El Zorro y la Princesa
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: UA. Ella vive atrapada en una jaula de cristal, él sólo es un problema para los demas ¿Cómo unir dos almas tan dispares? Una historia alterna y complemento de "Rosa de Dos aromas" El capitulo 30 un poc tarde pero listo y emocionante, recuerden dejar su review
1. Prólogo

_Antes de empezar hay que aclarar que este es un fanfic escrito sin ninguna intención de comercialización o lucro, todos los personajes presentados son creaciones originales de Masahi Kishimoto y los copyrights perteneces a TV Tokio y a Shonnen Jump. Una vez aclarado esto Comenzamos:_

**Prólogo.**

**Dos caminos de un bosque.**

Hiashi Hyuuga era un hombre satisfecho consigo mismo. A pesar de los problemas, de los engaños, del escándalo. Era un hombre que sabía sobreponerse y prepararse para todo. El hijo que estaba a punto de nacer era sin duda la mejor prueba de que los Hyuuga siempre saldrían adelante.

La puerta de la sala de partos se abrió y un doctor vestido aún con la bata de operaciones apareció. Al retirarse el cubre-bocas Hiashi pudo notar un rictus de preocupación en su rostro. Una muy mala señal.

–Hiashi-sama. –Dijo el hombre con aprensión– Tenemos una complicación... hay... peligro de perder a su esposa o a su bebé.

Por un momento el patriarca se sintió desconcertado, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Pero se recuperó, había que agradecer que el doctor no le hacia perder el tiempo con rodeos inútiles. Analizó sus palabras antes de responderle.

–Dijo usted a mi esposa ó a mi hijo. –Si, hijo, no cabía duda que sería varón- ¿Significa qué hay posibilidades?

–Es una situación difícil, señor. –El galeno trataba de conservar su sangre fría– Si nos apuramos podemos salvar a su mujer... pero hay muchas posibilidades de perder a la criatura, si aceleramos el parto... bueno, el bebé se salvaría pero...

–Entiendo. –Contrario a lo que parecía Hiashi estaba tranquilo, tenía que estarlo. Sin duda era una decisión difícil, pero él siempre estaba tomando medidas más arriesgadas. Muchas vidas dependían del, ahora sólo tenía que ver que sacrificio era el mas aceptable para su familia.

– ¿Hiashi-sama? –El medico llamó su atención– El tiempo apremia, señor

–Mi esposa hubiese querido ver crecer a su hijo. –Dijo entonces sin un atisbo de emoción– Haga lo que tenga que hacer, señor mío.

El medico le hizo una respetuosa reverencia y regresó a la sala de partos. Hiashi lo vio partir sin mostrar mayor interés. Fue entonces, cuando se encontró solo de nuevo, que las piernas le fallaron, buscó la seguridad de las sillas apostadas contra la pared y se derrumbo. Un fuerte dolor en el pecho comenzó a presionarlo, le costaba respirar, no podía ver con claridad. Había tomado la decisión correcta ¿Entonces porqué ese dolor, porqué esa agonía? El rostro de su esposa aparecía en su mente, su sonrisa, sus ojos llenos de una dulce aceptación. Ella siempre aceptaba sus decisiones, por más duras que estas fueran, por más crueles que pudieran ser ¿No estaría de acuerdo entonces con esto? Se estaba justificando a sí mismo, es era. La llegada de los parientes le ayudó a no abandonarse al dolor, tenía que guardar las apariencias.

Hisashi, su hermano gemelo entró acompañado de su esposa y de dos pequeños. Uno su hijo. Neji. Un pequeño que con seis años portaba con orgullo toda la distinción de un Hyuuga. Al lado de él estaba una niña de cinco años que miraba con temor a su alrededor. Hinata. La hija primogénita de Hiashi.

Una hija como primogénito. Hiashi nunca le recriminó esa falta a su esposa, era obvio que algo había fallado, no tenía caso culparla de nada, aunque en los años subsecuentes el patriarca de los Hyuuga no podía ver a la pequeña sin sentir cierta vergüenza de si mismo.

La familia se quedó ahí, sin decir nada, no tenía caso desperdiciar condolencias o comentarios ante una situación inevitable. Al fin y al cabo el destino era quien inexorablemente mostraría el camino. Los niños también estaban callados. Neji estaba sentado en una silla, basculando los pies mientras la pequeña Hinata estaba a su lado, tomándolo de la mano. Era la única manera de que ella estuviera tranquila. El niño la miraba discretamente por encima del hombro y sonreía un poco, ella se sonrojaba y le devolvía la sonrisa. Un tranquilo y silencioso juego.

La puerta se volvió a abrir. Las personas en la sala de espera se levantaron. El medico se quitó la cofia y el cubre-bocas. Su rostro solemne y resignado expresaba más que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir con palabras. Hiashi tuvo un instante de desfallecimiento. Hisashi estaba detrás de él y lo sostuvo. No podían permitir que la gente viera a la cabeza de los Hyuuga en una posición de debilidad.

–Lo siento mucho Hiashi-sama. –Dijo el doctor sin levantar la vista– Hicimos lo posible...

–Entiendo.

–Pero el bebé esta bien. Es una niña, la podrá ver mañana.

Nada lo preparó para eso. La mirada de indignación pinto su semblante antes de que siquiera lo pensara, el medico retrocedió sorprendido. Tras un momento el patriarca de los Hyuuga se recuperó. Una mascara de frialdad le cubrió el rostro.

–Hisashi. –Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se retiraba sin mirar atrás- Encárgate de todo. Tengo que preparar al resto de la familia para el duelo.

Todo negocio tenía perdidas, la vida era un negocio. Había que afrontar las perdidas.

Si tan solo dejara de doler.

—**0—**

Minato Namikaze era un hombre devastado, a pesar de los triunfos, a pesar de los logros. Toda su vida se resumía en ese instante. En ese momento que parecía destruir todo lo demás.

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera del área de urgencias del Hospital general de Konoha. Vestido de playera y mezclilla. Las personas tendrían que verlo dos veces antes de reconocer al famoso procurador general del país del fuego. Porque en ese momento era solo un hombre angustiado, sujetando en sus brazos a su hijo que dormía placidamente, envuelto en una chamarra de cuero, ajeno a todo lo demás.

El hombre acarició la rubia cabecita y suspiró tratando de controlar la angustia que parecía quemarle el pecho. Esos monstruos no lo habían visto. El pequeño Naruto había estado jugando en su casita de madera, en el patio de la casa cuando ellos entraron. Una oleada de incontenible furor se apoderó de él. Si lograba averiguar quienes se atrevieron a profanar su hogar, a atacar a sus seres queridos...

Levantó la vista y se encontró con un hombre ya mayor, de largos cabellos blancos, sujetos en una coleta que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda. Vestía un traje gris y parecía bastante incomodo. Un poco más atrás un hombre pálido y de cabellos negros le seguía, llevaba un elegante traje sastre y un maletín de cuero negro. Minato dejó al niño durmiendo sobre su chamarra y fue al encuentro de los dos hombres.

–Jiraya-san. –Saludó al hombre de cabello blanco y después a la otra persona– Orochimaru-san ¿Qué averiguaron?

Jiraya apretó los labios y dirigió la vista a su acompañante. Orochimaru aflojó un poco el nudo de su corbata antes de hablar.

–No hay mucho... –Su voz era suave, acompasada, como el sisear de una serpiente– Dos policías uniformados llegaron primero. Atendiendo una llamada anónima, claro que averiguamos que se trataba de una vecina de la cuadra... En fin. Estos policías eran... –Se detuvo un momento, abrió su maletín y sacó un fólder donde había varios papeles– Zabusa Momochi y Kisame Hoshigaki. Ellos acordonaron la zona y esperaron refuerzos.

–De acuerdo a las reglas. –Dijo Jiraya con tono pensativo.

–Si, de acuerdo a las reglas. –Repitió Minato entrecerrando los ojos– El nombre de Kisame ya lo he oído antes, lo que significa que no es bueno. Hay que averiguar más cosas sobre él.

–Tienes que descansar. –Jiraya le puso una mano en el hombro– Conseguiremos un hotel y una guardia permanente. Deja que Orochimaru y yo nos encarguemos de esto.

–Quiero esperar. –Dijo Minato mientras negaba con la cabeza– Llévate a Naruto. Él necesita dormir en algo que no sea la silla de un hospital.

En ese momento se acercaron dos personas más. Una mujer rubia alta y de figura pronunciada y otra de cabellos cortos y figura más discreta, ambas vestidas con batas blancas y gafetes del hospital. Hubo un breve intercambio de saludos.

–Logramos detener las hemorragias. –Dijo la mujer rubia– Perdió demasiada sangre pero la estabilizamos, aún falta revisar los daños a su hígado y pulmones, pero esta demasiado delicada para otra intervención

– ¿Entonces estará bien, Tsunade-sama? –Preguntó Minato sintiendo que toda la tensión emocional empezaba a pasarle la factura.

–Todavía no logro entender como es que llegó viva al hospital. –El rostro de Tsunade reflejaba escepticismo– No puedo darte esperanzas, Minato. Los daños a su cuerpo son demasiados... yo... yo esperaría lo peor.

Minato se envaró como si hubiese recibido una bofetada, estaba temblando. Las tres personas le miraron preocupadas pero él pareció recuperarse de golpe y dándose la vuelta fue por su hijo.

Lo levantó con mucho cuidado, el pequeño de cinco años apenas si lo sintió. Minato lo abrazó contra su pecho, sintiendo el suave respirar de lo que consideraba el más grande logro de toda su vida. El lo protegería, sobre cualquier cosa, haciendo lo que tuviera que hacer.

La vida era un riesgo. Eso siempre lo había sabido. Ahora era cuestión de enfrentarse a las consecuencias de ese riesgo.

Si tan solo dejara de doler...

**Fin del Prólogo.**

—**0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_Bueno, bueno. Aquí esta una cosa que salió como una idea suelta mientras platicaba con Higurashi-chan acerca de su fic de "Rosa de dos aromas" En realidad no pensaba escribirla. Es decir ¿Cómo ponerme a la altura de un fic dramático que ya para ese instante iba sobre los trescientos reviews y mas de mil lecturas?_

_La cosa se quedó en el tintero y casi tenía un pase de ida a la famosa "Poza de las ideas ahogadas" cuando Higurashi-chan me alentó a escribirlo, ella tenía ganas de ver que podía hacer, a mí me pegó la curiosidad, nunca había escrito un drama, o por lo menos algo más intenso que una comedia romántica. Había hecho algunos intentos con mi inconcluso "Luna de sangre" pero..._

_En fin. Aquí vamos. Aunque la línea de la trama corre paralela a "Rosa de dos aromas" voy a empezar justo un año antes de esta y después mencionare algunos pasajes del Fic de Higurashi. Pero no es necesario leerlo para entender de que se trata, aunque las lectoras de Higurashi sonreirán ante algunos pasajes de la historia. Ahora solo me queda arremangarme la camisa y prepárame para lo que se viene._

_**Proximo Viernes: "Ese rubio problema"**_


	2. Ese rubio problema

_Antes de empezar hay que aclarar que este es un fanfic escrito sin ninguna intención de comercialización o lucro, todos los personajes presentados son creaciones originales de Masahi Kishimoto y los copyrights perteneces a TV Tokio y a Shonnen Jump. Una vez aclarado esto Comenzamos:_

**Capítulo primero: "Ese rubio problema"**

Naruto Uzumaki parpadeó un poco mientras contemplaba el blanco del techo. Agradeciendo interiormente ese pequeño lapso de amnesia matutina que le permitía despertar sin sentirse como el ser más miserable del universo.

Giró sobre si mismo hasta que dio con el borde de su cama y después cayó al suelo sin mucha gracia. Envuelto todavía en las sabanas. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y Jiraya asomó la cabeza, el chico parecía una oruga a punto de envolverse en su capullo.

–Déjate de tonterías, muchacho. –Dijo con desaprobación– Voy a hacer el desayuno y te quiero sentado a la mesa a la voz de ya.

Naruto farfulló una serie de gruñidos que simulaban una respuesta mientras comenzaba a reptar a donde había dejado su ropa. El hombre suspiró resignado y regresó a la cocina. En realidad no estaba demasiado preocupado, en cuanto los aromas de la comida inundaran la casa, el chico estaría sentado a la mesa esperando repetir plato.

Buscó en el refrigerador y saco la leche y el jugo, puso los platos y los vasos mientras revisaba que los huevos aún no alcanzaban la cocción justa. Miró el calendario y se quedó quieto. La fecha marcaba un aniversario. Uno que en realidad no le agradaba tener en mente.

Ya habían pasado once años... era increíble pensar en como el tiempo pasaba tan rápido. Las personas en general no solían pensar en eso y se dejaban arrastrar por la ola, dejando atrás muchas cosas. Aunque claro, había personas como él que se anclaban a recuerdos. Algunos dolorosos, otros alegres, pero tan pesados que a veces no le permitían ver más adelante.

– ¡¡Buenos días Oji-san!! –Gritó Naruto mientras se sentaba a la mesa– ¿Qué hay de desayunar, dattebayo?

Jiraya gruño. Naruto usaba el honorífico "Oji-san" para molestarlo. Una manera de recordarle que aunque estuviera a su cargo, no era su padre. No lo hacía por maldad. En realidad era la manera en que el muchacho delimitaba su propia barrera emocional.

Naruto estaba vestido con mezclilla, una playera sin dibujos y su chamarra anaranjada favorita. Cien veces Jiraya había tirado ese adefesio de tela naranja y las mismas cien veces había regresado a su lugar en el closet. Finalmente el hombre desistió. Que el tiempo y los remiendos chapuceros del chico acabaran con eso. Le puso el plato con huevos revueltos enfrente y sirvió otro más.

– ¿Tenemos visitas? –Preguntó el chico al notar una bolsa colgada en una de las sillas del desayunador.

Como si la hubieran llamado, apareció una muchacha, de unos veinte o veinticinco años, tez clara, ojos cafés y el pelo sujeto sobre su cabeza. Naruto la vio con desaprobación y ella al notarlo le lanzó una sonrisa cargada con bastante picardía.

–Pero si el pequeño renacuajo amarillo esta despierto ¡Buenos días Naruto-chan!

–Buenos días... Anko-san. –Respondió no muy convencido.

En la extensa y revoltosa vida sentimental de su padrino. Anko Mitarashi se había vuelto una extraña llanura de calma, la mujer, casi treinta años más joven, era hiperactiva y un poco siniestra, de alguna manera entendía los cambios emocionales de Jiraya y quizá podía ostentarse como la relación más larga que el viejo abogado había tenido.

Anko se acercó a Naruto, llevaba puesta una diminuta bata de casa que se ajustaba escandalosamente a su cuerpo. El chico se hizo el remolón mientras ella lo sujetaba de la cabeza y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla. En realidad Naruto solo fingía. Anko era lo más cerca de una chica que hubiera soñado estar.

–Sólo tomaré café antes de irme. –Dijo ella sentándose a la mesa– El inspector Hibiki esta teniendo uno de esos días que le fascinan.

–Ya deberían de darte tu asenso. –Jiraya le sirvió café en una taza– Aunque sigo pensando que te ves endemoniadamente sexy en tu uniforme.

Ella le aventó un beso, él se lo regresó, Naruto se llevó un dedo a la boca fingiendo que iba a vomitar y Jiraya le acomodó un manazo en la cabeza.

–Bueno queridos, me tengo que ir. –Anko apuró su café- Tengo que cambiarme y el deber llama. –Se dio la vuelta y antes de entrar al cuarto le dio una mirada severa a Naruto– Las vacaciones empiezan mañana. Por el amor de Dios no te vayas a meter en problemas... otra vez.

–Lo de la ventana de la directora no fue mi culpa. –Dijo el chico mientras se ponía muy rojo– Esas pelotas son más duras de lo que parecen, dattebayo.

Anko sólo se alzó de hombros y desapareció detrás de la puerta. Naruto se recuperó casi de inmediato y termino su desayuno de tres bocados, se empinó su vaso de leche y antes de que Jiraya pudiera protestar se dirigió a la puerta.

– ¡Voy a lo de Sakura-chan! –Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí– ¡Regreso antes de las nueve!

– ¡No te metas en problemas! –Gritó Jiraya, aunque claro, sólo la puerta lo escuchó.

—**0—**

Naruto bajó las escaleras del edificio de departamentos de dos en dos. No había clases y mañana tan sólo sería la ceremonia de despedida y después de eso vendrían tres largas y geniales semanas de no hacer nada. Incluso la idea de tirarse al pasto y mirar el cielo con Shikamaru parecía divertida. Aunque por el momento tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Se detuvo en la esquina de la calle y reviso que su cabello estuviera tan alborotado como siempre. Sacó del bolsillo de su chamarra una pastilla para el aliento y se aseguró que el sabor se impregnara bien en su boca. Sumió un poco el estomago y sacó el pecho. Estaba listo. Dio la vuelta y como esperaba ahí estaba Sakura Haruno y dos de sus amigas.

Por un momento no hubo otra persona más en el universo. Sólo ella, ojos verdes, cabellos rosas, sonrisa blanca. Era una mezcla de colores que desde siempre le alegraban el corazón.

– ¡Muy buenos días Sakura-chan!

–Buenos días, Naruto. –Dijo ella de buen humor– Tu grito era lo que nos faltaba para despertarnos del todo.

El chico sonrió mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca. Sakura siempre solía tomarle el pelo de esa manera, por lo general no en buenos términos, pero en esta ocasión ella sonreía muy animada, así que debía de ser una buena señal. Un paso más cerca de ella.

–Y como siempre, nosotras estamos pintadas ¡Qué impropio!

El muchacho rubio suspiró mientras se armaba de valor y enfrentaba a la persona que había dicho eso. Ino Yamanaka le esperaba con los brazos cruzados y la actitud de una princesa concediéndole una audiencia.

—Buenos días… Ino-chan.

La chica sonrió complacida. Por lo menos esa era la parte fácil. Naruto vio al lado de Ino y se topó con una figura de pelo negro muy corto y vestido azul claro que casi se escudó detrás de la chica rubia.

Esa era Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto había estado tratando de sostener dos palabras seguidas con ella. Entre más aliados tuviera en su batalla por conquistar a Sakura era mejor, pero aquella muchacha de ojos color perla y piel blanca siempre le evitaba, no lo veía a los ojos, le contestaba con cortos e inteligibles monosílabos y muchas veces la había descubierto espiándolo, como si estuviera buscando la manera de evitarlo. Él se sentía un poco ofendido por eso, en realidad no recordaba haber hecho nunca nada para molestarla. Tal vez, podía ser que no había química…

Y como Jiraya solía decir: "A fuerzas ni los zapatos entran"

—Como sea. –Dijo ya sin intención de saludar a la callada muchacha— ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer Sakura-chan?

—Compras de emergencia. –Ino fue la que habló- Las vacaciones empiezan y necesitamos la presencia de un hombre durante nuestro viaje al centro comercial.

–O sea que necesitan que les cargue las bolsas. –Dijo Naruto, entendiendo la rara forma de hablar de Ino- Ya me lo imaginaba.

–Oh vamos Naruto-kun. –Ino se colgó de su brazo- ¿Vas a desaprovechar la oportunidad de salir con tres hermosas chicas tu solo?

Un intento de decir "Sí" murió en sus labios. Al final de cuentas lo que importaba era que Sakura-chan y él ya tendrían tiempo de estar juntos.

–Está bien. –Dijo resignado- ¿Nos vamos ya?

–Entre más rápido mejor. –Sakura acomodó su bolso- Y si te portas bien iremos a comer ramen saliendo de ahí

– ¡Eres la mejor amiga de todas, dattebayo! –Exclamó Naruto dando un brinco.

–Pues yo creo que lo consientes demasiado a veces. –Comentó Ino mientras se emparejaba a Sakura y comenzaban a caminar.

Naruto se quedó congelado en su pose de victoria al ver a la rubia y la chica de sus sueños caminar juntas, había sido relegado a la parte de atrás y la única otra persona que quedaba era… le dio una mirada de soslayo. La chica bajo rápidamente la vista y comenzó a caminar sin fijarse si Naruto la seguía o no. El muchacho por su parte apretó la boca y resignado comenzó a seguirla.

Como siempre estaba hasta atrás, parecía que la vida le gustaba ponerlo en esa situación. Ino y Sakura caminaban mientras platicaban sobre cualquier tontería. Se habían olvidado que él estaba ahí, nada del otro mundo. Incluso el chico rubio aprovechaba esa situación para observar a Sakura, por lo menos el admirarla a la distancia no ofrecía ningún riesgo. Sólo que en ese momento Hinata se interpuso en el camino. No lo había hecho de manera intencional, simplemente sus pasos ligeramente erráticos la pusieron en el campo de visión del joven Uzumaki.

"La enana esa me tapa a Sakura-chan, dattebayo" Pensó Naruto indignado "¿Porqué no busca otro lado para caminar?" Queriendo y no, le dedico una mirada evaluadora.

En realidad y al verla con más cuidado notó que la chica no era fea, era más bien algo descuidada con su persona, como si no estuviera interesada en que la notaran. Cosa que le sorprendió ya que había visto que a las chicas les encantaba ser el centro de atención casi todo el tiempo ¿Por qué ella era diferente? Caminaba ligeramente encogida de hombros y cuando no llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho. Movió la cabeza cuando un pensamiento se cruzó en su mente. El solía tomar esa actitud cuando le habían regañado o simplemente no estaba de humor para convivir. Se cruzaba de brazos y caminaba por las calles sin un rumbo fijo.

"¿Significa qué la regañan mucho en su casa?" Pensó ladeando la cabeza "Eso sería raro, no parece de la clase de chica que se mete en problemas, digo, no es como yo, dattebayo..."

"No es como yo" Aquella frase le produjo una rara sensación en la boca del estomago. En realidad no había nadie como él. Suspiró y se llevo las manos a los bolsillos mientras trataba de pensar en el delicioso caldo de ramen que le habían prometido...

—**0—**

El centro comercial de Konoha era una de las estructuras más grandes y complicadas de la ciudad. Con cuatro niveles de tiendas y sitios de interés, la gente se maravillaba sin importar cuantas veces entraran al lugar.

Naruto caminaba mirando en todas direcciones, fascinado y sin recordar que venía acompañado, hasta que un sonoro tosido le regresó a la realidad. Ino le miraba con desaprobación y lo que era peor, Sakura también parecía molesta.

– ¿Por qué siempre actúas como si nunca vinieras aquí? Virtualmente siempre te andamos sacando de…

– ¡La tienda de videojuegos, dattebayo! –Exclamó de repente Naruto señalando un local- ¡Ya tienen "Ninja sangriento cuatro"!

– ¡Pues que pena! –Sakura le dio un manotazo en la cabeza- Nos vas a ayudar con las compras y eso es lo que importa. Si no, entonces olvídate de tu plato de ramen.

– ¡Awww! Sakura-chan. –Naruto hizo un gesto de tristeza, como el de un perrito abandonado- Pero se trata de "Ninja sangriento cuatro" dicen que mejoraron mucho la calidad de las animaciones y...

–Es sorprendente como si prestas atención a esas cosas y eres tan distraído en la escuela. –Sakura tenía el intento de una sonrisa en los labios- Pero si te vas ahora estoy segura de que te pierdes y nosotras necesitamos una mano fuerte.

Sakura-chan lo necesitaba y además le estaba dedicando una sonrisa como pocas veces le había visto ¡Al diablo el ninja sangriento y todas sus secuelas! Nada podía ser mejor que la aprobación de ella, además, había ramen gratis.

Pero el ruido de la tienda abriéndose le hizo voltear con añoranza. El había comprado las dos primeras partes y el dueño del lugar le había permitido jugar la siguiente, incluso usar la pantalla gigante del lugar para que los demás lo vieran jugar, era de los pocos lugares en Konoha donde no se sentía rechazado. Pero había que hacer sacrificios, aunque le hubiera gustado ir.

–Yo... yo puedo acom... acompañarlo, para que...que... que llegue a tiempo.

La declaración fue dicha en voz baja y con un tono de nervios extremos, pero fue lo suficientemente clara como para que todos prestaran atención a la pequeña Hyuuga.

"Vaya" Pensó Naruto alzando las cejas "Habla, dattebayo"

–Pero... te puedes perder las rebajas del día. –Ino estaba sorprendida y algo contrariada- Yo no creo que Sakura-chan y yo podamos salvar alguna oferta para ti...

–Te-tengo bien pensado lo que, que voy a comprar. –La voz de Hinata era un poco más clara- No tardaría demasiado...

Ino y Sakura intercambiaron una mirada antes de alzarse de hombros, resignadas ante la decisión de la otra chica.

–Nos veremos en la cafetería del centro en una hora. –Dijo Sakura y después a Naruto en un tono más severo- Y por el amor de Dios, no vayas a meterte en un lío.

"¿Porqué todos me dicen lo mismo?" Naruto ya estaba empezando a hartarle esa frase, era como si la gente creyese de verdad que las cosas que le pasaban eran su culpa. Él no rompió la ventana de la directora a propósito. La pelota estaba demasiado inflada y cuando la pateó salió disparada sin control, él no le dio una paliza a aquel chico por deporte, el muy pillete le había estado tratando de robar su almuerzo, ni había sido su culpa lo del incendio, o lo del automóvil chocado o...

Giró los ojos y dejó de pensar en todo eso, quizás al final si hubiera tenido algo de culpa ¿Pero porqué todo mundo tenía que recordárselo? Entonces recordó la tienda de videojuegos y el ansiado "Ninja sangriento cuatro" Miró a Hinata, que había regresado a su habitual encogimiento de hombros y le dio un pequeño codazo. Ella se enderezó y miró con asombro a Naruto.

–Gracias por ayudarme con eso. –Dijo el rubio mientras sonreía- Me agradan las chicas pero me mata de aburrimiento verlas comprar ropa. Si quieres te puedo enseñar a jugar. –Todavía no estaba seguro de que pensaba Hinata de él pero si ella fue amable entonces tenía que corresponder.

La chica se sonrojó mucho con esas palabras y un intento de sonrisa quiso aparecer en sus labios pero se apagó de inmediato. De repente no sabía donde poner las manos. Naruto la miró desconcertado y después haciéndole una seña comenzaron a caminar al local mencionado.

Entonces, cuando Naruto caminaba ya más contento de que las cosas salieran así. Tuvo un pensamiento, una idea. Sakura iba a estar en los probadores, luciendo ropa nueva, tal vez algo sexy, tal vez incluso olvidaría cerrar del todo la cortina y entonces el podría... podría quedarse con las ganas de ver algo ya que estaba caminando justo en dirección opuesta a ella.

"Soy un verdadero idiota" Pensó mientras se pateaba el trasero mentalmente.

—**0—**

El propietario de la sala de videojuegos no tuvo reparo alguno en dejar que Naruto usara la pantalla principal del lugar para jugar "Ninja sangriento cuatro" La habilidad del joven rubio para sacarle provecho a todo lo que el juego tenía era sorprendente. Después de una media hora el chico jugaba como un experto y eso que el juego tenía menos de veinticuatro horas de haber sido puesto a la venta.

Naruto estaba rodeado de una docena de chicos que miraban asombrados su destreza en un nivel particularmente difícil. Algunos más ya hacían fila en caja para comprar el juego y tratar de emular al pequeño experto que estaba en la pantalla central; Hinata se había quedado un poco más atrás. Viendo a Naruto jugar y rodeado de personas.

No podía ver la pantalla desde donde se encontraba pero le era muy fácil saber que estaba pasando. El rostro de Naruto era un mosaico de emociones que le indicaba si iba ganando o perdiendo, o había encontrado algún ítem importante. Cada gesto en el rostro de ojos azules de el era un movimiento que la fascinaba y al mismo tiempo le llenaba de miedo. Miedo de no poder verlo de nuevo.

Suspiró y agacho la cabeza, sintiéndose más patética y pequeña que otros días, ya había probado la idea de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, de tomar "Una pose digna, de acuerdo al apellido" como solía decir su padre pero siempre era lo mismo, la cálida sonrisa de niño travieso y esos ojos azules se le atravesaban en la cabeza.

Levantó la vista de nuevo pero algo más llamó su atención. En el pasillo de los estrenos estaban dos muchachos, tan solo un poco más pequeños que un tanque de guerra. Vestidos como motociclistas y peinados exactamente igual. La chica entrecerró un poco los ojos haciendo memoria, entonces recordó sus nombres: Raiijin y Fuujin. Naruto y sus amigos les llamaban "Los hermanos Baka" Famosos por haber reprobado año seis veces seguidas y por sus largas estadías en la correccional de Konoha.

Raiijin, el mayor parecía estar haciendo guardia. Bloqueando la visión del dependiente, pero ella podía verlo todo desde su posición. Fuujin estaba desprendiendo el sello de seguridad de dos juegos con una navaja. Eso la asustó ¿Estaban robando? Bueno la respuesta era más que obvia. Finalmente el muchacho consiguió su objetivo y se metió los juegos a la bolsa de su chamarra, después y sin hacer mayor aspaviento abandonaron el lugar.

Los dos enormes muchachos ya habían dejado atrás el local de videojuegos y se sentían muy ufanos por lo impecable del "golpe" Pero Raiijin tuvo un presentimiento y miro por encima de su hombro. Hinata les seguía, con un nada disimulado nerviosismo.

–Eh, hermano. –Dijo Raiijin- Tenemos una admiradora.

–Rayos. –Se quejó irónicamente el otro- Y yo que no me puse colonia esta mañana.

– ¿Podemos ayudarte, niñita?

Hinata tragó saliva e hizo el esfuerzo para mantener sus manos quietas.

–Por... por favor... devuelvan lo que... lo que se llevaron.

El rostro de los dos muchachos se quedo congelado en una fiera sonrisa, la chica dio dos pasos atrás.

– ¿Lo que nos llevamos? –Raiijin miró a su hermano con el rabillo del ojo- ¿Viste que nos lleváramos algo?

–No tengo idea de lo que esta hablando. –Fuujin dijo eso en el mismo tono pero tenía la frente perlada de sudor.

–No... No es correcto... robar. –Hinata dio otros dos pasos atrás mientras sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca- P-p-por favor.

–P-p-por favor. –Se burló Fuujin- Esta niña nos ha llamado ladrones. Tiene que disculparse ¿Verdad hermano?

–Si nos invita a tomar algo frío tal vez lo dejemos pasar. –Raiijin sonreía con seguridad- Que nos compre unas gaseosas.

Dicho eso dio dos pasos a Hinata. Ella quiso correr pero las piernas no le respondieron, de hecho parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer al piso ¿En que estaba pensando al ir detrás de ellos? El miedo a que la lastimaran era tan intenso que finalmente sintió que se estaba desmayando. Alguien la sostuvo por la espalda, eran unos brazos firmes pero a la vez cuidadosos. Un agradable y conocido aroma llegó a su nariz.

– ¿Pasa algo, Hinata-chan?

Aquella voz la hizo reaccionar tan rápido como unas sales aromáticas. Era Naruto y la estaba sujetando de los brazos. Tuvo la sensación de que el estomago se le había convertido en un hoyo negro y estaba a punto de lanzar un grito de sorpresa, cuando el chico la soltó con delicadeza y se puso a su lado. El rostro de él estaba tenso y muy concentrado.

–Tu novia nos acaba de llamar ladrones. –Dijo Raiijin- Debería de disculparse.

Naruto la miró con el rabillo del ojo, sin cambiar su posición y después volvió su atención al enorme muchacho.

–Ella no es mi novia, pero si los llamó ladrones es por algo ¿Qué lleva tu hermano en la bolsa?

–No es tu asunto. –Gruño Fuujin tratando de esconder mejor los juegos- Y tú también nos llamas ladrones, entonces tienes que disculparte también.

Entonces Naruto sonrió, era una sonrisa fiera, salvaje, parecía una promesa de dolor y sufrimiento.

–Van a tener que obligarme, dattebayo.

Los dos hermanos se desconcertaron al primer instante, pero después gruñeron enfadados y caminaron hacía él. Naruto tomó de la mano a Hinata y la puso a sus espaldas.

–Ve y busca ayuda. –Le susurró Naruto- Esto se va a poner muy feo.

No bien había acabado de decir eso cuando uno de los hermanos lo tomó del cuello de la chamarra y lo lanzó hacía una banca. Hinata salió corriendo en dirección a la tienda de videojuegos, estaba asustada, pero el miedo no la estaba bloqueando como otras veces, veía las cosas con más claridad y determinación que antes. Al llegar se encontró a Ino y Sakura que parecían esperar en la entrada del lugar.

– ¿Dónde está Naruto? –Preguntó Sakura con enfado- Nos perdimos la venta de la mañana y...

– ¡Lo quieren matar! –Exclamó Hinata al borde de la angustia- ¡Ellos robaron la tienda y Naruto quiere detenerlos!

Por un momento las dos muchachas vieron a Hinata como si se tratara de un ser de otro planeta y después asimilaron por completo la información. Ino la tomó de la mano diciéndole que iban a buscar a la policía mientras que Sakura sacó su celular y rápidamente tecleó un número. Deseando de todo corazón que "él" estuviera cerca.

La gente estaba alejándose del lugar donde Naruto había caído. El chico se levantó tambaleándose y escupió un poco de sangre y saliva. El último golpe le había rasgado una parte de la boca, en realidad nada doloroso, pero las costillas si le estaban empezando a molestar ¿Porqué la policía solo se presentaba cuando el era quien empezaba el problema? El par de mastodontes también tenían algunos golpes pero no parecía que les hubiese hecho gran daño.

̶ Ahora si que estoy en problemas. –Murmuró Naruto mientras comenzaban a rodearlo.

–Hmp... No te pueden dejar solo sin que te metas en problemas...

Naruto tuvo un ligero escalofrío en la espalda y arriesgándose giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Sasuke Uchiha, quien venía entrando a escena con tranquilidad y las manos metidas en las bolsas del pantalón.

–Yo tengo las cosas bajo control. –Dijo Naruto entrecerrando los ojos- No necesito tu ayuda, dattebayo.

–Pues dirás lo que quieras, pero ese moretón en la frente no se ve muy bien.

De repente los dos "Hermanos Baka" se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo ignorados deliberadamente y se enfurecieron, bufando como toros de lidia arremetieron en contra de los dos chicos.

Sasuke apenas miró sobre su hombro y cargó una patada que le dio de lleno en el prominente estomago de Raiijin. Naruto se hizo un ovillo y cargó contra Fuujin golpeándolo con la misma eficacia que una bala de cañón, ambos hermanos cayeron al suelo boqueando como peces fuera del agua. Justo en ese instante Ino, Sakura y Hinata aparecieron llevando a dos policías con ellas.

–So... Son ellos. –Dijo Hinata señalando a los dos tipos en el suelo.

Uno de los oficiales caminó hasta Fuujin y vio los juegos asomando en el borde de su chamarra. Moviendo la cabeza ayudo al sofocado muchacho a levantarse mientras le ponía las esposas. El otro policía hacía lo mismo con Raiijin. Los muchachos apenas si pudieron protestar mientras los sacaban de ahí. Uno de los policías miró a Sasuke y a Naruto con desconfianza, especialmente le dedico una virulenta mirada al chico rubio que solo se alzó de hombros, era obvio que aquel oficial esperaba que él hubiera estado involucrado de alguna manera.

Sasuke le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Naruto y este le sonrió un poco; el joven Uchiha se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ahí. Caminó cerca de las muchachas y hubo un ligero intercambio de miradas entre él y Sakura pero no pasó nada más. Naruto se dejo caer de sentón en una banca mientras la gente comenzaba a retomar sus actividades como siempre.

–Te vamos a traer un poco de hielo. –Dijo Sakura, había algo de preocupación en su voz- Nunca se puede tener una salida normal contigo ¿Verdad Naruto?

El chico rubio le dio una desanimada sonrisa a su amiga mientras Ino pasaba a su lado y le hacía un cariño en la cabeza. Él estaba feliz porque por lo menos en esa ocasión nadie le echaba la culpa de lo pasado. Cerró los ojos pensando en que las costillas le iban a doler un buen rato cuando sintió algo frío y agradable en la mejilla. Miró de soslayo y se dio cuenta de que Hinata sostenía un pañuelo húmedo contra su cara.

–Perdóname... –Dijo ella apenas en un susurro- Te golpearon por mi culpa.

–Trataste de detener a dos tipos malos tú sola. –Dijo Naruto con calma- Eso fue algo muy valiente.

La chica se puso furiosamente roja y bajó la mirada, su labio inferior estaba temblando y Naruto notó que la mano que tenía en su mejilla temblaba también. En un gesto inconsciente la tocó. Entonces ella se levantó de forma muy brusca y le dio la espalda. Naruto Uzumaki ahora era la imagen oficial del desconcierto.

– ¿Pasa algo malo? –Naruto se levantó también, tragó saliva y decidió preguntar otra cosa- ¿Hice algo malo? Digo si te incomodo o algo...

–Discúlpame... discúlpame de nuevo por haberte metido en ese pro...problema. –Dijo Hinata sin voltearlo a ver- Tengo...tengo que irme... di... dile a Sa-sa-Sakura que tu... tuve que ir a mi-mi casa.

Sin esperar respuesta ella se fue casi corriendo. Algunas personas que pasaban por ahí miraron al chico rubio con desaprobación, pensando que había hecho algo para ofender a la muchacha ¿Por qué otra razón saldría tan airadamente? Naruto se quedó de pie hasta que las otras dos chicas llegaron con él. Sakura lo hizo sentarse y le puso un pedazo de hielo envuelto en una servilleta en el lugar donde lo habían golpeado.

– ¿Dónde esta Hinata-chan? –Preguntó Ino mirando a todos lados.

–Dijo que la disculparan. –Contestó Naruto después de una pausa- Creo que algo que hacer en su casa o algo así...

Ino no dijo nada. Hinata siempre tendía a dejarlas a mitad de algún compromiso, había algo en la vida familiar de esa muchacha que le ponía los pelos de punta. No sabía en realidad como era, pero siempre que salía la frase "Cosas de su casa" a relucir, había cierto miedo en su voz y sus ojos. Sakura y ella aprendieron pronto a no hacer más preguntas.

– ¿Y a ti que te pasa? –Sakura conocía al dedillo cada gesto de Naruto y era más que obvio para ella que el chico esta molesto.

–No entiendo a las mujeres, dattebayo.

Ino y Sakura intercambiaron una mirada más bien divertida, entonces la chica rubia se sentó aun lado de Naruto y lo tomó de la mano.

–Ay... Uzumaki. No trates de entendernos, o nos quieres o no, más allá de eso estas perdiendo tu tiempo.

– ¿Aún estas de humor para ese ramen? –Preguntó Sakura dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que el no podía ignorar- Por detener un robo será doble porción.

–Tu siempre sabes como animarme, Sakura-chan. –Naruto pareció recuperarse y se acercó un poco a la chica. Esta sonrió incomoda y se levantó.

–Si, pero no te emociones, Naruto. Vamos por el ramen y después iremos a recoger nuestras compras.

–Y aún nos faltan varias tiendas a las que ir. –Agregó Ino guiñándole un ojo- Van a ser muchas bolsas que cargar.

Naruto sólo dejó caer la cabeza mientras caminaba, resignado a su destino.

–Ya me agarraron de su mandadero, dattebayo...

**—0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_Y con esto arrancamos oficialmente la historia de "El zorro y la prinsesa" Tras el extraño y siniestro prólogo coloco la historia exactamente un año antes de que los hechos de "Rosa de dos aromas" se desencadenen. la verdad estoy algo nervioso de como se reciba esta historia y sobretodo como hacerla notar un poco más entre la enorme cantidad de Naru/Hina que existen actualmente en el FF._

_Pues bien sólo me queda agradecer todos los reviews recibidos para el prólogo y esperar que siguamos a la altura de sus expectativas._

**Proximo Viernes: "La prisión sin paredes"**


	3. La prisión sin paredes

**Capítulo 2: La prisión sin paredes.**

Hinata se quedó quieta justo una cuadra antes de llegar a su casa. Era una especie de ritual que siempre hacía. Miraba un punto más allá de la enorme muralla blanca de la propiedad Hyuuga y deseaba, se imaginaba que seguiría de largo, sin detenerse, hasta llegar al final de la calle y después seguiría, hasta los muelles y después... Después era algo que ni ella podía imaginar.

Con pasos medidos y el estomago duro como piedra llegó hasta el portal de su casa. La mansión Hyuuga era una de las construcciones más imponentes del Konohagakure. Tan sólo superada por el palacio de justicia del país del fuego, El enorme portal era custodiado por dos pilares de piedra que ostentaban una inscripción grabada en marfil: "Byakuugan" Se decía que los Hyuuga tenían la capacidad de ver el alma misma del ser humano. Quizá era por eso que en el interior casi no había espejos. Una manera de evitar ver sus propios demonios reflejados en el cristal...

La chica sacudió la cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos. Eran como una malsana obsesión. Timbró un par de veces en el intercomunicador cercano a la puerta, era una clave especial que establecía su identidad por seguridad. Hubo un ruido ininteligible y después esta se abrió con un lento y chirriante sonido mecánico. Atravesó el patio exterior cada vez más aprisa, deseosa de que nadie la detuviera, tan sólo llegar a la tranquilidad de su habitación donde podía estar sin miedos ni...

–Hinata-sama...

La chica sintió un escalofrío y giró lentamente hasta encontrarse con un muchacho un poco más grande que ella, estaba vestido con un conjunto deportivo y llevaba su pelo largo y negro como ala de cuervo atado en una apretada trenza.

–Ne... Neji-niichan, no te había visto. –Dijo ella haciéndole una reverencia a modo de saludo.

–Si caminas con la cabeza baja, nunca veras quien esta a tu alrededor.

–Lo siento...

–No deberías de disculparte conmigo. No es correcto.

Hinata ya no dijo nada más, giró lentamente la cabeza mientras Neji se acercaba a ella y con delicadeza acariciaba la mejilla de la muchacha. Ella se estremeció y trato de poner una sonrisa en su rostro pero no pudo. Levantó la cabeza para ver a Neji directo a los ojos.

– ¿Mi padre?

–Debe de estar en el comedor, leyendo el periódico. –Dijo Neji poniendo las manos en la espalda- Ha estado muy silencioso desde la mañana.

–Ya... ya veo. –Hinata pensó en las consecuencias de esa actitud- ¿Hanabi-chan esta despierta?

–Me supongo que si ¿Vas a quedarte en tu habitación?

La respuesta fue tan sólo un pequeño alzamiento de hombros por parte de ella antes de dirigirse a la casa principal. Neji la observó hasta que cruzó la puerta, después de eso continuó con los ejercicios que había interrumpido.

La casa principal estaba sumida en un profundo silencio, la estancia central estaba iluminada tan sólo por la luz del día que entraba por los ventanales. Hinata cruzó el recibidor con la rapidez y silencio de un ratón asustado.

Se detuvo frente a un enorme retrato que parecía dominar el lugar desde su posición en el descanso de la escalera. Era la pintura de una mujer muy hermosa, de ojos perlados que parecían sonreír desde el interior. Mucha gente decía que se parecía a ella, pero nunca podía encontrar la similitud. Era más fácil ver esa sonrisa en su hermana menor que en ella, era más fácil pensar que la pequeña Hanabi era el vivo retrato de su madre.

Se quedó al pie de la escalera, indecisa entre subir a su habitación o ir al comedor a ver a su padre. Apretó el pasamano hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y finalmente caminó en dirección al comedor de la casa.

Pasó por un corredor y otra sala de descanso antes de entrar al comedor central; ahí. En la enorme mesa de caoba al estilo occidental, estaba Hiashi Hyuuga, sentado a la cabecera, con la cara oculta entre las hojas de un periódico, una taza de café se enfriaba en la mesa frente a él. Sentada a su lado estaba Hanabi Hyuuga, comiendo un enorme plato de cereal, masticaba ruidosamente muy poco preocupada si eso era "decoroso" o no. La niña vio a su hermana parada en la puerta y le dedico una sonrisa chorreante de leche. Hinata se cubrió la boca para evitar reírse pero un pequeño gruñido se escapó de su garganta llamando la atención del patriarca Hyuuga.

El ambiente se torno repentinamente tenso. Hiashi apenas alzó la vista de su periódico y descubrió a la causante de aquel inoportuno sonido. Hinata dio un paso atrás. Para después dar dos adelante.

–Bu... buenos días padre. –Dijo Hinata.

El hombre se quedó callado, mirando a Hinata como si se tratara de una cucaracha atravesando el salón. Finalmente dio un suspiro como de resignación y dobló cuidadosamente su periódico.

–Me supongo que si regresaste tan temprano, significa que tu compromiso se canceló...

Hiashi Hyuuga hablaba con un dejo de indiferencia pero cortes. Un tono de mera formalidad, como quien le hablaba a un empleado. Hinata se retorcía el dobladillo de su blusa, indecisa de hablar.

–Hubo un... imprevisto... padre.

–No estoy interesado en los detalles. –Dijo Hiashi regresando a la lectura de su periódico- Si ya no tienes más compromisos sería buen que regresaras a tus estudios...

Hinata trató de decir algo más pero su padre parecía ahora ajeno a su presencia. La pequeña Hanabi había regresado a su desayuno y trataba de comer callada, no quería levantar la vista pero al final cedió un poco y descubrió que su hermana mayor ya se había ido. En el más completo silencio.

De repente el cereal ya no sabía tan bueno como al principio.

—**0—**

Naruto caminaba de regreso a su casa, arrastrando los pies y un ligero sabor amargo en la boca. Había hecho algo bueno, el dueño de la tienda le había regalado una copia de "Ninja sangriento cuatro" Sakura-chan había invitado el ramen y estuvo de un humor excelente, incluso Ino se portó muy amable con él, pero ahí estaba esa desagradable sensación de que no todo estaba bien. Era como haber hecho trampa en el examen o algo así. Después de todo el sólo había hecho la mitad del trabajo.

Hinata-chan los había visto y había tratado de detenerlos, él nunca notó que estaban robando la tienda hasta que vio a la chica ir tras ellos. De hecho, quizá hasta le hubieran echado la culpa de aquel incidente. Era más fácil pescar al sospechoso de siempre que buscar nuevos culpables.

Y después de haberle dicho algo amable a la callada muchacha ella simplemente huyó del lugar. No podía entenderlo.

Vio una barda y trepó a ella, se quedó sentado en el tope, basculando los pies y viendo un parque donde algunas familias jugaban o tenían un día de campo. Él sonrió un poco al pensar en las veces que de más chico había ido a jugar con Jiraya-ojisan a ese mismo parque. En tiempos antes de que todos lo empezaran a llamar "Niño Zorro"

Había sido una travesura inocente, según lo poco que podía recordar, algo que tenía que ver con un cohete y papel de china, hubo una explosión muy fuerte y entonces despertó en el hospital, le dolía la cara, le ardía, las quemaduras le habían dejado esas curiosas cicatrices que parecían los bigotes de un zorro. Los médicos y enfermeras bromearon algo acerca de que Naruto era tan travieso como un zorro... Y ese estigma se le quedó más marcado que las cicatrices de la cara.

Burlas, peleas, desconfianza. Pareciera como si todo le pasará a él. Los chicos de la escuela lo agredían porque no tenía padres, a pesar de que Jiraya había hecho muy bien su trabajo cuidándolo desde que pudiera recordar, eso le molestaba mucho, que le dijeran "huérfano" en su cara y que en el peor de los casos tuvieran razón. A veces entre sueños veía el rostro de una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos que le cantaba algo, en esos momentos se sentía feliz, también veía una cara muy parecida a la suya, con una sonrisa que el no podía imitar y se sentía completo, pero solo eran rezagos de sueño, pequeñas imágenes que saltaban en su mente antes de despertar.

Saltó al pasto y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos comenzó a caminar, atravesando el parque, ignorando a las personas hasta que un disco volador pasó muy cerca de su cara. Aquello le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó de sentón al suelo, al intentar levantarse algo gigantesco y peludo se paró encima de él. Un enorme perro de raza desconocida lo miraba desde arriba mientras movía furiosamente la cola. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa.

– ¡Kiba! –Gritó Naruto mientras trataba de evitar que el animal le diera una pasada con su lengua- ¡Dile a Akamaru que no estoy de humor!

– ¡Tú nunca estas de humor, Naruto! –Dijo una voz muy alegre- ¡Quítate de ahí, Akamaru!

El enorme perro se hizo aun lado dejando que el muchacho rubio se levantara y viera tres figuras acercarse a él. Un chico de cabellos castaños con un curioso tatuaje en su cara, otro más de chaqueta y lentes oscuros y un tercero con cara de aburrimiento que parecía no estar muy interesado en lo que pasaba.

El chico del tatuaje se acerco al perro y le acarició la cabeza, el enorme animal comenzó a gimotear y mover la cola como un cachorrito. El chico de cara aburrida resopló enfadado.

–Un animal así de consentido se va a convertir en un verdadero problema. Eres muy permisivo, Kiba.

–Lo dices porque nunca has tenido una mascota, Shikamaru. –Le contestó el muchacho del tatuaje.

–Las mascotas son problemáticas. –Respondió mientras se tiraba al suelo- Nada como un tablero de ajedrez para pasar el día.

–Yo preferiría una mascota, dattebayo. –Dijo Naruto mientras le acariciaba una oreja a Akamaru- Pero el departamento es demasiado chico para tener mascotas.

–Los insectos son una buena opción... Naruto

Los tres muchachos miraron entonces al chico de las gafas que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada. Estaba en cuclillas, viendo atentamente una fila de hormigas que iban y venían en un sendero marcado.

–Tengo una _theraphosa blondi _que quizás te pueda regalar...

– ¿Una qué? –Naruto ladeó la cabeza sin entender.

–Una tarántula Goliat. –Tradujo Shikamaru- Uno de esos bichos demasiado problemáticos.

–Creo que pasare, gracias Shino. –Naruto se estremeció con la idea- Bastante tengo con las serpientes que a veces lleva Anko-san a la casa.

La mención de ese nombre puso a los muchachos a la expectativa.

– ¿Anko es esa súper-sexy policía en minifalda que a veces te lleva a la escuela? –Preguntó Kiba con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Si es una amante de los _sauropsidias _Debe de ser una persona muy interesante. –Opinó Shino.

Ahora Kiba se unió a Naruto al no entender.

–Una amante de los reptiles. –Tradujo Shikamaru de nueva cuenta, ya bastante exasperado- Y eso es problemático. Si se descuida podía terminar siendo alimento de alguna de sus mascotas.

–Yo me comería un bocadito así. –Dijo Kiba sonriendo.

–Oye, más respeto, es la novia de Jiraya Oji-san. –Naruto le puso un codazo a Kiba y Akamaru ladró enfadado.

–Soñar no cuesta nada. –Kiba solo se alzó de hombros- Oye ¿Y de donde vienes, a todo esto?

Por toda respuesta Naruto sacó de su bolsillo la copia de "ninja sangriento" que le habían regalado. Entonces obtuvo toda la atención de sus amigos.

– ¿Lo compraste?

– ¿Lo robaste?

–Que problemático...

Entonces les platicó con detalle todo lo que había pasado en el centro comercial. Al terminar todos permanecieron en silencio, pensando en lo que había pasado.

–No esperaba esa actitud de "La princesa" –Dijo Shikamaru finalmente.

– ¿Quién? –Preguntó Naruto.

–Esa Hinata Hyuuga. –Respondió mientras se volvía a acostar en el césped- Siendo miembro de una de las familias más importantes de Konoha, no creí que se mezclara con la chusma.

– ¿Hinata-chan es rica? –Naruto estaba sorprendido.

–Tú no tienes nada ahí adentro. –Ahora Kiba le dio un manazo en la cabeza- Los Hyuuga son la familia mas importante en la franja de los reinos. Incluso están por encima de la familia Uchiha.

–Na... tan sólo por abolengo. –Shikamaru volteó a ver a Kiba con desgano- Tienen un montón de deudas, Los Uchiha son más fuertes en el aspecto financiero. Mi viejo dice que incluso se planea una fusión entre "Uchiha Ad Worx" y "Hyuuga Enterprises"

–No entiendo. –Dijo Naruto

–Idioteces financieras. –Dijo Shikamaru acomodándose de nuevo- No me hagas caso, a veces tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y eso es problemático.

–Ella es muy callada. –Dijo Shino que había regresado a la observación de las hormigas.

–Pero es bonita. –Dijo Kiba y después sonriendo a Naruto- Tal vez te la quieras hacer novia, Naruto.

–A mi me gusta Sakura-chan. –Dijo Naruto entrecerrando los ojos.

–Si... Pero ella sólo tiene ojos para Sasuke Uchiha, digo, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

Naruto gruñó y cruzándose de brazos le dio la espalda a Kiba. Si, eso era cierto. Sakura parecía transformarse en otra persona totalmente diferente cuando Sasuke estaba cerca y eso lo hacía enojar enormidades, pero no podía expresarlo, no frente a ellos, por lo menos. No por que no le faltaran ganas, simplemente se trataba de su mejor amigo y... y pues de ella.

Sasuke no parecía opinar mucho al respecto, eternamente rodeado por chicas que se morían por un poco de atención, Sakura apenas y sobresalía de entre las demás, si no fuera por el hecho de que ellos tres formaban equipó durante las clases de Yuuhi-sensei, quizás la chica de cabello rosa ni siquiera hubiese hablado con él...

Por otro lado Naruto la conocía casi desde el jardín de niños, era su vecina y sin duda su mejor amigo desde siempre, pero por más que se esforzara ella parecía estar muy poco interesada en hacer que esa amistad evolucionara a "Algo más" pero él no se iba a rendir, tal vez era cuestión de esforzarse solo un poco más, si tan sólo su mejor amigo no fuera su mayor obstáculo.

–El destino apesta...

– ¿Dijiste algo? –Kiba se acercó a él.

–No... Nada. –Lo pensó un momento y después agregó- Oye, si tu mamá no está en casa quizá podríamos jugar un poco.

–Buena idea. –Dijo Kiba- Además Akamaru ya termino de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Shikamaru se levantó como impulsado por un resorte al percibir el olor y Shino tomó una distancia prudente junto con Naruto. Kiba simplemente sacó una bolsa de plástico y fue a limpiar "Los asuntos" de su compañero.

–Los perros son muy, muy problemáticos. –Se quejó Shikamaru.

—**0—**

"No me interesan los detalles"

Las palabras de su padre le zumbaban en la cabeza como un enjambre de mosquitos que no le dejaban pensar con claridad en otras cosas, tenía los libros dispuestos sobre el escritorio pero no había escrito ni una sola letra.

"No me interesan los detalles"

Eso podía resumir los últimos once años de su vida, después de la muerte de su madre, Hiashi Hyuuga parecía haberla relegado a un rincón de la casa, junto con la basura...

No, no era verdad. Hiashi siempre le prestaba atención a la basura.

Trató de no llorar, siempre pasaba lo mismo, ya debería de estar acostumbrada a que su padre tuviera sus prioridades en otras cosas… Después de todo ella no era exactamente lo más importante en su vida, o en la vida de alguien más. Cerró con fuerza el libro y trató de respirar hondo ¿Porqué siempre le venía ese malestar? Era como si de repente quisiera gritar, fuerte, muy fuerte, como si con eso pudiera derribar el techo de la casa. Se tiró en la cama, boca abajo y mordió su almohada mientras esa sensación comenzaba a alejarse como la resaca de una gran ola.

"Soy una cobarde" Pensó "Sólo soy una cobarde, no puedo decirle a mi padre que me lastima su actitud, no puedo decirle a Naruto-kun, que… que…" Apretó con más fuerza la almohada al darse cuenta que ni siquiera podía formar esa idea sin sentirse muy alterada.

La puerta sonó débilmente, pero ella la escuchó y rápidamente se puso de pie mientras trababa de componer un poco su rostro. Al abrir la puerta vio a su hermana sosteniendo un plato de cereal con leche.

–No desayunaste onee-sama. –Dijo la niña ofreciendo el plato- Toma, te traje algo de "Choco-chispas"

–Gracias, Hanabi… Pero no tengo hambre.

–Ya te conozco, si no te comes esto no vas a probar bocado en todo el día.-La niña hizo un puchero- Toma el plato y come por favor.

Hinata suspiró y tomo el plato, se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a comer sin muchas ganas. Hanabi sonrió triunfante y fue a sentarse frente a ella, en la silla. Permanecieron un rato en silencio mientras la chica no despegaba sus ojos de la hermana mayor.

– ¿Porqué regresaste tan temprano, onee-chan? –Preguntó finalmente Hanabi.

–Había demasiada gente… –Mintió la muchacha- Me sentí un poco mal y decidí regresar…

– ¿Naruto-kun estaba ahí, verdad?

–Si. –Dijo Hinata poniéndose muy roja- Sakura-chan e Ino-chan lo llevaron para que nos ayudara.

–Ya veo. –Hanabi puso las piernas en flor de loto y comenzó a mover las rodillas de arriba abajo- ¿Pudiste platicar con él?

–Un… un poco…

–Jo, no te entiendo onee-chan, yo tengo dos chicos que me mandan cartas todos los días a mi casillero y no me da pena hablarles. Por lo menos para decirles que dejen de molestar.

– ¿Tú tienes alguien que te gusta, Hanabi-chan? –Preguntó Hinata un poco escandalizada.

–Tal vez. –Ahora Hanabi fue la que se puso roja- Pero no importa, el no me hará caso nunca.

–Tienes que tenerte un poco de fe Hanabi-chan.

– ¿Cómo la que tú te tienes con Naruto-kun?

Golpe bajo bien administrado y digerido. Hinata sintió que el cuarto se había convertido en un sauna, pero Hanabi lejos de estar sonriendo estaba más seria que nunca.

–Si te tardas mucho… Alguien más le va a hablar.

Hinata no respondió, le dio un par de cucharadas más al cereal y sintió mucho asco. Tragó con dificultad y dejó el plato en la mesa. Hanabi juntó las cejas con frustración pero no le recriminó nada más.

–Hoy es esa cena en casa de la familia Uchiha. –Dijo Hanabi cambiando el tema- ¿Me peinas como siempre?

–Claro, te veras muy bonita.

–Sólo quiero verme bien. –Dijo la niña bajando los pies de la silla- Va a ser una de esas cosas en donde papá se encierra a hablar de negocios con otros hombres y nosotras nos quedamos lidiando con las señoras…

–Uchiha-sama tiene hijos… -Dijo Hinata al recordar a Sasuke.

–Ya los he visto. –Hanabi giro los ojos- Son mayores y el menor de los dos parece que se siente el galán más cotizado del momento…

–No es bueno hablar así de las personas, Hanabi-chan. –Hinata trató de reír pero se contuvo.

–Siempre pone esa cara. –Hanabi trató de imitarlo- Como si trajera un pedacito de mierda en la nariz.

– ¡¡Hanabi!!

Hinata se tapó la boca pero un sonido muy parecido a un gruñido se escapó de su garganta y eso provocó que su hermana menor estallara en carcajadas, también ella se comenzó a reír mientras sentía que el estomago le estaba doliendo.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y sin aviso alguno. Hiashi Hyuuga permanecía ahí de pie con gesto severo. Las chicas se sintieron intimidadas y bajaron la cabeza mientras la risa se había extinguido de golpe.

– ¿No puedes portarte con la propiedad acorde a tu apellido, Hanabi Hyuuga?

–Papá, nosotras estábamos… –Comenzó a decir la pequeña mientras de alguna manera trataba de interponerse entre su hermana y su padre.

–Tus excusas son innecesarias. El maestro de piano esta aquí y me parece que no le pago por esperarte.

La niña se paró de la silla y salió de la habitación rápidamente y con la cabeza baja. Hiashi permaneció en la puerta esperando a que la más chica de sus hijas se perdiera en las escaleras.

–Padre… –Hinata se levantó sintiendo las piernas débiles- Hanabi no estaba haciendo nada malo…

–Dejarás que yo juzgue que esta bien o mal con ella. –Hiashi la detuvo levantando una mano, miraba hacía otro lado, evitando el contacto visual con Hinata- Tú dedícate a lo que sea que estudias y deja la educación de mi hija en mis manos.

"Yo también soy tu hija…" Hinata se quedó de pie, inmóvil, mientras el hombre cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

—**0—**

–No entiendo porque tengo que ir yo… dattebayo.

Naruto estaba tratando de ponerse una corbata, o más bien dicho, parecía luchar en contra de la prenda para que esta no lo ahorcara. Jiraya estaba sentado en una silla, mirando a su muchacho y sus problemas con el vestir.

–Porque es una reunión importante y sin duda voy a llegar tarde. –Jiraya finalmente se compadeció de su entenado y se levantó para ayudarlo con la corbata- Anko-chan no puede quedarse contigo esta noche y la verdad no pienso dejar a un adolescente como tu a la buena de Dios un jueves en la noche.

–Ya estoy bastante grande como para tener niñera… dattebayo. –Naruto en verdad no estaba muy contento con la idea de ir a una reunión de negocios.

–Será en casa de los Uchiha. –Jiraya checo el nudo y se sintió satisfecho- Podrás platicar con Sasuke y puede que hasta alguna de tus amigas este ahí.

– ¿Crees que Sakura-chan este ahí?

–En esta vida todo es posible, muchacho. –El hombre le hizo un cariño en la cabeza, alborotando su ya de por si rebelde melena- Por lo pronto se que los Akimichi y los Nara andarán por ahí.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos, como pensando detenidamente en lo que le habían dicho y finalmente se alzó de hombros. Al fin y al cabo ya no había que madrugar, el día siguiente era la clausura de las clases y después las tan ansiadas vacaciones.

Jiraya sonrió ante la aceptación de Naruto y dándole una palmada en la espalda, salieron en dirección de la mansión Uchiha.

**CONTINUARA…**

—**0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_Y llegamos al segundo capítulo, agradezco los muchos y pocos reviews que están mandando y especialmente a aquellos que le dan una oportunidad a la historia a pesar de no ser muy fans del "NaruHina"_

_En el siguiente episodio: Lujos, cenas y camarones gigantes mientras que personajes ya conocidos aparecen y las dudas se hacen aun más espesas. La promesa de un baile y una frase inoportuna._

**Próximo Viernes: "Viejos salones de baile"**


	4. Viejos salones de baile

**Capitulo 3: "Viejos salones de baile"**

No era una fiesta de gala ni una reunión de importancia, realmente. Pero la mansión Uchiha se lucia de manteles largos aquella noche.

Dos enormes guardias custodiaban la entrada principal de la casa, asegurándose que sólo las personas con invitación entraran. Uno de ellos ya había servido un par de veces más al señor Uchiha, así que conocía la clase de personas que jamás pondrían un pie dentro de su casa.

Un viejo taxi se detuvo justo frente a él y dos personas bajaron del vehiculo. Un chico de unos diecisiete años que parecía muy incomodo en el traje barato que usaba y un hombre ya mayor, con una larga cabellera blanca y vestido con uno de marca aunque ya bastante desgastado. El guardia se cruzó de brazos y se plantó frente a ellos. Sin duda un par de oportunistas que deseaban aprovecharse de las importantes amistades de su patrón.

—Sus invitaciones, por favor. —Dijo usando ese tono de voz que sabía que asustaba a más de algún advenedizo. Nunca le fallaba, eso junto a su enorme tamaño y aspecto fiero lo convertían en uno de los mejores guardaespaldas del circuito interior de Konoha.

El problema fue que el hombre mayor no estaba asustado, más bien parecía divertido, como el que ve a un pequeño perro ladrarle a los pies. Sacó un viejo celular, casi tan arcaico como él y tranquilamente marcó un número. Le hizo una seña al guardia de que esperara mientras el muchachito rubio suspiraba aburrido.

— ¡Ah, Fugaku-san! —Dijo entonces el hombre— Estoy en la entrada y parece que tu seguridad no fue informada de mi llegada.

Entonces y sin perder la sonrisa le extendió el teléfono al guardia, este ya no muy seguro de si mismo lo tomó y no acababa de poner el auricular en su oreja cuando escuchó la inconfundible voz de su jefe.

—Si llego a escuchar sobre cualquier descortesía a Jiraya-sama me aseguraré de que no vuelva a trabajar nunca en ninguna aldea o ciudad del país de fuego… ¿Fui claro?

¿Jiraya? ¿El reconocido ex-fiscal, el aclamado Sainnin de Konoha? Los colores se le fueron del rostro mientras se hacía a un lado tratando de inventar alguna excusa creíble. Jiraya tan sólo hizo un gesto de "perdona-vidas" mientras entraba al lugar seguido de Naruto.

— ¿Siempre tenemos que hacer eso cada que lleguemos a una fiesta o algo así, Oji-san? —Preguntó Naruto poniéndose las manos en la nuca.

—No arruines las pocas cosas de las que aún me puedo jactar, muchacho.

**—0—**

La enorme limusina de los Hyuuga se detuvo en la puerta interior de la mansión Uchiha. Hiashi iba acompañado de sus dos hijas y escoltados por dos personas más. Un viejo sirviente de la familia y el sobrino del patriarca. Neji Hyuuga.

Las dos chicas iban arreglada y maquilladas a la manera occidental, con vestidos de tirantes y peinados elevados. Un poco diferentes a la manera usual. Sobresalían por su porte y gracia, dos chicas educadas y formadas en las más rígidas formas de sociedad y buenas costumbres, podían resaltar con cualquier cosa que llevaran puesta.

Hinata tan sólo pretendía. En realidad su mayor deseo era estar encerrada en su cuarto y solo salir a la escuela y con sus amigas. Odiaba ir a esas reuniones en donde parecían ser el premio mayor de alguna clase de exhibición. Podía sentir las miradas de algunos muchachos y hombres encima de ella. Incluso le parecía que le dedicaban demasiada atención a Hanabi y eso la mortificaba. Miró discretamente por encima de su hombro y vio que su primo, Neji, compartía un poco de esa preocupación ya que lanzaba miradas asesinas de tanto en tanto a los lados, como si presintiera algún peligro inminente. Atento y servicial.

"Como un perro guardián" pensó Hinata y sacudió su cabeza tratando de espantar esa idea. Neji era su primo, no un sirviente y aunque su padre la enseñara a tratar así a los miembros de la familia secundaria, ella jamás lo haría. No había una familia secundaria para su corazón. Todos eran lo mismo.

—Neji se quedara con ustedes. —Dijo Hiashi sin mirar a sus hijas— Tomoe-san y yo iremos con Fugaku Uchiha. Pórtense a la altura de su apellido.

Ambas chicas hicieron una leve reverencia mientras su padre se iba seguido de su sirviente. Hinata miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie conocido cerca, aquello la hizo sentirse más vulnerable, tan sólo Hanabi y Neji estaban…

— ¡Quiero gaseosa! —Dijo Hanabi tomando la mano de Neji y jalándolo— ¡Y también un poco de camarones!

Hinata vio como las dos únicas personas que conocía se iban en dirección a la barra de aperitivos. No es que no las pudiera seguir, pero la escena era como si quisieran alejarse de ella. Se quedó ahí de pie, hasta que con un escalofrío decidió moverse, buscando un lugar menos visible para estar.

**—0—**

Jiraya estaba de pie ante la entrada de la casa principal, viendo una limusina negra estacionada frente a él. Apretó la boca mientras se sentía como un verdadero idiota, sabía que podía encontrarse con esta persona, pero nunca tuvo el cuidado de pensar en las consecuencias. Miró a su muchacho y después, discretamente, lo puso detrás de él, ocultándolo de los pasajeros de la limusina.

—Escúchame bien, muchacho. —Dijo Jiraya muy serio— Quiero que entres a la fiesta y te mezcles. Busca a tus amigos o algo y mantente alejado de mi hasta que te llame ¿Traes tu teléfono, verdad?

Naruto no entendió en primer momento, parecía como si su padrino estuviera avergonzado de él o algo así, pero el tono de voz tan serio lo hizo recapacitar, Jiraya sólo hablaba así cuando pasaba algo importante, así que era mejor no cuestionar, discretamente asintió con la cabeza y se fue de ahí tratando de no llamar la atención.

El viejo Sannin suspiró aliviado al ver que Naruto había entendido y ahora sin la preocupación del muchacho tomó una actitud despreocupada y se acercó a la limusina.

— ¡Pero si es el poderoso Madara-sama! —Dijo recargándose contra el cofre del vehículo— Pensé que asuntos como este no le interesaban, señor.

La puerta se abrió y dos hombres descendieron del auto. Uno joven, vestido con un traje que parecía mal cortado, cabello revuelto y unas gafas de color naranja. El otro era más viejo, de porte distinguido y con el cabello negro, con un traje sastre de diseñador, tenía una actitud displicente, como un dictador a punto de tomar el trono, contemplo a su alrededor antes de dignarse a mirar a Jiraya.

—El gran fiscal Jiraya. —Dijo como si se tratara de un chiste viejo— Parece que algunas cosas nunca van a cambiar ¿El desconfiado de mi sobrino te llamó para un negocio tan insignificante?

—Ya no trabajo para el ministerio de justicia, Madara-sama. —Dijo el hombre del cabello blanco— Pero aun tengo mi titulo y eso me infiere poderes de mediador, que Fugaku-san me llame es tan sólo una medida… Prudente.

—Ya veo. —Madara tan sólo se alzó de hombros, miró a su acompañante y le hizo una seña con la mano— Obito, asegúrate de que la limusina quede bien estacionada y reúnete con nosotros en el salón privado.

—Pero Madara-sama. —Protestó el hombre con una voz ligeramente chillona— Yo quería comer algunos camarones antes de la reunión.

—Los comerás después. —Dijo con voz autoritaria— Primero están los negocios, así que déjate de idioteces y nos veremos en el salón.

Por un instante Obito parecía a punto de hacer un puchero pero finalmente subió en el asiento del copiloto y la limusina se alejó de ahí.

—Es difícil encontrar buenos ayudantes. —Opinó Jiraya.

—Obito Uchiha es mi sobrino… Y mi ahijado, debo de darle una mano a pesar de que a veces… —Madara suspiró— Resulta un poco idiota, para eso esta la familia ¿Me equivoco?

"¿Y desde cuando tanto interés por la familia, maldito buitre?" Pensó Jiraya, pero claro, decidió no externar esa idea, a la larga podía traerle demasiados problemas. Madara comenzó a caminar y Jiraya le siguió poniéndose a su altura.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos reunimos así. Jiraya? —Preguntó el patriarca Uchiha.

—Después del asesinato… En el funeral de ella. —Dijo Jiraya con un tono fúnebre en su voz

Madara soltó una pequeña risa, como si eso hubiera sido un mal chiste y él por obligación tuviera que reírse.

—Minato Namikase era sin duda el mejor en su trabajo, es una pena que las cosas hubiesen terminado así, pero tantos chismes, tantos desacuerdos. Creo que al final fue lo mejor…

Jiraya caminaba en silencio, apretando los puños y conteniendo las ganas de abalanzarse sobre aquel hombre y molerlo a golpes por hablar de esa manera. Sabía que Minato era un tema muy delicado para él y de todas maneras siempre procuraba poner el dedo en la llaga.

El resto del camino fue en silencio. Jiraya notó con el rabillo del ojo que Naruto ya estaba en la mesa donde ponían los aperitivos, por lo menos pasaría desapercibido mientras terminaba la reunión.

**—0—**

Enormes camarones, aperitivos de res, panecillos… El chico rubio no sabía por donde empezar. A pesar de no ver a ninguno de sus conocidos por ahí la cantidad de comida servida en ese lugar lo compensaba. Una niña de unos once o doce años se le atravesó en ese momento.

— ¡Oye! —Protestó Naruto.

—Yo quiero camarones y tú no te decides. —Le respondió la chiquilla con el mayor descaro.

Justo cuando iba a decirle un par de cosas sintió una mirada muy pesada sobre él. Un muchacho le lanzaba cuchillos por los ojos, tenía una actitud tan soberbia que Naruto sintió ganas de soltarle una buen puñetazo en la cara, pero…

"Jiraya oji-san dijo que no llamara la atención" Pensó Naruto tratando de contenerse. "Ese tipo ya me cayó mal, dattebayo" Tomó su plato y espero a que la niña se fuera de ahí. "Espero tener oportunidad de hablar con él más tarde" Sonrió para sus adentros y se alejó de la mesa mientras se llevaba un enorme camarón a la boca. Entonces vio a Sasuke. El muchacho estaba rodeado del eterno ejército de admiradoras, imposible acercarse a él en ese momento. Las miradas de ambos muchachos se cruzaron. Sasuke se mostró sorprendido de momento pero después lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Naruto sonrió y devolvió el saludo. No había manera de que tuvieran un momento de paz con aquellas chicas rodeando al menor de los Uchiha, así que no tenía caso ni acercarse.

Había bastantes personas en aquel salón. Especialmente jóvenes, los hijos y parientes de las principales cabezas de Konoha y del país del fuego. Naruto se sentía tan fuera de lugar como un perro corriente en una exhibición de razas finas. Vio a Ino Yamanaka pero la chica tenía un sequito de muchachos tan grande como las fans de Sasuke. Reconoció a Shikamaru en un rincón, pero tenía una cara de enfado tal, que era mejor dejarlo en paz.

Pronto empezó la música y varias parejas empezaron a ponerse en el centro del salón para bailar, Naruto sólo se alzó de hombros y se alejó de la algarabía, después de todo el baile no era algo que se le diera bien. Distinguió al chico que le había mirado feo y estaba platicando con una chica de pelo castaño y peinado en un curioso par de chonguitos, era bastante bonita. Naruto pensó que rayos le había visto a un pesado como aquel. Decidió sentarse en un rincón del lugar y comer tranquilamente mientras su padrino terminaba de hacer lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. Mientras la comida fuera buena, estaba dispuesto a soportar lo que fuera.

Vio un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo pero no le prestó atención al momento, había otra persona sentada unas dos sillas más allá de él. Después de un momento decidió ver quien más se había saltado el asunto del baile.

Era Hinata Hyuuga. La chica estaba vestida de forma espectacular según la opinión personal de Naruto, nunca la había visto con otra cosa más allá de su enorme sudadera azul y las mallas con las que casi siempre andaba en la escuela, por lo general esa ropa la hacían pasar desapercibida. Pero en ese momento llevaba un vestido escotado de tirantes y maquillaje, la piel blanca de sus hombros tenían una serie de pequeñas pecas que lo mantenían con la vista fija y sin parpadear.

Naruto se sonrojó y puso la vista al frente ¿Porqué rayos se había sentido así? Hinata era una chica muy callada y rara que casi nunca le hablaba y las pocas veces que eso pasaba ella siempre tartamudeaba y terminaba yéndose sin ninguna explicación ¿Cómo fijarse en una persona así? Y sin embargo… dio un nuevo y leve vistazo, logró apartarse de los hombros de ella y viajar por la línea de su cuello hasta su cara, ahora despejada por el peinado que tenía; como casi siempre lo tenía suelto, este le cubría el rostro y no podía apreciarla como en ese momento.

Tenía un perfil delicado, de nariz pequeña y mentón redondo, no era una belleza brillante pero podía lograr que los demás la notaran si no estuviera caminando todo el tiempo con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos, sus ojos color perla miraban a las personas sin mirarlas realmente, era como una de esas muñecas que Anko-chan dejaba en su cama, bonitas pero vacías. Entonces la chica volteó al sentir la mirada de Naruto. Por un momento no lo reconoció, el chico rubio se estremeció ante la frialdad de sus ojos, pero entonces Hinata se dio cuenta de que era él y se puso muy roja, giró la cabeza violentamente y se puso a pellizcar su vestido a la altura de sus muslos.

¡Naruto! ¡Aquí! De todos los peores lugares en donde lo pudo haber visto ¿Es que el destino no iba a dejar de burlarse de ella? No quería ni voltear, sentía que si lo hacía iba a hacer algo realmente estúpido, como salir corriendo o algo así, pero había una fuerza sobrenatural que la estaba haciendo girar la cabeza lentamente.

Naruto ya no estaba ahí.

—Hola Hinata-chan.

Mientras ella miraba en otra dirección el chico se había levantado para saludarla, ella no lo notó hasta ese momento y por la sorpresa se levantó de golpe, propinándole un sonoro cabezazo sin querer.

— ¡Auch! —Se quejó Naruto— ¿Por qué hiciste eso, dattebayo?

Hinata se había vuelto a sentar por el rebote al haber golpeado la cabeza de Naruto, por un momento estuvo atontada, pero entonces levantó la vista y vio que el chico tenía una pequeña línea de sangre saliendo de su nariz. Eso le causo un pánico aun mayor que tenerlo enfrente.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —Se volvió a levantar rápidamente, pero esta vez el chico retrocedió un poco— ¡Estas sangrando!

—No es nada, dattebayo. —Dijo el chico tocándose la nariz— Ya pasara… ¡Hey!

Hinata lo tomó de la mano y sin más lo jaló fuera del salón, estaba tan preocupada por la nariz del muchacho que no se había dado cuenta del contacto tan personal que tenía con el en ese momento. Había venido varias veces a la mansión Uchiha, así que sabía donde estaba un baño cerca.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta una puerta que Hinata abrió de inmediato metiendo a Naruto con ella. Era un medio baño con lavamanos y excusado al estilo occidental, tenía dos puertas de acceso. La chica sacó un pañuelo de su pequeño bolso de mano y lo mojo en el lavamanos, se acercó al muchacho y comenzó a limpiar delicadamente el golpe.

Durante todo ese tiempo Naruto no había abierto la boca, cosa que podía considerarse un hecho inusual, aún más que la repentina determinación de Hinata. Era raro ver a la chica tan decidida a ayudar, tomarlo de la mano y virtualmente arrastrarlo hasta un sitio apartado, sólo para limpiarle una pequeña herida. Aquello era extraño. Pero agradable.

En ese momento Hinata comenzó a notar la magnitud de lo que había hecho y sin dejar de limpiar la nariz de Naruto comenzó a sonrojarse a tal grado que sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar ¿Cómo demonios acabó metida en semejante situación? Trató de decir algo pero no pudo, simplemente estaba ahí parada sujetando la nariz de Naruto con un pañuelo y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ya… ya estoy bien. —Dijo entonces Naruto, tomándola de la mano— Creo que dejó de sangrar.

Hubo un instante de tenso silencio. Naruto se debatía con una sensación intensa por la cercanía de Hinata, al final era una chica, bonita, extraña si, pero bonita y estar solo con ella lo estaba empezando a poner nervioso, bajó la vista para no verla a los ojos y tratar de calmarse pero termino observando el generoso escote que llevaba el vestido.

"Esto no me esta ayudando, dattebayo" Pensó Naruto poniéndose muy rojo "Si alguien nos viera nos meteríamos en un verdadero lío"

Entonces naruto recordó lo malo que podía ser pensar en esas cosas. Del otro lado de la puerta escuchó que alguien venía en dirección al baño.

— ¡¡Mierda!! —Exclamó— Esto se puede poner feo

Hinata no estaba prestando mucha atención. Durante ese tiempo el chico rubio no le había soltado la mano y todo a su alrededor parecía bastante irreal, con excepción de la mano puesta en la suya. Entonces el muchacho la jaló en dirección a la puerta al otro extremo del baño y entraron a la habitación contigua. Un cuarto bastante amplio con una cama enorme, pulcramente arreglada.

—Uy… —Naruto se rascó la cabeza— El baño conducía a una habitación de la casa… bueno, aquí no nos encontraran.

Naruto se refería al hecho de que no iba a ser bien visto que los encontraran en un baño, habría demasiadas explicaciones que dar y el no estaba precisamente en posición de darlas. Pero la pobre de Hinata comenzó a sonrojarse de forma alarmante al entender las cosas en otro sentido.

El muchacho notó la excesiva turbación de la chica y comenzó a pensar. En realidad eso de sacar conclusiones nunca había sido su fuerte, sin embargo…

Un chico, una chica, una cama. Dos mas dos son cuatro.

— ¡¡Me refería a que no van a pensar mal!! –Naruto se puso aún más rojo— ¡¡La gente siempre cree las cosas equivocadas y no quiero meterte en problemas!!

Poco a poco el rubor de Hinata fue disminuyendo, se sentía aliviada, aunque en el interior, una parte muy, muy pequeña de ella, se sentía decepcionada.

—Cierto. —Se sorprendió a si misma al ver que su voz no titubeaba— Mejor regresemos al salón… Pueden… Pueden estar buscándome.

— ¿Viniste con algún chico? —Preguntó Naruto mientras iba camino a la puerta.

—Si. —Hinata no entendió del todo la pregunta— Mi padre vino a una reunión aquí y quería… No debo de ir sola a reuniones así.

—Ya veo. —"Entonces al final de cuentas la rarita si tiene novio" Pensó Naruto.

Justó en el instante en que iba a abrir la puerta escuchó como el picaporte se movía, alguien más estaba a punto de entrar y ya no había para donde correr.

"¡Mierda, nos descubrieron!" Pensó Naruto ante la inevitable situación.

Sasuke Uchiha se quedó parado en el quicio de la puerta viendo a un aterrado Naruto y una bastante apenada Hinata. Se mantuvo impávido hasta que finalmente un esbozo de sonrisa comenzó a pintarse en sus labios.

—No quise interrumpir. —Dijo mientras hacía el ademán de cerrar la puerta— La próxima vez avisa y te conseguiré unos con…

— ¡No digas tonterías, dattebayo! —Naruto lo interrumpió haciendo ademanes con las manos— No es nada de lo que tu te imaginas, Teme, Hinata-chan estaba ayudándome con un golpe en la nariz y…

—En realidad me da igual, Naruto. —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos recargándose contra la puerta- Pero esta es la habitación de invitados y a veces hay gente que la usa para "eso".

Hinata y Naruto se pusieron muy rojos.

—Mi papá suele hacerse de la vista gorda con eso, pero si ve a la hija de Hiashi Hyuuga aquí…

—Ya se, ya se, dattebayo. —Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata y la sacó de la habitación— Pero que te quede claro que no estábamos haciendo nada malo.

Sasuke simplemente se alzó de hombros, era obvio que le importaba un bledo si era verdad o no.

Cuando Naruto y la chica hubieron desaparecido en el pasillo, el menor de los Uchiha cerró la puerta del cuarto y se sentó en la cama. La puerta del baño se abrió y una chica rubia delgada y bajita apareció. Estaba nerviosa y miraba intensamente al muchacho de cabellos negros.

— ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir? —Preguntó Sasuke con su habitual tono de voz.

Por toda respuesta la muchacha comenzó a caminar a el mientras se desabrochaba los botones de su vestido…

**—0—**

—El teme siempre me hace enojar, dattebayo. —Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba, arrastrando a Hinata con él— A veces creo que debajo de su carota de "Me da igual" se esta burlando de mi…

El chico hablaba y hablaba, sin notar que la muchacha que llevaba tomada de la mano estaba próxima a sufrir un colapso nervioso. Dio vuelta en un pasillo y de repente se quedó quieto al darse cuenta de que no conocía el lugar donde estaban, era otro salón de fiestas, aparentemente tenía rato que nadie lo usaba. A lo lejos escuchaban el barullo de la fiesta.

—Genial… perdidos en la casa del teme… —Dijo mientras soltaba la mano de Hinata.

La chica sintió que su corazón se desaceleraba un poco y que sus mejillas le dejaban de arder. Naruto había hecho todo sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba pasando. El simplemente estaba preocupado. De la misma manera en que se preocupaba por todos… Inclusive por ella.

—Si no regresamos pronto, tu novio se va a molestar, dattebayo.

—¿Novio? —Hinata no entendía.

—Tu dijiste que venias con tu novio…

— ¡No es mi novio! —Exclamó Hinata poniéndose muy roja— Es mi primo Neji… Mi… Mi padre nunca me dejaría… Nos dejaría a solas a una fiesta o algo así.

— ¿Nos dejarían? —Naruto ladeó la cabeza—¿Vienes con alguien más?

—Mi… mi hermana Hanabi y yo…

Hinata tenía una hermana, eso tampoco lo sabía. Y no era que le importase realmente, sólo que le sorprendía darse cuenta cuantas cosas no sabía de sus compañeros de clase.

Alo lejos la música cambió de ritmo, algo más lento, más agradable, Naruto reconoció la tonada como una de las favoritas de Anko-chan. Ella y el viejo Jiraya solían bailarla, incluso en la pequeña sala del departamento. De manera inconciente comenzó a tararearla.

Hinata seguía detrás de él, indecisa entre hablarle y decirle que estaban cerca de la fiesta o dejar que lo descubriera sólo. Por el momento estaba observándolo.

—Oye Hinata-chan. —Dijo Naruto sin voltearse— ¿Tú sabes bailar?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa pero pudo responderle con una voz un poco más firme.

—Un… un poco… Una… maestra nos da clases.

—Bailar parece divertido, dattebayo. —Naruto se llevó las manos a la nuca— Pero la verdad nunca lo he intentado.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Hinata sintió una fuerte ansiedad en la boca del estomago y entonces Naruto volteó a verla.

—Tal vez me puedas enseñar a bailar. —Dijo sonriendo.

La chica sintió que se desmayaba pero logró mantener la vertical.

—Co... Co-con mucho gusto... Na-Naruto-kun.

—Soy un poco patoso para esas cosas. —El muchacho seguía viendo a su alrededor, tratando de ver por donde llegar a la fiesta— Jiraya Oji-san me enseña a boxear para que tenga un poco más de ritmo pero creo que no serviría como clases de baile.

—El bo-boxeo es bu-bueno para tener ri-ritmo.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que el tartamudeo de Hinata estaba disminuyendo un poco, no sabía a que atribuirlo pero le pareció una buena señal. Quizás si podría llegar a tener una buena relación con ella.

—Entonces ya esta. —Dijo— Si me enseñas a bailar podré invitar a Sakura-chan un día de estos.

El rubor desapareció del rostro de la chica y agachó la cabeza. Naruto se quedó callado al sentir que había dicho algo de más. Recordó entonces que Jiraya le había dicho que si salía con una chica nunca mencionara a otra. No estaba saliendo con Hinata, así que no aplicaba la regla… A menos que también contara estar perdidos en una casa ajena.

— ¿Estas bien, Hinata-chan?

—Quiero regresar al salón. —Dijo ella sin mirarlo— Hay que cruzar el salón y abrir la puerta, la fiesta está al lado.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza sintiéndose un poco más culpable, era obvio que la chica estaba ofendida. No sabía ni como disculparse. Cruzaron el salón en silencio y Hinata se adelantó, abriendo la puerta apenas para pasar. Naruto la imitó y llegaron a la fiesta, justo detrás de donde Shikamaru Nara estaba sentado. Hinata se siguió de largo sin mirar atrás y Naruto se quedo parado al lado de su amigo, sin atreverse a seguirla.

—Tengo la sensación de que metí la pata, dattebayo. —Dijo sin mirar a nadie en particular.

—Cuando se trata de mujeres siempre es estar metiendo la pata, Naruto. —Respondió Shikamaru— Por eso son tan problemáticas.

El chico rubio asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la silla cercana a Shikamaru, sin dejar de mirar a Hinata que se reunió con la niña que le había ganado el plato de comida, entonces vio a aquel pesado de pelo largo reunirse con ellas. Al verlos juntos se dio cuenta de que se parecían, era obvio entonces que eran parientes. El muchacho de pelo largo pareció notar la mirada de Naruto. Le enfrentó con la mirada y permanecieron así, lanzándose puñales con los ojos durante un rato.

—Ese pedante ya me cayó gordo, dattebayo.

—Ese pedante es Neji Hyuuga. —Shikamaru se acomodó en su silla— Si tienes dos dedos de inteligencia lo vas a dejar en paz.

—Nunca he sido famoso por ser inteligente. —Naruto se levantó al ver que Jiraya estaba en el salón, buscándolo— Ten por seguro de que ese idiota y yo nos vamos a ver la cara de nuevo.

— ¿Qué tienes tu y la gente problemática que siempre terminan en el mismo lugar? —Preguntó Shikamaru sin moverse de su lugar.

—No lo sé. —Dijo Naruto mientras iba al encuentro de su padrino— Quizás sea solo cuestión de química…

**CONTINUARA...**

**—0—**

**Notas del autor.**

_Llegamos a la tercera entrega de esta historia y continuamos con un ritmo quizá ligeramente más lento de lo esperado pero no desfallezcan mis queridos lectores que este kaiosamico escritor no da "Paso sin huarache" todo tiene un porqué en esta trama._

_De nuevo agradezco a todos los que se dan una vuelta por esta pequeña historia. A mi adorada esposa quien siempre esta ahí para jalarme las orejas en caso de que me equivoque y especialmente a Kusubana-san y a Kristina-san por sus constantes y nutritivos reviews._

_En el siguiente capítulo, más personajes viejos, algunas nuevas caras, un viaje escolar y una situación extraña..._

_Próximo Viernes:_ **"Un viaje al mar"**


	5. Un viaje al mar

**Capítulo 4: "Un viaje al mar"**

Naruto se movía rítmicamente, pasando su equilibrio de un pie a otro mientras centraba su concentración en el saco de golpear que tenía enfrente, tratando de verlo como una persona viva. Entonces hizo una finta y atacó.

Jiraya estaba sentado en una banca cercana, justo contra la blanca pared del gimnasio que un viejo amigo de él manejaba. El lugar era un amplio espacio de techos altos y lleno en ese momento por personas de diferentes edades que hacían ejercicio en alguno de los varios equipos que ahí estaban.

—Buenos días, Jiraya-sama.

El hombre levantó la vista y se encontró con otro, más joven de pelo plateado que se acercaba a él. Llevaba un conjunto deportivo en azul y la cara cubierta con una toalla, apenas eran visibles sus ojos.

—Buenos días Hatake. Es raro verte por estos lugares.

Kakashi Hatake sólo se alzó de hombros y se sentó al lado de Jiraya.

—Un poco de ejercicio no le hacen mal a nadie, además es una buena excusa para que Tsunade-sama no me regañe por llegar tarde. —Se estiró un poco y vio a Naruto practicar con la bolsa de golpeo— El chico esta creciendo muy rápido.

—Lo sé.

—Cada día se parece más y más a su padre.

Jiraya le prestó más atención al hombre.

—Pronto… habrá más personas que lo van a notar, habrá personas que empezaran a hacer preguntas, Jiraya-sama.

—No me preocupa eso en realidad. —Jiraya volvió a seguir las evoluciones de su ahijado— Mientras tú le des un vistazo en la escuela y Morino mantenga a su gente vigilando entre las sombras.

—Dejé el servicio secreto hace muchos años. De Anbu sólo me queda el tatuaje… y algunas cicatrices —Kakashi se tocó la cara, ahí donde una línea atravesaba su ojo izquierdo— Ahora solo soy un humilde profesor de literatura con más trabajo y menos paga de lo que le gustaría. Y por otra parte… Morino Ibiki ha encontrado algunas sombras particularmente pobladas en estos días. —Hizo una especie de sonrisa bajo la toalla— Nos mantendremos en contacto.

Kakashi se fue, pasando cerca de Naruto y dándole un saludo de lejos. El chico interrumpió su práctica y le regresó el saludo. Miró a Jiraya y este le hizo una seña para que se acercara

—Dos horas de esto es más que suficiente para ti, muchacho. —Dijo Jiraya— Ve a las duchas y si quieres quédate un rato en el vapor. Yo tengo que hacer un par de llamadas. Te veré en la casa.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y vio como su padrino se iba del gimnasio. Se estiró un poco y después se dirigió a las regaderas.

— ¡¡Si no termino estas cien abdominales haré doscientas sentadillas!!

Aquella exclamación llamó su atención. En una mesa de ejercicios cercana estaba un chico quizá un poco mayor que el, vestido en un deportivo verde. Tenía el pelo cortado al "coco" y unas espesas cejas que le recordaban a otra persona. A su lado una chica más o menos de la misma edad lo observaba con cierto aburrimiento.

Quizás estaba dejándose influenciar demasiado por Jiraya y sus comentarios referentes a las chicas o quizás, como decía el profesor Hiruka, "por el natural desarrollo de las hormonas" el caso es que se vio a si mismo estudiando detalladamente la torneada figura de la chica que vestía un entallado leotardo verde aguamarina.

—Disculpa… ¿Se te perdió algo?

Naruto levantó la vista asustado y se dio cuenta de que la chica lo había descubierto. Tenía el cabello recogido en dos apretados chonguitos a los lados de su cabeza y sus ojos cafés lo miraban con enfado.

—No… Yo… Es decir… —Naruto se puso muy rojo y bajó la cabeza— No, nada, lo lamento, dattebayo.

La chica permaneció un momento con los brazos cruzados en actitud retadora pero poco a poco una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en sus labios.

—Esta bien, sólo que la próxima vez se un poco más discreto. —Dijo ella guiñándole un ojo, divertida ante el azoro del muchacho

— ¡¡Tenten!! —Exclamó el muchacho de las cejotas levantándose de golpe— No deberías de ser tan confiada con la gente, no es correcto. —Se dio un momento para mirar fijamente a Naruto— ¿Y quien se supone que eres tú, a todo esto?

—Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki. —Dijo, sintiendo que ese chico le recordaba a alguien.

— ¡Yosh! —El chico sonrió— Naruto Uzumaki del salón cuatro, Gai-sensei suele hablar de ti.

— ¿Gai-sensei? —Naruto estaba seguro de haber oído su nombre. Entonces se puso a recordar— ¿Maito Gai, el profesor de educación fisica? —Entonces la imagen del maestro y del chico que tenía enfrente se relacionaron— ¡Tu eres el hijo de Maito Gai, dattebayo!

La chica llamada Tenten trató de no reírse pero la carcajada salió sin control. El chico de verde se puso como de piedra y Naruto simplemente no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—No. —Dijo la muchacha recuperando la compostura— Rock Lee sufre un serio caso de "admiración sin limites" y por eso se arregla para parecerse a Gai-sensei.

—Ya veo. —En realidad no entendía que de admirable podía tener el mencionado profesor pero prefirió no ahondar en el tema— ¿Ustedes son de segundo grado?

—Tercero, prácticamente. —Dijo la chica sonriendo— Gai-sensei nos ayuda con algunos ejercicios para mantenernos en forma. Yo soy capitana del equipo de voleibol.

Naruto pensó en un comentario al respecto pero mejor se calló. La chica era muy amable y no quería tentar los límites de esa amabilidad.

—Gai-sensei dice que la práctica mantiene vivos los fuegos de nuestra juventud. —Comentó Rock Lee recuperándose— Yo estoy en el equipo de fútbol, junto con nuestro delantero estrella Neji Hyuuga.

Naruto se puso tenso al escuchar ese nombre, entonces se dio cuenta de que Tenten era la muchacha que había visto con el tal Neji en la fiesta de los Uchiha.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Tenten notó el cambio de humor de Naruto— ¿Conoces a Neji-kun?

— Estoy en la misma clase que Hinata-chan. —Dijo tratando de sonar un poco más natural— El apellido se me hizo conocido.

La explicación era un poco vana pero los chicos no dijeron nada más.

— ¿Iras al viaje escolar? —Preguntó Lee mientras regresaba a la mesa de ejercicios.

—Tres días en la playa, mucho sol, toneladas de diversión… —Enumeró Naruto— Debo de estar mal de la cabeza para no ir, dattebayo.

—Pues en ese caso espero verte por allá.

—Claro. —Naruto se dio la vuelta para irse— Me imagino que Neji irá también al viaje.

—Todos los de tercer curso iremos como monitores. —Dijo Tenten.

Naruto asintió un par de veces con la cabeza antes de irse a las duchas. Aquel viaje escolar podía tornarse muy interesante.

—**0—**

Tres días más tarde la entrada a la prestigiosa "Konoha Gauken" estaba llena de alumnos que llegaban acompañados por sus padres, autos de diferentes marcas y estilos que denotaban el alto estatus social de los conductores. Cuatro camiones de pasajeros estaban apostados cerca. La directora de la escuela supervisaba personalmente que todos los preparativos estuvieran dentro del programa establecido.

—Recuerden que sus maletas tiene que llevar una etiqueta con sus datos. —Dijo Tsunade a través de un altavoz que llevaba con ella— Dejen sus maletas en el autobús que les toca, consulten con el tutor de su clase para cualquier duda.

Bajo el megáfono y vio el caos que reinaba a su alrededor. En realidad bajo aquella aparente locura había un orden, los estudiantes más viejos ayudaban a los nuevos y los padres supervisaban discretamente que nadie cometiera una tontería, en realidad, las cosas iban bien si incluso ella no estaba.

—Tal vez debería de irme y buscar algo de sake. —Murmuró mientras se daba un pequeño masaje en la sien.

—Esto es emocionante, Tsunade-sama. —Umino Iruka, el profesor vocacional se acercó a la cansada directora— Los chicos, los preparativos, habrá tanto que contar de este viaje.

—Si salimos vivos…

— ¿Dijo algo, directora?

—No nada, nada. —Tsunade fingió una sonrisa— ¿Ya están todos los alumnos?

—Faltan algunos. —Iruka miró la lista que llevaba en una tabla— Pero aún falta una hora para que los camiones empiecen la marcha.

Tsunade simplemente le hizo un gesto de afirmación y fue en dirección de su oficina. Tenía una botella de sake y una hora antes de que las cosas se empezaran a poner feas de verdad.

La patrulla de Anko Mitarashi se detuvo frente a la escuela, aprovechando su calidad de vehiculo oficial pudo atravesar el mar de autos que buscaban dejar a sus pasajeros lo más cerca de la entrada. Naruto descendió de la patrulla cargando su mochila de viaje. Tsunade lo veía con una expresión rara en su rostro.

—Siempre que sales de una patrulla, me imagino que acabas de hacer alguna tontería, Naruto. —Dijo Tsunade alzando una ceja.

—Yo me estoy portando bien, dattebayo. —Naruto le dedico una sonrisa de niño travieso— Anko-chan me trajo, nada más.

Del lado del pasajero, bajó el viejo Jiraya. Tsunade y el se vieron a los ojos por un momento, algo indefinido se cruzo en sus miradas pero desapareció cuando Anko salió de su carro. Entonces el ambiente se tornó muy tenso.

—Oficial Mitarashi…

—Directora Tsunade…

Naruto y Jiraya permanecieron a la expectativa, pero Anko finalmente sonrió y aventándole un beso a Jiraya regresó al auto. Tsunade apretó los puños y fue directo a su oficina. El hombre retuvo la respiración hasta que ambas mujeres desaparecieron de su vista.

— ¿Cuándo mi vida se volvió tan complicada? —Se quejó Jiraya.

—Voy a buscar a mis amigos. —Naruto estaba bastante emocionado.

—Recuerda tu promesa y quiero verte de una pieza cuando regreses. —Dijo Jiraya señalándolo con un dedo.

— ¡¡Es una promesa, dattebayo!! —Gritó Naruto alejándose del lugar.

Jiraya se quedó parado hasta que escuchó la sirena de la patrulla de Anko llamándolo. Entonces se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Naruto llegó al autobús asignado y le dio la maleta al encargado. Mientras buscaba con la vista a alguien conocido. Pronto pudo ver a Kiba junto a su madre y hermana mayor. Los Inuzuka estaban parados al lado de tres enormes perros. Más allá vio a Shikamaru ser sermoneado por una señora muy guapa que sin duda sería su madre. Entonces escuchó que un vehiculo se detenía cerca de él. Un Honda GT deportivo en negro. De el descendieron cuatro personas: Sasuke, un muchacho ya mayor que se parecía bastante, otro más, serio y meditabundo con profundas ojeras en la cara y sorprendentemente. Una chica de cabellos rosados.

—Gracias por traernos Itachi-san. —Dijo Sakura haciéndole una reverencia al muchacho de las ojeras.

—No hay problema. —Respondió el muchacho— Además nos queda de camino a la cita de Shisui…

—Cita a la que voy a llegar tarde. —Se quejó el aludido— ¡Apúrate Itachi-kun!

Itachi miro de mala gana al tal Shisui y después dirigió la vista a su hermano Sasuke, que estaba parado de forma indolente y con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Cuídate, piojo. —Le dijo de forma brusca— No te vayas a ahogar. —Y después, agregó entre dientes— No me hagas feliz antes de tiempo.

Los hermanos mantuvieron un duelo de miradas por un instante, finalmente Sasuke resopló enfadado y se dio la vuelta, Itachi sacó una valija del asiento trasero del vehiculo.

— ¡Olvidas tu maleta, piojo!

Itachi le arrojo el objeto con fuerza. Sasuke lo detuvo pero dio un par de pasos atrás por el impacto. Sakura sonrió nerviosa tratando de disipar la tensión que se estaba generando.

— ¡Ayame-chan me esta esperando! —Shisui se subió al asiento del copiloto— Deja tus muestras de amor filial y vamonos.

Itachi le dedico una mirada más a Sasuke y después una a Sakura. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y el no pudo evitar el sonrojarse un poco. Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y después subió al auto, encendiéndolo.

Sakura suspiró aliviada, pero le duro poco la sensación. Naruto se estaba acercando a ellos, era obvio que la había visto bajar del auto de Itachi. Un sentimiento de pánico y culpa la invadió.

— ¿Qué están haciendo los dos juntos, dattebayo?

—La encontramos camino a la escuela. —Sasuke se adelantó a la respuesta de Sakura— Ya veníamos para acá así que pensamos que no sería correcto dejarla caminar sola.

La chica asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, Naruto los miró de forma alternada y se alzó de hombros. Sasuke no tenía muchas razones por las cuales mentir así que estaba bien.

—Oye, Sakura-chan… —Dijo Naruto emocionado— ¿Lista para un fin de semana en el mar?

—Apenas puedo creer que iremos al País de la Ola. —Dijo Sakura— He oído que tienen los mejores hoteles de toda la franja de los reinos ¿Qué te parece Sasuke-kun?

—A mi me da igual. —Sasuke se puso su valija al hombro y comenzó a caminar al camión— Mientras estemos fuera de aquí y nadie me moleste.

Se alejó dejando a dos chicos algo desconcertados y un poco molestos.

—Menudo idiota. —Murmuró Naruto entre dientes— No puedo creer que no le de emoción ir a la playa un fin de semana.

—A lo mejor ya fue a la playa antes… —Dijo Sakura— Tu sabes, su familia es rica.

—Es la tercera vez que yo voy a la playa y no soy rico, dattebayo. —Dijo Naruto poniéndose un dedo en el pecho— Y siempre me da mucho gusto ir.

—Es que tú siempre actúas como un niño, Naruto.

—Mejor que parecer un viejo amargado.

—El no es un viejo amargado. —Protestó débilmente Sakura— Simplemente esta cansado… Eso es todo.

Naruto sintió como tantas veces esa pequeña punzada de envidia cuando la muchacha defendía tanto a Sasuke. Pero como todas esas veces se calló. Simplemente tomó la mochila de ella y la cargó sobre su hombro.

—Hay que dejar las maletas en el autobús…

Sakura lo siguió, sintiendo ese gusanito de culpabilidad aguijoneándole la espalda.

Naruto dejó las mochilas en el camión correspondiente, casi al mismo tiempo que otra persona, de primer momento no se dio cuenta pero alzo la vista y la vio.

—¡Hinata-chan!

La chica iba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, no había visto a Naruto hasta que el ruidoso muchacho le llamó la atención. De momento no supo como reaccionar, pero finalmente murmuró una especie de saludo y se alejo de él.

El chico rubio se quedó con el saludo a medias y la sonrisa congelada en el rostro. Hinata de verdad estaba molesta con él. Se rascó la cabeza, no estaba bien seguro de en que manera ofendió a Hinata pero tenía la intención de disculparse, no le gustaba tener a gente molesta cerca de él.

—Ne… Oye Hinata-chan. —Dijo acercándose a la chica— Tengo que hablar contigo… De lo que pasó esa vez en la fiesta…

¡Hey Naruto! —Kiba se acercó haciendo todo el ruido posible— ¿Listo para el mejor fin de semana de nuestras vidas? —Se puso al lado de Hinata y la tomo de la mano— ¿Tú estas lista?

La chica hizo una sonrisa tímida y asintió con la cabeza. Naruto parpadeó un par de veces y dio dos pasos atrás.

La regla numero uno del manual del viejo Jiraya decía: "No estorbaras" Así que simplemente les dio un saludo y se marchó a buscar a Sasuke y Sakura.

Kiba se quedó viendo como Naruto se alejaba sin soltar la mano de Hinata. Ella tenía la cabeza agachada y parecía muy interesada en una mancha en sus zapatos.

¿Estas cómoda con esto Hinata-chan? —Preguntó Kiba— Porque la verdad creo que…

—No… no hay problema, Kiba-kun. —Dijo ella sin mirarlo— Es… es agradable que las… que las personas te tomen en cuenta… de vez en cuando.

El muchacho hizo una especie de mueca y después llevo a su acompañante al camión. Los motores se habían encendido, anunciando la próxima salida. La expectación de los muchachos era evidente y pronto los autobuses estuvieron llenos de chicos y chicas que no paraban de hablar.

Naruto no estaba tan emocionado como al principio. Al subir al autobús descubrió que Ino ya se había sentado con Sakura y que el único lugar disponible era al lado de Sasuke.

—Que fastidio. —Murmuró Naruto mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento. Sasuke apenas le dedicó una mirada antes de volver a cruzarse de brazos y fingir que dormitaba.

La primera hora de viaje pasó con algarabía y pláticas pero poco a poco se fueron acallando, el rítmico movimiento del vehículo y la monotonía del camino hicieron que los chicos se concentraran en su música portátil o que trataran de dormir mientras llegaban a su destino. Algunos otros se sumieron en sus pensamientos.

Naruto estaba bastante inquieto, no sabía que hacer con sus manos… o su trasero. Ya probaba una posición, ya probaba otra, Sasuke ahora si estaba dormido y no parecía incomodo por su compañero que parecía un pez que saltó fuera del agua. El chico rubio decidió sacar sus audífonos y dejarse llevar por la música. Se levantó para sacar el aparato de su pantalón y vio a Hinata, sentada varios asientos más atrás al lado de Kiba.

La chica estaba del lado del pasillo, dormía con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de su acompañante. Kiba estaba contemplando el camino, ensimismado y ajeno. No parecía incomodo o nervioso por tener a una chica tan cerca de él.

"Se nota que son novios" Pensó Naruto mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del asiento. "Ella esta muy cómoda con él" Se quedó viéndola; de nuevo observó detalladamente la línea de su rostro, la forma en que respiraba acompasadamente. Sintió un extraño vacío en el estomago y volvió a sentarse. Sasuke estaba despierto y lo miraba de lado sin mucho interés.

—No es muy agradable despertar y ver tu enorme trasero cerca de mi cara ¿Sabes?

—Para lo que me interesa. —Refunfuño Naruto mientras se ponía los audífonos.

— ¿A quien estabas viendo?

—A nadie que te importe, teme. —Dijo Naruto sonrojándose y subiendo el volumen de la música.

Sasuke iba a alzarse de hombros y lo pensó mejor. Se levantó de su asiento y miró a la parte trasera del vehículo. Algunas chicas lo vieron y le lanzaron sus mejores sonrisas, él simplemente las ignoro y volvió a sentarse.

— ¿Acaso hay una chica que te gusta? —Sasuke se volvió a acomodar en su asiento.

—Sólo Sakura-chan. —Respondió el muchacho— Y eso lo sabes desde hace mucho.

—Deberías de buscar a una chica que si te haga caso. —Dijo Sasuke— Es lo más sano que podrías hacer.

— ¿Acaso tú ya encontraste a alguien, teme? —Preguntó Naruto haciendo una mueca.

Sasuke no respondió, se quedo observando un punto en el asiento de enfrente, como si estuviera pensando una respuesta. Finalmente se alzó de hombros.

—Me da igual. —Dijo entonces— Despiértame cuando lleguemos.

Naruto estaba ahora escuchando su música, tratando de pensar en el viaje y la playa, pero también pensaba en Hinata. En que ella estaba molesta y que el no estaba a gusto con ello y también se preguntaba porque le importaba tanto eso…

**CONTINUARA…**

—**0—**

**Notas del Autor.**

_Y el viaje empieza, como muchos de mis queridos lectores se imaginan esta vuelta al mar puede traer importantes consecuencias en la trama._

_Como siempre un saludo y agradecimiento a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer y criticar esta historia que lentamente (Pero de forma segura) esta despegando._

_En el siguiente episodio, arena, sol, bikinis, chicos en disputa, bikinis, un par de secretos, un corazón roto ¿Mencione los bikinis? XD Ah y una vista impropia de algo sorprendente._

**Próximo ****viernes: "Sol, arena y corazones rotos"**


	6. Sol, arena y corazones rotos

**Capítulo 5: Sol, arena y corazones rotos**

— ¡¡La playa!! —Gritó Kiba señalando el enorme azul que se extendía ante ellos— ¡¡La arena!! —Comenzó a portarse como si fuera a sufrir un colapso nervioso— ¡¡Los bikinis!!

—Ya, ya, es suficiente. —Kakashi se acercó a él y le dio un golpe suave con el lomo del libro que estaba leyendo— No haremos nada hasta que lleguemos al hotel a registrarnos.

Y antes de que terminara la frase todos los muchachos salieron corriendo en tropel.

— ¿No vas a decirles que el hotel esta en la otra dirección? —Le preguntó el profesor Iruka.

—No. —Dijo mientras tomaba su maleta y caminaba en la dirección correcta— Si tienen tanta prisa que lo averigüen ellos.

"¿Cómo rayos llegó a ser maestro?" Pensó Iruka sonriendo nervioso mientras lo seguía.

—**0—**

Después de una pequeña e infructuosa vuelta los chicos del grupo de Kakashi-sensei llegaron al hotel que la escuela había contratado. Era un lugar medianamente lujoso, a pocos metros de la playa y con una piscina bastante amplia en su interior. Los diferentes grupos de estudiantes estaban en el rellano principal, esperando a que se les asignaran habitaciones, los maestros fueron los encargados de recoger las llaves y colocar a los chicos en grupos de tres en las habitaciones, asegurándose que los cuartos de las muchachas y de los muchachos estuvieran alejados unos de otros y las habitaciones de los maestros justo en el medio.

"Hay que evitar que los fuegos de la juventud causen un incendio" Había dicho el excéntrico maestro de educación física y por primera vez el resto del profesorado estuvo de acuerdo con él.

—Esto apesta, dattebayo. —Se quejó Naruto dejándose caer en la cama que le había tocado— Nos van a vigilar como si estuviéramos en una prisión o algo así.

—Estas exagerando, Naruto. —Le respondió Kiba mientras sacaba las cosas de su maleta— Yo creo que los maestros están tan emocionados como nosotros.

—Como sea. —Sasuke también estaba asignado a esa habitación y ya había terminado con su maleta— Mientras podamos estar en paz a mi me da igual.

—Pues cuando veas a las chicas en traje de baño a ver si te sigue dando igual. —Dijo Kiba mientras sonreía mostrando uno de sus colmillos.

—Ya las hemos visto un montón de veces en traje de baño. —Dijo Naruto mientras daba la vuelta y se quedaba acostado con la cabeza colgando a los pies de la cama— Durante las clases de natación y todo eso.

—Pero esto es diferente. —Señaló Kiba— No son esos aburridos trajes de baño de la escuela, estamos hablando de bikinis… Y podremos nadar con ellas.

—Ya suenas como Jiraya-ojisan. —Dijo Naruto mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Soy un chico en crecimiento sin miedo a mostrar mis intereses. —Dijo Kiba mostrándose digno— ¿Se van a quedar ahí o saldremos a la playa a darnos un chapuzón?

Naruto y Sasuke lo pensaron sólo un momento y comenzaron a cambiarse de ropa, tratando de ganarle al otro.

—**0—**

—Mi madre me mataría si supiera que empaqué este bikini. —Ino Yamanaka sacó a relucir dos pequeñas piezas de tela— Pero cuando lo vi en la tienda era totalmente como si dijera: ¡Llévame, Ino, llévame!

Sakura se rió un poco y Hinata se puso roja al imaginarse lo poco que podía cubrir esos pequeños retazos de tela.

—Sería… sería mejor que usaras algo… algo menos llamativo, Ino-chan. —Opinó tímidamente la primogénita Hyuuga— Los profesores se pueden… enojar.

—Por lo menos Kakashi sensei se sentirá… Interesado. —Dijo Ino con un dejo de malicia.

Sakura se volvió a reír aunque ella y Hinata se sonrojaron ante la idea. Alguien toco a la puerta y Sakura fue a abrir. Una chica de cabello castaño y chonguitos estaba parada en la puerta con cara de preocupación. Sakura pensó que la había visto antes hasta que recordó.

—Tenten-san. —Dijo haciéndose aun lado— ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

—Es un poco incomodo… —Dijo ella pasando a la habitación— Pero el tirante de mi bikini se rompió y no tengo manera de arreglarlo.

—Yo traigo aguja e hilo. —Sakura fue a su maleta— Nunca sabes cuando necesitaras esas cosas.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a platicar mientras Sakura reparaba el desperfecto. Hinata se quedó apartada de la plática y caminó a la ventana. Desde ahí podía ver la playa y a la gente divertirse sin mayores problemas, era extraño ver tanta alegría y despreocupación en un lugar. Nada que ver con la oscura y permanente guardia que solía llevar en su casa.

— ¿No vas a ponerte tu traje de baño?

La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa. Ino y las otras dos muchachas la estaban viendo ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado distraída?

—Lo lamento… yo… Yo… Iré a cambiarme.

En un rápido movimiento tomó su ropa y entro al baño. Las tres chicas la siguieron con la vista y después empezaron a hablar entre ellas.

— ¿Le pasa algo malo? —Preguntó Tenten en voz baja.

—Nada en realidad. —Contestó Ino—Ella es muy tímida y a veces parece estar perdida en su mundo, nada grave… creo.

Tenten tan sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza. La había visto antes, cuando visitaba a Neji. Era una pequeña y fugaz figura en los enormes pasillos de la mansión Hyuuga. Siempre pensó que la chica era muy tímida y ahora solo reforzaba su idea.

— ¡Listo! —Sakura levanto la pieza remendada— Nadie notara la falla.

Tenten agradeció la ayuda y haciendo un par de reverencia se retiró del cuarto. Casi en ese momento apareció Hinata saliendo del baño vestida ya con su bañador y una enorme sudadera encima.

— ¿Y porqué la sudadera? —Inquirió Ino.

Hinata tan sólo bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Sakura suspiró y se levantó para buscar su ropa en la maleta.

—Es buena idea. Un pareo o una sudadera para cubrirnos del sol… Y darles un poco de misterio a todos esos mirones allá abajo.

—Al final suena a una buena idea. —Ino comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas— Tengo una camisa de Shikamaru-kun que podría servir.

— ¿Y porqué tienes una camisa de Shikamaru en tus cosas? —Preguntó Sakura.

—Decírtelo sería demasiado impropio, querida. —Dijo Ino con una sonrisa picara dibujada en sus labios.

—**0—**

Era mediodía y la playa se encontraba a tope, cuatro camiones llenos de estudiantes, más los turistas que habían llegado con antelación. No había muchos lugares libres en ese momento.

Sentados sobre una gran piedra estaban Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino y Naruto. Los cuatro muchachos se dedicaban a la contemplación de las chicas que pasaban cerca de ellos. Kiba Hizo un comentario referente a una muchacha en particular, Shino y Shikamaru rieron entre dientes, pero Naruto tomó otra actitud.

—No deberás andar diciendo esas cosas. Tu ya tienes novia, dattebayo.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el grupo y entonces Kiba se puso rojo y miro con molestia a Naruto.

— ¡¿De que estas hablando?!

—De Hinata-chan…

El chico del tatuaje se quedó serio un momento, como si estuviera digiriendo lo que le acababan de decir y después sonrió un poco, una expresión algo forzada en apariencia.

—Ah… Eso… No hay problema, Hinata-chan no es celosa.

"Sigo pensando en que te estas pasando de la raya" Pensó Naruto entrecerrando los ojos.

—Hablando de eso. —Dijo Shino señalando a un punto cerca de ellos— Ahí vienen.

Naruto volteó y en ese momento se olvido de todo, la discusión con Kiba, la playa, la gente. Sakura apareció con un bikini rojo y un gran sombrero de playa, sonreía y el sol parecía más brillante que nunca. Bajó de la roca y camino directo hasta ella, virtualmente ignorando a todo mundo.

—Sakura-chan. —Dijo parándose delante de ella, con los ojos brillantes— Te ves… Hermosa, dattebayo.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a los halagos de Naruto, ya había lidiado un montón de veces con eso, pero en esta ocasión la tomó con la guardia baja, la mirada del chico era de una adoración tal, que ella se puso roja como su bikini y desvió la mirada.

—Naruto-kun… Por favor.

Ino resopló enfadada, tanto por la actitud de "Fanboy" endiosado de Naruto como por la repentina y tímida actitud de Sakura.

—Y como de costumbre los demás estamos pintados en la pared…

Naruto parpadeó al escuchar la voz de Ino y se sacudió su ensoñación. Vio a la chica rubia y le dedico una sonrisa más bien forzada.

—Perdón Ino-san. Hola también a ti, Hinata-chan.

—Es bueno que dejes de portarte tan groseramente Naruto-kun. —Dijo Ino regañándolo como a un niño chiquito— Cuando saludas, tiene que ser a todas las personas que venimos en el mismo grupo y además Sakura no es la única belleza que viene en el grupo ¿Verdad Hinata-chan?

Pero Hinata se había alejado del grupo y hablaba ahora con Kiba. Shino y Shikamaru se acercaron a saludar también.

—¡¡Esa es la camisa que se me perdió de mi maleta!! —Dijo Shikamaru señalando la prenda que llevaba Ino en ese momento— ¿De donde la sacaste?

—Esteee… —Ino puso cara de niña inocente— ¿Me la encontré por accidente?

—La sacaste de mis cosas. —Shikamaru estaba molesto— Devuélvemela.

Ino se alzó de hombros y simplemente se quito la camisa. El pequeño bikini azul dejaba al descubierto el noventa por ciento de su anatomía. Shikamaru se le quedó viendo con asombro, antes de llevarse una mano a la nariz para evitar una inoportuna hemorragia. La única expresión de Shino fue un notable alzamiento de cejas bajo sus eternas gafas de sol

—Mejor vuélvetela a poner. Es demasiado problemático que andes así en la playa.

—En ese caso, señor Nara. —Dijo ella mientras le guiñaba el ojo— Tendrá que ponérmela usted mismo.

Shikamaru se puso rojo hasta la punta del cabello y comenzó a gesticular hasta que finalmente se puso las manos en las bolsas de su pantaloncillo y se dio la vuelta, murmurando cosas acerca de lo problemáticas que eran las mujeres y de lo mucho que odiaba ir a la playa. El silencioso compañero de Shikamaru tan sólo le dedico una última mirada a la rubia antes de despedirse y seguir al enfadado muchacho

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron solos por un momento. Ella comenzó a sentirse incomoda ante la mirada del muchacho. Naruto parecía tratar de decir algo pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca, finalmente tomó aire y logró sacar lo que quería decir.

— ¿Vamos a tomar algo, Sakura-chan?

—Naruto… —La chica levantó la vista, el rubor había desaparecido— Yo se que nos conocemos desde hace mucho, desde la primaria…. Se que tu quieres que seamos "más que amigos" —Tenía la intención de decir "novios" Pero no pudo decirlo de esa manera— Pero quizá sea mala idea… Yo no quiero lastimarte…

—Me has pegado y me has dicho muchas cosas, dattebayo. —Dijo Naruto sonriendo— Yo creo que ya estoy bastante curtido al respecto. No puedes lastimarme tanto.

Para su sorpresa, los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas. Él dio un paso atrás sorprendido y sin saber que decirle.

—Eres un idiota, Naruto. —Le dijo la chica limpiándose la cara— ¡¡Eres un Idiota!!

La chica se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo, dejando a un muchacho rubio de pie y totalmente desconcertado en medio de la playa.

Naruto había llegado a su cuota máxima de cosas sin comprender ese día. Las acciones de Sakura habían tomado un giro tan inesperado como desagradable para él.

—Mejor me voy a nadar… —Suspiró resignado— Aunque como anda mi suerte sólo falta que me ataque un tiburón…

—**0—**

Era un poco después del mediodía y los chicos se divertían nadando o jugando. Algunos habían rentado unos enormes neumáticos y flotaban placenteramente, mecidos por las olas. Hinata estaba en uno de esos flotadores aunque no muy relajada precisamente. Kiba estaba a su lado sujetándose de un extremo y sonriéndole.

—No te preocupes tanto, Hinata-chan. —Dijo Kiba— Las aguas son muy tranquilas y no te vas a ahogar mientras estés en esta cosa.

—No… nunca me ha gustado estar en el agua… —Hinata trataba de que el pánico no la dominara— Pero… Pero debo de aprender a… a no tenerle miedo.

—Ese es el espíritu. —El Muchacho sonrió y después le dedicó una mirada bastante larga que provocó que ella se sonrojara— La verdad eres muy bonita, Hinata-chan.

—Kiba-kun…

—No entiendo que haces. —Kiba se puso serio— Se que no te desagrado… Me dio gusto que aceptaras salir conmigo… Pero desde que Naruto apareció en el camión…

El resto del comentario quedó flotando en el aire Hinata desvió la mirada, se sentía muy avergonzada y no podía ver al muchacho a la cara.

—No… no es mi intención.

—Vale, a veces pasa. —Le gustara o no Kiba se sentía bastante decepcionado— Mira, tal vez necesitas pensarlo bien. Somos buenos amigos, así que no te preocupes por lo que decidas.

Kiba le hizo una especie de saludo y se alejó nadando. Aunque estaba un poco hondo la orilla estaba cerca.

Hinata se quedo viendo a su amigo llegar a la orilla y acercarse al resto de los muchachos, comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta mientras empezaba ella misma a mover el flotador hacia un sitio menos profundo.

¿Es que siempre iba a lastimar a las personas de esa manera? Soltó el flotador y le dio un pequeño empujón, alejándolo de ella… Como lo había hecho con Kiba. Ella podía flotar un rato pero no nadaba muy bien, le iba a costar trabajo llegar a un sitio menos profundo, todavía no tocaba el fondo. Cerró los ojos mientras luchaba por mantenerse a flote, no hacía demasiado esfuerzo.

El agua tibia y tranquila parecía envolverla, llamarla a descansar. Se hundió. Los sonidos se atenuaron, convirtiéndose en vagas cacofonías sin sentido. Estaba reteniendo la respiración lo mejor que podía pero le empezaban a doler los pulmones, necesitaba respirar, salir a la superficie. Expulsó el aire, aunque sabia que si aspiraba sólo tragaría agua, pero ya estaba mareada, un poco más de dolor no haría ninguna diferencia.

Al fin y al cabo aquel era un lugar tan tranquilo…

Entonces sintió una fuerza que la jalaba hacía arriba. Trató de pelear pero estaba muy débil. Aquella fuerza la sacó a la superficie, arrastrándola hacía la arena, alejándola de aquella sensación de paz. Sintió el sol en su cara y luego la urgente necesidad de tomar aire. Aspiró con fuerza y luego comenzó a toser, mientras el mundo volvía a cobrar sentido.

— ¿Estas bien?

Sintió un escalofrío cunado reconoció aquella voz que le llamaba. La figura que se dibujaba borrosa ante sus ojos tomó la forma de Naruto Uzumaki. La chica lanzó un gritito de sorpresa y casi dio un salto, alejándose del muchacho.

—¡¡Naruto-kun!!

—Vi que soltaste la llanta y comenzaste a hundirte. —Naruto estaba preocupado— Pensé que estabas buceando pero te tardabas en subir.

Y ante el desasosiego del chico, Hinata comenzó a hacer pucheros mientras dos gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar sobre su cara, resaltando entre las gotas de agua.

— ¡Oye no es tan malo! —El pánico se apodero de Naruto y comenzó a gesticular ante la llorosa Hinata— ¡A veces esas cosas pasan! ¡A mi me pasa todo el tiempo, dattebayo!

Tratando de calmarla se acercó hasta ella y la tomó de las manos, no muy seguro de que eso fuera buena idea. La chica ahora estaba llorando con más fuerza, no le soltaba las manos pero se mantenía a distancia.

Algunas personas al pasar de lado le lanzaban una mirada virulenta al muchacho rubio, suponiendo que el era el culpable de que la chica estuviera llorando. Para su fortuna ningún conocido estaba a la vista.

—Ne… No llores. —Naruto la tomó de las muñecas y la atrajo hacía él— No pasó nada malo. Estoy seguro de que tú hubieras salido por tu cuenta…

Ella dio un suspiro muy largo y se estremeció mientras las lágrimas dejaban de fluir.

—Ya... ya estoy bien. —Hinata se soltó rápidamente pero sin brusquedad— Perdón por preocuparte, Naruto-kun.

— ¿No debería de estar por aquí Kiba-kun? —Preguntó Naruto mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba a su alrededor— No entiendo porque te dejo sola, digo, si fueras mi novia…

Naruto se atragantó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y Hinata se puso tan roja que parecía a punto de explotar.

— ¡¡No quise decir eso, dattebayo!! —Dijo Naruto gesticulando rápidamente— ¡¡Me refería a que no es bueno dejarte sola, a ti, o a cualquier muchacha!!

Pero Hinata Hyuuga ya no lo escuchaba se había dado la vuelta y se alejaba lo más rápido posible de él.

"Soy el bocotas más grande del planeta, dattebayo" Pensó el muchacho dejando caer los hombros.

—**0—**

—Que gente más injusta. —Murmuró Ino en voz alta mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación— Los profesores son tan intolerantes… ¡Que impropio!

Kakashi la había visto mientras discutía con Shikamaru y contrario a lo que ella esperaba, el maestro del cabello blanco se molesto bastante, mandándola de inmediato a su habitación para que se pusiera algo "Más decente"

Lo peor es que al buscar el apoyo de sus amigas, había descubierto que tanto Sakura como Hinata habían desaparecido, sola y sin defensa alguna no le quedó otra que ponerse una toalla encima y regresar al hotel.

Llegó a su piso y comenzó a caminar sin muchas ganas, antes de doblar en el pasillo que la llevaba a la habitación escuchó un ruido. Se quedó quieta reteniendo la respiración y después lentamente se asomó para descubrir que pasaba.

La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta y Sasuke Uchiha estaba saliendo de ahí. Se quedó parado un momento, entonces Sakura salio del cuarto y ambos hablaron en voz baja. Ino no podía escuchar nada desde su lugar de observación pero se dio cuenta de que era una plática bastante intima, el muchacho tomó por la cintura a la chica del cabello rosa y después acarició su mejilla.

Ino parpadeó varias veces tratando de asimilar esa escena.

Sasuke le susurró algo más al oído a Sakura y la chica asintió con la cabeza varias veces mientras se sonrojaba. El muchacho de pelo negro le hizo una especie de saludo y después se alejo en dirección opuesta a la de Ino.

La chica rubia respiró varias veces para controlar su carácter y después caminó con paso decidido hasta la puerta de la habitación y la abrió de golpe. Sakura estaba sentada en su cama, vestida con un pantaloncillo blanco y una playera corta.

— ¡Ino-chan! —Exclamó la chica del pelo rosa poniéndose de pie como si la hubieran sorprendido haciendo algo malo.

Y para los ojos de la rubia, eso era algo bastante cierto.

— ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sasuke-kun en nuestra habitación?

No había segundas intenciones ni comentarios sutiles. Ino nunca había sido tan directa en toda su vida.

—El vino a pedirme… —Sakura estaba roja, buscando desesperadamente una respuesta— Él en realidad quería…

—Sakura. —Ino se sentó en su cama— ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?

La muchacha rubia tamborileaba los dedos en un afán de no enfadarse más de lo que ya estaba. Ella y Sakura eran amigas desde el parvulario y saber que le estaba ocultando algo así, pues en verdad era indignante.

La muchacha de pelo rosa bajó la cabeza y suspiró con tristeza, meneó un par de veces la cabeza y finalmente miró a su amiga a los ojos.

—Sasuke y yo somos novios…

Ino tomó aire y se le quedo viendo a su amiga.

—No me lo esperaba ¿Desde cuando?

Sakura se puso más roja aún y miro hacía otro lado, Ino interpretó correctamente el gesto

— ¿Mucho tiempo?

—Ya… Ya tenemos casi un año…

— ¡¿Casi un año?! —Ino se levantó de golpe en el colmo de la indignación— ¡¿Y tu mejor amiga no tenía derecho a saberlo?! ¡¡Qué impropio!!

Sakura no contestó, mantenía la cabeza baja y las manos en su regazo. Ino tomó su maleta y empezó a empacar sus cosas.

—Voy a pedir que me cambien de habitación. —Dijo mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta por el coraje— No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto, no es justo ni…

Un sollozo calló su discurso. Sakura estaba en la misma posición mientras gruesas gotas resbalaban por su cara. Ino apretó los dientes sintiendo un poco de culpabilidad, dejo sus cosas en paz y se acercó a Sakura, poniéndose de rodillas delante de ella para poderla ver al rostro.

—Quiero decirlo. —Dijo la chica del pelo rosa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara— Desde que me lo propuso quiero gritarlo, que todos se enteren lo feliz que me hace… Pero lo prometí…

Ino la tomó de la mano y le apretó un poco, alentándola a continuar.

—Sasuke me hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie. Por lo menos en un rato.

— ¿Un año manteniendo esto en secreto? —La indignación de la rubia estaba siendo reencauzada— ¿Por qué?

—Dice que para protegernos de las habladurías… Pero a veces siento que le da vergüenza de que sepan que anda conmigo.

Con esto Sakura rompió en llanto e Ino la abrazó, ahora si estaba segura de quien era el responsable de su molestia.

—Voy a cantarle cuarenta cosas a ese idiota. —Dijo Ino sin soltar a Sakura— Nadie hace llorar a mis amigas y se va tan tranquilo.

—No Ino, por favor. Yo… Yo hablaré con él, sólo dame tiempo. —Sakura parecía haberse recuperado— Estoy segura de que entenderá que no podemos seguir así, él, él de verdad me quiere…

Ino enchuecó la boca, bastante insegura de opinar correctamente, había algo en el comportamiento de Sakura que no le gustaba, pero al final no había mucho que hacer.

—Vamos a comer al bufete. —Dijo Sakura levantándose como si no hubiera pasado nada— Tengo un hambre terrible.

Ino asintió sin mucho entusiasmo y comenzó a buscar algo "Más decente" que ponerse.

**CONTINUARA…**

**—0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_Pues por el momento no hay mucho que decir, de este capítulo. las cosas como siempre digo a veces se tienen que poner peor para mejorar._

_Para el siguiente viernes: Secretos dificiles de mantener, reacciones inesperadas y algunas compras innecesarias._

**Próximo viernes: "**Mar furioso, mar en calma"


	7. Mar furioso, mar en calma

**Capítulo 6: Mar en calma, mar furioso**

El segundo día de las vacaciones transcurrió en una aparente calma. Chicos y chicas corriendo de aquí a allá y maestros haciendo fútiles intentos por evitar que "Las llamas de la juventud causaran un incendio"

Claro que los chicos demostraron más mañas de las que solían desplegar en sus días de clase. Pequeños recodos en la playa, cuartos de hotel "Vacios" incluso algo de "Submarinismo" las parejas se daban tiempo de tener un poco de intimidad. Aunque algunos muchachos no habían corrido con mucha suerte.

Naruto Uzumaki estaba sentado sobre su toalla haciendo la cosa que más le había gustado hacer desde que llegaran a la playa: Ver a Sakura en traje de baño. Tenía oportunidad de estar más cerca de ella e incluso habían participado en un par de excursiones como pareja, pero las cosas no salían como quisiera. Sakura se ponía muy esquiva y si antes evitaba tomarlo de la mano, ahora parecía que no podía ni estar muy cerca de él.

El resto de sus amigos también parecían muy ocupados en sus cosas. Incluso Shikamaru. El "Flojo más activo de Konoha" pasaba demasiado tiempo platicando con una muchacha rubia que a todas luces era más grande que el.

"Es universitaria y vive en Suna" Había dicho a modo de defensa "Y es menos problemática que las otras chicas"

En fin. Por el momento Naruto se encontraba solo y pensativo. Sakura platicaba con Ino y no había señales del resto de los amigos. Un muchacho que vendía recuerdos se acercó a las chicas ofreciendo su mercancía.

— ¡Que lindo! —Sakura tomó un pequeño oso hecho de tela de toalla que estaba disfrazado de surfista— ¿Qué precio tiene?

El muchacho le dio el precio y la chica dejó el oso de regreso a su lugar.

—Que injusto... —Dijo con una mueca— No traje suficiente dinero.

El chico se alzó de hombros y siguió caminando. No bien se había alejado un poco de las dos muchachas cuando fue interceptado por Naruto.

—Oye. —Dijo mientras se llevaba la mano al bolsillo de su pantaloncillo— ¿Cuánto dijiste que vale ese oso de felpa?

—**0—**

Hinata estaba recargada en el quicio de la ventana de su habitación. Miraba hacia la playa con gesto pensativo. Después del incidente con Naruto no había vuelto a salir del hotel. No quería encontrarse con Kiba ni con el chico rubio. Simplemente el pensar en verlos le provocaba dolor de estomago. Había cometido demasiados errores de una sola sentada.

"Soy una estúpida" Pensó recargando la cabeza en sus rodillas "lastime a Kiba-kun y ahora me da más miedo ver a Naruto-kun que nunca... ¿Porqué soy tan cobarde?"

Sólo estarían un día más en aquel lugar, después de eso regresarían a Konoha y ella podía volver a esconderse en su habitación y con un poco de suerte no salir de ahí hasta que empezaran las clases.

—Sigo sin entender porque no quieres hablarle. —La puerta se abrió en ese momento dando paso a Sakura e Ino— Eso de estar guardando un secreto así...

— ¡¡Ino-chan!! —La interrumpió Sakura al ver a Hinata en la habitación— No creo que sea... Mira déjame encargarme de eso.

—Hinata-chan es de confianza. —Dijo Ino al darse cuenta de porque la interrumpían— Y estoy segura de que me dará la razón a mi.

— ¿De-de que se trata? —Preguntó la chica mientras se bajaba de la ventana.

—Sakura "frente de Marquesina" chan y Sasuke son novios. —Soltó la rubia sin miramientos— Pero nuestro sexy y callado "galán" no quiere que se sepa.

— ¿No-novios? —Hinata parpadeó varias veces.

—Y lo más grave. —Ino levantó un dedo— Tienen más de un año jugando a las escondidas con esto.

Hinata miró con sorpresa a Sakura, la chica del cabello rosa sólo se sonrojó un poco y bajo la cabeza.

—Pero... pero Naruto-kun...

— ¿Qué hay con él? —Preguntó Ino.

—Le gustas mucho. —La voz de Hinata se tornó firme, con un ligero tono de reproche— Si se entera lo vas a lastimar...

—Yo nunca le he dado motivos para...

—El la quiere mucho. —Dijo Hinata con un poco más de seguridad— No se necesitan motivos para querer…

—Pero... pero yo prometí... —La mirada acusadora de la chica de cabello oscuro la estaba poniendo nerviosa— No puedo, además estoy segura de que Naruto...

Hinata le dio la espalda y tomando la sudadera que estaba en su cama se dirigió a la salida, en ningún momento miró a la chica del cabello rosa.

—Eres una persona horrible, Sakura-san. —Dijo antes de salir de ahí con un sonoro portazo.

Hubo un instante de silencio en la habitación. Ino estaba pensando en la reacción de Hinata y en sus posibles razones.

—Creo que ella tiene un punto. —Dijo Ino sentándose en la cama— Tu le gustas toneladas a Naruto-kun ¿No crees que se merecería una explicación? Si se llega a enterar de otra fuente...

Sakura miró hacía otro lado sintiéndose ligeramente más molesta ¿Qué importancia podía tener si Naruto se enteraba o no? Ellos habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo, amigos y nada más. Nunca le había dado motivos al rubio para que pensara que había oportunidad de cambiar eso. Y sin embargo el chico adoraba el suelo por donde ella pasaba, podía mover montañas si ella lo pedía...

—Pero yo nunca le he pedido nada… —Sakura se dejó caer de sentón en la cama— Nunca quise que el se sintiera así por mi.

Ino prefirió callar por esa ocasión. Sakura se levantó y salió de la habitación sin decir más.

—**0—**

Era un poco más de la medianoche y Tenten estaba en la habitación con Ino. Ambas platicaban mientras esperaban que el esmalte aplicado a las uñas de sus pies se secara. Hinata había regresado más taciturna que de costumbre y permanecía en su cama escuchando música con sus audífonos, indiferente a la presciencia de las otras chicas.

—No puedo entender a Sakura. —Ino le había platicado algunas cosas a Tenten sin revelarle demasiados detalles— Me saca de quicio y quisiera decirte todo… Pero tú entiendes, una promesa…

—Es una promesa. —Completó la frase la chica de los chonguitos— Me muero de curiosidad por saber quién es el famoso novio secreto…

—Pero no puedo decirte, por lo menos por lo pronto.

Tenten hizo una especie de puchero. Ino tan sólo sonrió un poco. En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

—Que extraño… —Dijo Ino levantándose— Sakura tiene la llave.

—Además ya es bastante tarde. —Dijo Tenten levantándose también— ¿Dónde estuvo metida?

Al abrir la puerta estaban frente a ellas Shikamaru, Kiba y Rock Lee. Los chicos parecían preocupados.

— ¿Han visto a Naruto? —Preguntó Shikamaru sin más ceremonia.

—No… —Ino sintió que algo andaba mal— ¿Pasó algo?

—Quedamos de vernos para cenar. —Dijo Kiba— Y eso fue hace más de tres horas. Normalmente no se tarda tanto.

Hinata había dejado sus audífonos y ahora escuchaba las noticias muy asustada. Incluso olvido su reluctancia a ver a Kiba.

— ¿No… no lo han visto?

Kiba le lanzó una mirada más bien extraña a Hinata y todos lo notaron. La chica se puso roja hasta la punta del cabello y dio dos pasos atrás, pero pronto el asunto fue olvidado cuando vieron llegar por el pasillo a Sakura y Sasuke tomados de la mano.

Tenten abrió la boca como si se le fuera a caer la mandíbula al suelo. Kiba se dio un discreto pellizco en el brazo para ver si no lo estaba soñando, Lee alzó la cejas un poco. Ino, Shikamaru y Hinata no mostraron ninguna expresión.

—Vaya… —Sasuke les barrio con la mirada— Por la cara que traen todos no lo sabían… Pensé que Naruto vino corriendo a contarles el chisme.

—Sasuke… —Sakura lo miró con cierto enfado y tristeza— Él no es así.

—Como sea. —Sasuke le soltó la mano— De todos modos gracias a él esto ya no es secreto.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? —Kiba estaba bastante desconcertado.

—Sakura y Sasuke tiene ya un buen rato de novios. —Dijo Ino cruzándose de brazos. Sakura se puso roja y la miró reclamándole con los ojos pero la rubia repuso— Sasuke-kun dijo bien claro que ya no es un secreto, no me mires así

— ¿Porqué pensaste que Naruto iba a venir a contarnos algo? —Preguntó Shikamaru.

—Nos… Nos vio en la playa… —Sakura bajó la cabeza.

—**0— **

Tenía que verla.

Llevaba el oso de felpa que había comprado con el muchacho vendedor y ahora traía un plan de batalla, no había marcha atrás, este era el momento en que todo se resolvería, para bien o para mal.

"Para bien o para mal" Pensó Naruto deteniéndose un momento "¿Y si me rechaza? Es decir… ¿Y si me rechaza de forma definitiva, dattebayo?

Sacudió esa idea de su cabeza, pensar así no le iba a ayudar, Sakura no era esa clase de persona, además estaba el hecho de que se conocían desde siempre, ella sabía de sus sentimientos a pesar de que nunca había podido expresarlos abiertamente. Tal vez eso era lo que hacía falta, que él se lo demostrara, tal vez ella estaba esperando ese momento.

Era de noche, la luna llena iluminaba un cielo sin nubes ni estrellas, lanzando destellos plateados sobre un mar en calma, era una noche perfecta para declararse. Y después de eso se vería con sus amigos para cenar. Incluso le daría la sorpresa a Sasuke, sin duda no lo creería... De hecho a él mismo le estaba costando trabajo creer que finalmente la hora había llegado.

—No esta aquí. —Naruto había dado vueltas por las cercanías del hotel

— ¡Hey, Naruto!

El chico rubio vio que Kiba se acercaba a él, venía solo.

—Hola, Kiba. —Naruto miró a ambos lados— ¿Y Hinata-chan?

—Ah, eso... —El chico del tatuaje en la cara parecía incomodo— Puede que este en su cuarto o algo, no estoy muy seguro.

— ¿Qué, tú y ella...?

La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire y Kiba simplemente se alzó de hombros. Naruto no supo si sentir lastima por el chico o decirle una palabra de aliento. Entonces recordó que estaba haciendo.

—Oye... ¿No has visto a Sakura-chan por aquí?

— ¿Sakura-chan? —Kiba empezó a hacer memoria, entonces recordó un pequeño flash de pelo rosa perdiéndose cerca del mirador— Me parece que la vi caminando cerca del mirador...

"Cerca del mirador" Pensó Naruto. "No puede ser mejor lugar que ese" Apretó el muñeco entre sus manos y dándole una despedida rápida se fue a buscar a la chica.

El mirador era una alta saliente que terminaba en un acantilado artificial que dominaba una amplia vista del océano y ofrecía un punto muy cómodo para ver el atardecer. Naruto vio solo a un par de parejas tomadas de la mano, caminando tranquilamente por ahí. No había señales de Sakura.

"Tal vez haya bajado a la playa" Pensó mientras iba en dirección a las escaleras que lo llevaban a la arena "Una caminata por la playa... A la luz de la luna" la idea lo hizo sonrojarse y se tuvo que detener un momento para agradecer a los dioses por su buena estrella.

Vio algo cerca de unas rocas, un pequeño mechón de cabellos rosas que desaparecía tras ellas. Naruto sintió el estomago como de piedra pero se aprestó a llegar ahí. A medida que avanzaba escucho voces, una era de Sakura ¿Acaso estaba con alguien?

—Ya no quiero estar así... —Dijo una voz femenina, sin duda era Sakura.

—Tienes que confiar en mí, hay una buena razón para hacerlo. —La otra voz era de un chico, naruto no podía identificarla, pero sonaba muy familiar.

—Parece... parece que te da vergüenza que lo sepan... —La voz de Sakura estaba quebrada, como si fuera a llorar.

Nadie hacía llorar a Sakura-chan, sin importar de qué se tratara. Pero a medida que caminaba la conversación se hacía cada vez mas clara... E inquietante.

—No me da vergüenza. —La voz masculina rezumaba fastidio— Me molesta que después nos convirtamos en la comidilla de toda la escuela, aún nos quedan dos años de lidiar con esa gente.

—Esa gente son nuestros amigos...

—Es tu decisión la final. —La voz masculina cambió de tono— Lo hago por protegerte pero si eso es lo que quieres...

A medida que Naruto le daba vuelta a la roca comenzó a sentir un extraño y desagradable desasosiego en el pecho, era como una mano helada que le estrujaba el corazón. Aún así conservaba el aplomo necesario para seguir caminando.

"Es un error, es un error, estoy entendiendo mal, no es lo que parece, dattebayo" Pensaba Naruto mientras sus pies parecían hundirse cada vez más y más en la arena. Finalmente dio la vuelta a las rocas y asomándose lentamente vio la silueta de Sakura.

Estaba de pie con alguien muy cerca de ella, como si se tratara de la visión de una pesadilla vio como la otra persona la tenía abrazada. Sus cabezas se movían… rítmicamente. Comprendió en ese momento el silencio, comprendió lo que estaban haciendo.

Se estaban besando…

Sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda hasta su nuca. Se quedó como clavado en ese lugar, como si sus piernas se hubieran convertido en piedra.

Era una broma, tenía que ser una maldita broma, no podía estar pasando. El escalofrío se convirtió en una helada sensación que comenzó a hacerlo temblar...

—Sakura-chan...

La chica se estremeció y la persona que estaba con ella la soltó, ambos miraron a donde aquella trémula voz.

Naruto los vio. Bajo la luz de la luna y las escasas luces del hotel aquella escena parecía irreal, pero el hueco en su garganta y ese escalofrío convertido ahora en una garra helada en su corazón le decían que era verdad.

Eran Sasuke y Sakura, juntos, besándose. No era una pesadilla, ni un mal sueño.

—Na... Naruto... —Sakura estaba pálida y también temblaba— O... Oye... No... No es lo que...

—Si, es lo que crees. —Sasuke se adelanto a la muchacha, parecía bastante tranquilo— Oye... Yo te dije. Te dije que perseguir a Sakura así no era buena idea. —Dio dos pasos a él— Ella iba a decirte...

En realidad ni lo había pensado, el puño ya estaba a medio camino cuando se dio cuenta. Sasuke lo recibió en plena cara y cayó de espaldas a la arena. Sakura gritó y fue a levantar al muchacho.

Cuando llegó a Sasuke, Naruto había desparecido.

—**0—**

Los chicos se habían dispersado por la zona tratando de buscar a Naruto. Aunque la versión de lo sucedido que contó Sasuke era bastante ligera, Shikamaru sospechaba que habría "consecuencias problemáticas" y era pertinente encontrar al muchacho rubio cuanto antes. Rock Lee y Tenten fueron a buscar Neji para que les ayudara, en su calidad de monitores, ellos podían moverse más libremente sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Hinata estaba sola, caminando cerca del area del mirador. Aunque Sakura y sasuke habían dicho que Naruto había huido del lugar ella regresó.

Se quedó quieta un momento tratando de contener los latidos de su corazón. Estaba enojada, indignada. Lo que Sakura le había hecho a naruto no tenía nombre, incluso si ella nunca hubiese sentido algo por él.

Vio algo. Una silueta desdibujada contra la luz de la luna, sentada en la parte más alta de un pilar de rocas. La cabellera alborotada lo identificó de inmediato.

—Naruto-kun. —Susurró ella llevándose las manos al pecho.

Tenía que regresar y decirles a los demás que lo había encontrado. Se dio la vuelta y no había dado ni dos pasos cuando lo pensó de nuevo y camino en dirección a las rocas donde Naruto estaba sentado, pero entonces se volvió a detener ¿Qué se supone que le iba a decir? Ella era la persona menos indicada para estar con él en un momento como ese... Y sin embargo era la única persona que estaba ahí.

Con más determinación de la que en verdad sentía, caminó hasta las rocas y las subió con cuidado, había musgo seco y tenían el tacto de ser muy, muy viejas. Era algo un poco asqueroso pero logró sobreponerse y pronto estuvo de pie cerca del muchacho.

Naruto estaba sentado, con las rodillas recogidas y la mirada distante, era como una estatua triste del muchacho rubio y gritón que ella conocía. Tuvo un escalofrío al pensar que en ese momento se parecía demasiado a ella.; tratando de apartar esa idea de su cabeza se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

Naruto apenas si se movió, era como si no la hubiera notado, ella no dijo nada, al fin y al cabo era normal que la gente la ignorara.

—Hice el ridículo más grande de toda mi vida, dattebayo. —Dijo Naruto con voz distante, con la vista fija en el mar— Y lo pero es que le pegué a mi mejor amigo...

Hinata lo miró un momento y luego dirigió los ojos al mismo punto que él.

—Tal... Tal vez se lo merecía...

—Yo soy el que se lo merece, por ser un idiota de primera. —Suspiró y cambió de posición— Estuve soñando con un imposible ¿Cómo va a haber alguien que se interese en mí? Sólo soy una molestia para todos.

—No es verdad, Naruto-kun...

—Hasta tú te has enojado conmigo, abro la boca solo para meter la pata, los chicos se burlan de mí, las chicas me evitan, los adultos me temen...

—Naruto-kun...

—Creí que con Sakura era diferente, que ella se interesaba en mi... debí haber visto esto desde kilómetros de distancia.

Hinata se sentía angustiada y desesperada al no encontrar algo que decirle, era obvio que el muchacho estaba desolado, pero no había palabras en su cabeza para ayudarlo.

—Ne... Ya es muy tarde ¿Verdad? —Naruto se levantó de golpe estirándose— Mejor regresemos al hotel antes de que alguien empiece a preguntar por mí.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y con cierta dificultad se levanto para seguirlo. Naruto saltaba las rocas con mucha facilidad y pronto estuvo en la arena, ella tuvo que esforzarse más para llegar y el último salto parecía una barrera infranqueable.

—Déjame y te ayudo. —Dijo Naruto levantando los brazos— No creo que puedas lucir tu traje de baño si te raspas las rodillas, dattebayo.

Hinata se puso muy roja y con manos temblorosas se agachó para sujetar a naruto de los hombros, el chico la tomó de la cintura y ella casi grita al sentir las manos de él. Con un grácil movimiento la deposito en la arena.

—Eres muy ligera, Hinata-chan. —Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en los labios y sin soltarla de la cintura

Hinata estaba próxima a sufrir un desmayo y deseaba de todo corazón empezar a correr al hotel y encerrarse en el cuarto cuando la cara de Naruto la detuvo. La sonrisa estaba ahí, pero sus ojos azules estaban velados por una pequeña capa de humedad.

—Me... Me duele... —Dijo él— Yo... Me duele, de verdad.

Dos gruesas lágrimas se resalaron por la cara del muchacho, estaba temblando. Por un momento el pánico de Hinata desapareció. De verdad no tenía palabras para consolar a Naruto. Pero a veces las acciones eran lo más apropiado.

El movimiento de sus manos fue casi instintivo, lo sujetó de un hombro y de la nuca, atrayéndolo a ella, haciéndolo poner la cabeza en su hombro. Naruto reaccionó y pasó las manos por la espalda de Hinata, apretándola un poco mientras sentía que todo su autocontrol se desbarataba en ese momento.

Quizá en otro momento y en otro lugar esa escena le hubiera provocado un paro cardiaco, o la hubiera hecho perder el conocimiento, pero no en ese momento. Naruto la abrazaba y podía sentir como el chico sollozaba muy quedo y se temblaba, luchando por no llorar más fuerte, ese que estaba ahí no era el fuerte y decidido muchacho que ella conocía, quizá por eso no estaba tan apenada como debería.

—Ya... Ya estoy bien. —Naruto rompió el contacto de manera un poco brusca, tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas encendidas— Lamento haberte montado esta escenita, dattebayo.

—No te preocupes, Naruto-kun... Yo... Yo entiendo.

Se quedaron un momento callados. Hinata finalmente se empezó a poner muy, muy roja y lanzar pequeñas nubes de vapor por la cabeza, mientras que Naruto evitaba verla y se llevaba las manos a la nuca. Shikamaru y Kiba aparecieron en ese momento. El chico rubio se removió muy incomodo pero los dos muchachos tenían una expresión neutra en la cara.

—Tenten los vio por aquí y ya le avisamos a los demás. —Dijo Shikamaru con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón— No te preocupes, nadie ha notado que no estas, pero mejor regresemos al hotel.

Naruto asintió, Hinata se había comenzado a adelantar y pronto los tres muchachos caminaban de regreso al hotel. Hinata a la cabeza, Shikamaru detrás y Kiba acompañando a Naruto.

—No te preocupes. –Dijo Kiba sin voltearlo a ver— Sasuke se cambió de habitación. Incluso con un poco de suerte no tendrás que verle la cara hasta que estemos en Konoha y eso si quieres.

Naruto asintió y siguieron caminando.

—Ne... Kiba. —Dijo Naruto— ¿Por qué terminaron tú y Hinata-chan?

—Ni siquiera estábamos saliendo. —Kiba resopló— Fue un intento de "amigos-casi-novios" pero al fin de cuentas no resultó.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque a Hinata le gusta otra persona...

—Ya veo. —Naruto estaba pensativo— Espero que esa persona la note, es una buena chica.

Kiba le dedico una ceja arqueada.

—De verdad que eres idiota Naruto.

— ¿Porqué me dices eso? —El chico se enfado, había tenido bastante ese día como para que lo siguieran insultando.

—No te lo voy a decir. —Dijo Kiba ignorándolo— Averigua quien es la persona que le gusta a Hinata-chan y a ver si así espabilas.

— ¿Lo conozco?

Kiba giró los ojos y no respondió, en la entrada del hotel se podían distinguir a Rock Lee y a Tenten esperándolos en la puerta. La chica de los chonguitos tomó a Hinata por los hombros y despidiéndose de los demás se fueron al lado del hotel que les tocaba. Rock Lee, Kiba y Naruto se dirigieron en silencio a sus habitaciones.

—Qué día más pesado ¿Verdad Hinata-san?

La chica alzó un poco la vista para ver a la muchacha mayor y asintió con la cabeza.

—Pobre de Naruto-kun. —Continuó la chica— No me imagino como debe de sentirse… Pero lo bueno es que no esta sólo ¿Verdad Hinata-chan?

—Es… Es verdad. —Dijo la chica del cabello oscuro— Tiene a sus amigos.

Se detuvieron frente al cuarto de Tenten. El de Hinata estaba a dos puertas de distancia. La muchacha de los chonguitos meneó la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—No me refería a los amigos, Hinata-chan. Hablaba de ti.

La hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuuga se puso roja hasta la punta de los cabellos mientras un gesto de sorpresa se plantaba en su cara.

—No lo dejes sólo Hinata-chan, yo creo que si tú lo notas… él te notará a ti.

Le guiño un ojo y entró a su cuarto. Hinata se quedó como petrificada varios segundos, viendo la puerta cerrada antes de ir a su habitación. Entró en ella, el pasillo del hotel quedó sumido en silencio.

Y en la playa desierta, un pequeño osito de felpa era mecido por las olas...

**CONTINUARA...**

**—0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_Y las cosas entre los protagonistas se vuelven más intensas. Sé que para algunas lectoras esto va lento, pero, paciencia, las mejores cosas de la vida tardan en llegar. Mientras tanto y como siempre se agradecen comentarios reviews y opiniones varias._

_En el siguiente capítulo veremos el retorno al hogar, las cosas que se piensan en un viaje largo y como se notan los cambios después de una ausencia corta pero concisa._

_Proximo viernes: _**"Cosas que hacer en un autobus"**


	8. Cosas que hacer en un autobus

**Capítulo 7: "Cosas que hacer en un autobús"**

El viaje había llegado a su fin. Los autobuses regresaban a Konoha llevando a un centenar de chicos cansados y satisfechos.

O por lo menos a la mayoría de ellos.

El camión que llevaba a la clase de Kakashi estaba sumido en un extraño e inusual silencio. De alguna manera la noticia de que Sasuke y Sakura estaban saliendo corrió como reguero de pólvora, algunos comentarios se hicieron resaltar más que otros. Especialmente entre el llamado "Club de Sasuke" Sakura comenzó a escuchar extraños murmullos y miradas de desprecio. Sasuke recibió todo aquello con una mueca de total fastidio y se dedicó a regresar las miradas para zanjar el asunto de una vez. Sakura era su novia y al que no le pareciera se podía ir a tomar por el culo. Y eso tristemente parecía aplicar también a sus amigos cercanos.

Ellos dos estaban sentados hasta adelante, cerca de los maestros. Sasuke estaba del lado del pasillo y parecía dormitar. Sakura estaba viendo por la ventana, pensando en como las cosas se habían desencadenado y pensando en su propio sentimiento y quizá en los sentimientos de Naruto hacía ella.

"Pero ya no tiene caso" Pensó mirando el cambiante camino "Nunca quise lastimar a Naruto, pero nunca quise que se enamorara de mi ¿Por qué tengo que tener la culpa de esto?" pero ahí estaba, la sensación de culpa, aguijoneándole la nuca, recordándole el rostro de Naruto cuando la descubrió en aquel beso con Sasuke y la fría recepción por parte de Ino y Hinata al regresar al cuarto. Incluso podía sentir cierta hostilidad de parte de Hinata hacía ella y tomando en cuenta lo pacífica y tranquila que solía ser aquella chica esa hostilidad era más inquietante aún.

Varios asientos más atrás, Kiba Inuzuka dormía mientras roncaba escandalosamente. Llevando una curiosa coordinación con los vaivenes del autobús. Sentado a su lado estaba Naruto, mirando por la ventana y callado. No estaba muy seguro de cómo sentirse, estaba triste, de eso no le cabía duda, pero al mismo tiempo estaba como… aliviado.

Por mucho tiempo (Más del que en realidad recordaba) su mundo y razón de ser había sido Sakura. La chica de al lado, la princesa que rescataba en sueños… Y en sueños se había quedado. Estaba en su mente todas las veces que ella lo había rechazado y las pocas y contadas ocasiones en que ella hacía un intento por salir con él. No siempre era malo, Sakura había demostrado que le apreciaba, pero entonces entendió ciertas cosas… Ella lo apreciaba, nada más.

Le hubiese gustado pensar que estaba enojado con Sasuke, que estaba enojado con Sakura, pero no lo estaba, más bien era algo así como tristeza, no entendía muy bien que era esa sensación y la verdad, dicha sea de paso, no estaba muy interesado en averiguar de que se trataba. También estaba otra cosa que no dejaba de zumbarle en la cabeza. Hinata Hyuuga.

Hasta dos semanas atrás aquella chica no era más que una sombra, hasta que Ino comenzó a llevarla con ella. No le había prestado atención, hasta ese día en el centro comercial, hasta la breve y extraña situación en la mansión Uchiha, hasta ese día en la playa…

Se sonrojó. Era difícil el evitar ahora, recordar esa sensación de haberla abrazado, no, en realidad era ella quien había tomado la iniciativa, la calidez de su cuerpo contra él. Naruto suspiró hondo mientras trataba de calmar aquella nueva vorágine de ideas y sentimientos, ya tenía bastante con lo que pasó con Sakura, como para que ahora tuviera esos pensamientos. Ahora sólo quería dejarse de ideas, dejar de sentir por un rato.

Algunos asientos más atrás, Shino Aburame estaba enfrascado en la lectura de un libro, tratando de no molestar a su compañera de viaje, Hinata estaba sentada del lado del pasillo y permanecía con los brazos cruzados, pensando y tratando de dejarse llevar por la música que llevaba en su reproductor.

"Si tu lo notas… Él te notará a ti" Eso le había dicho Tenten ¿Era posible entonces que Naruto la viera de otra manera? Pero entonces si Naruto la notaba, si de verdad el la miraba más allá de lo que dejaba que los demás la vieran…

"Me va a odiar" Pensó "Me va a odiar como me odia mi padre, mi familia" Aquella idea comenzó a inundarle el pecho como lava saliendo a la superficie. Ardiente y espesa.

Dio un pequeño respingo al sentir un repentino dolor en su brazo. Discretamente miro su brazo y vio un rasguño pronunciado, en su desesperación se había clavado las uñas en la piel, ahora había una pequeña línea sangrante. Nerviosa, trató de disimular aquella herida bajando más la maga de la delgada sudadera que llevaba puesta, no quería que nadie notara lo torpe que podía ser a veces.

En el silencio del viaje, Shikamaru Nara permanecía con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados tratando de dormirse y no pensar en nada. Dentro de su chaqueta estaba un papel con el correo electrónico y el teléfono de aquella rubia que conoció en la playa y esa extraña sensación de euforia dándole pequeños piquetes en el corazón.

"Que problemático" Pensó "Las chicas siempre han sido una lata y ahora estoy con ganas de hablarle a una…" Dio un gruñido y trató de acomodarse mejor en su asiento; entonces sintió una mano tibia posarse en la suya, levantó la vista a un par de ojos azules que le miraban desde el asiento de al lado.

Ino lo observaba atentamente, con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas y la boca entreabierta. Sin entender muy bien porque, Shikamaru se puso rojo y desvió la mirada de la muchacha.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó él, tratando de disipar un poco la extraña tensión del aire.

— ¿Tú ya lo sabias? Quiero decir, lo de Sakura y Sasuke…

—Me lo imaginaba. —Shikamaru no era del tipo que le gustara dar demasiadas explicaciones— Había visto a Sasuke y a Sakura portarse muy raro en los últimos meses. Supuse que se traían algo entre manos.

—Yo soy su mejor amiga. —Ino se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero— Se supone que me daría cuenta de cosas así.

—Sasuke debió de obligarla a no decir nada. Eso le evitaría que amigas como tu le dieran problemas.

—Eso es cruel ¿Acaso estas de su parte?

—No me voy a poner de parte de nadie. Es demasiado problemático.

—Que típico de ti. —Dijo Ino enojándose.

Los dos se quedaron un rato en silencio, después de un rato Shikamaru miró a la chica.

—En el peor de los casos me pondría de parte de Naruto. A él le fue peor en todo esto.

Ino asintió en silencio y la conversación terminó ahí. Ella había visto la forma tan vehemente en que Hinata había reaccionado y eso le hizo le hizo pensar en que quizá las cosas pudieran mejorar para el "niño-zorro"

—**0—**

En otro camión iban los chicos de grados superiores. Al ser ya casi estudiantes de universidad, el profesorado de "Konoha Gauken" habían relajado un poco mas la disciplina con ellos, permitiéndoles viajar sin monitor. Claro que los muchachos procuraban portarse a la altura, o por lo menos ser menos obvios que sus compañeros de grados inferiores.

La parte trasera del autobús estaba relativamente sola. Era la sección donde estaban el baño y un pequeño servi-bar que nunca fue usado, ahí también estaban dos asientos que eran ocupados por una pareja que deseaba un poco más de privacidad.

La pareja interrumpió su apasionado beso; la chica estaba sentada sobre el chico. Ambos suspiraron y se miraban a los ojos.

Tenten no quería sonreír, pero sus labios estaban curvados hacía arriba y parecía que no se iban a mover de ahí. También sentía que sus mejillas ardían. Durante los pocos meses que llevaba saliendo con Neji Hyuuga, nunca había esperado que el se volviera tan "pro-activo" en la relación.

—Dos meses de entrenamiento continuo. —Dijo entonces Neji en su habitual tono serio— Te descuide demasiado ese tiempo.

Tenten sintió un pequeño brinco en el pecho ¿Neji preocupado por ella? Eso sin duda era un avance.

—Cada vez me dejas más sorprendida. —Dijo ella mientras se acercaba para continuar en lo que se habían quedado, pero el la detuvo— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso la otra noche? —Preguntó Neji, mientras acariciaba un brazo de la chica— No sueles pedirme esa clase de favores.

Tenten comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido. El romance secreto de Sasuke y Sakura, la desaparición de Naruto… Como lo encontró Hinata. Neji parecía muy interesado en esos detalles.

—Los Uchiha siempre han sido una familia sin respeto por las normas. —El muchacho parecía considerarlo todo— No me extraña que el menor de ellos tenga un comportamiento tan inapropiado… Pero Hinata-sama ¿Estas segura de que ella esta "interesada" en ese muchacho, Uzumaki?

—Lo haces sonar como si fuera un capricho. —Tenten frunció el seño— Yo creo que ella de verdad le gusta, podría ser bueno.

No hubo respuesta. Neji parecía serio, más serio de lo normal. Tenten se mordió discretamente el labio inferior pensando que había dicho algo incorrecto, pero el muchacho la volvió a abrazar y comenzaron de nuevo la interrumpida sesión de besos. Ya habría tiempo de pensar. El camino era muy largo después de todo.

—**0—**

Naruto despertó sintiendo que su cuerpo clamaba ir al baño. Tratando de no despertar a Kiba salió de su asiento y dando tumbos fue hasta la cabina de baño. Al salir se lavo las manos, sintiendo cierta reluctancia al contacto con el agua tibia del lavabo "Parece agua reciclada, dattebayo"

Estaba regresando a su asiento cuando se detuvo. Hinata estaba despierta. Lo podía notar por la manera en que movía la cabeza. Se quedó pensando un momento y finalmente se acercó a ella.

Hinata había sentido a Naruto pasar en dirección al baño y eso la había despertado. Estaba intentando ignorar eso y volver a dormirse cuando volvió a sentir la presencia del muchacho a sus espaldas. Tuvo un escalofrío y trataba de fingir que dormía pero era obvio que el se había dado cuenta de que no era verdad.

—Ne, Hinata-chan. —La voz de Naruto sonó muy cerca de su oído y ella casi da un brinco— ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?

La chica se puso roja a punto de estallar y las manos comenzaron a temblarle. Naruto pensó que tenía fiebre o algo por el estilo y le tocó la frente para asegurarse, esto provoco que la chica sufriera un repentino ataque de hipo.

—Iré a sentarme con Kiba. —Dijo Shino levantándose en ese momento— Así podrán tener algo de privacidad para hablar.

Aquel momento interrumpido lo agradeció Hinata desde su interior. Estaba segura que se hubiera desmayado en ese momento si Shino no hubiese hablado.

Naruto se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al sobrio muchacho y después se sentó en su lugar. Miró a Hinata y le dedico una sonrisa, ella trató de hacer lo mismo y después se quedaron en silencio, sentados uno al lado del otro.

—Hinata-chan. —Dijo Naruto de golpe— Quería… Quería darte las gracias, otra vez.

La chica levantó la cabeza para mirar a Naruto.

—Me sentía muy mal en ese momento. —Continuó el muchacho— Creo que hubiera hecho alguna clase de locura si no hubieras estado ahí, dattebayo.

— ¿Lo-locura? —Preguntó Hinata esforzándose para hablar.

—La verdad quería tirarme al mar y nadar hasta hundirme…

Hinata sintió un hueco frío en su estomago con esa declaración. No podía imaginarse a Naruto cometiendo esa clase de tonterías, era algo que ella haría, no él.

—No… No creo que lo hicieras… Naruto-kun. —Dijo Hinata jugando nerviosa con sus dedos— Eres… Eres mejor que eso…

Naruto se volvió para mirarla, tenía una expresión rara en el rostro. Hinata giró rápidamente la cabeza, sintiendo que había dicho algo incorrecto.

—¿Eso fue un cumplido?

—Perdón, perdón… —Hinata estaba muy mortificada—No quise faltarte al…

Entonces sintió que Naruto le tomaba de la mano y el alma se le fue a los pies.

—Nunca me habían dado un cumplido de esa clase, eso fue nuevo.

La voz del muchacho se escuchaba dulce y relajada, ella virtualmente quería dar un grito pero se contenía apretando con fuerza el descansa-brazos de su lado mientras su otra mano se mantenía relajada ante el contacto del chico. Pronto el contacto se rompió y Naruto puso ambas manos detrás de la nuca. Ella necesito varios minutos antes de recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

Naruto parecía estar quedándose dormido. Hinata apenas estaba consciente de su entorno, por un momento era como si el camión estuviera vacio, solo ellos dos, no había contacto físico ni visual, tan sólo estaban sentados uno al lado del otro y eso era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado antes.

—Na… Naruto-kun. —Dijo ella en voz baja— ¿Qué… Qué piensas de mí?

Ahí estaba, le había preguntado algo que nunca hubiese creído posible, estaba horrorizada consigo misma. Pero la respuesta no llego de inmediato, Naruto parecía pensarlo demasiado, ella trato entonces de disculparse, de decirle que había sido una broma pero descubrió que el muchacho estaba dormido. Suspiro aliviada al pensar que el no la había escuchado.

— ¿Qué pienso de ti? —Dijo Naruto de golpe. Hinata sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que era una respuesta retardada— Bueno… Creo que eres una chica muy, muy, muy rara, dattebayo.

Y el mundo de Hinata se hundió en la frustración.

—Pero… —Naruto acomodó el asiento para dormir mejor— A mi me agradan mucho las personas raras, así que creo que está bien.

El chico se quedó profundamente dormido mientras que Hinata hacía un viaje de ida y vuelta al Nirvana sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—**0—**

Los autobuses empezaron a disminuir su marcha a medida que se acercaban a la entrada del colegio. Cerca de ahí ya había una cantidad de autos y personas esperando a los estudiantes.

Jiraya miraba nervioso a los autobuses, tamborileaba sobre la capota del auto de Anko y parecía reacio a parpadear.

—Tranquilízate. —Anko le puso una mano sobre su hombro— El renacuajo es un cabezotas, pero a veces es mas cauto que tú.

—Aun así son tres días que estuvo fuera de mi vista. —Dijo Jiraya sin voltearla a ver— Me preocupa que haya hecho una tontería.

La mujer policía no dijo nada más, le divertía ver al siempre inamovible Jiraya preocupado por su muchacho. Definitivamente y aunque él lo negara, era material para ser un buen padre.

Los muchachos comenzaron a bajar y los ayudantes a descargar las maletas y valijas del viaje. Anko notó a la chica del cabello rosa que Naruto siempre seguía. Iba tomada de la mano de otro chico y por la forma en que estaban cerca uno del otro, había algo más que simple compañerismo. Ellos fueron los primeros en bajar y tomar sus cosas. Un poco después Naruto bajó, seguido de una chica de cabellos negros que parecía muy cohibida. Mantenía una distancia de naruto, como si lo evitara, pero al mismo tiempo Anko se dio cuenta de que la chica no apartaba la mirada del muchacho.

—Me quedé mucho tiempo dormido. —Dijo Naruto tomando su maleta y después la de Hinata— Espero que mis ronquidos no te hayan incomodado.

Naruto le dio la maleta a Hinata pero ella no la tomó al momento. Se le quedó viendo como si fuera el anillo de compromiso que hubiera estado esperando toda su vida.

—No… No hay pro-proble-problema Naruto-kun. —Dijo ella estirando la mano para tomar su maleta— No roncaste… no roncaste en lo abso-absoluto.

Entonces el chico notó la cicatriz reciente en el brazo de la muchacha.

— ¿Dónde te cortaste? —Naruto trató de tomarle la mano, aunque parecía ya estar seca, la herida se veía un poco aparatosa.

No llegó siquiera a tocarla, Hinata sacó su brazo de una forma muy brusca y le dio la espalda a Naruto. El chico rubio dio dos pasos atrás pensando que la había lastimado o algo así, pero no pudo siquiera decir algo cuando otra mano a sus espaldas le empujó con fuerza contra el autobús.

Se recuperó rápidamente para ver quien había sido el chistoso y se encontró directamente con Neji Hyuuga que ahora se interponía entre él y Hinata.

— ¡¿Qué rayos pretendes, dattebayo?! —Naruto no estaba dispuesto a que lo trataran de esa manera.

—Mantén tus sucias manos lejos de Hinata-sama. —Dijo Neji con un gesto de superioridad— No confundas lastima con afecto.

Ya se estaba formando un pequeño círculo alrededor de ellos. Era obvio que eso podía acabar en un pleito. Naruto estaba empezando a temblar de coraje y Neji se tensaba, listo para saltar al primer gesto de pelea.

— ¿A que te refieres con lastima? —La voz de Naruto era amenazadora.

—Que Hinata-sama se haya preocupado un poco por las idioteces que haces, no significa que este interesada en ti. Ten cuidado con la forma en que tratas a un Hyuuga.

Tenten estaba en el grupo que observaba la posible pelea, sentía un horrible nudo en el estomago, de repente no sabía quien era ese Neji Hyuuga.

—Que ella lo decida. —Naruto estaba buscando el mejor ángulo para atacar.

—Ella no tiene que rebajarse a eso. —Neji empujó a una dócil y asustada Hinata para atrás— Y ya esta decidido. Aléjate de ella.

Era el momento preciso, todos en el círculo sentían que iba a haber sangre, hasta que dos adultos se interpusieron entre ellos.

— ¡¡Esto no es un ring de luchas!! —Exclamó Anko, interponiéndose entre ellos— Y si no tienen nada que hacer mejor vayan circulando.

Hubo un murmullo de decepción y los muchachos comenzaron a dispersarse. Jiraya seguía sujetando el hombro de naruto, evitando así que se lanzara a pelear. Anko pudo sentir la frustración y furia en Naruto y entonces se giró y le dedico una mirada virulenta a Neji Hyuuga.

— ¿Qué clase de educación estas recibiendo, pequeña rata?

—Debería de mostrar cierto respeto… Señora. —Dijo Neji.

—Eres tu el que debe de mostrar cierto respeto, mocoso desagradable. —Anko sacó su placa del bolsillo de su chamarra— Te puedo arrestar por faltas a la autoridad ¿Sabías?

—Usted no se identificó como policía hasta este momento. —Neji tomó la mano de Hinata y comenzó a alejarse— No tengo porque quedarme a discutir con un servidor publico sin motivo alguno.

Anko se quedó parada, lívida del coraje, deseando por un momento sacar su arma y darle dos balazos al pretencioso muchacho. Pero le acarrearía más problemas de los que en realidad lo valía.

—Yo no hice nada…

La voz de Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos. Seguía en el mismo lugar. Jiraya no lo soltaba y parecía tratar de calmarlo.

—Nadie te va a echar la culpa. —Anko aun podía sentir mucha hostilidad en él— Nosotros vimos lo que paso.

—De todos modos me van a echar la culpa, siempre lo hacen.

—Yo no te culpare de nada, muchacho. —Jiraya estaba siendo gentil.

—Y yo que estaba preocupado por la "rarita" —Naruto se sacó del brazo de Jiraya y tomó su maleta— Es obvio que prefiere a su familia.

Jiraya no le dijo nada más, había un dejo de amargura en la voz del muchacho que no había oído antes. Miró a Anko y simplemente se alzó de hombros. Naruto caminaba delante de ellos, directo al automóvil de Anko, cuando fue interceptado por una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes que lo saludo con gentileza.

—Que bueno verte de nuevo, Naruto-kun.

—Buenas tarde, Haruno-san. —Respondió Naruto sin muchas ganas.

—Estaba buscando a Sakura. —Dijo la mujer sin notar el estado de animo del muchacho— ¿No la has visto?

—Esta con su novio. —Dijo Naruto subiéndose al auto— Cerca de los autobuses.

Hanako Haruno se quedó con la sonrisa congelada cuando escuchó la palabra "novio"

— ¿Mi niña tiene "novio"?

—Ah, Hola Hanako-san. —Dijo Jiraya acercándose— ¿Quiere que le demos un aventón a usted y a Sakura?

La mujer miro al viejo abogado y después miró a donde Sakura platicaba animadamente con Sasuke. Apretó los dientes y trato de sonreír, aunque eso era más bien un rictus congelado.

—Gracias Jiraya-san, pero creo que mi hija y yo nos iremos por nuestro lado. Tenemos mucho, mucho de que platicar.

El hombre se alzó de hombros mientras entraba al automóvil. Anko arrancó justo en el momento en que se escuchaba claramente a Hanako gritar:

— ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo, Sakura Haruno?!

—**0—**

Hinata iba a bordo de la limusina de los Hyuuga. Sentada en la parte de atrás. Neji iba delante. Como el miembro de la familia secundaria que se suponía que era. Dejando sola a la muchacha.

—Naruto-kun. —Susurró Hinata sintiéndose angustiada— Él no me hizo nada…

Se suponía que eso era lo que le iba a decir a Neji, se suponía que iba a evitar que pasara algo como lo que ocurrió. Pero no dijo nada, se quedó parada, aterrada e incapaz de pronunciar palabra, dejando que volvieran a humillar a Naruto.

Sintió una especie de espasmo en su pecho y después las lágrimas comenzaron a correr libres por sus mejillas. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, ahogando un sollozo ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

La ventanilla de la limusina estaba ligeramente bajada y Neji la estaba observando. Sintió una extraña punzada al ver que la chica estaba llorando ¿Acaso era por el don nadie ese? Si eso era verdad entonces era incorrecto. Ella no tenía por que mezclarse con gente como él, podía acarrearle más problemas a la ya maltratada relación con su padre…

Y hablando de relaciones.

Por alguna razón Tenten le había ignorado después del intento de pelea, era como ella estuviera enojada. Cosa que no entendía en lo absoluto ¿Acaso se estaba poniendo de parte del vago ese llamado Naruto?

No, no podía ser. Él había actuado defendiendo el honor de los Hyuuga, como se suponía que debía de ser, Tenten entendía eso ¿No era verdad?

Llegando a su casa tenía que hablar con ella.

**CONTINUARA…**

—**0—**

**Notas del autor.**

_Y empezamos con los problemas para la parejita. Y estos son ya en lo que podemos considerar el verdadero Naru/Hina de este fic. ¿Qué será de Sakura? Bueno muchos se lo imaginan. Los que no entonces denle una leída al fic de mi esposa "__**Rosa de dos aromas**__" Pero no será la última vez que la veamos en este fic, aunque podemos decir que no será ya un elemento constante en la historia._

_Próximo viernes: La cruda realidad de la vida en la ciudad. Reflexiones de una mujer policía, Un trabajo no deseado y un encuentro totalmente inesperado, los engranes del destino suelen dar giros muy extraños._

_Sigue: _**"Trabajos de verano"**


	9. Trabajos de Verano

**Capítulo 8: Trabajos de Verano.**

Anko Mitarashi era una mujer adulta, una policía eficiente y respetada, incluso temida por algunos. No en vano le tenían el mote de "La dama serpiente"

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, sentada al borde de la cama, sonrojada como una quinceañera observado intensamente al hombre que dormía a su lado.

¿Qué clase de poder tenía ese hombretón de cincuenta años, que podía atravesar todas sus barreras emocionales? Paso una mano por el torso desnudo de él, sintiendo su respiración acompasada. Sabía que eso era el preludio a un concierto de ronquidos, pero no le molestaban, era parte de la naturaleza del hombre con quien quería estar.

Se estiró un poco y busco la pequeña bata que solía usar cuando estaba en la casa de Jiraya, se la puso y después salió a buscar un poco de agua.

Mientras buscaba un vaso en la alacena notó que la ventana al balcón estaba abierta. Con curiosidad se acercó y vio la figura de Naruto en el quicio. Sentado y recargado contra el marco de la ventana. La mujer apretó los dientes y dejando su vaso se acercó al muchacho.

No sabía bien que decirle. Ella había visto como adoraba aquella chica de cabellos rosas y como esta había terminado con aquel otro muchacho. La situación era bastante deprimente, especialmente porque ella era la última persona en el planeta que pudiera darle ánimos. Pero por desgracia, era la única persona cerca en ese momento.

—Hola renacuajo. —Dijo ella sonriendo— ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

Naruto levantó un poco la vista y después volvió a mirar hacía la calle. Anko se quedo un momento pensando seriamente en regresar a la cama con Jiraya pero finalmente fue a sentarse al lado del muchacho.

— ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras platicar? —Preguntó pasando un brazo por el hombro del chico— Soy buena escuchando.

—No… No gracias Anko-san. —Dijo Finalmente Naruto— Sólo que no tengo ganas de dormir. Tengo muchas cosas dándome vueltas por la cabeza, dattebayo.

— ¿Tiene que ver con la chica de rosa? —Anko se puso a acariciarle la cabeza, un poco insegura si eso era correcto.

—Un poco… —Naruto no parecía incomodo con el contacto— En realidad… Una parte de mi se siente enojada, triste, la otra parece que le da igual ¿No es extraño?

—Es más común de lo que te imaginas. —Dijo ella sonriendo— Eres muy joven todavía, Naruto. La vida esta llena de cosas como esta.

—Entonces la vida apesta.

—No, recuerda que nunca se cierra una puerta a menos que se abra una ventana. —Entonces recordó a la chica de cabellos oscuros— ¿Quién era la chica que estaba contigo cuando bajaste del autobús?

Naruto de momento no pareció entender pero después su rostro se volvió un poco más sombrío.

—Era Hinata-chan… Pero no importa, ella prefiere defender a su familia que… ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me pegas?

—Era una chica más bajita que tu y ese mocoso impertinente estaba casi de mi tamaño. —Anko le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria— ¿Acaso estabas esperando que saltara al cuello del tipo ese o que? —No espero a que el chico respondiera— Tu eres capaz de enfrentar a cualquiera, sin medir las consecuencias de lo que haces, pero el resto de la gente tenemos algo que se llama prudencia…

—Una vez saltaste encima de un tipo gigantesco que…

—Soy un policía, es mi trabajo. —Lo interrumpió— Y siempre tengo a alguien en quien apoyarme, aunque sea el idiota de Kotetsu... ¿Estás molesto con ella?

Naruto bajó la vista, era obvio que estaba pensando muy intensamente. Finalmente levantó la vista.

—Me gustaría hablar con ella otra vez, para saber que piensa.

Anko sonrió y le palmeó el hombro varias veces, entonces se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba poniéndose muy rojo.

— ¿Qué te pasa, renacuajito?

—Te… te puedo ver los pechos desde aquí…

— ¿Porqué crees que me encanta esta bata?

El muchacho se levantó rápidamente, más rojo de lo que ya estaba, mientras Anko reía traviesa y se acomodaba la pequeña bata correctamente.

—Vete a dormir, Naruto. —Dijo Anko mientras regresaba al cuarto de Jiraya— Mañana será un mejor día y no querrás perdértelo.

—Eh… Anko-san

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Gracias… Por escucharme un rato.

—Cuando quieras, niño. —Dijo ella mientras sonreía con un poco más de dulzura y cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

—**0—**

Había llegado directo a su habitación sin mirar a nadie más. Aventó las maletas a un rincón y después cerro la puerta con seguro.

Sin entender el porqué estaba presa de una inusual furia, estaba enojada y sin saber bien a dónde dirigir esa sensación. Hinata se dejó caer en su cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada. Quería ponerse a gritar pero sabía que la familia estaba cerca, que Hanabi aparecería y eso le traería problemas… Y estaba cansada de traerles problemas a todos. Sólo quería deshacerse de esa frustración, de ese repentino resentimiento hacía todo mundo.

Hubiera querido detener a Neji, que dejara en paz a Naruto, hubiera querido decirle a Naruto que ella nunca lo defraudaría como lo hizo Sakura, hubiera querido gritarle a la estúpida del cabello rosa por haber lastimado a Naruto… A su Naruto, hubiera, hubiera, hubiera…

No podía estar en paz. Se levanto violentamente y comenzó a revisar las cosas que guardaba en su escritorio hasta que dio con una pequeña navaja que solía usar para cortar papel. Sin pensarlo dos veces la puso sobre su muñeca y trazó un pequeño corte.

Le dolió, como nunca antes. Arrojó la navaja mientras apretaba los dientes para no gritar.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Pensó mientras se levantaba y apretaba la herida con su mano "Esto no está bien, Naruto-kun no lo haría, nadie lo haría… ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?"

Se volvió a sentar en la cama viendo la herida que se acaba de hacer, la sangre trazaba un curioso camino por la mano hasta caer la primera gota en el suelo. Ella dejó caer sólo la primera gota antes de levantarse de nuevo a buscar una venda o algo para cubrir el corte. Tenía que hacer algo, algo que distrajera su mente.

—**0—**

Un par de días después Naruto se levanto bastante tarde. Había estado viviendo en una especie de catatonia. Levantándose tan sólo para ir al baño o comer. Pero ese día se encontró con Anko y Jiraya que lo estaban viendo como si lo fueran a regañar. Conocía bien esa mirada.

—Sea lo que sea yo no lo hice, dattebayo. —Dijo Naruto mientras abría el refrigerador.

—No es lo que hiciste, muchacho. —Dijo Jiraya muy serio— Es lo que estas dejando de hacer…

—No me he metido en problemas en dos días seguidos. —Naruto sacó un vaso de la alacena y se sirvió leche— Creí que estarías contento.

—Hablamos con Teuchi-san. —Dijo entonces Jiraya— Trabajaras con él a partir de hoy.

El muchacho casi se atraganta con la leche.

— ¡¿Trabajar?!

—Ya vas a cumplir diecisiete y me parece que es necesario que empieces a conocer lo que es ganarse el pan con el sudor de tu frente.

—Yo te llevaré. —Dijo Anko sonriendo— De paso compró el almuerzo.

—Pero… Pero… ¿¡Trabajar?!

—No hagas un escándalo de eso, Naruto. —Jiraya permanecía serio— Prefiero verte allá afuera que sintiendo lastima de ti mismo aquí en la casa.

El muchacho bajó la cabeza como si lo hubieran golpeado pero finalmente se dio la vuelta y fue a su cuarto. Un par de minutos después apareció cambiado y salió a la calle con gesto adusto.

—Por lo menos ya salió. —Dijo Anko tomando su chamarra del trabajo— Eso ya es un avance.

—Espero que lo espabile un poco. —Jiraya finalmente se levantó de su silla— Un poco de trabajo físico es muy bueno para los corazones rotos.

—Eres todo un romántico. —Anko le guiño un ojo mientras salía del departamento— Vendré a la hora de la cena y traeré al chaparrito conmigo.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se encontró al muchacho rubio ya sentado en la parte delantera de la patrulla, parecía algo molesto pero Anko sólo se alzó de hombros y entró al auto.

—No estamos castigándote ni nada por el estilo, renacuajo. —Dijo Anko mientras encendía el vehículo— Por esta vez queremos ayudarte. Además Teuchi-san es amigo tuyo ¿Verdad?

Naruto recordó al viejo Teuchi y su hija Ayame. Ambos manejaban un restaurante especializado en caldos y ramen y eran de las pocas personas que siempre se alegraban de verlo. No podía recordar la cantidad de veces que terminaba ahí después de la escuela o tan solo por ir a comer algo rico cuando Jiraya no había preparado la cena. Quizá no era un castigo después de todo.

— ¿Voy a comer ramen gratis, entonces? —Preguntó casi en voz baja.

—No sé cómo te arregles con Teuchi-san al respecto. —Le contestó Anko— Pero ten por seguro que también te van a pagar un buen dinero.

Sin decir ni una palabra más partieron. Anko miró de reojo y se dio cuenta de que Naruto sonreía por primera vez desde que regresara de la playa.

—**0—**

—Me alegro que hayas venido… ¿Pero seguro que no te causará problemas?

Tenten caminaba por el pasillo de oficinas del negocio de su padre, ella ayudaba en esos días de vacaciones como auxiliar de oficina y para su sorpresa tenía a una chica pidiéndole trabajo. Pero no se trataba de cualquier chica.

—Quiero… Quiero aprender un poco más sobre… expo-exportaciones y eso… —Hinata caminaba sin voltear a ver a la otra muchacha— Espero… Espero que tu padre no se mo-moleste.

—Bueno… —Tenten se rasco la nariz— Tu padre y el mío son socios desde hace muchos años… pero no te veo trabajando aquí como una "Office Lady" ¿No preferirías que mi padre te diera un curso rápido o algo así?

—Quiero…. Aprender desde lo más bajo… mejo-mejorar.

—Bueno… me imagino que es la mejor manera de aprender. Pero no se si tu papá lo acepte. Ya sabes como es referente a lo de "El honor del apellido"

—No te preocupes, Tenten-san. —Contestó Hinata levantando la cara— Estoy totalmente segura de que no le importará.

—Bueno. Si estas segura entonces hablemos con mi papá, estoy segura de que hay un lugar para ti.

—**0—**

Naruto jamás había estado de ese lado de la barra del restaurante llamado "Ichiraku's" desde ahí podía apreciar la cocina, y la frenética actividad que ahí se llevaba. Dos ayudantes y Teuchi preparaban la comida entre las humeantes ollas y ardientes parrillas. El muchacho se sintió algo nervioso, pensando si podría estar a la altura de lo que se necesitaba.

El dueño-gerente-chef del restaurante se tomó una pausa para acercarse al recién llegado y recibirlo con una de esas sonrisas que aliviaban el corazón.

—Naruto-kun, me alegra que hayas aceptado.

—Me alegra verlo Teuchi-san. —Dijo Naruto haciéndole una reverencia— Espero no ser un estorbo, nunca había estado de este lado del restaurante, dattebayo.

—No te preocupes, muchacho, no te preocupes. —Teuchi rió mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda— No espero que seas un chef de la noche a la mañana. Primero estarás ayudando a limpiar mesas y a llevar encargos. Nada importante, además recibirás algunas propinas en el proceso.

— ¡Genial! —Naruto estaba más animado— Entonces haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Ese es el espíritu. —Teuchi soltó la carcajada— Ojala te hubiera contratado a ti desde el principio.

— ¿Había alguien antes? —Pregunto el chico rubio con curiosidad.

—Una chica. —El hombre se puso serio— Karin… No recuerdo su apellido. La cosa es que faltaba mucho y siempre parecía hacer lo que quería. Al final simplemente dejó de venir.

—Eso es malo…

—La corte familiar me la había asignado. Era una chica que estudiaba de intercambio en tu escuela, en fin, no vale la pena mencionar el pasado. Deja y le digo a Ayame que te de un uniforme. —El hombre descubrió a su hija hablando por teléfono. Le hizo una seña y la chica fue a su encuentro.

—Kusubana-san me acaba de pedir que confirme su comida para el medio día… —Dijo la chica y en ese momento notó a Naruto al lado de su padre— ¡Hola Naruto-kun!

—Hola, Ayame-neechan. —Dijo el chico— Hoy entró a trabajar con ustedes.

—Pues me alegra mucho. —Dijo ella sonriendo— Se me estaba juntando el trabajo ¿Le voy a dar uniforme, papá?

—Cuanto antes mejor. —Teuchi se dio la vuelta y volvió al restaurante— Tenemos que preparar los pedidos para las oficinas de la zona y el tiempo se nos viene encima.

—Vas a tener un primer día bastante movidito, Naruto-kun. —Ayame lo guió a un pequeño closet detrás de la caja.

—No creo que sea peor de los que suelo tener todos los días, dattebayo.

—**0—**

En unas pocas horas Naruto se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era en realidad el trabajo. Había limpiado mesas, barrido y sacado la basura. Pero parecía que apenas estaba empezando con la parte verdaderamente pesada. En fin. El olor de la cocina le abría el apetito y Ayame le tenía prometido una comida especial en cuanto terminara las últimas entregas.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —Ayame apareció en ese momento con varias cajas de almuerzo— Estas son las últimas.

—Son muchas, dattebayo…

—No te preocupes. —Le respondió ella mientras sacaba la lista de pedidos— Cuatro son para el edificio de al lado. Busca un lugar que dice: "Higurashi estudios" En la parte de arriba del lugar esta un consultorio psiquiátrico de una doctora extranjera… Cristina… algo. Ya veras el letrero. Y las últimas son para una oficina de exportaciones al final de la calle.

Naruto las contó y se dio cuenta de que había una de más, la señalo y Ayame le guiño un ojo.

—Es tu almuerzo especial, eso es si no alcanzas a regresar a la hora de la comida, lo puedes tomar en el parque y regresar a trabajar.

— ¡Gracias, Ayame-neechan! —Dijo el muchacho mientras tomaba los pedidos y salía corriendo. Al llegar a la puerta casi se estrella con otra persona que iba entrando. Por la prisa sólo le dio una disculpa rápida antes de continuar con la carrera. Así que no se dio cuenta del uniforme de la policía.

Ayame vio al recién llegado y sintió que el estomago se le revolvía.

—Buenas tardes, preciosa. —Dijo el hombre acercándose a la caja registradora— Me imagino que tu querido papito ya me tiene la cuota de "protección"

Por toda respuesta la muchacha le aventó un sobre cerrado casi en la cara. El gesto fue recibido como un chiste mientras el hombre recogía la "Cuota"

No era importante si se lo aventaban a la cara o lo maldecían, tenían derecho a hacerlo, al final el dinero era lo que importaba y para Kisame Hoshigaki el fin justificaba los medios.

—**0—**

Naruto terminó de entregar todos los pedidos con el tiempo justo. La última fue en la agencia de exportaciones "Dragón Gemelo" Justo cuando salía de ahí le pareció ver a la chica de grado superior llamada Tenten, pero solo fue un vistazo rápido así que no estaba seguro.

Ya era la hora de la comida y estaba en un parque que dominaba la zona comercial. Era un excelente sitio para sentarse a disfrutar su almuerzo. Buscaba un buen asiento cuando vio a una callada y solitaria muchacha sentada a la sombra de un apartado árbol.

Era Hinata Hyuuga.

Iba a alzarse de hombros y continuar su camino cuando pensó en la platicaron Anko y el la forma que se habían desarrollado las cosas. Miró su caja de almuerzo que aún estaba caliente y un poco inseguro se acercó a la chica.

—Hola… Hinata-chan.

La muchacha no se dio cuenta de la cercanía de naruto hasta que este le habló. Se levantó como impulsada con un resorte y se sonrojó mientras desesperada trataba de mantener las manos quietas. Naruto no entendió la razón, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba muy nerviosa.

— ¿Estas esperando a alguien? —Dijo recordando que Anko le recomendó ser prudente— Digo no quiero que se molesten…

— ¡No estoy esperando a nadie! —Dijo ella más rápido y más fuerte de lo que hubiese querido— Es decir… No… No hay problema.

—Ah… Que bien. —El muchacho pensaba que decirle— ¿Ya almorzaste?

Por toda respuesta la chica le señaló que cerca del árbol estaba una gaseosa y un paquete de pastelillos. Naruto frunció el seño con desaprobación.

—Eso no es muy nutritivo que digamos…

—Pero ya… ya estoy satisfecha. —Y en ese momento el estomago de la chica gruñó de forma muy audible. Hinata tenía ganas de que en ese momento la tierra se la tragara, Naruto se iba a reír de ella hasta el cansancio.

Pero Naruto no se estaba riendo. La vio con seriedad y después se sentó en el árbol, abrió la caja del almuerzo y vio que había un montón de fideos y carne, lo suficiente para dos personas.

—No creo que me lo acabe yo sólo. —Mintió el muchacho— ¿Porqué no me acompañas?

—No… no quiero mo-mo-molestar…

—Pues si me acompañas no me molesto.

Hinata se acercó dudosa y se sentó cerca de él. Naruto puso la caja del almuerzo en el suelo y sacó los palillos para comer.

—Entonces ¡Buen provecho!

El chico comenzó a comer animadamente. Hinata estaba sujetando sus palillos, indecisa.

— ¿No te gusta el ramen? —Preguntó Naruto limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la camisa.

—Me he portado mal contigo, Naruto-kun… —Dijo la chica en voz muy baja y agachando la cabeza—Neji-niisan te dijo cosas… y yo no lo detuve y….

Hubo un instante de silencio y después ella sintió una sensación calida en su barbilla. Sintió que se iba a morir al darse cuenta de que era Naruto tomándola con una mano de ahí para levantarle la cabeza, se sentía incomoda, ansiosa y petrificada.

—Oye. No hay nada de que disculparse. —Dijo sonriendo— No era cosa de que le saltaras al cuello o algo así, dattebayo.

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida al darse cuenta de que eso había sido la primera cosa que le cruzó la mente aquel día.

—Pero… Pero debí hacer algo…

—Entonces. —Naruto le ofreció la caja del almuerzo— Si te quieres congraciar conmigo acepta un poco de ramen, dattebayo.

La chica estiró el brazo y con los palillos tomó un poco de los suaves fideos que escurrían caldo. Se los llevo a la boca y un poco escurrió por su barbilla, aquello le produjo cosquillas y lanzó una risita ahogada mientras trataba de limpiarse.

—Lo… Lo lamento.

—No hay problema…

Pero en realidad si había un problema. Naruto estaba sonrojado. Al escuchar aquella risa de Hinata sintió algo, fue como el chispazo de un encendedor, un brinco, una pequeña pausa en su respiración. Nunca la había escuchado reírse o la había visto sonreír y lo encontró muy interesante. Bajó la vista y comenzó a comer también, hubiera querido decirle algo pero por primera vez en un rato se encontró sin diálogos ante otra persona.

**CONTINUARA…**

—**0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_Primero que nada: ¡¡Higurashi-chan y yo nos casamos a la iglesia este sábado 10 de octubre!! Hay nervios y expectación y claro mucha emoción al respecto. Dos escritores Frikkis unen sus vidas. Vaya quien lo __diría._

_Ejem, ejem. Bueno. Algunas lectoras notaran ciertos paneos en la historia. Me pareció divertido insertar algunos nombres aquí y allá y por cierto. La mención de Karin en este capítulo tiene que ver con un fic de otra autora _**Kusubana-Yoru **_que esta preparando una interesante historia relacionada también con todo el complejo universo creado a partir de "Rosa de dos aromas" estén al pendiente._

_Y en el siguiente capítulo: Las vacaciones llegan a su fin. Naruto toma una decisión importante referente a su vida y a sus sentimientos. La gente cerca de Hinata nota cambios extraños en ella y despierta sospechas y suposiciones y un pequeño flashback despejará algunas dudas._

_Próximo viernes: _**"Cambios de vida"**


	10. Cambio de vida

**Capitulo 9: "Cambio de vida"**

La secundaria era un lugar aterrador. Lo podía sentir en cada poro de su piel, había estado temerosa de ese día, exactamente como cuando entró a la primaria o como cuando se quedo sola la primera vez en su casa.

Trataba de pasar desapercibida, dando pasos cortos y mirando a su alrededor, temerosa de que alguien le hablara. No sabría que contestar o como comportarse, toda la primaria la había pasado en manos de tutores privados y ninguno le había preparado realmente para comportarse ante una situación como esa.

Poco a poco notó que si mantenía la cabeza agachada y los hombros encogidos, nadie le prestaba atención. Se dio cuenta que muchos chicos tomaban esa actitud y los dejaban en paz. Pudo hacerlo así hasta que escucho un alboroto. Los muchachos pasaban gritando algo sobre una pelea y algunos decían cosas sobre "El niño-Zorro" Hinata trató de ignorarlos, pero la curiosidad le ganó y finalmente siguió al creciente grupo de curiosos que formaban un circulo alrededor de dos personas.

Una la reconoció casi de inmediato: Sasuke Uchiha. Nunca había cruzado palabra con él pero lo recordaba de algunas visitas a la mansión de su familia.

—Deberías de aprender a rendirte. —Decía Sasuke mientras rodeaba a otra persona que yacía en el piso— Soy mejor que tu, así de simple. No me ganaste en la primaria, no me vas a ganar ahora.

Hinata supo de inmediato que el mencionado Uchiha le acababa de dar una paliza a otra persona,.

—Nunca te he ganado porque siempre corres antes de empezar, dattebayo.

La persona que estaba en el suelo se empezó a levantar, dando muestras de una fortaleza que incluso hizo que Sasuke retrocediera sorprendido, eran un par de ojos azules como el cielo que lo miraban con una fiereza sorprendente.

—No vas a correr en esta ocasión, teme. Ya es momento de que pruebes un poco del estilo Uzumaki… En tu trasero.

—Mmph. De verdad eres una molestia. —Sasuke se puso en guardia pero esta vez el chiquillo rubio logró derribarlo antes de recibir un par de puntapiés en un costado

Y Hinata no podía apartar la vista de aquel muchacho que parecía estar venciendo incluso cuando las cosas no parecían muy favorables para él. Naruto Uzumaki tronó los huesos del cuello y después le dirigió una sonrisa a ella. O por lo menos eso era lo que parecía, quizá nunca la vio, pero en ese instante era como si ella fuera la única persona en el patio además de él.

—**0—**

Hinata abrió lentamente los ojos mientras las escenas del patio de la escuela y los muchachos se difuminaban convirtiéndose en las paredes y adornos de su cuarto. Había dormido muy profundamente y aun estaba tratando de diferenciar la verdad del sueño. Se estiró y abandonó la cama, ya más dispuesta a aceptar que había amanecido y que un nuevo día de trabajo la esperaba.

Trabajo… Ya habían pasado dos semanas enteras desde que el señor Ama la había aceptado como "becaria" en su empresa y había empezado a entender de lleno todo lo que implicaba la responsabilidad de un trabajo duro.

Pero especialmente ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que ella y Naruto estaban almorzando todos los días en el parque.

Era extraño y emocionante. Siempre había esperado una oportunidad de deshacerse de todo ese miedo que le amordazaba al estar cerca de Naruto y ahora ahí estaba, aunque aun le costaba trabajo juntar más de dos frases seguidas, el muchacho no parecía notarlo, hablaba y hablaba acerca de todo y de todos, aunque a veces se detenían para preguntar si la estaba aburriendo, ella simplemente negaba con la cabeza, alentándolo a continuar.

Alguien tocó un par de veces la puerta y entonces la cabeza de la pequeña Hanabi se asomó en el marco.

—Buenos días, Hanabi-chan. —Dijo Hinata sonriéndole un poco.

No hubo respuesta. La niña parecía muy seria. Entró a la habitación y se dejó caer en la silla, cerca del escritorio.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —Preguntó Hinata extrañada por esa actitud.

— ¿Sabias que a las personas que trabajan se les paga un sueldo? —Preguntó hanabi de golpe.

Hinata asintió sin entender bien de lo que le estaba hablando la chiquilla.

—Tenten-san vino hoy a ver a Neji-niichan. —Dijo la niña— Y trajo un sobre para ti… Tu "Paga"

La hermana mayor se puso muy pálida y se llevó una mano a la boca mientras trataba de controlar la respiración.

—Papá ya lo sabe. —Dijo Hanabi adelantándose a la pregunta de su hermana— Quiere verte en el despacho.

Hinata sintió que el mundo entero se desmoronaba a su alrededor…

—**0—**

Era un buen día, Naruto lo sentía en los huesos. Le habían pagado al finalizar el turno anterior y el día de hoy solo tenía que ir a hacer un poco de limpieza y entregar un par de comidas. Después de eso, él y su dinero bien ganado tenían todo el día para conocerse mejor.

Estaba parado frente al espejo del baño. Cubierto sólo con una toalla y con el cepillo en la mano, se vio varias veces de frente y perfil en el espejo antes de aceptar que su imagen estaba bien. Abrió el botiquín y sacó la loción que Jiraya solía usar, se puso un poco y salió del baño tarareando una canción.

El viejo sannin y Anko estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor y vieron pasar al alegre muchacho en dirección a su cuarto. Intercambiaron una sonrisa y después se dedicaron a terminarse su café.

Naruto se vistió como de costumbre y antes de irse volvió a checar su imagen en el espejo. Si las cosas salían tan bien como en el resto de la semana quizás sería buena idea invitar a…

El resto del pensamiento se congeló en su cabeza ¿Invitar a Hinata? En realidad la idea no era tan mala pero ¿Era correcto? Habían estado comiendo juntos las últimas dos semanas y platicado mucho (Bueno, más él que ella, pero el concepto era el mismo) Hinata no se mostraba reacia a estar con él, incluso se notaba que disfrutaba su compañía… Pero de eso a pedirle una cita era ya un paso bastante grande.

"¿Le gusto?" Se preguntó mientras se detenía en la puerta de su cuarto. "¿Me gusta?" En realidad nunca lo había analizado. Desde que las cosas con Sakura salieron así de mal. Nunca se había vuelto a preguntar si podría encontrar una chica con quien salir. Porque en realidad NUNCA había salido con una chica. Los paseos con el resto de los amigos y las veces que lo agarraban para cargar las bolsas no contaban como citas.

Entonces otra idea lo golpeó con fuerza. Durante esas dos semanas había estado comiendo con ella en el parque técnicamente aquello se podía considerar como una cita. O sea. Había estado citándose con una chica durante dos semanas sin que se diera cuenta de eso.

"¡¡Soy el rey de los idiotas!!" El muchacho se dio una palmada en la frente mientras la sangre se le subía al rostro. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido antes. Entonces esas miraditas que Anko-san y Jiraya oji-san le dirigían cada que hablaba de Hinata…

"Menudo ridículo que estoy haciendo" Pensó "Jiraya y anko-san ya lo sabían, por eso les causaba tanta gracia" Pero aun quedaba en el aire la pregunta ¿Le gusto? Y sin duda lo más importante ¿Me gusta? Era obvio que estar con ella era un cambio agradable a las antiguas agresiones de Sakura y los comentarios medio burlescos de Ino pero no era lo que esperaba de una relación, o de una chica con afinidad a él. Hinata era una buena amiga, nada más.

"Como lo era yo de Sakura-chan" Cerró la puerta de la habitación y despidiéndose con una seña, salió en camino a su trabajo "Yo… No se que piense Hinata de mi y no quiero avergonzarla preguntándoselo de golpe. Pero no puedo dejar las cosas así como así" Se detuvo en la parada del autobús y casi lo deja ir por estar pensando en eso. Pagó su pasaje y se sentó en el asiento del fondo mientras volvía a ocuparse de esa idea. "Tengo que hablar con Hinata hoy mismo… La invitare a salir y aprovechare para preguntarle… Después de eso, si me dice que si, entonces le pediré una cita" Finalmente sonrió satisfecho ante su plan infalible y se dedicó a ver el paisaje.

Y en el cielo algunos dioses se daban de topes contra la pared.

—**0—**

Hinata bajó los escalones lentamente, seguida de su hermana menor. La mansión se encontraba sumida en un inusual silencio que daba un mal agüero. Tan sólo el lejano "tic-tac" del reloj en la sala principal evitaba que la casa pareciera un mausoleo. Se detuvieron un momento en el rellano de la escalera. Ahí estaba el cuadro de la señora Hyuuga. Serena y siempre hermosa. Hinata posó su vista en ella un momento y después, suspirando, se apresuró a llegar al estudio de su padre.

No bien había entrado al lugar, cuando se dio cuenta de que las cosas estaban pero de lo que pensaba al principio. Neji permanecía sentado frente al escritorio de caoba mientras que Hiashi caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado.

Hiashi se tomó un momento antes de mirar a su hija e indicarle que tomara asiento. Hanabi se quedó parada en la entrada recargándose en la puerta.

El hombre dio un par de vueltas más por el estudio antes de tomar un sobre de su escritorio y dárselo a Hinata. Sólo entonces hicieron contacto visual, aunque fue un instante muy breve.

—El señor Ama y yo somos socios desde hace muchos años. —Dijo finalmente— Así que me imagino que su omisión ante este incidente es simple exceso de confianza en nuestro apellido.

La chica permanecía en silencio, esperando que su padre continuara.

—Evidentemente haz olvidado que significa ser una Hyuuga. Nosotros no somos empleados de tercera, ni siquiera de segunda. Somos líderes, somos la base y pilar de una empresa portentosa.

Hinata tan sólo bajó la cabeza.

—Perdonaré tu falta por esta ocasión. —Hiashi parecía haber recuperado el control de si mismo y se sentó ante su escritorio mientras le hacía una seña a Neji para que se retirara— Dejaras de trabajar hoy mismo y le regresaremos el dinero al señor Ama con una disculpa por los inconvenientes causados por tu falta de tacto. Puedes regresar a tu alcoba.

La chica se levantó lentamente, como si acabaran de aplicarle una droga o algo por el estilo. Llego a la puerta donde Hanabi la miraba con tristeza y se quedó ahí. Con las manos en los costados y los puños apretados, mirando un punto por encima de su hermana menor. Hiashi miro por encima del periódico que estaba leyendo y se dio cuenta de que su hija no había abandonado la habitación.

—No… No-no-no lo haré…No lo haré, pa-pa-padre…

Las palabras habían sido pronunciadas apenas en voz alta. Lentas y confusas pero aún así lo suficientemente claras para que no cupiera duda de su intención.

— ¿Perdón? —Hiashi dejó su periódico del todo.

—Di-di-dije que-que no. —Hinata permanecía dándole la espalda a su progenitor— Fa-fa-fa-faltar así a un-un-un contra… Contrato es peor que ser un emplea… Empleado de segunda.

¿En que estaba pensando? Hinata sentía que iba a salir corriendo al menor movimiento a sus espaldas ¿Cómo cien mil demonios se le ocurrió retar a su padre de esa forma? Aquello podía traerle consecuencias funestas.

— ¿Estas contraviniendo mis ordenes, Hinata Hyuuga?

Su nombre completo, aquello se ponía cada vez peor. Tenía que encontrar la manera de retractarse, podía ver la cara de terror de Hanabi… ¿O era de admiración?

—Si, si renunció ahora… Sería un, un signo de de-de-debilidad— ¿No se suponía que tenía que retractarse?— Lo-lo-los Hyuuga si-si-siempre cumplimos nuestra pa-pa-palabra…

Los ojos de Hiashi Hyuuga se convirtieron en dos delgadas líneas mientras trataba de adivinar algo sobre esa repentina aparición de agallas en su hija mayor. Pero sólo podía verle la espalda y se notaba que estaba temblando.

—En parte tienes razón… —Hiashi mostraba cautela— Pero aun así no creo que deberías de seguir en ese nivel de trabajo.

Hanabi aun no acababa de cerrar la boca, estaba viendo el principio del fin de los tiempos ¿Su hermana acababa de retar a su padre? Era una locura. Entonces notó lo pálida que estaba la muchacha.

—Pue… Puedo mejorar… —La voz de Hinata aunque audible se estaba convirtiendo en un susurro apagado— De… Déme unos días más para demos… demostrárselo.

Hiashi se quedó callado un momento y después asintió con un gruñido, Hinata salió del estudio caminando muy rígida. Hanabi miró a su padre y después salió para alcanzar a su hermana.

No bien Hinata había subido tres escalones de regreso a su cuarto cuando sintió que las piernas le fallaban y cayó de rodillas, estaba tan aterrada que fue como si hubiera olvidado como respirar.

— ¡¡Onee-chan, onee-chan!! —Hanabi corrió a ayudarla, le tomó una mano y la sujetó por la cintura— Vamos onee-chan, respira, por favor.

Finalmente Hinata hizo un esfuerzo y el aire regreso a sus pulmones. Hanabi no le apartaba la vista. Las miradas de ambas se cruzaron.

—Le gritaste a padre… —Hanabi tenía las cejas muy arqueadas— Eso fue lo más valientemente estúpido que haya visto en mi vida.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza sin entender si eso era bueno o malo, su hermana pequeña le sonrió y la ayudó a levantarse, aún le temblaban las piernas pero logró mantenerse de pie. Mientras caminaban al cuarto seguía pensando que aquellas acciones no las había hecho ella, había sido como si otra persona se hubiese apoderado de su voluntad. Como si hubiera sido…

—Naruto-kun…

— ¿Dijiste algo, Onee-sama?

—No… Nada. —Hinata se puso muy roja y desvió la mirada— Tengo… Tengo que salir… Un… Un rato.

—Pero hoy no trabajas. —Dijo Hanabi mientras se detenían en la puerta de la habitación.

—Lo… sé…Lo sé. —Hinata suspiró y trató de ponerle una cara gentil a su hermana— Pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

—Ne, como sea. —Hanabi finalmente se alzó de hombros y fue a su cuarto— después de lo que pasó puedes hacer todo lo que quieras.

Hinata cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, mientras pensaba donde podía salir un rato para despegar sus ideas.

—**0—**

Naruto se dio cuenta de que en realidad si podía llegar a ser tan tonto como le decían.

Era sábado, las entregas de alimento terminaron bastante temprano porque muchos lugares que pedían la comida para llevar estaban cerrados. Entre ellos las oficinas donde trabajaba Hinata. Lo que significaba que no la vería ese día.

"Genial" pensó "Todo el plan se vino abajo porqué no consulté el calendario, dattebayo" pero como decía Jiraya "No puedes llorar sobre la leche derramada" Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y caminó en dirección al parque, después de todo, tenía tiempo y dinero en sus manos. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a divertirse solo, sintió que le hacía falta algo.

Llego hasta el árbol donde él y Hinata se solían sentar a platicar y se dejó caer, se llevó las manos a la nuca y tomó una posición de descanso que Shikamaru Nara solía llamar "La menos problemática posible"

Estaba contemplando las nubes, tratando de pensar en cualquier tontería, hasta que sintió a una persona acercarse a él. Levantó un poco la vista y vio que se trataba de Hinata, con un vestido gris perla que hacía juego con sus ojos. Por esa ocasión no llevaba ni el uniforme de camisa y minifalda del trabajo ni sus eternas mallas y camisa de cuello largo. Era un vestido, simple y sin gracia, pero al mismo tiempo…

— ¡Hinata-chan! —Naruto se levantó de golpe— ¿No tenías la tarde libre, dattebayo?

—Si… Si… Pero que-quería caminar un rato.

— ¿No estas muy lejos de tu casa?

El rostro de la muchacha se puso sombrío.

— ¿Te molesta que este aquí, Naruto-kun?

— ¡No! —Respondió rápidamente alzando las manos, alcanzó a darse cuenta que ella podía entender mal ese comentario— Me sorprendí. Eso es todo.

Ella pareció meditar las palabras del muchacho y después sonrió sin levantar la vista. Un viento suave, soplaba entre los dos, jugando con sus cabellos, como un viejo afable. Pasaron unos minutos, en los que ambos quedaron en silencio sin mirarse a la cara. Finalmente Naruto se decidió a hablar.

— ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado o algo así, dattebayo?

Hinata no pudo contestar, tenía miedo que en vez de voz, se le escapara ese desagradable grito-casi-chillido que solía soltar cuando estaba demasiado nerviosa, pero no podía dejar sin respuesta a Naruto. No en ese momento. Simplemente asintió varias veces con la cabeza deseando que no se viera muy ridículo.

— ¡Genial! —Exclamó el muchacho sonriendo— Hay un lugar estupendo cerca del "Ichiraku's" podemos ir de una vez.

—**0—**

Iban caminando en dirección al mencionado lugar. Naruto hablaba de muchas cosas pero no tenía el entusiasmo que siempre derrochaba. Se notaba más mesurado. Pendiente de su acompañante. Hinata estaba callada como siempre, asintiendo cada vez que era oportuno, pero no estaba tan retraída, ahora trataba de verle el rostro a su acompañante, aunque aún tenía muchas dificultades para controlar el ardor de sus mejillas. Caminaban juntos pero no demasiado. Naruto con las manos en la nuca, ella con las manos en la espalda.

De repente hubo un ruido muy fuerte que los sobresalto, el chico rubio supo de inmediato que se trataba de un arma de fuego, sin pensárselo demasiado tomó de la mano a Hinata y la colocó detrás de él. Hubo un escándalo en el restaurante del viejo Teuchi y Naruto vio a tres figuras salir corriendo del lugar y subirse a un viejo _Renault_ que estaba estacionado justo en frente. Teuchi salió justo detrás de ellos blandiendo la vieja escopeta que siempre guardaba detrás de la caja. El vehiculo salió disparado camino abajo y el dueño del Ichiraku`s se quedó observando justo a mitad de la calle. Ayame salió corriendo justo en ese momento, pálida como la cera.

— ¡¡Teuchi-san!! —Naruto se aproximo corriendo, llevando a Hinata con él— ¿Se encuentra bien, dattebayo?

El hombre estaba abrazando a su hija con una mano mientras que en la otra aun apretaba la escopeta, miró a Naruto pero no lo reconoció de inmediato.

—Ah, Naruto-kun —Dijo finalmente— No te preocupes muchacho, un trío de vagos que se pensaron más valientes que yo.

—Hay que llamar a la policía. —Dijo Ayame recuperándose un poco.

—Cierto. —Teuchi se dio la vuelta para regresar a su restaurante— Es momento que ese idiota de Hoshigaki desquite la cuota que le pagamos.

— ¿Necesita ayuda, Teuchi-san? —Preguntó Naruto muy preocupado.

—No. —El rostro del hombre había recuperado su gesto afable— No será ni la primera ni la última vez que alguien trata de sacar provecho de la gente de por aquí. —Miró a su alrededor. Ya se estaban juntando los curiosos— Estaremos bien, muchacho ¿Porqué no le invitas un helado a tu novia, para el susto?

—Ella no es mi… —Empezó a decir Naruto pero se calló y miró a la chica, después volvió a dirigir su atención a Teuchi— Es una muy buena amiga. Y ya íbamos para allá.

Teuchi le dedicó una media sonrisa y le palmeó la espalda antes de entrar a su local.

Hinata estaba tratando de asimilar otra cosa. El hombre había dicho una broma sobre que ella era la novia de Naruto y él en vez de negarlo de inmediato… Dudo, hizo una pausa. Aquello era extraño y más cuando enfatizó las palabras "Muy buena amiga" ¿Era acaso solo su imaginación?

— ¿Nos vamos, Hinata-chan?

La chica pudo sostenerle la mirada a Naruto por un poco más de tiempo.

—Cla-claro, Naruto-kun.

—**0—**

El _Renault _detuvo su marcha varios kilómetros después. En una zona cercana al río que atravesaba la ciudad. Los cuatro ocupantes descendieron, todos llevaban la cara cubierta por pasamontañas. Uno de ellos se lo quitó. Era un chico de dieciséis o diecisieta años de cabello plateado. Estaba molesto y se paseaba de un lado al otro, revisando que el vehiculo no tuviera raspones o agüeros de bala. Otro de los ocupantes hizo lo mismo. Un muchacho de la misma edad pero mucho más alto y de aspecto tranquilo. Parecía más bien divertido por lo que paso.

— ¡¡Una mierda!! —Exclamó el muchacho de cabello plateado— ¡¿Porqué no nos dijiste que el imbecjl ese tenía una escopeta detrás del mostrador, Karin?!

La otra persona se quito el pasamontañas y dejó ver el rostro de una chica pelirroja que sin inmutarse se llevó la mano a los bolsillos y sacó unos lentes de armazón grueso. Los limpió tranquilamente antes de ponérselos y después, sólo después, le respondió al enfurecido muchacho.

—Sólo fue un ensayo, Suigetsu. Sasuke-kun ya lo sabía.

El cuarto ocupante del vehiculo se quito la mascara. Sasuke Uchiha apenas alzó una ceja ante los reclamos del chico llamado Suigetsu.

—Teníamos que prepararnos para lo inesperado. Siempre atentos ante algo que no parece salir bien.

— ¡¡Mierda!! —Sugetsu sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón una vieja colt cuarentaicinco— Esta cosa no sirve, se la quite a mi viejo en una de sus borracheras ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el tarado ese del restaurante nos dispara?

—Por eso nos vas a conseguir una pistola que funcione de verdad.

— ¿Volveremos a ese restaurantillo de mierda?

—No. —Sasuke se sentó en la capota del auto— Estoy viendo un mini-mercado cerca del barrio. Es menos problemático y ahí podríamos obtener verdaderas ganancias.

—Estás loco de remate, Uchiha.

—Y tú más, si me sigues. —Por un instante pareció que iba a sonreír pero no pasó nada— Las clases comienzan el lunes. No haremos nada hasta las vacaciones, hay que mantener un perfil bajo.

—No haremos nada durante la escuela… —Dijo el muchacho más alto, sin mirar a nadie en particular.

Los otros dos muchachos miraron a Sasuke.

—Ya lo dijo Juugo. Nos mantendremos quietos por el momento, pero en cuanto consigas sea pistola. —Dijo mirando a Sugetsu— Empezaremos nuestro cambio de vida.

**CONTINUARA…**

—**0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_Bueno, Higurashi-chan ya tenía el capítulo listo así que pudo actualizar el viernes y yo no. Pero ya empecé a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo y el viernes habrá actualización, dos en una semana._

_En el siguiente episodio: Las clases han comenzado. Algunos problemas para el chico rubio y la necesidad de cerrar bien cierto capítulo de su vida. Un partido de fútbol que arde con la fuerza de la juventud y una juventud que arde causando un verdadero infiernillo._

_**Próximo viernes: "Regreso accidentado"**_


	11. Retorno accidentado

**Capítulo 10: "Retorno accidentado"**

Lunes en la mañana, muy en la mañana.

Jiraya se levantó lentamente, sintiéndose más viejo de lo usual. Aquella noche Anko había tenido una guardia especial y no fue a dormir. No quería admitirlo pero la extrañó. La presencia de aquel cuerpo joven al lado suyo lo hacía sentirse renovado, nuevo. Además estaba el otro factor que todavía le costaba trabajo aceptar: Estaba enamorándose de ella.

Era curioso pensar como es que a sus cincuenta y tantos años de edad todavía tenía tiempo para sentirse así. Ansioso, deseando a la mujer ausente. Por mucho tiempo pensó que después de lo de Tsunade, jamás, jamás volvería a pensar así… Y aunque de manera indirecta esa mujer era la causante de que se levantara tan temprano.

Salió de su cuarto, arrastrando los pies y fue a tocar la puerta de la habitación de Naruto cuando un movimiento en la cocina le llamó la atención. Al asomarse, descubrió con asombro que el muchachito rubio estaba sentado a la mesa desayunando un platón de cereal con leche.

—Buenos días muchacho. —Dijo Jiraya con cautela— Veo que madrugaste.

—Primer día de clases. —Dijo Naruto sin apartar la mirada de su plato— Quiero llegar temprano para poder escoger mi lugar en clases.

—Ya veo. —Dijo el hombre sonriendo— Para estar cerca de alguien.

Naruto dejó de comer y puso ambas manos en la mesa, estaba muy serio.

—Siempre me ha tocado en el asiento cercano al de Sakura-chan… Quiero que me pongan en otro lado.

Jiraya parpadeó un poco y no supo que contestarle. El desamor era tan fuerte como su opuesto. Y ante eso no había mucho que hacer.

—No olvides tu almuerzo. —Dijo Jiraya para disipar un poco la tensión del aire— Yo tomaré un baño y tengo negocios que atender esta mañana, nos veremos después de la escuela.

Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas. Se puso la chamarra anaranjada y se caló la mochila al hombro. Tomó sus llaves y después cerro la puerta del departamento.

—**0—**

Hinata iba en la limusina de la familia, acompañada por Neji y su hermana Hanabi. La niña iba a la escuela primaria del mismo instituto. Esta particularmente platicadora esa mañana, planeando minuto a minuto todo lo que haría el primer día de clases. Neji estaba sumido en un hosco silencio, sin mirar a las hermanas Hyuuga que estaban sentadas frente a él.

Hinata por su parte escuchaba a su hermana. Y por primera vez realmente estaba atenta a la plática de su alocada hermana. Había pasado algo en su interior, algo que no definía bien pero le gustaba, era como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima y el mundo se viera más claro. Hanabi hizo un comentario acerca de cierto profesor y a Hinata se le escapo una risita, no una carcajada, algo bastante más fuerte de lo que solía hacer.

Neji dejo de contemplar la ventanilla y miró de reojo a Hinata ¿Qué le estaba pasando a la hija mayor de Hiashi-sama? Estaba actuando extraño desde unas semanas atrás, era como si estuviera… La única cosa que se le vino a la mente fue la evolución de una oruga a mariposa ¿Pero que tan acertada era la comparación? Evidentemente sonreía más, incluso llegó a demostrar cierto grato de rebeldía que estaba dentro de los niveles aceptables para alguien de su nivel. Algo la había hecho cambiar. Sin duda un factor externo la motivaba.

Entonces… No podía ser bueno ¿Un chico? Eso era un buen motivo. Pero no sabía de nadie de la escuela que pudiera estar al nivel de lo que un Hyuuga merecía. A menos…

"Naruto Uzumaki" Pensó Neji recordando el nombre de aquel revoltoso que desapareció en las vacaciones. Hinata-sama había estado muy preocupada por él. Quizá demasiado. Una relación de semejante naturaleza estaba lejos de ser algo bueno. De hecho, el estar cerca de un don nadie como ese tal "Uzumaki" no podía traerle nada bueno a nadie. Pero se estaba adelantando. Era mejor esperar y observar. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas informaría a Hiashi-sama y el decidiría el mejor método a seguir.

—**0—**

Naruto estaba sorprendido de ver tanta actividad tan temprano, esperaba que madrugar le ayudaría a encontrar más rápido a los profesores, pero se encontró en un mar de estudiantes que corrían de un lado a otro, llevando sus hojas de transferencia, horarios nuevos y documentos de ingreso, aquel año parecía que iba a estar bastante movidito.

Afortunadamente para él, tenía influencias en los altos rangos.

Se apartó del mar de muchachos y subió al segundo nivel del plantel principal, ahí estaba, cerca de las escaleras una oficina con un letrero bastante claro que decía: "Umino Iruka. Guía vocacional"

Iruka-sensei era una gran persona, pero le daba jaqueca de vez en cuando. El profesor solía tener una actitud demasiado "Maternal" para el gusto de Naruto. Era como si quisiera verle a él como el hijo que nunca tuvo. Y eso resultaba ligeramente escalofriante.

Pero él le había dicho que cuando tuviera una emergencia lo buscara. Bien, tenía una emergencia. Tocó un par de veces y escucho una especie de murmullo atropellado y como si alguien estuviera moviendo cosas en el interior. La puerta se abrió y Shizune. La doctora del colegio lo recibió. Estaba algo despeinada y muy roja de la cara.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —Dijo ella como si le faltará el aire— ¿Necesitas algo?

Ahora bien. Naruto solía ser bastante despistado para muchas cosas. Pero después de convivir tanto tiempo con Jiraya oji-san y Anko-chan algunos detalles le saltaban a la vista y no era de los que dejaba pasar la oportunidad de hacerlos notar.

—Pues, si Iruka-sensei esta vestido me gustaría hablar con él.

— ¡¡Naruto!! —Iruka apareció detrás de Shizune que parecía a punto de morirse de la pena— ¡¡Esa no es manera de hablarle a tus mayores!!

Iruka estaba más rojo que la doctora. El muchacho sólo dio una especie de disculpa y sin más ceremonia se pasó a la oficina. Iruka y Shizune intercambiaron una mirada y la doctora se retiro. El guía vocacional se quedo un momento en la puerta, tratando de recuperar la compostura y después se dirigió al muchacho que estaba sentado con los pies sobre el escritorio.

—No sueles venir mucho por aquí, Naruto ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

—Necesito que me cambien de equipo en el laboratorio y en las clases de Kakashi-sensei.

—Eso es muy… repentino, Naruto. —Dijo Iruka sentándose en su lugar— Pensé que estabas a gusto trabajando con Sasuke y Sakura.

—Estaba. —Dijo el muchacho bajando los pies del escritorio— Algunas cosas… Cambiaron ¿Puede ayudarme con eso, dattebayo?

— ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, Naruto?

—Sólo hágame ese favor Iruka-sensei. —Dijo Naruto visiblemente incomodo— Lo necesito, dattebayo.

—Veré que puedo hacer. —Dijo Iruka mientras sacaba unos papeles del cajón— Por lo general no se acostumbra a hacerse esa clase de cambios pero… No te prometo nada.

—Con que lo intente, sensei. —Dijo Naruto levantándose— Gracias.

Iruka asintió mientras el muchacho abandonaba la oficina. Naruto estaba serio, demasiado serio y eso significaba que el asunto era importante. Quizá sería buena idea escarbar un poco para averiguar que estaba pasando.

—**0—**

Rock Lee estaba alegre y al mismo tiempo, triste.

Era su último año en la escuela más importante de Konoha. Preparándose para enfrentar un futuro en alguna de las tantas universidades del país del fuego y para una carrera como jugador de fútbol a nivel profesional. Pero eso significaba que dejaría de ver a muchos de sus grandes amigos, que dejaría un hueco en el equipo que sería difícil de llenar. Lo sabía sin falsas modestias. Todo mundo hablaba que el año de su ingreso había sido el mejor tiempo para el equipo.

Pero no iba a dejarse llevar por esa tristeza. Como siempre decía Maito Gai-sensei: "Nunca se cierra una puerta sin abrirse una ventana" así que tomaría esa oportunidad para buscar entre los muchachos, algún talento nuevo que, como él, esperaba a ser descubierto.

Dejó la convocatoria en el pizarrón de anuncios y miró a todos lados, esperando a las multitudes de jóvenes ardiendo en la primavera de su juventud, buscando una oportunidad para hacer brillar su talento. Pero nadie parecía muy interesado en ser descubierto. Algunos muchachos le lanzaban una escueta mirada al pizarrón antes de seguir su camino. Rock Lee estaba a punto de hacer la convocatoria a voz de cuello cuando descubrió una cabeza rubia muy familiar, caminando entre el resto de los estudiantes.

— ¡¡Naruto-kun!! —Gritó levantando ambas manos— ¡¡Hey, Naruto-kun!!

El muchacho rubio miró bastante nervioso a ambos lados y después suspiró resignado. Encontrarse con aquel sujeto de las cejas pobladas no estaba en sus cosas favoritas para ese día.

—Lee-sempai. —Dijo acercándose a saludar— Buenos días.

— ¡Tengo exactamente lo que necesitas para desahogar los impulsos de tu ardiente juventud! —Dijo Lee sonriéndole de una forma que le dio escalofríos a Naruto.

— ¿Vendes pornografía? —Preguntó Naruto alzando las cejas.

A Lee se le congeló la sonrisa en el rostro, se puso rojo y sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquella imagen de su mente.

—Yo… Estoy hablando de las vacantes para el equipo de fútbol…

— ¿Entonces no estabas hablando de pornografía?

Lee se puso muy, muy rojo. Naruto estaba haciendo esfuerzos para no ponerse a reír como loco.

—Estaba bromeando, dattebayo. —Dijo entonces mientras se permitía una risita maliciosa— Disculpa, se me pega algo del humor de oji-san.

—Está… Está bien. —Dijo Lee no muy convencido— Hoy en la tarde haremos pruebas para entrar al equipo. Me gustaría verte por ahí. Gai-sensei dice que eres muy rápido y que esquivas bien.

—No soy muy bueno en los deportes de equipo, dattebayo. —Dijo Naruto poniéndose las manos en la nuca— Practico algo de boxeo pero es solo para mantenerme ocupado.

— ¿Qué están haciendo?

Aquella voz le recorrió la espina dorsal como un dedo helado. Naruto se giró lentamente y se encontró de frente con la férrea mirada de Neji Hyuuga. El muchacho le dirigió una mirada de desprecio, como si se tratara de una basura a medio pasillo.

—Le he dicho a Naruto-kun que pruebe ingresar al equipo.

—Mmph. —Bufó Neji— Que lo intente, pero no hay lugar para perdedores.

— ¿A quien le dices perdedor? —Preguntó Naruto entrecerrando los ojos.

—A Lee no, obviamente. —Dijo Neji en el mismo tono que se usa para hablarle a una persona con problemas mentales— Mejor sigue dedicándote a pegarla a un saco de arena, al fin y al cabo están al mismo nivel.

Naruto dio dos pasos al frente. Ya en una actitud abiertamente agresiva, Neji retrocedió un poco preparándose para lo que viniera, pero Lee se interpuso entre ellos, demostrando una velocidad que sorprendió a Naruto.

—El que pierde golpea al genio virtuoso a través de la fuerza de la voluntad pura, Naruto-kun. —Dijo Lee haciéndolo bajar la pose de agresión— Este no es el lugar ni el momento para una pelea.

—Lee tiene toda la razón. —Tenten apareció en ese momento acompañada de una callada Hinata— ¿Quieres terminar en la oficina de Iruka-sensei, Neji?

El muchacho Hyuuga miró a la chica y después a Naruto.

—Después de clases, en la cancha de fútbol. Veremos si en verdad puedes hacer algo más de tu vida.

Dicho esto, se fue, tomando a Tenten del brazo y llevándosela con él. Miró discretamente por encima de su hombro y se dio cuenta que Hinata se acercaba a aquél indeseable. Tal y como había temido.

—Eso… Eso fue muy… Imprudente, Naruto-kun.

—Me da la idea de que no vamos a jugar un partido de fútbol amistoso ¿Verdad?

—Jugaran un uno a uno, sin reglas. —Le explicó Rock Lee— Es como una pelea pero además hay que meter la pelota en una portería.

—Suena a la clase de cosas que me gusta jugar. —Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa fiera.

Entonces vio a un punto más atrás de Hinata y la sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca. Bajó la cabeza y después le acarició el brazo a Hinata que no pudo evitar un gritito de sorpresa.

—Te veré después, Hinata-chan ¿Vale?

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ahí. Ni Lee ni la muchacha entendieron que estaba pasando hasta que vieron a Sakura caminar en la misma dirección que Naruto. Hinata iba a seguirlos cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

—Mucho tiempo sin vernos, Hinata-chan.

La chica se giró en redondo para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Ino Yamanaka.

—Déjala. —Dijo Ino muy seria— Ella quiere hablar con Naruto.

— ¿Y el querrá hablar con ella? —Hinata se sorprendió de lo dura que sonó su voz.

—Lo más seguro es que no. —Dijo Ino alzando los hombros en un gesto triste— Yo se lo dije, pero me parece que Naruto se lo va a tener que decir.

—Las cosas… Las cosas no le van a salir bien.

Ino no respondió al comentario, mas que nada porque notó el inequívoco tono de celos aflorando lentamente en las palabras de la tímida muchacha.

—**0—**

Sakura abrió la puerta que llevaba a la azotea de la escuela y ahí encontró a Naruto. Estaba recargado cerca de la barda y le daba totalmente la espalda. Se sintió un poco insegura, Naruto despedía un aura que no solía estar ahí. Era como ver a otra persona que se pareciera a su amigo. Negó con la cabeza y avanzó un poco más. Después de todo ella estaba ahí para... ¿Arreglar las cosas? En realidad nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, quizá el muchacho solo estaría enojado un par de días y después volvería a su forma habitual pero ya habían pasado casi tres semanas.

—Te estuve buscando toda la semana. —Dijo tratando de aparentar una pose normal— Pero luego me enteré que estabas trabajando, vaya eso es un avance.

Ahí estaba, ella le daba a entender que todo seguía igual, que ella seguía siendo su amiga. Era cuestión de que él tomara la ruta fácil y dejara las cosas así.

Pero Naruto no volteó de inmediato. Se irguió lentamente y se quedó viendo el horizonte un rato más. Sakura se estaba empezando a impacientar

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La pregunta viajo en el aire y le golpeó casi con la fuerza de una bofetada. Él estaba indignado, molesto. Ella no estaba preparada para semejante contestación.

—Naruto… —No sabía como responder. Ese no era el chico que ella conocía.

—Yo no tengo nada que discutir contigo. —Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta. Bajó la vista para no mirarla— Y honestamente no creo que tu tengas algo que hablar conmigo, dattebayo.

—Vengo a arreglar las cosas contigo. —Dijo ella sintiéndose repentinamente indignada— No tienes que ponerte…

—¡¡No puedes arreglar nada, dattebayo!! —Naruto se giró bruscamente hacia ella haciéndola retroceder— ¡¡No me interesa que arregles, no quiero que lo hagas!!

Naruto se quedó quieto, pero Sakura retrocedió hasta quedar recargada contra la barda.

—Nunca me obligaste a que te quisiera. —Dijo el muchacho más tranquilo— No me obligues ahora.

No hubo más palabras. Naruto entró a la escuela y Sakura se quedó en la azotea. Sintiendo que un nudo en la garganta le impedía pasar saliva.

Mientras Naruto estaba empezando a sentirse muy enojado. La vista de sakura lo tenía alterado. Había pasado tiempo de no verla pero era obvio que tres semanas no eran suficientes. Le dolía, de verdad le dolía mucho y no sabía como manejarlo. Estaba lejos del gimnasio, así que una sesión contra el saco de golpeo no era posible.

Claro que el encuentro con Neji podía ser lo que necesitaba.

—Naruto-kun…

Se quedó quieto. Sintiendo que la furia se hacía más intensa ¿Es que Sakura iba a humillarlo más? Iba a decirle unas cosas más pero recordó que Sakura nunca usaba el "Naruto-kun" con él, así que suspiró para tranquilizarse y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Hinata que estaba parada a los pies de la escalera. Estaba tan enrabiado que no la había visto.

—Ne… Hinata-chan. —Dijo sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por su actitud— Perdona, venía pensando en otras cosas.

—En… En… ¿En Sakura-san?

Había algo en el tono de voz de la chica que lo hizo sentirse culpable. De alguna manera eso sonaba a un reproche. Y no tenía ganas de que la única persona con quien se llevaba bien se enojara con él.

—En la pelea contra tu primo. —Dijo rápidamente— La verdad me gustaría molerlo a patadas hasta dejarlo seco. —Se mordió el labio al ver que Hinata hacia un puchero y bajaba la mirada— Pero… Pero no creo que sería buena idea… Esteee… ¿Alguna idea para vencerlo sin meterme en más líos?

Hinata lo miró sorprendida y después se sonrojó. Nunca hubiera esperado que Naruto le pidiera ayuda para algo. Lo malo es que no había mucho que hacer en ese punto.

—No… No es muy paciente. —Dijo entonces, aunque se estaba sintiendo un poco culpable— Y tiende a sub… Subestimar a los demás.

—Eso me servirá. —Dijo naruto sonriendo— Oji-san siempre me ha dicho que subestimar a las personas es el peor error de todos. —Entonces se dio cuenta de que Hinata permanecía un poco más opacada que de costumbre.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hinata-chan?

La chica se quedó un momento más en silencio y después alzó la vista.

— ¿De-de ve-ve-verdad no pensabas en Saku-Sakura?

No esperaba que la chica siguiera pensando en ese tema. De hecho él estaba tratando de olvidarlo pero al final quizá era mejor dejarlo aclarado.

—Ella… Ella fue algo importante. —Dijo Naruto muy despacio, escogiendo las palabras, tanto para explicárselo a ella como a sí mismo— Pero ya aprendí, ya sé que lo que yo creía no era verdad. Y no espero nada más. Sólo, sólo quiero que me deje de doler…

Él suspiró y le dedico una sonrisa a Hinata. Ella se sonrojo, sólo un poco y lo miró a los ojos. En ese momento el timbre de la escuela sonó y ambos saltaron. Naruto la tomó de la mano y antes que pudiera reaccionar se la llevó corriendo al salón de clases.

Sakura bajó las escaleras en ese momento. Había permanecido en el rellano, escuchando todo y de alguna manera comprendiendo un poco más lo que le pasaba a Naruto. Sonrió con tristeza, una vez más había aprendido que ella no era el centro del universo. las cosas con sasuke iban y venian, a veces parecía que a él no le importaba demasiado y al final, la idea de hacer las paces con Naruto no parecía tan mala, pero aquel despistado chiquillo había cambiado también. Lanzó un suspiro lastimero y después también fue a clases, sin muchas ganas de llegar.

—**0—**

Las clases llegaron a su fin. La mayoría de los estudiantes regresaban a sus casas pero un creciente grupo de chicos y chicas se dirigían a las canchas de fútbol. El chime de un posible combate había corrido como reguero de pólvora y más cuando se enteraron de que el legendario Neji Hyuuga había retado al pendenciero Uzumaki a un juego de "Uno a uno"

Las posibilidades por supuesto se inclinaban a favor de Neji Hyuuga, nadie sabía muy bien de que era capaz el "niño zorro" así que aquello podía resultar interesante.

—Naruto se acaba de meter en la boca del lobo. —Dijo Kiba mientras buscaba un buen lugar para ver el encuentro— Dicen que el último tipo que enfrento a Neji en un "Uno a uno" no ha salido del hospital todavía.

—Esa información carece de sustento. —Dijo Shino mientras lo seguía— Como siempre basas tus aseveraciones en chismes y cotilleos.

—Eres un aburrido. —Dijo Kiba haciéndole una mueca.

—Ho… Hola…

Kiba y Shino se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con Hinata que los observaba desde una distancia prudente. Por un momento pensó en mejor retirarse pero Kiba le sonrió primero.

—Hey, Hinata, ya tenía rato de no verte ¿Cómo te va?

De momento la chica no supo como reaccionar ante el saludo del muchacho, pero aquella sonrisa la hizo sentirse un poco más segura.

—Vienes a apoyar a Naruto-kun, me supongo. —Dijo Shino con su habitual tono de voz.

Hinata se sonrojó, miró a Kiba, pero este seguía con la misma sonrisa cordial, bajó la cabeza y asintió lentamente.

Shino miró a Hinata y después a Kiba. Suspiró y murmurando algo de "Buscar un buen sitio" se alejó.

—Oye… —Kiba se acercó, sabía que si no actuaba rápido ella se iría— Yo… Te dije aquel día que no importaba la decisión que tomaras, de verdad. Además, prefiero ser tu amigo. —Le guiñó un ojo— Eres demasiado callada, a mi me gustan más las niñas ruidosas.

Hinata de momento no supo como reaccionar, nunca le habían hablado de esa manera. Primero se sintió angustiada por la reacción de Kiba y después extrañada ¿Eso significaba que ellos estaban bien?

Hubo un grito de varios muchachos y después un tumulto. Los dos se olvidaron del momento y corrieron al borde de la cancha donde, para horror de la primogénita Hyuuga, Naruto estaba tirado en el piso con una marca de pelotazo en pleno rostro.

—Si no sabes parar un simple pase. —Neji parecía decepcionado—Ni si quiera me molestaré en enseñarte como se "juega sucio"

Sin mediar una palabra más, dio una vuelta majestuosa y comenzó a abandonar la cancha. Hasta que escuchó un sonido de jadeo que le hizo mirar sobre su hombro. Naruto se levantaba como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Creo que ya me estas enseñando a "jugar sucio". —Dijo imitando la voz de Neji— Y si piensas que un golpecito con la pelota me va a tirar… Eres más idiota de lo que pareces, dattebayo.

Se hizo un silencio helado en el lugar mientras que Neji Hyuuga parecía temblar de la ira.

—Si es así como lo vas a querer. —Dijo el muchacho apretando los dientes— Que así sea…

**CONTINUARA…**

—**0—**

**Notas del autor.**

_A causa de la boda y la luna de miel no alcanzé a terminar el capítulo que debío haber sido puesto el último viernes y por eso publico un poco desfasado al horario que yo mismo me establecí, pero no se preocupen. Me mantengo escribiendo (Gracias al viejo Paul, la pc de mi esposa) Y trataré de recuperar el ritmo perdido para antes de que las cosas se empiecen a poner mas intensas._

_Mientras tanto preparence para el siguiente capítulo: La conclución de primer enfrentamiento de Naruto y Neji, El afan de un servidor publico de hacer las cosas bien, Naruto tomando un buen consejo y Hinata cometiendo un error garrafal. Peleas besos y porros en la siguiente entrega._

_Sigue: _**"Una Rosa blanca"**


	12. Una rosa blanca

**Capítulo 11: "Una rosa blanca"**

La idea era simple, el plan efectivo. Sin muchas vueltas. Dejaría a Naruto Uzumaki noqueado, al despertar se daría cuenta de que era una locura ir en contra de los Hyuuga y dejaría a Hinata en paz. La gente de su nivel intelectual siempre entendía las cosas al primer golpe.

Pero entonces, el perdedor se levantó. No sólo no estaba arrepentido si no que le había llamado idiota delante de todo mundo. Le retaba con la mirada y parecía dispuesto a hacer el intento de pelear a su nivel.

Era absurdo, ultrajante, ridículo.

No iba a permitir que un pequeño perdedor rubio le hiciera pasar una vergüenza delante del plantel. No por que le importara la opinión de todos esos hipócritas, era una cosa de estatus.

Tomó de nuevo el balón y lo colocó en el centro de la cancha, Naruto se puso en posición y le hizo un guiño. Neji enrojeció y haciendo una finta trató de esquivarlo. Pero de repente se encontró sin el balón a sus pies. El pequeño rubio ya estaba llevándolo en dirección a su portería, más rápido de lo que hubiera pensado. Los muchachos que estaban alrededor de la cancha lo vitoreaban. Neji lanzó una especie de gruñido y corrió a detener al oponente, que parecía crecerse con los gritos de la multitud.

Lo alcanzó y logró meterle una zancadilla para arrebatarle el balón. Pero Naruto lo sujetó entre sus tobillos y saltó con él, dejando al joven Hyuuga barriéndose sin tocarlo.

De primer momento, Naruto no había entendido de que se trataba eso del "Uno a uno" después se dio cuenta de que era casi como cuando jugaba al basquetbol en el gimnasio contra otra persona, era meter el cuerpo, sacar de balance al contrario y conservar el balón. Sólo que en un campo más grande y con un contrincante menos agradable.

Al pasar frente a un grupo de chicos vio a Hinata y Kiba. Ella estaba con ambas manos en el pecho, como lo solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa por algo. Kiba gritaba algo de "Patear al estirado ese" o algo por el estilo. Entonces sintió que Neji volvía a cargar contra él. Detuvo su carrera y pasó el balón de un pie a otro, justo antes de lanzar un cañonazo contra la red y recibir una patada en las costillas de parte del Hyuuga.

— ¡¡Eso fue una entrada ilegal!! —Gritó Kiba enfurecido— ¡¿Quién mierdas te crees?! —Miró Hinata y se puso rojo— Lo… Lo siento.

—Es… verdad. —Dijo Hinata sin mirar a Kiba— Esa entrada fue una mi-mi-mierda.

Kiba se alejó un poco de ella ¿Quién era esa chica? La Hinata que el conocía nunca hubiera usado semejante palabra.

Mientras en el campo. Rock Lee entró para asegurarse que Naruto estaba bien. Neji estaba de pie, tan tranquilo como quien acaba de sacar una bolsa de basura a la calle.

— ¡Eso fue lo mas antijuvenil que haya visto nunca! —Dijo Lee airado— ¡¿Qué pensaría Gai-sensei si viera esto?!

—Las reglas se aplican a los jugadores. —Dijo Neji acomodándose su cabello— Y que yo sepa, este pequeño insecto no es parte del equipo.

—Este pequeño insecto. —Naruto se empezó a levantar con dificultad— Acaba de meterte un gol "Su alteza"

El balón descansaba entre las redes de la portería. Neji lo vio como si aquel objeto estuviera burlándose de él. Los muchachos alrededor de la cancha comenzaron a murmurar, algunos veían favorablemente a Naruto, mientras que otros, con aire de enfado, sacaban dinero de su bolsillo y pagaban una apuesta mal hecha.

Y por la cantidad de enfadados, se podía decir que habían subestimado y por mucho, al llamado "Niño-zorro"

—Un simple golpe de suerte. —Dijo Neji mientras una vena saltaba discretamente en su sien derecha— Volvamos a empezar.

—Gracias pero, no gracias. —Dijo Naruto poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos— Lo hice para callarte la bocota y ya esta. No me gusta perder mi tiempo corriendo como un tonto detrás de un balón. Sin ofender Lee, dattebayo.

La única señal que Naruto tuvo fue un escalofrío en la nuca, pero fue suficiente. El puño de Neji le rozó la cabeza, de haber entrado correctamente lo hubiera dejado fuera de combate.

El movimiento de Naruto fue instintivo. Giró con los puños cubriéndole la cara y lanzó un _uppercut _que casi le arranca la cabeza a Neji. Pero el "Genio" de los Hyuuga logró amortiguar el golpe y apartarse, aunque ahora tenía una marca roja donde el otro chico había estrellado su puño.

— ¿Eso es lo que les enseñan a los ricos? —Gruño Naruto buscando un mejor ángulo— ¿A atacar por la espalda?

Neji sólo tomó una pose de defensa "Una pose de artes marciales" Pensó Naruto "Este tipo va a ser más pesado de lo que me había imaginado"

Comenzaron a caminar en círculos, sin apartarse la vista uno del otro. La multitud estaba expectante. El aire olía a sangre…

— ¡¡Los profesores!! —Gritó alguien.

La cancha se despejó casi como por arte de magia, tan solo se quedaron Neji y Naruto que se seguían lanzando puñales con la mirada y Lee que estaba al pendiente de que no fueran a irse a las manos.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? —La directora Tsunade y Umino Iruka bajaron hasta donde estaban los tres chicos.

—Teníamos una prueba para el equipo. —Se apresuró a decir Rock Lee, con mucho trabajo, eso de mentir no era su fuerte— Pero creo que Naruto-kun, no esta interesado después de todo.

Tsunade se cruzó de brazos y miró al muchacho, este sólo bajo la vista, parecía muy enfadado. Neji tosió un poco, llamándole la atención.

—Solo una prueba, Tsunade-sama. —Dijo entonces— Pero algunos no nacieron para el trabajo en equipo.

Lee asintió rápidamente y permanecía muy rígido. Neji estaba confiado y Naruto sumido en un hosco silencio. Las cosas eran demasiado sospechosas pero no podía hacer nada sin pruebas. Así que sólo dejó caer los hombros.

—No hay actividades extras el día de hoy. —Dijo— Mejor regresen a sus casas de una vez.

Neji hizo una reverencia y después se retiró, Lee le siguió. Naruto estaba de pie, en la misma pose, con los puños apretados a los costados.

— ¿Estas bien, Naruto? —Pregunto el profesor Iruka

—Si. —Dijo el chico recuperando la compostura— Creo que me iré antes de que Jiraya oji-san empiece a preocuparse.

—Aprende a controlarse, Tsunade-sama. —Dijo Iruka una vez que Naruto se fue— El chico esta madurando.

—Pero aun así quiero que lo mantengas vigilado. —Dijo Tsunade cruzando los brazos— Cuando chicos como él se ponen más tranquilos, no anuncian nada bueno.

—Yo le tengo más fe que eso, Tsunade-sama. —Dijo Iruka sin apartar la vista del muchacho que se iba— He notado ciertos cambios desde que regresaron de las vacaciones.

— ¿Tan pronto?

—Los cambios más notables se notan a la primera.

Tsunade no contesto. Sintió una pequeña punzada de añoranza en el corazón. Había tanto de su padre en él y lo que le molestaba era no poder decírselo, no poder contarle las cosas que quizá hubiesen hecho una diferencia en su vida.

—**0—**

Dos horas de intenso estudio era más de lo que podía soportar, los libros eran para los matados. Naruto Uzumaki era ante todo un hombre de acción y eso era lo que le hacía falta en ese momento. Se puso su chamarra anaranjada y después con cautela se asomó fuera de su cuarto, para ubicar al viejo Jiraya.

Para su sorpresa la casa estaba vacía. En la mesa de la cocina estaba un paquete de ramen y una nota "Asunto de negocios. Regreso en la noche ¡No te metas en problemas!"

Naruto arrugó la nota sin saber si sentirse alagado o molesto por la atención que Jiraya Oji-san le estaba prestando. Decidió guardar el ramen en el refrigerador. Ya regresaría a dar cuenta de él. Por lo pronto una ida a lo de Shikamaru y se sentiría en mejor humor para seguir estudiando.

Bajó de tres en tres los escalones del edificio de departamentos y corrió hasta la esquina. Ahí se quedó parado un momento. Dos calles más abajo estaban la casa de Sakura.

No lo había pensado muy claramente hasta ese momento. Seguía molesto. Pero el haberle alzado la voz de aquella manera. Había sido como una catarsis, algo se había liberado en él, mucho de ese resentimiento estaba apaciguado, pero de todas maneras prefirió tomar el camino más largo a la parada del autobús.

Mientras se caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos su mente divagó de regreso a otra chica que había estado en su vida las últimas semanas. Hinata. La había llevado a una nevería, con la intención de hablar con ella respecto… Bueno respecto a ellos, en el buen sentido. Pero al final y después del susto por lo que pasó en el restaurante de Teuchi-san lo había olvidado. La salida fue agradable y no recordó lo que le quería preguntar hasta el momento en que puso su cabeza en la almohada.

"Bueno" Pensó "Ya habrá otra oportunidad, dattebayo. Por suerte tenemos casi las mismas clases"

— ¿Tienes algo en mi contra, o es que te da por ignorar a las rubias bonitas?

Naruto sintió como una especie de escalofrío. Lentamente giró sobre sus talones, para encontrarse con una indignada Ino Yamanaka. La chica estaba parada a la entrada de una enorme florería que ostentaba su apellido en él anuncio del dintel ¿Cómo había terminado él ahí? Trató de no verse incomodo. Pero ella le traía muchos recuerdos de Sakura, aunque no tuviera la culpa, no se sentía cómodo.

—Buenas tardes Ino-san.

—Lo que te haya pasado con Sakura no es mi culpa. Yo también estoy molesta con ella.

Naruto levantó la vista, sintiéndose sorprendido.

— ¿Dattebayo?

—Nos enteramos casi al mismo tiempo, Naruto. —Dijo ella— Y me parece que como su mejor amiga de toda la vida yo tenía mas derecho a saberlo primero que tu. Que impropio.

El chico lo pensó un instante y se dio cuenta de que ya o estaba tan incomodo con Ino.

—Creo que nos pasó a todos. —Dijo Naruto tratando de imitar el tono de "propiedad" de Ino— Pero hay que superarlo.

— ¿Significa que volverás a hablarle?

Él hizo una cara que provocó un suspiró de resignación en ella.

—Deberías practicar lo que predicas, Naruto-kun.

—Es diferente…

— ¿En serio? —Ino alzó una ceja pero después se encogió de hombros— Como quieras, al final creo que es mejor dejar las cosas así ¿Vas a buscar a Hinata-chan?

Algo en la última frase le provoco un sonrojo a Naruto. Ino sonrió picara y el se sonrojó aún más.

—Voy a lo de Shikamaru. —Dijo componiéndose— ¿De donde sacas eso de ir con Hinata?

—Tú y ella están muy unidos. —Dijo la chica mientras le hacía una seña para que lo siguiera— Desde hace rato notó cierto "interés" de parte de ambos.

— ¿Y tú como notas eso?

—Soy una chica, Naruto. —Rió ella coqueta mientras tomaba una rosa blanca de un florero— Yo puedo notar cuando alguien se gusta. Además. —Señaló el lugar con ambas manos— Eso es bueno para el negocio.

Le ofreció la rosa blanca y Naruto la tomó con cierta cautela.

—Este es un bonito regalo para una amiga.

—Pero… Yo voy con Shikamaru…

—Después de que platiques con ella, dile que necesito el libro que le preste, que me lo dejé en el casillero.

—Oi… ¿Me estas escuchando?

Ino se fue a atender a un cliente y Naruto se quedó parado en mitad del local, sosteniendo aquella rosa.

"Y que más da…" Pensó alzándose de hombros "La casa de Hinata queda más cerca, pero lo hago sólo porque la rosa se puede secar, dattebayo""

—**0—**

Hinata y Hanabi estaban en una sala secundaría, leyendo libros. La más pequeña estaba enfrascada en una novela de piratas, leía ensimismada mientras le daba algunos bocados a unos trozos de manzana que tenía a la mano. Hinata por su parte trataba de leer una novela romántica. Un raro ejemplar en la biblioteca Hyuuga, sin duda debió pertenecer a su madre.

Leer era la mejor opción por el momento. No quería salir de la casa y sobre todo no tenía ganas de ver a su primo. El chico se había puesto muy altanero desde que regresara de la escuela, incluso había tenido una pelea por teléfono con Tenten. Era obvio que la aparente derrota contra Naruto lo tenía alterado. Pero al final de cuentas él se lo había buscado. Estaba molesta con Neji. Pero no tenía el valor para decírselo, era mejor tratar de mantener la distancia, al fin y al cabo eso era lo que él le decía "Pórtate a la altura de tu apellido"…

Hubo un leve llamado a la puerta del estudio y una sirvienta apareció anunciando que "Un joven" Deseaba ver a la señorita Hyuuga. Hanabi se quedó con un pedazo de manzana sin masticar en la boca, le dedicó una larga mirada a su hermana mayor que provocó que esta se sonrojara.

—Neji Onii-chan salió con padre a algunos negocios. —Dijo Hanabi tragándose la fruta— No van a regresar en un par de horas, creo que tienes tiempo de hablar con Naruto un rato.

— ¿Co-como sabes que-que es Naruto?

—No tienes muchos amigos, Onee-chan. —Hanabi se tiró en la alfombra a seguir leyendo— Y Kiba-kun y Shino-kun siempre hablan antes de venir.

La chiquilla se dio la vuelta, ignorando a su apenada hermana que estaba indecisa entre decir que no estaba e ir a la puerta.

Naruto estaba dando vueltas frente al portón de la casa Hyuuga como león enjaulado. Estaba nervioso. Primero porque temía encontrarse con el pesado de "Neji" y la verdad estaba de mejor humor, no tenía ganas de liarse a golpes, que era lo más probable que pasara. Por otro lado estaba a punto de darle una flor a una chica, a una que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le fuera a gustar.

El portón se abrió con un ruido que lo hizo saltar. Estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo cuando vio la cabeza de Hinata asomándose lentamente.

—Hola Hi-Hinata-chan. —Dijo escondiendo la flor a su espalda— ¿Cómo pinta tu día?

—Bien, Naruto-kun. —Contestó ella— ¿Qué-que haces aquí?

—Bueno… —Se rascó la nariz con la mano libre— La verdad estaba pasando de casualidad "De casualidad, si, como no"— Y pues se me ocurrió tocar a tu puerta ¿No molesto?

—Claro que-que-que no Naru-Naruto, —Dijo Hinata saliendo del todo a la calle— Mi padre y Neji Onii-chan salieron.

—Vaya… Así que el idiota vive aquí. —Entonces se dio cuenta de quien hablaba y se apresuro a corregir— ¡No es que quiera ofender a nadie de tu familia ni nada de eso, dattebayo!

—No… No te preocupes. —Hinata bajó la cabeza— Neji se portó muy idiota esta tarde.

Naruto río un poco y ella también, después de eso se hizo un silencio entre ellos. Para el chico rubio aquello era extraño, pues siempre tenía algo que decir, aunque no fuera muy inteligente.

—Entonces… —El chico volvió a poner ambas manos en su espalda— Yo… Este… ¿Salimos a dar la vuelta o algo?

Hinata se acomodó un poco el cabello, sintiéndose apenada, pero no tanto como solía pasarle. Le maravillaba a si misma escuchando esas palabras de Naruto y no salir corriendo.

—Me… Me encantaría. —Se puso muy roja pero logró recuperar la compostura— Pero, ahora no… Te-tengo que quedarme en la casa…

—Vaya. —El chico no pudo ocultar su decepción— Pues, que pena… Dattebayo… —Lo pensó un momento mirando alrededor y después volvió a dirigir su mirada a Hinata— Bueno, creo que de todos modos es un poco tarde.

—Si… así-así pa-parece. —Contesto ella tratando de reprimir el repentino tartamudeo— Qui-quizás otro día.

—Ya no tartamudeas tanto como antes, dattebayo. —Dijo él sonriendo— Tienes más confianza.

Hinata asintió con rápidamente sintiéndose feliz, Naruto de verdad la estaba notando. Finalmente había un cambio ¿Entonces que seguía? Ella tragó saliva y puso una cara extraña En realidad nunca se había puesto a pensar en que pasaría después, en como iría su relación con el hiperactivo muchacho una vez que superara su miedo a hablarle ¿Serían buenos amigos? ¿Serían novios? Ese último pensamiento la puso pálida ¿Estaba preparada para un novio? Entonces la imagen del beso en la portada de la novela se mezcló con sus propias ideas y su cara pasó de blanco cenizo a rojo flameante en un instante.

Naruto sólo arqueó una ceja sin entender bien los cambios de la muchacha, sentía que ya estaba habituado al humor de ella, pero siempre pasaba algo que le enseñaba que nunca entendería a las chicas. Aún así decidió arriesgarse y sacó la flor que ocultaba en su espalda.

—Hey, Hinata… Te traje algo. No sé si este bien pero…

La chica salió de sus pensamientos y miró la rosa, la tomó con delicadeza, sintiendo que estaba en un sueño.

Pero no era un sueño, ni una jugarreta de su imaginación. Naruto Uzumaki le estaba regalando una rosa. Aquello se mezcló con las cosas que estaba pensando, Naruto le notaba, le regalaba algo, había más que simple amistad o por lo menos era lo que ella estaba sintiendo y el miedo la agarró por el estomago. No estaba lista, por mucho que lo deseara, no estaba lista.

—Naruto… —Dijo ella sintiendo que le faltaba el aire— Yo… Yo-yo-yo… ¡No puedo!

El muchacho dio dos pasos atrás ladeando la cabeza ¿De que rayos estaba hablando? Dio un paso adelante, tratando de tomarla del hombro. La chica estaba temblando.

—Tu… Tu… —Hinata estaba ahora mirando el piso— Tu ta-ta-también me gustas mucho… Pero, pero…

— ¿Te gusto?

Hinata levantó la cabeza y vio el rostro de sorpresa en Naruto. Sorpresa y desconcierto. El regalo era eso. Nada que ver con lo que ella estaba pensando, lo podía ver en su cara, en los gestos que ella conocía tan bien.

— ¿Te gusto?

Naruto, el buen amigo, trayéndole un detalle a una amiga y ella lo enredó todo, pensando en otras cosas. Y le acababa de decir…

Le acababa de decir…

Fuerte y claro…

Se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras el miedo se convertía en pánico. Naruto estaba de pie, petrificado, tratando de darle un sentido a lo que acababa ella de decir. La chica se di la vuelta y entró a la casa corriendo. El portón se cerró con fuerza dándole el sonido de un a campana fúnebre tañendo.

El muchacho rubio aun estaba en proceso de analizarlo todo. Entonces, finalmente su cerebro tomo un montón de hechos aislados y los unió en una sola cosa, era absurdo, era ridículo, pero ella lo había dicho y todas las cosas alrededor de ella tenían más sentido ahora ¿Pero entonces porque estaba asustada? El termino "Ser un idiota" acababa de cobrar toda una nueva dimensión en su cerebro.

— ¿Le gusto? —Dijo mirando a la puerta cerrada mientras empezaba a sentirse realmente frustrado— ¡¿Le gusto?!

Y claro, La puerta no tenía la respuesta.

—**0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_Y después del desfase de estas dos últimas semanas ya me estoy poniendo al corriente (¡YAY!) Bueno, esto de estar casado apenas empieza y hay que agarrarle el ritmo, mi querida esposa ya estaba preparada con un capítulo de reserva y yo no (je, je, je) Pero estoy listo para empezar de nuevo a sacar historia los viernes._

_Naruto se ha dado cuenta, Hinata se quiere morir, Hanabi la quiere patear y Neji quiere meter su cuchara en el asunto, aunque en estos momentos tiene sus propios problemas sentimentales en puerta. Un hombre empezará a hacer demasiadas preguntas sobre el pasado Naruto y esto puede abrir la caja de Pandora._

_Próximo capítulo: _**"El sello de Namikaze"**


	13. El sello de Namikaze

**Capítulo 12: "El sello Namikaze"**

Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro, presa de una inquietud como nunca la había sentido. Nada, nada en el mundo lo hubiera preparado para lo que escuchó. Todavía estaba resonando las palabras de Hinata y las cosas que le habían pasado desde que la notara aquella vez en el centro comercial. Una parte de él le reclamaba por ser tan ciego y estúpido y otra le decía que en realidad jamás tuvo una verdadera pista de lo que había pasado en la mente de la muchacha.

Ahora también lo atormentaba la idea de que le gustaba a alguien, se descubrió así mismo sin nada que hacer al respecto. No sabía como reaccionar, como contestar. Había estado esperando tanto tiempo para gustarle a una persona que jamás esperó que las cosas fueran al revés.

Pero tenía que hacer algo, de eso no cabía duda, sobre todo cuando notaba lo agradable que era pensar en ella.

"Entonces… Entonces ella me gusta" Pensó Naruto y casi de inmediato se dio una palmada en la frente "Soy tan idiota ¿Y si el digo algo y ella me rechaza?" Pero ese no era el caso. Ella lo había dicho primero ¿O no había dicho eso?"

No estaba en paz y necesitaba hablar con alguien. El problema es que sus opciones eran bastante reducidas. Jiraya no sería demasiado útil, además de que le soltaría una perorata acerca de ser un hombre y todo eso, Anko-san daría un buen consejo… Después de tomarle el pelo por un rato. Del resto de sus amigos no tenía mucha fe en que dijeran algo adecuado. Sólo le quedaba una opción y no era la mejor de todas.

—Estoy desesperado. —Dijo mientras dirigía sus pasos al último lugar que pensó en recurrir—Muy, muy, muy desesperado, dattebayo.

—**0—**

Hanabi estaba parada en la puerta del cuarto de su hermana mayor. La muchacha había entrado hecha un mar de lágrimas y se había encerrado. La verdad había visto muchos estados de ánimo en ella y la había visto llorar bastantes veces. Pero algo había de diferente en esta ocasión y no estaba segura de que pasaba. De lo que si estaba segura es que no le iba a gustar.

—Onee-chan. —Dijo tocando la puerta levemente— Onee-chan ¿Qué esta pasando?

Tan sólo el ruido de su llanto.

—Onee-chan, si padre llega y me pregunta no se que le voy a contestarle…

— ¡¡Déjame sola!!

Bueno. Por lo menos ya había una reacción, aunque le sorprendió lo enojada que se escuchaba. Apretó los labios y tomando el picaporte de la puerta, lo giró un par de veces en diferentes direcciones. Aquella cerradura estaba mal desde tiempo atrás y era cuestión de un par de movimientos para abrirla.

Cuando Hanabi entró, su hermana mayor estaba sentada en el escritorio, sujetándose la muñeca izquierda. L notar su presencia dio un grito y sin soltarse se escondió entre las sabanas de la cama.

— ¡¡Te dije que te fueras!!

Hinata nunca le había gritado. Fue una especie de estremecimiento al darse cuenta de que algo no estaba marchando bien.

—Onee-chan. —Dijo acercándose con cuidado, sintiendo que el corazón le estaba latiendo muy aprisa— ¿Qué te esta pasando?

Al pararse al lado del escritorio pudo ver el abrecartas de su hermana manchado de sangre. Y sangre en las sabanas y en el suelo. En realidad no era demasiada. Pero nunca había visto algo parecido así que el grito de sorpresa fue inevitable.

Hinata se levantó de golpe. Tenía los ojos hinchados y estaba despeinada. Había una delgada línea en su muñeca izquierda desde la que manaba un goteo constante de sangre. Hanabi estaba pálida, el labio inferior le temblaba con el inequívoco signo del llanto.

—Fue… fue un… fue un accidente. —Dijo Hinata tratando de aparentar naturalidad.

—Te… Te cortaste. —Dijo Hanabi con la voz quebrada— Te cortaste…

—No… No es así… Yo sólo…. En realidad.

Hanabi rompió en llanto y se lanzó a sus brazos mientras le gritaba.

— ¡¡Onee-chan baka, onee-chan baka!!

Hinata estaba de piedra, abrazando a su hermana menor, sintiendo como las cosas estaban mal. La chiquilla estaba asustada, por su culpa y ahora quería solucionarlo, aunque no sabía como. La tomó por los hombros y la abrazó mientras trataba de decirle algo amable, algo que la reconfortara y al mismo tiempo la reconfortara a ella.

Varios minutos después la tormenta había terminado. Hanabi y Hinata estaban sentadas en la cama. La pequeña estaba vendando la herida y los implementos de curación regados en la sabana que debía de ser tirada para que su padre no se enterara.

Hinata permanecía en silencio, dejándose curar por la pequeña de ojos llorosos que de repente parecía ser la hermana mayor.

—Lo… Lo lamento…

Hanabi levantó la vista y le sostuvo la mirada un momento antes de regresar a su labor. Puso una cinta más en la venda que sujetaba la herida y lo dio por terminado. Ambas se quedaron sentadas una frente a la otra, sin pronunciar palabra.

—No lo hagas. —Dijo finalmente la chiquilla mientras se limpiaba la cara con el dorso de la mano— No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca más…

—Te… te prometo que…

—No me prometas. —La interrumpió apretando los ojos para no llorar otra vez— No lo hagas, dile… Dile a alguien que te ayude… Que no lo vuelvas a hacer…

— ¿Ha-Hanabi?

—Dicen… Dicen que mi Tío Hisashi… —La chica tragó saliva con dificultad— Dicen que él hizo lo mismo. Que por eso Neji-niichan esta sólo… Yo no quiero quedarme sola…

—Pero no estás sola. —Dijo Hinata tratando de tomarla por un hombro— Padre y la familia…

— ¡¡Eres una tonta onee-chan!! —Estalló la niña saltando de la cama— ¡¡A mi si me importa!!

Hanabi comenzó a llorar de nuevo y salió del cuarto dando un sonoro portazo. Dejando a su hermana sola y sintiéndose terriblemente culpable.

Justo cuando corría en dirección a su cuarto alguien la detuvo. Neji estaba parado frente a ella.

—Neji-niichan. —Dijo Hanabi limpiándose la cara— Perdona, no te había visto.

— ¿Pasa algo malo, Hanabi-sama?

—No… No, nada. —Respondió ella un poco incomoda, entonces se dio cuenta de algo— ¿No habías salido con Papá?

—En realidad… En realidad fui a ver a Tenten. —Dijo él, aun más incomodo— Pero ya no importa.

— ¿Cómo que no importa? —A la niña le picó la curiosidad.

—Dijo que necesitaba un tiempo… Para pensar…

— ¿Terminaron?

—Como dije, ya no importa. —Neji se empezó a alejar— Hay cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse por el momento.

— ¿Más importantes? —Hanabi ladeó la cabeza sin entender ¿Qué podía ser más importante que perder a tu novia?

—**0—**

Jiraya suspiró mientras esperaba paciente a su "cita"

Por desgracia no se trataba de Anko-chan ni de alguna chica bonita. Esta vez era un asunto de negocios.

Miró una vez más su reloj y se dio cuenta de que por desgracia había llegado temprano y la otra persona no tardaría en llegar. Lo único que le inquietaba era que se trataba de un agente de servicios al menor.

Lo que podía traducirse como problemas para Naruto, aunque el muchacho había estado muy tranquilo las últimas semanas. O que podía significar alguna otra cosa desagradable.

Por eso había elegido un pequeño café bastante alejado de los sitios donde acostumbraba a dejarse ver. Era necesario ver primero con quien estaba tratando,

Al abrirse la puerta del local se dio cuenta que su "Cita" había llegado. Era un hombre de treinta y tantos años, delgado, vestido en uno de esos trajes baratos de poliéster y con lentes para el sol (Aunque ya era algo tarde para usarlos) Miraba con apremio a su alrededor hasta que dio con Jiraya y le saludo. El viejo abogado hizo una seña discreta de que lo había visto.

—Es usted una persona difícil de encontrar, Jiraya-sama. —Dijo el hombre sentándose a la mesa, frente a él— Se nota que ha estado muy ocupado desde su "retiro"

—Es una manera de hablar. —Dijo Jiraya un poco incomodo— ¿Qué es lo que esta buscando servicios al menor conmigo?

—Se trata de su protegido, Naruto Uzumaki.

— ¿Qué hay con él? —Ahora estaba totalmente a la defensiva.

—En realidad con él nada específicamente. —Dijo el Hombre, acomodándose las gafas— Se trata de los papeles de adopción que usted firmó.

Jiraya no dijo nada. Su rostro se volvió severo.

—No hay duda de su honorabilidad y capacidad para criar a un muchacho. —El hombre sonreía como si no notara el gesto de su interlocutor— Pero vera, hay ciertas fallas que…

—Vamos a dejar las charadas, señor…

—Agente Ebisu. —Dijo el hombre extendiendo la mano, se quedo así un instante y la bajó al ver que no había reacción— Es bueno tratar con una persona que sabe ir al grano.

—Entonces usted reviso todos los papeles de la adopción

—Letra por letra.

—Y vio que el muchacho fue dado a mi cargo con todas las firmas necesarias.

—Esa es la parte que no entiendo del todo, Jiraya-sama. —El hombre sacó una carpeta arrugada de su saco— El nombre del padre no aparece y el de la madre esta… "Censurado"

— ¿Vio el sello que lleva ese archivo que tan descuidadamente lo guarda?

—Es el sello de la Procuraduría de Justicia del País del Fuego —Respondió sin mirar el documento— Pero es un sello viejo.

—Fue firmado y sellado directamente por Minato Namikaze. —Dijo Jiraya poniendo el dedo en la mesa— Si el anonimato del chiquillo fue tan cuidado es por muy buenas razones.

—Lamentablemente el sello ya expiró, Jiraya-sama. Y el muchacho casi llega a la mayoría de edad.

—Tiene dieciséis…

—Si alguno de los padres está vivo…

—Pero no lo están. —Dijo Jiraya cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo no he visto ninguna acta de defunción de… ¿Cómo dijo que se llaman?

Jiraya se levantó lentamente, sacudió su sacó antes de abrochárselo y le dirigió una leve mirada al llamado Ebisu.

—No juegue conmigo Ebisu. Aún soy capaz de mover algunos hilos dentro del ministerio de justicia y que yo sepa "Servicios al menor" no es una prerrogativa en el presupuesto de este año. Puede haber… Recortes innecesarios, si sabe a l que me refiero.

—Se esta tomando demasiadas molestias por un asunto tan viejo, Jiraya-sama ¿No estará demasiado involucrado en esto?

—El muchacho es como mi hijo, pedazo de idiota. Claro que estoy involucrado.

Ebisu también se levantó. No parecía muy preocupado por la amenaza velada del viejo Sannin. Recogió el archivo y lo volvió a guardar en su saco.

—Yo sólo estoy velando por la seguridad del menor. Hay demasiados huecos en su adopción y no podemos hacernos de la vista gorda, por nadie.

— ¿Le prometieron un asenso si limpiaba los archivos viejos?

Ebisu enrojeció y tosió incomodo.

—Sólo soy un servidor público que se preocupa por hacer bien su trabajo. Espero que quiera ser más cooperativo señor mió. —Le hizo una pequeña reverencia a Jiraya y salió del local.

El sannin se quedó esperando a que Ebisu desapareciera de su vista, después sacó su viejo celular y lo encendió, espero a que le llegara señal y tecleó rápidamente un número.

— ¿Kakashi? Te veo en una hora frente al palacio de justicia… Eso que temíamos que pasara… Esta pasando.

—**0—**

Miserable. Esa era la mejor palabra para describir el estado de ánimo de Sakura Haruno

No tenía más de cinco minutos de regresar de una cita con Sasuke y ya había sido regañada, sentenciada y castigada.

Y lo peor es que había terminado de pleito con Sasuke. El estaba demasiado ansioso de "Pasar al siguiente nivel" Y ella demasiado nerviosa. Habían discutido por hora sobre el tema, finalmente los argumentos de ella fueron más pesados y él la regreso a su casa. No expresó molestia pero no hablaron durante todo el camino de regreso a su casa.

¿Cuál era su prisa de cualquier manera? No podía negar que ella también sentía cierta "urgencia" pero…

—Sakura. —Su madre se asomó justo en ese instante. Aun tenía ese gesto severo pero su tono de voz se había suavizado— Te buscan abajo.

Ella se levantó extrañada. Era algo tarde para que Ino la visitara y no era Sasuke definitivamente. Su madre no parecía molesta.

—Sólo no te vayas más allá de la calle. —Le advirtió la mujer.

Sakura evitó el girar los ojos de fastidio. No era buen aumentar el antagonismo en ese momento.

Aun extrañada y cauta, llegó a la puerta de su casa y la abrió. Se quedó un momento sin entender que estaba pasando.

Era Naruto.

—Ho… Hola. —Dijo ella un poco dudosa.

El muchacho no contestó el saludo. Se quedó mirando el suelo. Desde donde estaba, Sakura podía notar el conflicto interior del chico rubio.

—Yo… Yo… —Naruto suspiró y quiso levantar la vista pero la volvió a fijar en el suelo— Sabes. Olvídalo, fue una mala idea.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar pero Sakura lo detuvo. Hubo un instante de tenso silencio entre ellos.

—Si tienes algo que decirme. Puedes hacerlo, sin compromisos.

—Esto es muy incomodo, dattebayo. —Dijo Naruto, soltándole la mano a Sakura— Pero es que en realidad no se a quien hablarle… No significa que quiera hacerlo, pero… pero soy un idiota y a veces necesito que me echen una mano…

La chica bajó la cabeza y se quedó pensando un momento antes de responderle sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Si eso sirve… para que estemos en paz.

—Hey, dijiste que sin compromisos, dattebayo.

—Es verdad. —Sakura levantó la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos, tratando inútilmente de fingir una sonrisa— ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza Uzumaki-san?

—No exageres. —Dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca— Nunca has usado mi apellido, no tienes porque empezar ahora.

Sakura se rió apenada y se sonrojó un poco. Naruto generalmente sonreía ante esa actitud pero se mantuvo serio, tan sólo suspiró y se dejó caer en los escalones de cemento de la entrada.

—Le gusto a Hinata…

—Así que ya te diste cuenta.

— ¡¿Tú lo sabías?! —Exclamó casi indignado.

—Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kakashi-sensei… —Comenzó a enumerar la muchacha— Casi todos los que te conocen, creo.

Naruto se puso la cabeza entre las manos y gimió frustrado.

—Nadie espera que te enteres de todo. —Dijo Sakura sentándose en las escaleras también— Pero ahora ya lo sabes ¿Qué es lo que sientes tú?

—Creo que yo… No quiero arruinarlo.

—No lo vas a arruinar. —Dijo Sakura, dudando si acercarse más a él o mantener la distancia— Le gustas por lo que eres, simplemente se tú.

—Parece que ser yo siempre lo arruina todo.

—No es verdad. Mucha gente te quiere por quien eres, nada más. —Sakura se puso muy roja y desvió la mirada— No tiene nada que ver… Con… Con lo que pasó entre… Nosotros.

— ¿Entonces hubo un "nosotros" dattebayo? —Preguntó Naruto alzando las cejas.

—No hagas preguntas incomodas, Naruto. —Dijo la chica sintiendo que las mejillas le estaban ardiendo demasiado— Simplemente dile como te sientes.

Naruto se quedó pensando un momento y lentamente comenzó a asentir con la cabeza. Sakura le sonrió. Por un instante el chico parecía que iba a corresponder pero levantó la vista al cielo. La chica sintió que se tragaba la sonrisa.

—Hace una gran noche, dattebayo.

—Si. —Dijo Sakura mirando al cielo— Es una gran noche.

—**0—**

Ebisu era un buen empleado. Por lo menos así se consideraba desee que entro a trabajar a las oficinas del gobierno de Konoha. Aspiraba a subir de puesto, como cualquier otro, pero no usando a la gente como escalón, si no por puro esfuerzo, como debería de ser.

Pero estaban esas trabas en el camino al éxito. Cosas como la negligencia y los influyentes. Personas que parecían atacar a cualquiera que demostrara un poco de iniciativa. Pues bien, el no iba a permitir que eso lo detuviera.

Los almacenes del archivo general estaban cerrados a esas horas, pero gracias a su puesto podía permanecer un poco más de tiempo ante la indulgente mirada del velador. Además, sólo tenía que encontrar un archivo. Había que agradecer que los documentos viejos se encontraran almacenados y fichados en una sola área.

Uzumaki… El apellido era poco común así que no debería de ser difícil de encontrar. Pero no había datos. A excepción del acta de nacimiento tachada del muchacho, el resto de la información era nula. Como si el chico fuera la nueva versión de "Momotaro" (1) o algo por el estilo.

Entonces, justo cuando se iba a dar por vencido encontró un expediente policíaco. Bastante escueto. Pero llevaba un apellido que le llamó la atención.

—Uzumaki… —Leyó en voz baja— Uzumaki Kushina… Asesinada hace once años. Mmmhh ¿La madre misteriosa? —Siguió revisando— Cadáver… No pistas… Policías en la escena…. —Miró los nombres y uno llamó su atención— Kisame Hoshigaki, primero en llegar.

Conocía a ese Hoshigaki. No era la clase de persona con la que solía tratar pero eventualmente por cosas de trabajo había cruzado algunas palabras con él. Quizás si hablaba con él, podría desentrañar un poco del misterio que rodeaba al muchacho.

—Las cosas buenas le pasan a las personas buenas. —Dijo sonriendo para sí— Este será el caso que me hará notar.

**CONTINUARA…**

**—0—**

**Notas del autor.**

**(1)Momotaro: **Personaje de una leyenda Japonesa que nacio de el corazón de un durazno, o sea sin padres ni nada por el estilo.

_Y e pequeño Naruto ya tiene más o menos la idea de que hacer, pero tener la idea y saber hacer las cosas es diferente. Ebisu esta tocando terreno peligroso y Jiraya ve las nubes en el horizonte._

_Próximo capítulo: Una declaración incomoda y una respuesta precipitada. Los sinsabores de conocerse a fondo, un flashback de una ruptural, una entrevista en las mismas puertas del infierno y una persona que duda de sus acciones. El fin no siempre justifica los medios._

_Siguiente Viernes: _**"Tormenta"**


	14. Tormenta

**Capítulo 13: "Tormenta"**

Neji Hyuuga estaba tirado en su cama, mirando el cielo raso y deseando no sentir nada. Había aprendido a dejar de sentir desde mucho tiempo atrás, cuando su padre murió y su tío, su mentor, le había mirado a los ojos y le dijo aquellas palabras.

"Estas sólo. Si lloras, si ríes, te consideraran débil. Tu padre no era débil, no permitas que su memoria se manche"

Desde ese momento había jurado jamás mostrar el menor signo de debilidad ante nadie. Tal era su destino, tal era su obligación. Pero aún era débil en algunas cosas, Tenten Ama, era la prueba viva de que hasta el pilar mas fuerte tenía alguna muesca en su estructura.

No era malo tener esa muesca, al contrario, era un recordatorio constante de que necesitaba fortalecer su cuerpo y espíritu. La ruidosa compañera de clases que se había metido en su vida. En realidad no podía recordar con exactitud que día se dieron su primer beso, cuando le dio su primera flor. Eran detalles intransigentes para él, pero siempre trataba de mantenerlos frescos, ya que eso era lo que se esperaba de un novio, de un compañero perfecto.

Y justo cuando pensó que las cosas irían bien, de acuerdo a lo que se supone que debe de pasar. Ella lo llamó. Una llamada inusual en una hora poco común. Con el pretexto de acompañar a Hiashi-sama a alguna diligencia, aprovechó para ir a buscar a Tenten.

La chica lo estaba esperando en un pequeño café cerca del centro, un lugar pequeño y discreto. En ese momento Neji sonrió para sus adentros, pensando que algo de su propio sentido de discreción se había implantado en la mente de la muchacha. Una agradable señal de que iban por buen camino, hasta que vio que ella no sonreía, una mala señal, ya que la sonrisa a flor de labios era una de las firmas particulares de Tenten.

—Que bueno que llegaste pronto. —Dijo ella sin mostrar mucha emoción.

—No sería correcto hacerte esperar. —Las alarmas de Neji sonaban como locas, algo estaba pasando— ¿Entramos de una vez?

Si. Ese había sido el tono correcto, firme y sin titubeos, que ella viera a un hombre decidido. Pero la chica no estaba muy impresionada. Tan sólo dio un suspiro lastimero y entro al lugar, seguida de un reluctante Neji.

Tomaron algo de té, en silencio. Él esperaba a que ella diera pie a alguna plática y ella parecía sumida en su propio mundo. Aquello estaba empezando a tocar los límites de la paciencia de Neji Hyuuga.

—Neji… —Finalmente la chica decidió hablar, aunque no lo miraba a los ojos— No es justo que trates así a Naruto-kun.

Lo último que esperaba escuchar en una conversación con su novia, lo tomó de sorpresa y de momento algo muy parecido a los celos comenzó a brotar en su pecho, pero las palabras de Hiashi-sama y su propio autocontrol lograron evitar que las cosas fueran externadas.

— ¿Porqué el interés en ese "Naruto-kun? —Preguntó Neji poniendo las manos sobre la mesa.

—Yo sólo quiero que no te portes como un idiota. —Contestó Tenten aun con la vista fija en la taza— No es una mala persona y si tu prima escogió…

—No es una cuestión de escoger o de ser bueno o malo. —Interrumpió Neji— Naruto es una persona de otro nivel. Hinata debe de escoger a sus amistades a la altura de lo que representa.

— ¿Y que se supone que representa?

—Ella es miembro de la familia principal de los Hyuuga. Una persona de elite. Alguien quien sólo debe de estar con sus iguales.

Tenten tenía una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

—La época feudal paso hace siglos, Neji-kun.

—Esto no se trata de épocas. El mantener el orden de las cosas es algo que hace fuerte a una nación. —La voz de Neji se tornó repentinamente apasionada— Dejar que tipos como ese mocoso se mezcle con gente como Hinata-sama es inadecuado, es debilitante.

—No me gusta como estas hablando. —Tenten estaba empezando a asustarse— Suenas como esos tipos raros que andan clamando "Razas puras"

—Idiotas que no saben de lo que hablan. —Dijo Neji molesto— No me compares con ellos.

—A Hinata le agrada Naruto. No hay nada de malo.

— ¡Es malo! —Dijo Neji dando un manotazo en la mesa— ¡Hisashi-sama a descuidado a Hinata-sama y le permite que ande con gente de segunda clase, pero yo no puedo dejar que el apellido Hyuuga se mezcle con el de un "pelagatos" como ese!

Tenten parecía estar en shock. Su desconcierto se había convertido en miedo.

— ¿Qué te esta pasando? Ese no es el Neji que conozco…

—Eso es lo que soy. Puedes tomarlo o dejarlo. —Neji se cruzó de brazos— Mi destino es proteger a la rama principal de la familia, puedes compartirlo o no.

La chica se quedó con la cabeza baja y después la levantó parara mirarlo directo a los ojos. Las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro. Aquella visión turbo al impasible Neji que hizo un intento por tocar el rostro de la muchacha. Pero ella apartó la cara y de un movimiento brusco se levantó y abandono el lugar, dejándolo ahí, con la mano extendida.

Cuando regresó a la casa se topo con Hanabi-sama. La niña le había preguntado si todo estaba bien. Él sólo dijo que habían terminado, que las cosas no eran tan importantes.

Pero en ese momento. Mirando el cielo raso de su habitación, se dio cuenta de que en realidad si eran importantes. Era como un golpe que empezaba a doler mucho después de haberlo recibido.

Y eso era. Dolor, era algo físico, le dolía el pecho, como una opresión. No estaba respirando bien y la imagen de Tenten llorando lo atormentaba. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, tratando de detener ese desasosiego que lo estaba empezando a lastimar.

—Ella escogió, nunca le dije que se fuera. —Decía en voz alta mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza— Le dije… Nunca la obligué, nunca la obligué.

Se quedó quieto mientras una oleada de furor emergía de su pecho como una marejada incontrolable. Ahogando un grito golpeó con fuerza la pared, una y otra vez hasta que el último puñetazo le mando una línea de dolor que lo hizo caer de rodillas.

Golpeó mal y se había lastimado. Eso era, por eso estaba llorando, era el dolor físico, nada que ver con el hecho de que Tenten ya no estuviera con él.

—**0—**

Las clases después del último receso se tornaban particularmente tediosas. Quizá por el hecho de que se aproximaba la salida o por que era precisamente el momento en que tocaban cosas como literatura, civismo, filosofía…

Naruto estaba sentado como siempre en los últimos asientos de la fila que daba a las ventanas. Escuchaba la clase que daba el maestro, pero en realidad no estaba entendiendo. Tenía la mente en otro lugar. En un asiento vacío dos lugares delante de él.

Por tercer día consecutivo Hinata Hyuuga había faltado a clases y él no dejaba de sentirse culpable, de una manera u otra sabía que ella no iba a mostrarse en un rato.

Suspiró y trató de poner atención a la clase, pero no podía. Había tratado de hablar con ella, pero ni Ino, ni Sakura tenían su teléfono. Resultaba que la joven Hyuuga era más reservada de lo que había pensado. Tuvo la idea de ir hasta su casa pero desistió al ver que su primo pasaba mucho tiempo por ahí. Y no era que le tuviera miedo, sabía que si bien, la cosa podía ser difícil, él podría trapear el piso con el pretencioso ese. Pero sin duda eso molestaría a Hinata y eso no era lo que él quería.

Pero quedarse a esperar a que ella llegara tampoco era una buena opción.

El timbre se dejó escuchar y los muchachos se apresuraron a recoger sus cosas y salir corriendo. Naruto hizo lo mismo aunque con menos animo.

Salió al pasillo y casi choca con una niña de primaria que venía entrando a la carrera al salón.

—Fíjate por donde andas. —Dijo Naruto un poco molesto.

—Vengo a entregar la tarea de mi hermana. —Contestó la niña frunciendo el ceño— Y tú debes de cederle el paso a una dama.

—Cuando vea a una, se lo cederé.

Se quedaron viéndose de mala manera por un rato y entonces la niña abrió mucho los ojos y lo señaló con el dedo.

—Yo te recuerdo, eres el payaso que me quería robar los camarones.

— ¿Los qué?

—En la fiesta de los Uchiha —Dijo Hanabi girando los ojos, exasperada— Te metiste en la fila y…

— ¡Fuiste tú la que entró sin pedir permiso, dattebayo! —Entonces la recordó totalmente y una idea le vino a la cabeza— ¿Tú eres hermana de Hinata-chan?

La niña lo miró con desconfianza ¿Quién era ese tipo para referirse a su hermana con semejante confianza? Pero recordó entonces las cosas que Hinata le había dicho acerca de…

— ¿Tú eres Naruto?

—Así me llaman.

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, la chiquilla lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo a un sitio más apartado. Una vez que miró alrededor para asegurarse que nadie los vigilaba le hablo.

—Tienes que hablar con Hinata-neesan. No ha salido de su cuarto desde que te vio…

—Esa era mi idea. —Naruto se cruzó de brazos, pensativo— Pero no quiero meterla en problemas con su familia.

—Si te preocupa Neji-niisan, yo se cuando se va de la casa, puedo hablarte para que vayas.

—Eso sería estupendo. —Dijo Naruto sintiendo que había luz al final del túnel, pero se dio cuenta de que la niña estaba muy seria y no le quitaba la vista de encima— ¿Qué pasa?

—Hinata-neesan siempre esta triste… Pero desde que tú llegaste comenzó a sonreír… Un poquito, pero para mi es mucho. —Hanabi suspiró— No quiero que la lastimes ¿Me lo prometes?

—Oye… Yo…

—Por favor… Naruto-san, prométalo. —Hanabi bajo la cabeza y parecía muy humilde, aquella actitud lo desconcertó.

—Te lo prometo. —Dijo un poco dudoso y después mas firme— Haré todo lo que pueda para que ella no sufra más

La niña lo miró y sonrió un poco antes de ponerse roja y darle la espalda.

— ¡Baka, no te pongas lindo conmigo!

Bueno, eso le enseñaba una nueva lección. Las chicas eran raras sin importar la edad que tuvieran. Hanabi pareció recuperar la compostura.

—Ven hoy en la tarde a la casa. —Dijo mientras regresaba al salón de clases— Padre y Neji-niichan no estarán en todo el día.

— ¿Estas segura?

—Totalmente. Tengo que entregar la tarea de onee-chan. —La chiquilla se despidió— Llega después de las seis de la tarde.

—Después de la seis… —Naruto sintió una especie de espasmo en el estomago— Solo tengo que esperar un poco más.

—**0—**

—No creo que podamos esperar un poco más.

Anko puso una taza de humeante café en la mesa y se sentó al lado de Jiraya, quien parecía muy preocupado.

— ¿Porqué tanto apuro con eso? —Quiso sabe la mujer— Han pasado muchos años desde… Bueno no sé desde que pasó lo que sea que pasó.

—Me gustaría explicarte las cosas más claramente. —Jiraya tomó su café y le dio un sorbo— Pero entre menos gente sepa mejor.

—Oye, soy policía, entiendo eso de la protección.

—La situación es un poco más complicada que eso, Anko. —Jiraya estiró la mano, invitándola a sentarse en sus rodillas— Fui a hablar con el actual fiscal, para evitar que ese metiche de Ebisu meta mano en los archivos viejos, pero no logramos nada.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

—Tal vez lo veré a medianoche y le pegaré un tiro. —Dijo Jiraya distraídamente, mientras tomaba su café. Entonces se dio cuenta de la mirada de enfado de Anko— ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Estaba bromeando.

—No bromees con esas cosas. —Dijo ella acomodándose mejor en las piernas del hombre— Sigo siendo un policía y si algo le llega a pasar a ese empleado de gobierno…

—No seas tan negativa. —Jiraya habló en un tono más serio— De cualquier manera tengo que asegurarme que ese tipo deje en paz a Naruto. Por el bien de todos.

Y como si hubiera sido invocado, Naruto entró a la casa con la misma delicadeza de un tornado. Saludo y sin más, entró a su habitación, los adultos se miraron extrañados y Naruto salió de nuevo, esta vez con ropa limpia y el infame pedazo de tela anaranjada que él llamaba "chamarra"

— ¡Regreso a las nueve, dattebayo! —Dijo mientras salía a la misma velocidad a la que entró.

Paso un minuto entero antes de que Anko cruzara las piernas y mirara a Jiraya.

— ¿Fue mi imaginación o Naruto se puso tu colonia para después de afeitar?

—Y llevaba la camisa nueva que nunca se quiere poner. —Jiraya ladeó la cabeza.

—Presiento una chica en su vida. —Anko no quería sonreír, pero algo tiraba de la comisura de sus labios.

—Yo presiento más problemas en mi vida. —Jiraya no estaba especialmente emocionado con la idea.

—No seas tan pesimista. —Anko le dio un manazo en el hombro— Dale una oportunidad, además parece muy cambiado.

Jiraya la atrajo a él y la besó. Pareció pensarlo un momento y después se alzó de hombros. Al final siempre había una forma de sacarlo adelante.

—**0—**

La mansión Hyuuga estaba sumida en un inusual silencio. Los sirvientes habían terminado sus labores más temprano que de costumbre y los miembros de la familia habían salido o estaban en su habitación.

Hinata estaba sentada frente a su escritorio. En el bote de basura estaban el abrecartas y la pequeña navaja que solía usar. Decidió no volver a tener esas cosas cerca de ella, no volvería a hacer nada que lastimara a su hermana o a cualquier otra persona que le importara. Se sentía feliz por haber tomado la decisión y sobre todo por tener la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para hacerlo. Tomó el plato que tenía en su escritorio y se terminó la rebanada de pastel que se había servido… La cuarta rebanada para ser exactos. Los nervios y la preocupación de no controlar sus impulsos le habían despertado el apetito, ahora se sentía mucho, mucho mejor.

— ¿Onee-san? —La puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente y Hanabi se asomó— ¿Estás bien?

—Muy bien. —Hinata le sonrió— Gracias por ayudarme el otro día ¿Necesitas algo imotou-chan?

Hanabi parpadeó desconcertada ante la repentina demostración de su hermana mayor. Sin dudas, sin tartamudeos.

—El azúcar es buena para evitar las depresiones. —Casi canturreó Hinata levantándose.

—Si… Si. —Hanabi sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la visión de su sonriente hermana— Oye… Creo que hay alguien que te busca en la entrada.

La sonrisa desapareció como por arte de magia. Hinata se volvió a convertir en la gris y nerviosa muchacha de costumbre.

— ¿Naru-Naruto-ku-ku-kun? —Sintió la boca seca al ver la afirmación de Hanabi— Yo… Yo-yo-yo no pu-puedo salir ahora.

—Entonces le diré que pase…

— ¡¡No, no puedes!!

—Entonces ve afuera y dile algo. —Hanabi se cruzó de brazos— No te vas a pasar toda la vida escondiéndote.

Hinata hizo una serie de gestos, como si quisiera dar una replica pero finalmente bajó la cabeza y fue a la entrada arrastrando los pies.

Naruto estaba de pie, ante el enorme portón de la casa Hyuuga. Se estaba llevando a la boca su octava pastilla para el aliento cuando lo pensó mejor y la guardo en su chaqueta. El sonido del motor que abría la puerta lo hizo saltar. Lentamente apareció Hinata frente a él. Pequeña, tímida y silenciosa. Se sintió un poco más seguro, por lo menos era la chica que estaba acostumbrado a tratar.

—Ho… Hola, Hinata-chan. —Se sorprendió al oírse tan nervioso— No has ido a la escuela…

Genial, clamando lo obvio como si fuera la noticia del año, trato de sonreír para dar a entender que era una broma, pero Hinata no lo estaba viendo.

—No… No me he sentido bien última… Últimamente. —Contestó Hinata, deseosa de regresar a su cuarto y no salir— Creo… Creo que ma-ma-mañana podré llegar a la escuela.

Le hizo una reverencia a Naruto y se daba la vuelta para regresar a su casa cuando sintió que la tomaban del brazo, no de manera brusca, más bien como una suplica, una petición. Con las mejillas ardiéndole giro la cabeza para mirar a Naruto.

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Hinata miró el camino a la seguridad de su casa y miró a Naruto y el enorme espacio de la calle que ahora se mostraba como un amenazante campo de dudas. Ahora quería correr, pero sentía aquel gesto de Naruto como un enorme y pesado grillete que no la dejaba moverse.

—Solo un minuto. —Dijo Naruto— Y te prometo que te dejare en paz ¿Esta bien?

Hinata lo pensó, de la misma manera que alguien se detiene antes de saltar al vacío.

—Ca…Caminemos al parque de la esquina. —Dijo al fin.

Naruto sonrió y se hizo aun lado para dejarla pasar. Al irse cerrando la puerta de la casa pudo distinguir a Hanabi que le levantaba un pulgar en señal de buena suerte. El muchacho, dudoso regreso el gesto rápidamente para que Hinata no se diera cuenta.

—**0—**

En cierta manera Ebisu esperaba que Kisame Hoshigaki se mostrara desconfiado o reacio a hablar del caso Uzumaki. Después de todo era historia vieja y había coincidido con una investigación sobre corrupción que pesaba en su expediente.

Pero el hombre accedió de buena gana, citándolo en un bar alejado del centro, un sitio discreto para hablar sin problemas.

Mientras se detenía pudo ver el anuncio de neón que representaba una nube roja iluminando alternativamente la calle. Un bar aparentemente de mala nota. Bueno, no se podía pedir más de un policía como Hoshigaki.

Entró al local, débilmente iluminado y lleno de humo, El aire apestaba a cerveza barata y cigarros corrientes. Sentado en la barra estaba el mencionado Kisame, vestido ya con ropa de civil.

—Ebisu-san, por aquí. —Dijo Kisame levantando una mano para hacerse notar. Una vez que el hombre se sentó a su lado una mujer de cabellos azules, que atendía la barra le dejó un tarro de cerveza a la mano.

—La mejor cerveza de Konoha. —Dijo Kisame dándole un trago muy largo a su tarro— Ahora dígame señor mío ¿Cuál es el interés en un caso tan viejo?

—Investigación, simple investigación. —Dijo Ebisu en un tono casual— Usted sabe ¿Recuerda algo de ese caso?

—Fue hace once años. —Kisame parecía tranquilo— En ese tiempo tenía un compañero… Zabuza Momochi. El está retirado. La hace de guarda espaldas o algo así, en fin. Todo lo que hay del caso esta en el informe.

—El problema es. —Dijo Ebisu sin tocar la cerveza— Que no hay nada en el informe, dice de una mujer apuñalada y que ustedes dos llegaron en el momento. Pero incluso la dirección es dudosa.

— ¿Dudosa?

—La calle que menciona en el informe no existe. Es muy peculiar eso.

—Ciertamente muy peculiar, pero yo escribí todo lo relacionado al caso y se lo pase a mis superiores, si ellos la cagaron al traspapelar los archivos no es mi problema ¿De eso se trata, no?

—En realidad no se trata de quien perdió esas cosas. —Ebisu sintió algo de agresividad por parte del policía— Me interesa saber más de esa persona, Uzumaki ¿Tenía familia? ¿Cómo se llamaba su esposo?

De repente calló. Sintió algo extraño a sus espaldas y mirando discretamente sobre su hombro se encontró con un tipo muy alto, vestido con traje sastre y el cabello pintado a dos colores. Le sorprendió no haberlo visto antes.

—Mi jefe quiere hablar con usted. —Dijo el hombre con una voz casi robótica— Ahora.

—Vamos Zetsu. —Kisame parecía divertido— Es mi invitado y sólo tomamos unas cervezas.

—No es una petición.

Ebisu iba a protestar cuando vio que dos sujetos más se acercaban. Un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules y un muchacho pelirrojo que sin duda era mayor de lo que se veía, los dos vestidos de traje sastre de corte muy similar al del tipo llamado Zetsu.

—Ya escucho "amiguito" —Dijo el tipo rubio— Síganos y no haga ruido, unh.

Fue entonces cuando Ebisu entendió las palabras de Jiraya, la razón de porque tanto misterio alrededor del muchacho. Miró a Kisame, quizá buscando un poco de ayuda, pero el hombre con sonrisa de tiburón se alzó de hombros y pagó la cuenta de las cervezas.

—Espero no le moleste Ebisu-san pero tengo cosas que hacer, lo dejo con sus nuevos amigos.

Iba a pedirle ayuda, iba a exigirle que actuara como un representante de la ley, pero entendió que sería inútil. Si no estaba coludido con esos hampones, le habían pagado para que no se metiera. El hombre llamado Zetsu lo tomó del cuello de su saco para obligarlo a pararse los otros dos se apostaron a su lado para evitar la mirada de los curios, aunque fue innecesario. Los parroquianos del lugar no miraban o simplemente parecía no importarles.

—Los esta esperando en la oficina. —Dijo la mujer de cabellos azules que atendía la barra— También esta Tobi-san.

—Parece que nuestro amiguito sacudió el avispero, unh. —Se burló el tipo rubio.

Lo llevaron hasta una puerta que daba a un cuarto contiguo al bar. Lo último que Ebisu alcanzó a ver fue a Kisame despidiéndose de él…

—**0—**

Y a pesar de que habían salido para hablar. Naruto se descubrió sin ni una sola cosa que decirle a la muchacha.

"Maldita sea, dattebayo" Pensó mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta por enésima vez "Se supone que sería más sencillo ¡Valor, Uzumaki, valor!"

—Todos en la escuela se preguntan donde estas. —Dijo llevándose las manos a la nuca— Es raro ver tu asiento vacío.

—Yo creí que a nadie le importaba. —Dijo Hinata apenas en un susurro— Nadie me habla, sólo Ino-san y tú.

—Te olvidas de Shino-kun y de Kiba. —Respondió Naruto— Ellos también se preocupan… Incluso Sakura-san.

Hinata no hizo comentarios al respecto, pero notó como Naruto había usado el "san" en vez del "chan"

—Mucha… Mucha gente sólo me habla por-por-por mi apellido.

—Ellos no son así. —Dijo Naruto con mucha seguridad— Y yo no sabía que significaba ser un Hyuuga hasta hace poco.

Eso era verdad, podía ver que ninguno de ellos estaba interesado en hacerse fama por ella, muy a pesar de lo que su padre había comentado una vez. Ellos habían demostrado algo más allá de lo que se suponía… Y ella los había olvidado.

Se sintió culpable, siempre estaba pensando en lo mal que se sentía que no llegaba a ver a los demás cerca de ella. A excepción de Naruto, que por mucho se había convertido en el centro de su universo.

Y precisamente él le estaba recordando que había mas gente a su alrededor, más allá de su "Me siento miserable" y eso, paradójicamente, la estaba haciéndose sentir todavía más miserable.

—Ne, oye, Hinata-chan. —Dijo Naruto como si acabara de recordar algo— Sobre lo que pasó el otro día… Cuando te traje la rosa…

Hinata enrojeció a más no poder y comenzó a jugar nerviosa con el dobladillo de su blusa. Trató de mirar a Naruto pero no pudo, sentía como un enorme nudo en el estomago de sólo pensar en levantar la cabeza.

—Lo que yo dije… Lo que yo dije… Na-Na-Naruto-kun… Perdo-perdóname.

— ¿Lo decías en serio? —Naruto se detuvo— De verdad Hinata, es importante.

Hinata finalmente levantó la cara, tenía una expresión de vergüenza y angustia más allá de lo que Naruto creía que se podía expresar. Ella asintió un par de veces con la cabeza y desvió la mirada. Él suspiró hondo, sintiendo el estomago duro como piedra.

—Yo… Yo puedo… Es decir… Tu, tu, tu también, dattebayo

La expresión de vergüenza desapareció de la cara de Hinata que ahora parpadeaba sin entender del todo.

—A lo que me refiero… —Naruto se rascó la nariz— Es que tu… Bueno, tú me ayudas mucho y te importa escucharme y cuando comíamos juntos en el parque, pues, pues era muy agradable… En realidad nunca me había gustado alguien además de… Tú sabes… No sabía si esto era pues, pues real. Yo creo, yo creo que si, que de verdad tu me gustas también.

Ahí estaba, lo acababa de decir, no tan claro y directo como hubiera querido pero no podía haber dudas de lo que le estaba diciendo, no era como una declaración romántica pero expresaba muy bien sus sentimientos a la chica que yacía inconciente en el suelo…

¡¿Inconciente?!

Naruto se apresuró a levantar a la muchacha, Hinata virtualmente no pesaba nada. La llevó hasta la banca del parque y luego corrió a remojar el pañuelo que siempre le daba Jiraya en la fuente. Se quedó parado un momento viendo el pedazo de tela, de repente era como si Jiraya supiera que lo iba a necesitar. Se sacudió la cabeza para alejar otras ideas de su mente y mojó levemente el pañuelo, después regreso corriendo a donde una débil Hinata parecía estar recuperándose de su desmayo.

—No te muevas, puede que estés lastimada o algo, dattebayo. —Naruto paso el paño húmedo en la frente de la muchacha que se volvió caliente de improviso— Puedo llevarte al consultorio que esta…

—Lo dijiste… —Dijo Hinata con una mirada algo difusa— De verdad lo dijiste…

—Era toda la idea. —Dijo Naruto poniéndose rojo— Si tu quieres… Entonces podríamos…

Los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a humedecerse, como el ambiente en el parque, la chica se llevó una mano a la boca para apagar un gemido y a lo lejos se escuchó el distante sonido de un relámpago.

—Naruto-kun. —Dijo ella mientras las lágrimas se le resbalaban por las mejillas— Naruto-kun… Si quiero… ¡Si quiero!

La chica explotó en llanto mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos. Naruto no pudo mantener su equilibrio y cayó de sentón en el piso con la muchacha en su regazo.

No era ni por encima, la reacción que había esperado, ella había dicho que sí, pero eso de soltarse llorando de esa manera no estaba en sus planes ¿Qué cuernos se suponía que debía de hacer? Trató de palmear su espalda, eso parecía tranquilizarla ¿Pero porque se soltó llorando de esa manera? Era como si le acabaran de levantar un castigo o algo por el estilo. La situación era confusa, pero agradable, el cabello de Hinata olía muy bien. Suspiró involuntariamente. El sonido de los relámpagos se hacía cada vez más intenso.

—Va a llover. —Dijo Naruto deseando quedarse mas tiempo en esa pose— Mejor te regreso a tu casa, dattebayo.

Hinata finalmente se separó del muchacho y lo vio a los ojos. Los tenía hinchados y rojos por el llanto pero brillaban de una manera más viva, era como ver a otra Hinata.

—Está bien, Naruto-kun. —Dijo ella sin titubear— Nos veremos mañana para comer.

—Suena genial. —Naruto se levantó y ayudo a Hinata, de nuevo se dio cuenta lo ligera que era ella— Puedo llevar una ración triple de ramen y…

—So-sólo lleva un poco. —Dijo Hinata sonriendo un poco— No como mucho.

"De verdad es linda cuando sonríe, dattebayo"

— ¿Naruto? —Dijo Hinata sacándolo de su ensoñación.

— ¡Si, si, porciones sencillas! —Dijo el muchacho con cierto apuro— Olvidaba que las chicas cuidan mucho su dieta.

Hinata ladeó un poco la cabeza e iba a decirle algo cuando vio a un grupo de personas caminar hacia ellos. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

Naruto levantó la cabeza y miro al cielo, seguro de que la lluvia se iba a desatar en cualquier momento, cuando notó que Hinata se detenía y se ponía muy tensa, era como si le estuviera transmitiendo su sentir. Bajó la vista y se topó con Neji Hyuuga y un grupo de cuatro muchachos, evidentemente del equipo de fútbol, que se aproximaban a ellos. Conocía la mirada en el rostro del primo de Hinata. Era la clásica "Te voy a dar de patadas hasta dejarte seco" Un rayo cruzo el cielo, seguido por el retumbar de los relámpagos, algunas lámparas del parque se apagaron. Las nubes estaban muy oscuras.

Entonces sintió que Hinata le tomaba de la mano y la apretaba levemente. La chica estaba temblando pero no parecía querer irse de ahí.

—Di-di-dije que si, Naruto-ku-ku-kun. Yoyoyo te apoyaré.

El chico sonrió, una gota de lluvia caía sobre su cabeza mientras el grupo de Neji se acercaba a ellos.

**CONTINUARA.**

**—0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_No hay mucho que decir. El tren naruhina acaba de salir de la estación con más problemas de los que quisieran y las cosas alrededor de Naruto se empiezan a poner más complicadas._

_próximo viernes: "Los pecados del padre"_


	15. Los pecados del padre

**Capítulo 14: "Los pecados del padre"**

Rock Lee salió de las duchas sintiéndose un muchacho completamente nuevo. El extenuante entrenamiento había culminado con un deliciosos regaderazo y "Las llamas de su juventud" ardían placidamente. Listo para llegar a su casa y dormir. Era el último cliente en el viejo gimnasio, o por lo menos eso creía hasta que escuchó el duro rebotar de una pelota contra la pared.

"Que raro" Pensó Lee movido por la curiosidad. "Se suponía que yo iba a cerrar el lugar"

Caminó hasta el área de canchas y ahí vio a Tenten. Practicando disparos altos con las pelotas de voleibol. La chica estaba vestida con sudadera y pantalón de deportes, pero estaba maquillada, como si hubiera salido de una cita y llegara directamente a ese lugar.

—Hola, Tenten. —Dijo Rock Lee acercándose— ¿No deberías de estar en casa?

—Quería quemar algo de frustración. —Dijo escuetamente la muchacha.

—El deporte siempre es bueno para apaciguar los ímpetus de nuestra juventud. —Dijo Lee recordando algunas palabras del maestro Maito— Pero ¿Porqué estas frustrada?

—Neji me sacó de mis casillas. —Respondió sin voltearlo a ver— Y terminé con él.

—Es un poco duro ¿No crees? —Lee se sentía asombrado. Siempre pensó que el romance de sus amigos duraría para siempre o por lo menos hasta la universidad.

—Yo conocí a un chico serio, amable y discreto. —Tenten dejo de golpear el balón— Pero, pero acabo de conocer a una persona sin criterio, cruel, elitista. —Apretó los labios y después arrojó el balón— Te juro que quería estrellarle una silla en la cabeza.

—Muy típico de ti. —Dijo Lee esbozando una risita nerviosa.

—Pero no lo hice. —Tenten miró a su compañero. Ella tenía los ojos húmedos— Me sentí tan mal, tan decepcionada que me marche en ese momento. Sólo quería alejarme de él, porque no lo entendía.

Lee dio unos paso hacía ella y le palmeó la espalda. La chica se estremeció un poco y después con cierto coraje se limpio las inoportunas lágrimas de su cara.

—No puedo justificar a Neji. —Lee suspiró y se sentó en cuclillas en el suelo— Pero tienes que entender que su vida no ha sido precisamente fácil.

—Viene de una de las familias más ricas de Konoha. —Tenten se sintió un poco ofendida— No veo que tan difícil puede ser su vida.

—Viene de la rama secundaria. De la familia de "segunda clase"

—Eso suena estúpido. –La chica se sentó a su lado.

—La misma familia pero con diferentes niveles. Lo llaman el _Sôke _y el _bunke_. Una división de castas, en el mismo grupo sanguíneo.

— ¿Y tú como sabes esas cosas? —Preguntó Tenten.

—Neji fue primero mi amigo y mi rival, antes de que te conociera. Gai-sensei me enseñó a conocer a mis amigos y enemigos.

—Muy típico de él.

—La rama secundaría de la familia no puede heredar bienes ni encabezar negocios importantes. Tienen como obligación proteger a la familia principal, el "bunke" incluso con sus propias vidas. Existe algo que llaman "Contrato del pájaro enjaulado" Que los obliga a seguir estas "leyes" incluso se hereda de padres a hijos.

—Eso… Eso… ¡Eso es la cosa más ridícula que jamás he escuchado! —Tenten se levantó de golpe, indignada ante la sola idea

—Pues esa idea es la que ha regido la vida de Neji Hyuuga desde que tiene uso de razón. —Lee se dejó caer de espaldas en la duela— Para él todo se rige en las leyes y en el destino.

Tenten estaba de pie, con los brazos pegados a los costados y los puños cerrados. Estaba pensando, se dio la vuelta y abandonó la cancha.

—Tengo que encontrar a Neji y hablar con él.

—Salió hace como una hora, él y otros miembros del equipo iban a tomarse algo antes de regresar a sus casas.

—Entonces iré a buscarlo a su casa. —Se detuvo un momento y miró sobre su hombro a Lee que permanecía acostado en la duela— Gracias, Lee-kun.

—Lo que sea para mantener la llama ardiente de la juventud. —Dijo el chico levantando un pulgar— Ve por él

Tan sólo escuchó los pasos de la muchacha saliendo del lugar. Sonrió para sus adentros al pensar en lo mucho que estaba madurando y en como se podía volver una ayuda para sus amigos cercanos.

—Vivimos la primavera de la juventud. —Dijo Lee parándose de un golpe— Y necesitamos ayudarnos para superar los embates de la vida… ¡Yosh! Seguiré a Tenten para ver si necesita ayuda.

—**0—**

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Demandó saber Neji mientras se acercaba a Naruto y a Hinata— ¿Quién te ha permitido acercarte a Hinata-sama?

—Esta… Estábamos platicando. Neji-niichan. —Dijo Hinata sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda— Yo-yo-yo lo invité

Neji actuó como si no hubiera escuchado a Hinata, mantenía la vista fija en Naruto y este permanecía tranquilo. Tenso como cuerda de violín, pero tranquilo en el exterior.

—Es hora de que regrese a casa, Hinata-sama. —Dijo Neji extendiendo la mano. Los otros muchachos permanecían a la expectativa.

—Na-Naruto me lle-llevará cuando se-se-sea hora. —Hinata dio un paso atrás, escudándose en el muchacho rubio.

—Es hora de ir a casa AHORA. —Recalcó el muchacho.

—Para ser una persona tan refinada, eres un metiche muy obstinado, dattebayo.

Los otros muchachos, que habían permanecido aparte hasta ese momento intercambiaron una mirada de burla, era obvio que iba a correr sangre.

—El único metiche en esto eres tú. —Neji comenzó a caminar a ellos— metiéndote con gente que esta fuera de tu nivel, regresa a las cloacas de donde saliste.

—Que elegante. —Naruto empujo gentilmente a Hinata atrás— Pero si querías decirme "rata" lo hubieras dicho y ya, dattebayo.

—No sabes con quien te estas metiendo.

—Obviamente tú tampoco.

Aquello era ultrajante. Aquel rubio indigno se portaba como si no le tuviera miedo, como si la tierra le perteneciera, como si no pudiera reconocer cual era su lugar en el orden natural de las cosas. Bueno. Para eso estaba él, para enseñarles a los bichos como ese Uzumaki donde debían de permanecer.

—Neji-niichan ¡Te lo prohíbo!

Las palabras parecieron cobrar forma y consistencia en el aire, abofeteando a Neji con tal fuerza que dio dos pasos atrás, desconcertado.

Hinata estaba ahora frente a Naruto, ligeramente más erguida que de costumbre, le temblaban las piernas pero no parecía atemorizada.

—Le… Le diré a mi, a mi, a mi padre que-que-que tú estatabas escandalizando en la calle.

Todo mundo se quedó estático. Neji tenía la expresión de quien acababa de ver un platillo volador aterrizar frente a él.

— ¡Hinata-sama!

—Tú, no, no eres mi guardián. Ocúpate, ocúpate, ocúpate de tus asuntos.

El muchacho bajó la guardia, había sorpresa y frustración en su rostro, también mucha ira, toda una gama de sentimientos que pugnaban por salir y que el luchaba por no externarlos. Los muchachos que lo acompañaban estaban muy sorprendidos, alguien le había marcado un alto al joven Hyuuga.

Y esa era la última persona que se hubieran imaginado jamás.

—Su padre se enterara de eso… Hinata-sama.

—Y sería la primera vez que se enterara de algo mío. —La respuesta de Hinata rezumaba ironía.

Neji le lanzó una última mirada asesina a Naruto. Este sólo se alzó de hombros y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Los muchachos tardaron un instante en reaccionar cuando Neji pasó a su lado hecho una furia.

Naruto y Hinata se quedaron quietos, viendo como el grupo se alejaba de ellos. Finalmente, el muchacho rubio dio un silbido y miro a su acompañante.

—Creo que Anko-san llamaría a esto "castración verbal", dattebayo.

Hinata no entendió la frase de momento, miró desconcertada al muchacho y después la entendió. Se puso muy roja y desvió los ojos al punto donde Neji había desaparecido. Mientras en su cerebro estaba calibrando el tamaño real de sus acciones.

Lo extraño para ella, en ese momento, era que no estaba aterrada. Algo le decía que debería de estar preocupada, que debería llegar a su casa lo más pronto posible y esconderse bajo las sabanas de su cuarto, rezando por que nadie la encontrara.

Pero era una voz lejana y apagada, como alguien que le grita desde el extremo opuesto de la calle.

— ¡La lluvia! —Gritó Naruto, sacándola de su ensoñación.

Las nubes finalmente desbordaron su carga, como un gigantesco cubetazo de agua. Naruto tomó de la mano a Hinata y desesperado la llevo casi a volandas hasta el breve refugio de un toldo cruzando el parque.

—Que bonita manera de terminar el día, dattebayo. —Dijo Naruto tratando de quitarse el agua del cabello— Pero la cara de Neji-baka no tuvo precio.

—No debí de hablarle así.

— ¿Dijiste algo, Hinata-chan? —Naruto apenas escuchó un susurro pero estaba seguro de que había mencionado a Neji.

—Neji-niichan no es una mala persona, el me cuida…

—Los carceleros también cuidan, pero no por eso son buenos ¿Sabes?

Naruto vio un fugaz intento de indignación por parte de Hinata.

—Mi, mi familia es, es algo… Complicada, Naruto-kun.

—Creo que entiendo eso. Las familias siempre son complicadas.

—No como la mía.

Un rayo atravesó el cielo y después el trueno hizo estremecer el aire. Hinata quiso gritar y Naruto la abrazó. El grito se ahogó por la sorpresa. Un segundo trueno la hizo agradecer la cercanía del muchacho.

—Esto va para largo. —Naruto miro el firmamento, totalmente oscuro por las nubes— Vas a pescar un resfriado o algo así.

—Yo… yo estoy bien así. Naru-Naruto-kun. —Hinata se acomodó un poco mejor en los brazos de él— De-de-de verdad.

El movimiento de Hinata fue instintivo, natural. En realidad no estaba pensando en lo que estaba haciendo. Se recargó en el pecho de él y suspiró. Naruto puso la cara sobre el cabello de ella y aspiró un poco, embriagado por el perfume.

—Hu… Hueles bien.

Ella no contestó. Naruto no podía verle la cara, pero sentía que estaba ruborizada. La lluvia caía como una cortina espesa y la precaria protección del toldo se hacía cada vez más pequeña.

—Espero que no vaya a haber problemas en tu casa, Hinata-chan… Tu papá.

—Como si le importara…

Naruto se quedó callado, era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar a Hinata sin tartamudeos ni pausas.

—… Yo creo que si… Que si me muriera en este momento… Él se daría cuenta sólo porque los gastos serían menores.

—Oye, no digas eso.

—Es… es la ve-verdad, Naruto-kun. —Ella lo apretó un poco más— Sólo, sólo soy un complemento más en la casa.

Naruto no era muy listo, pero aquellas palabras le dieron a entender que Hinata en verdad se sentía muy sola. Aquello le hizo pensar que en verdad era afortunado al tener a personas como Jiraya Oji-san y a Anko-san cerca de él

—**0—**

Hanabi estaba sentada en la sala de visitas de la casa frente a dos visitas inesperadas y empapadas.

Tenten y Rock Lee estaban secándose con dos toallas que les habían traído. La chica estaba muy seria y el muchacho parecía un poco avergonzado.

—De verdad, sólo pasaba por aquí. —Dijo Lee.

—Me estabas siguiendo. —Tenten estaba un poco enfadada.

— ¿Venías a ver a Neji-niisan?

—Yo… —Tenten dejó la toalla, miró a Lee y se puso muy roja— Creo que dejamos algunas cosas un poco… inconclusas.

—Pues no esta.

Los dos muchachos parpadearon sorprendidos.

—Pero él salió mucho antes que nosotros.

Entonces escucharon una ligera conmoción en la puerta principal. Neji entro a escena, escurriendo agua y con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

— ¡Neji! —Tenten dio dos pasos a él y se detuvo.

—Estoy bien… —Neji actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos— Sólo necesito secarme.

—Necesitamos hablar, Neji. —La chica se acercó a él— Realmente necesitamos hablar.

El muchacho se detuvo, giro en redondo y miró a Tenten a los ojos, pero parecía distante, extraño.

—Lo siento, no quiero. Hablaremos en otra ocasión.

— ¡Vamos a hablar ahora! —Tenten estaba muy ansiosa.

—Dije que no quiero. Necesito secarme. —Sin más se dio la vuelta y camino a su habitación.

Tenten infló los carrillos y apretó los puños, dispuesta a detener la huida de Neji pero Rock Lee la detuvo. Un gesto amable pero firme.

—No tienes el humor adecuado para avivar los fuegos de su juventud, Tenten-san. —Dijo el chico de las cejas espesas tomando una actitud similar a la de su maestro— Es mejor dejar que él descubra sus sentimientos y que encuentre esa primavera perdida.

—No vine a mojarme y dejarlo así.

—Creo que es mejor que esperes. La mejor estrategia es jugar la pelota en tu lado de la cancha.

Tenten lo pensó un momento. Lo que más le aterraba es que las cosas que Lee decía empezaban a cobrar sentido. Neji no la iba a escuchar en ese momento, era mejor ser paciente y verlo en la escuela.

—Creo… creo que mejor lo veré otro día. —Dijo dirigiéndose a Hanabi— Gracias por la hospitalidad Hanabi-san.

—Pero aún esta lloviendo. —Dijo la niña— ¿Por qué no se quedan un rato y tomamos el té?

— ¿No sería un poco incomodo? —La idea de tener a Neji tan cerca y no poder hablar con él la incomodaba.

—Prefiero "incomodo y seco" que "tranquilo y enfermo" —Rock Lee le guiño un ojo a Hanabi— Con un poco de suerte y veremos a Neji.

— ¡¡Pero acabas de decir que jugáramos en nuestro lado de la cancha!! —Exclamó Tenten desconcertada.

—Hay que aprender a improvisar y prepararse para las batallas de la juventud. —Rock Lee se sentó tranquilamente en el sofá— Y si las cosas no salen bien te juro que daré quinientas vueltas a la pista del colegio.

La muchacha de los chonguitos gesticuló sin decir ni una palabra. Finalmente resopló enfadada y se dejó caer en la silla tras ella con los brazos cruzados.

—Gracias por la hospitalidad, Hanabi-chan —Lee le sonrió— Eres una buena chica.

La niña asintió con la cabeza y salió del cuarto con la excusa de ir a traer más té. Se detuvo en la puerta y vio a los dos muchachos discutir alguna cosa que ella no entendía, en realidad sólo dirigía su mirada al muchacho del peinado extraño.

"Soy una buena chica" Pensó sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían "pero sólo una chica ¿Verdad Lee-san?"

—**0—**

La tormenta se convirtió en una ligera llovizna, sazonada con algún relámpago ocasional, pero ya lejos de ser peligrosa para andar en la calle. Naruto y Hinata caminaban tomados de la mano.

El muchacho rubio había mencionado al padre de Hinata y ella comenzó a hablar. Más bien a quejarse, Naruto la había tomado de la mano en un intento de confortar aquel torrente de amargura que parecía haber esperado mucho para salir.

—… Siempre me ignora, pero no es como mirar a otro lado y fingir que no estoy, minimiza lo que hago, lo que siento, su frase más usada es "No tengo tiempo para esas cosas" Pero si se trata de Hanabi-chan entonces él cancela citas y aplaza reuniones… Me operaron del apéndice y el solo me fue a ver una vez ¡Una sola vez!

— ¿Te operaron del apéndice? —Preguntó el muchacho, más que nada para desviar la conversación.

—… Planea los días libres para estar con Hanabi. Incluso le dedica tiempo a Neji ¿Y yo que recibo? "Lo siento Hinata, mi agenda esta llena" Yo, yo necesitaba algo de ayuda ¿Sabes? Incluso cuando me vino la regla…

—Creo que es más información de la que necesito, dattebayo. —Dijo Naruto poniéndose muy rojo.

De repente Hinata se quedó quieta, miró a Naruto y abrió los ojos como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que estaba a su lado, lo soltó de la mano y dio dos pasos atrás mientras agachaba la cabeza en una especie de reverencia.

—Lo… lo lamento mu, mu, mucho Nanaruto-kun. —Dijo juntando las manos— Yo, yo, yo no quería decirte… no, no era mimimi intención…

—Hey, esta bien. —El muchacho se puso una mano en la nuca— Creo que a veces todos tenemos ganas de hablar mal de nuestros viejos.

Hinata se quedó en la misma posición un rato, sin levantar la cabeza, hasta que finalmente comenzó a caminar, con los hombros caídos y el cabello cubriéndole la cara.

—Debemos de honrar, debemos de honrar a nu-nu-nuestros padres. —Dijo apenas en un susurro— No debebería de hablar de mi padre

— ¿Y que hay de tú madre? —Preguntó Naruto

—Murió. —Dijo Hinata en un tono neutro, casi mecánico.

—La mía también. —Dijo Naruto— Y no la recuerdo… A veces tengo sueños, pero se me olvidan al despertar…

—Hay un retrato de la mía en la sala principal. —Dijo Hinata en el mismo tono, como si fuera otra persona la que hablara— No recuerdo bien lo que era estar con ella pero siempre me la recordaran… Lo odio…

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto de detenerse, aquél tono de voz lo estaba poniendo nervioso. No era el chico más listo de la aldea pero podía sentir que las cosas no estaban bien. La tomó de un brazo y con delicadeza la giró para verla a la cara. Ella evitó el gesto manteniendo la vista fija en el suelo. Se hizo un silencio tan largo como una eternidad. Entonces ella levantó la cabeza, había una sonrisa falsa en sus labios y una mentira en sus ojos.

—Yo… Es mejor que me… me vaya sola desde aquí, Naruto-kun. —Dijo alejándose de él— Nos… Nos veremos mañana en la escuela… A-adiós.

La chica casi se fue corriendo. Naruto no se movió ni un ápice mientras veía a la chica desaparecer en la distancia. No estaba muy seguro ahora de que sentía por ella, la conversación había resultado desconcertante, como si hubiera tres Hinatas. Una dulce y tímida, una triste y amargada y una llena de odio. Tres chicas y el sólo quería salir con una. La sensación de haberse equivocado lo empezó a aguijonear…

—**0—**

—Llegaste a tiempo, muchacho. —Jiraya se asomó desde la cocina al oír la puerta del departamento abrirse— ¿No estarás mojado? Fue un diablo de tormenta el de hace rato.

—Estoy bien.

Jiraya salió de la cocina, sujetando en una mano la sartén y en otra un salero. Conocía todos los tonos de voz del muchacho y supo que las cosas en realidad no estaban bien. Naruto estaba sentado a la mesa, los brazos cruzados y un gesto meditabundo ensombreciendo su rostro.

— ¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?

—Nada en realidad…

Jiraya se alzó de hombros y regresó a terminar la cena, al fin de cuentas el le contaría las cosas cuando estuviera listo.

— ¿Mis padres me odiaban?

El viejo sannin casi deja caer la cazuela al suelo. Se tomó un momento para recuperar el control y después salió para enfrentar al muchacho.

— ¿De donde sacas semejante idea?

—No sé. —Dijo Naruto— Pero es que nunca he visto… Tú sabes, fotos de ellos, algo. Ni siquiera se como se llamaban.

—Ellos… Ellos te amaban. Y mucho. —Jiraya se pasó una mano por la cabeza mientras pensaba en como responderle— Yo… Te he explicado que no… Es un asunto de mis días de fiscal…

—Pero aún así. —Naruto suspiró— A veces me siento como las cosas que me gritan. Que soy un "desecho"

Jiraya apretó los labios. Entró a su habitación y después salió con algo en las manos. Un retrato enmarcado. Lo jugó en sus manos un momento y después lo puso frente a Naruto.

El chico pudo observar a cinco personas paradas frente a una casa que parecía pertenecer a los barrios ricos de Konoha. Jiraya, un poco más joven, vestido con un traje sastre bastante elegante. La directora Tsunade, con una bata de hospital, un hombre extraño, bien vestido también pero pálido y de aspecto reptilesco. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron las otras dos personas que estaban en la foto.

Un hombre rubio, joven, de ojos azules y cabello alborotado, sonreía ante la cámara con una seguridad abrumadora, como si pudiera traspasar el papel y transmitir esa sensación al que lo viera. La cara era muy familiar, los rasgos los había visto. Eran los de él, era como verse en una versión más vieja y eso le dio escalofríos.

Después fijó su vista en la mujer, era una persona joven de ojos claros y sonrisa dulce, piel blanca y cabello rojo como el fuego, que caía en cascada sobre sus hombros, llevaba un vestido largo en color marrón que cubría un vientre muy abultado, lo sostenía con ambas manos, como protegiendo algo muy valioso; Naruto pasó un dedo por el cristal, como si pudiera tocar aquel rostro que le sonreía gentilmente.

—La he visto. —Dijo entonces con un nudo en la garganta— En un sueño…

Jiraya se sentó al lado del muchacho y puso una mano en su hombro.

—Ellos te amaban más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, Naruto. Pero la vida… A veces las cosas no pasan como quisiéramos.

— ¿Porqué nunca me has dicho sus nombres?

—Te los diré. —Dijo Jiraya separándose de él — Pero en su momento y en su lugar. Cuando las cosas se normalicen. Tienes mi palabra.

— ¿Pero, cuando?

—Yo… espero que pronto. —Jiraya trató de sonreír, pero fue interrumpido por el sonar discreto de su celular.

Visiblemente contrariado se levantó y contestó la llamada. No habló. Tan sólo fueron algunas frases antes de que el hombre asintiera con la cabeza y después de un parco "Estaré ahí mañana" cortó la llamada.

—Cosas del trabajo. —Dijo Jiraya tratando de restarle importancia— Nada que no arregle en una tarde.

—Me imagino. —Naruto apenas si se alzó de hombros— Ne… ¿Puedo conservar la foto?

—Es tuya, muchacho. Déjala cerca de tu cama.

Naruto le dio un último vistazo antes de levantarse e irse a su habitación. Jiraya le recordó que la cena estaría lista en cualquier momento. Entonces el se acordó que había algo que se empezaba a quemar y salió corriendo a la cocina.

—**0—**

Kakashi Hatake miro su celular como si este le fuera a dar una respuesta. Finalmente suspiró y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su jersey. En realidad no esperaba que Jiraya dijera algo más. Incluso el pensaba que era un hecho que no tenía nada que ver con ellos.

Pero el agente Ebisu de servicios al menor había desaparecido hace tres días, sin avisar. Y cuando fueron a buscarlo encontraron su casa revuelta. Además del enorme desorden no había señales de que se hubieran llevado algo.

El Jefe Ibiki lo había llamado porque sabía que Jiraya y él lo estaban presionando para que dejara en paz ciertos archivos viejos. Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos tenía nada que ver con esa desaparición pero de todos modos nunca estaba de más preguntar un poco.

—Después de que hablamos con el fiscal Sarutobi no volvimos a tener contacto con Ebisu. —Dijo Kakashi mientras observaba a los policías acordonar el área cercana al departamento de Ebisu— Como no supimos nada de él en varios días, dimos por sentado que las cosas ya se habían "Enfriado"

—Pues según parece el único "enfriado" aquí es el tipo este. —Morino Ibiki no solía salir de su oficina y este trabajo de campo lo tenía en un especial mal humor.

— ¿Sospecha de nosotros?

—Si tuviera la más minima duda de ti o de Jiraya-sama, no estaríamos hablando aquí. —Morino se mostró severo— Tendríamos un concurso de preguntas y respuestas en la comisaría.

Kakashi no hizo ningún comentario más, pese al ligero sarcasmo de Ibiki, sabía que hablaba muy en serio. Un investigador de escenas del crimen se acercó a ellos mientras se quitaba sus guantes de latex y los guardaba negligentemente en el bolsillo de su chamarra.

—Aparte de los documentos que nos dijo que buscáramos, no hay señales de robo.

Kakashi soltó una maldición mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

—Creo que van a necesitar ayuda. —Dijo Morino.

—No, no. —Kakashi se apresuró a negarlo—Ellos… Ellos no saben nada, incluso con esos archivos.

—Pero te preocupa…

—Siento lastima por el idiota de Ebisu, eso es todo. Metió la cabeza en el lugar equivocado.

El agente investigador le hizo una reverencia a él y a Morino antes de retirarse. Los dos hombres se quedaron solos, apartados del resto de los policías que iban y venían.

— ¿Pudiste meter a alguien en ese lugar? —Preguntó Kakashi

—Si hubiera podido, no te lo diría de todas maneras.

—El muchacho se parece cada vez más y más a su padre.

—Y esa será su perdición. —Ibiki finalmente se movió— Es terrible ver como los hijos terminan pagando los pecados del padre.

—Es verdad. —Kakashi tuvo una ligera punzada al recordar un poco de su propio pasado— Y solo podremos esperar… Y rezar.

**CONTINUARA…**

—**0—**

**Notas del Autor.**

_Primero que nada una disculpa por la actualización del viernes pasado. Mi esposa se enfermó y entre medicinas y cosas que atender ni ella ni yo pudimos dejar el fic a tiempo. Pero finalmente aquí esta el capítulo esperado con, me imagino, algunas reacciones inesperadas._

_Hinata muestra cambios, a veces demasiado extremos, a veces muy lentos. Neji a tomado su postura y Tenten no sabe si quererlo o estrellarle la cabeza contra la pared._

_Un alo siniestro empieza a entretejerse alrededor de Naruto y él no lo sabe…_

_En el siguiente episodio: Hinata descubre un nuevo defecto en ella, Naruto finalmente reconcilia su pasado, Sasuke demuestra lo equivocado que se puede estar, Hiashi se topa con una situación indeseable y Kakashi hace un descubrimiento desagradable…_

_Proximo Viernes: "Cosecha amarga"_


	16. cosecha amarga

**Capítulo 15: "Cosecha amarga"**

Llegar temprano era toda una novedad para Naruto Uzumaki. Era como ver todo un mundo nuevo a su alrededor.

Y la verdad odiaba madrugar.

En realidad no durmió. Se paso dando vueltas en su cama, dormitando a ratos y mirando el blanco techo de tanto en tanto. Había muchas imágenes en su cabeza. Su padre, aquel hombre tan parecido a él y que sólo recordaba como una sonrisa lejana en sus sueños. Su madre, aquel rostro dulce que recordaba entre brumas y claro, estaba el rostro de Hinata. Cambiante, a veces dulce, a veces triste, a veces…

Sintió que le daban un golpe leve en la espalda y al voltear se topó con Ino y Sakura que lo miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro. Aunque la chica del cabello rosa evitaba hacer un contacto visual directo con él.

—Alguien te vio caminando de la mano con Hinata-chan. —Ino canturreó divertida— ¿Algo que tengas que aclarar, Naruto-kun?

Naruto se puso muy rojo y bajó la cabeza, pero no intento refutar aquél comentario. Aquello hizo que Ino diera un saltito de gusto.

—Pues espero que sea algo más que tomarle la mano. —Dijo ella pasando al lado del enrojecido muchacho— Esfuérzate, Naruto-kun

El muchacho la vio alejarse, en realidad no sabía si estaba feliz o muy avergonzado. Las mejillas le ardían igual. Iba a entrar a la escuela cuando se dio cuenta de que Sakura no se había movido de su lugar. Un poco incomodo se detuvo y le habló,

— ¿Pasa algo, Sakura-san?

La chica se estremeció un poco. Aquel "san" le había dolido.

—Me… Me alegra saber que te va bien, Naruto ¿Pudiste hablar con Hinata, entonces?

—Algo así. —Contestó el muchacho— Pero la verdad…

— ¿La verdad? —Sakura dio dos pasos hacia él.

—Nada, nada. —Naruto se puso nervioso— Eso de salir con alguien es nuevo para mi. —Comenzó a caminar a la escuela— Nos veremos después.

—Naruto…

— ¿Si?

—Si quieres hablar… Tú sabes, sin compromisos.

—Lo sé, gracias, Sakura-san.

Él entro al plantel y Sakura se quedó en su lugar. No era algo importante, pero era un paso más para recuperar a su amigo.

—**0—**

Iruka Umino había tratado de cumplir la promesa de separar a Naruto del equipo de estudio original, realmente había tratado. Pero al final las cosas no habían salido como esperaba. Ahora, durante las clases de Asuma Sarutobi. El joven Uzumaki compartía la mesa junto con Sakura y un estudiante nuevo.

En realidad a Naruto no le molestaba estar al lado de Sakura, después de tanto tiempo del incidente en la playa, las cosas se habían enfriado lo suficiente con ella. Sasuke era otra cosa pero por lo menos estaba bastante alejado de ellos. El problema era el nuevo compañero de estudio. Un muchacho de cabello negro y pálido como la cera, de nombre Sai.

"Que nombre más estúpido, dattebayo" Pensó Naruto mientras trataba de concentrarse en su libro "Además es rarísimo…" Miró discretamente a su lado y se topó con los oscuros ojos del muchacho que parecían no parpadear nunca. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Sai sonrió. Aquel movimiento de la boca se le antojo a Naruto como un gesto falso y totalmente mecánico. Se estremeció y decidió mejor concentrarse en sus libros. Ese Sai era aún más escalofriante que el prefecto Yamato.

Sakura percibió la incomodidad de Naruto pero no dijo nada, después de todo, estaba conciente de su delicada posición en ese momento, no quería arruinar su intento de recuperar una amistad… Sintió una mirada clavada en ella. Lentamente miró a Sai que parecía en ese momento, embelesado. Sakura se sonrojó ¿Porqué la estaba viendo así? Ella temía que el chico saliera con alguna declaración estilo Naruto o que tratara de hacerse "El chico malo" como Sasuke. Ya tenía demasiados problemas como para empezar otro más.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó entonces a su nuevo compañero.

—No… Nada. —Contestó él, con su extraña sonrisa prefabricada— Sólo que acabo de notar…

— ¿Sí?

—… Que de verdad eres muy fea.

Shino, Kiba y Hinata apenas pudieron hacerse aun lado en el momento en que Sai aterrizaba sobre su mesa de trabajo por cortesía de un puñetazo de Sakura.

— ¡¡Idiota!! —Bramó la muchacha todavía con el puño levantado.

Todo el salón quedó envuelto en un pesado y abrumador silencio. Hasta que Naruto comenzó a desternillarse de risa mientras se iba de espaldas.

Asuma Sarutobi no tuvo más remedio que mandarlos a los tres a la oficina del director.

—**0—**

Media hora después, Sai estaba en la enfermería, con un buen moretón en la cara. Naruto y Sakura salían de la oficina de Tsunade. Sakura con un reporte que debía de firmar su madre y Naruto eximido de toda culpa en el incidente.

—Mi madre me va a matar. —Sakura estaba deprimida— Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas con ella.

—Pues tuviste suerte. —Naruto caminaba a su lado con las manos en la nuca— Algo así te hubiera valido una semana en detención.

—Y tú conoces bien ese lugar…

—Tengo un asiento personalizado al lado de la ventana, dattebayo.

Sakura comenzó a reírse y después Naruto. Los dos se detuvieron a medio patio, en camino al salón de clases. De improviso la risa de Sakura se convirtió en llanto, Naruto se quedó como helado.

—Nunca, nunca quise lastimarte… me porté como una estúpida… Lo lamento, de verdad, lo lamento. —Sakura levantó la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara— mejor me voy… Perdón, estoy haciendo el ridículo.

—Tranquila. —Naruto se puso las manos en los bolsillos y alzó los hombros— Todos nos portamos como idiotas alguna vez. Yo soy el ejemplo mas claro de eso. —El chico le sostuvo la mirada un momento y después le sonrió— Jiraya oji-san siempre me dice "El pasado al pasado" y si se trata de los amigos…

— ¿Significa que aun soy tu amiga? —Preguntó la chica del cabello rosa, entre pucheros.

—Solo si tú quieres.

Y eso fue suficiente para que la chica lo abrazara con fuerza.

Naruto se quedó un instante helado, sin saber como reaccionar. Recordó un tiempo en el que un simple contacto de ella lo podía transportar a las puertas del paraíso. Y ahora que la chica era quien lo abrazaba a él, ahora en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que ya no era lo mismo. Podía sentir que la apreciaba, pero el calor de su corazón no era para ella, ya no más.

—Oye. —Dijo tomándola de los hombros y alejándola de él— Mejor regresemos al salón antes de que suene la campana. Prometí comer con Hinata-chan en el jardín de a lado.

Sakura se limpio de nuevo la cara y asintió rápidamente.

Los dos muchachos se alejaron de ahí, sin darse cuenta de que alguien los había observado desde una ventana cercana.

Hinata se preocupo mucho al ver que Naruto era mandado sin razón a la oficina de la directora. Kiba le trataba de tranquilizar, diciéndole que el muchacho rubio ya estaba acostumbrado a terminar ahí, aunque la pelea no fuera suya. Pero ella no lo consideraba justo. Especialmente porque Sakura era la culpable. Trató de mantenerse tranquila en clase pero finalmente levanto la mano y pidió permiso para ir al baño.

Salió en dirección opuesta. Directo a la oficina de la directora. Pensaba incluso apelar al peso de su apellido para impedir que Naruto fuera castigado.

Justo cuando iba a llegar escucho una risa. Miró por la ventana, al patio central y vio que Naruto y Sakura ya estaban fuera. Sintió alivio. Si Naruto reía significaba que las cosas estaban bien, pero le molestaba ver que Sakura estaba cerca de él. Sin darse cuenta clavo una uña en su brazo. Se sentía enfadada. Entonces la chica de cabello rosa comenzó a llorar ¿Qué estaba pasando? Naruto parecía incomodo, ella lo entendía, era como si… tratara de convencerlo. Entonces se arrojó a los brazos de él y Hinata sintió como si le arrancaran el corazón en ese instante. Naruto no parecía rechazarla, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

¿Sakura lo quería? ¿Acaso estaba tratando de apartarla de Naruto? Ella lo había lastimado, lo había rechazado ¿Por qué de repente lo estaba abrazando?

Se levantó lentamente y miró de nuevo. Ya no estaban ahí. La campana de salida la hizo brincar y pronto se vio rodeada por la marejada de estudiantes que salían al descanso. Caminó como zombi hasta su salón y ahí casi choca con Naruto que iba saliendo con una bolsa de almuerzo en la mano.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? —Naruto le sonrió levantando la bolsa— Me regalaron una orden especial de ramen de res y pollo.

Hinata lo miró desconcertada. Se quedó estática un momento, entonces vio que Sasuke salía del salón tomando de la mano a Sakura. La chica del cabello rosa se estremeció al sentir una mirada gélida sobre ella. Hinata se colgó del brazo de Naruto y virtualmente lo sacó a rastras al jardín.

La plática fue un poco extraña. Hinata estaba muy parlanchina y contaba de todo, desde detalles insignificantes de su vida hasta algunas opiniones algo sombrías acerca de su padre, pero justo cuando parecía que iba a comentar algo más se arrepentía y entraba en un silencio que Naruto aprovechaba para tratar de distraerla con alguna de las cosas chuscas que le pasaban en el día. Pero justo estaba por contarle sobre lo que había pasado con Sakura en la dirección cuando ella lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

—No… No-no qui-quisiera mencionarla a ella cuando, cuando estatamos juntos…

—Ne, Hinata-chan pero si solo…

—Po-por favor Naruto-kun.

El chico se alzó de hombros. No es que le molestara demasiado, pero era la primera vez que ella le pedía algo de esa manera. Tomo sus palillos para darle otra probada a su plato cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba vacío, apenas le había dado dos o tres probadas a su plato. Hinata se lo comió todo.

Dos porciones extra grandes de ramen con res y pollo.

Iba a decirle algo al respecto cuando un movimiento cerca de ellos le llamó la atención. Por un instante pensó en el primo de Hinata y sintió el estomago tenso, pero se relajó al ver que eran un grupo de chicos de su clase. Aunque al ver que Sasuke iba con ellos le prestó más atención a lo que pasaba.

Uno de ellos era un enorme muchacho al que llamaban Juugo. Había una serie de extrañas y siniestras historias acerca de su errático compartimiento. El otro era un pelele de cabello blanco llamado Sugetsu. En realidad sólo lo veía en el salón de castigo, era como si viviera ahí, tallando la cubierta de su pupitre con una navaja. También estaba una chica, de ella sólo sabía que la habían suspendido un tiempo por fumar en los baños o algo así, en general no era la clase de gente con la que Sasuke se solía juntar… ¿Qué había pasado?

— ¿Naruto-kun?

El muchacho sintió como si lo hubieran sacado de un trance o algo así. Hinata lo tenía sujeto de la manga de su chamarra y le daba pequeños jalones.

—No nada… —Naruto sonrió— ¿Regresamos a clases?

Hinata iba a contestarle cuando se puso muy pálida y se llevó las manos a la boca, se levantó intempestivamente y salió corriendo.

—Me supongo que comió demasiado… dattebayo.

¿Cómo había podido comer tanto?

Hinata salio del compartimiento del baño sintiendo aun el repugnante sabor de la comida digerida. Le dolía la cabeza y el esófago a causa del esfuerzo al regurgitar. Se mojó la cara y permaneció de pie en el lavabo mientras el mundo dejaba de girar a su alrededor. Estaba tan molesta por haber visto aquella escena entre Naruto-kun y Sakura.

Aquel nombre le empezaba a desagradar tanto como la sensación que tenía en la boca.

—La verdad tiene su encanto. —Ino Yamanaka entraba en ese momento platicando con alguien más— Aunque la verdad creo que tuvo muy poco tacto para… ¡Hola Hinata-chan! ¿Cómo va tu cita con Naruto?

La muchacha le iba a contestar con una cortés reverencia pero se quedó a la mitad al ver que Sakura la estaba acompañando. Sin poderlo evitar le lanzó una mirada bastante agresiva antes de salir del baño y darle un empujón muy evidente.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso? —Sakura estaba muy desconcertada.

—Creo que es la señal de que el infierno se esta congelando. —Ino estaba en igual estado.

—**0—**

Los días comenzaron a pasar lentamente, convirtiéndose en una rutina. Para Naruto aquello era lo mejor que le pudiera pasar, con excepción de algunas cosas para las cuales no se sentía preparado del todo.

Hinata estaba cerca de él, lo cual era bueno, pero algunas veces parecía estar demasiado cerca, cuando salían de clases ella se colgaba de su brazo y permanecía así a menos que él tuviera que ir al baño… Y estaba casi seguro de que de no ser por el sentido natural de la vergüenza, ella lo esperaría al lado del cubículo o tal vez peor aun.

En cuanto a Neji, el primo de Hinata, se había convertido en una sombra más en los pasillos, lo evitaba lo más posible y él parecía observarlo a distancia pero sin intentar nada. Aquello podía ser bueno y podía ser malo. Pero mientras siguiera a distancia las cosas estaban bajo control.

Cuando estaban en clases había aprendido a lidiar con el extraño muchacho nuevo, incluso lograba cruzar algunas palabras con él más allá del estudio. La relación con Sakura estaba empezando a tomar un buen rumbo, incluso le daba alguna mano ocasional con consejos de que regalarle a Hinata, después de todo él no era muy bueno con eso de los regalos.

Pero Hinata no parecía precisamente contenta con Sakura, no le hablaba y siempre que pasaban cerca de ella. Hinata se le abrazaba como si tratara de delimitar su propiedad.

Trataba de no pensar demasiado en eso, como solía decir Shikamaru "Las chicas son lindas, pero demasiado problemáticas"

Pero de cualquier manera no era malo comentarle esa inquietud a alguien más y como siempre la última opción parecía la correcta. Una tarde, aprovechando que ella tenía una clase extra, fue a buscar al profesor Iruka a su oficina. La puerta estaba entreabierta y alcanzó a escuchar una discusión. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando el nombre "Uchiha" apareció entre los gritos.

— ¡No puede acusar a mi hijo basándose en estúpidas acusaciones! —Dijo la voz de un adulto, bastante potente y autoritaria.

—Estoy basándome en los hechos señor Uchiha. —Iruka se oía un poco alterado pero no gritaba— Su hijo fue sorprendido introduciendo alcohol en el plantel.

—Fue solo un sixpack de cervezas. —Aquella era la voz de Sasuke— Hacen un escándalo por nada…

—Cállate, muchacho, que no estas ayudando. —La voz autoritaria estaba más calmada— Muy bien, lo pescaron ¿Cuánto va a costarme esta vez?

—Creo que no le entiendo, señor Uchiha… —Había mucha tensión en la voz de Iruka.

—El profesor Mizuki tenía un arreglo conmigo… Me supongo que usted también cobrara la misma cuota.

—Señor Uchiha… —Iruka estaba al borde de la furia, pero solo Naruto parecía darse cuenta— Mizuki fue despedido por malos manejos y por abusar de algunas alumnas a cambio de favores… Espero, espero honestamente que usted no tenga nada que ver con eso.

—-Será mejor que tenga mucho cuidado, señor mío. —Dijo el señor Uchiha— Puede que esa "rectitud" de la que presume resulte muy contraproducente.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse del todo hizo que Naruto se recargara contra la pared y pusiera una nada convincente cara de "No estaba espiando" por fortuna, Fugaku Uchiha pasó a su lado sin prestarle atención. Sasuke le seguía y apenas le dirigió la mirada. Fue extraño. Pero Naruto se dio cuenta de que, muy honestamente, no le importaba. Había perdonado a Sakura, quizá por el hecho de que ella lo buscó y le pidió perdón. Pero Sasuke no hizo nunca nada al respecto, la herida simplemente cicatrizó creando una costra de indiferencia alrededor.

—Hola Naruto. —Iruka se asomó en ese momento— Estaba ocupado ¿Necesitas algo?

—Yo… —De repente sintió que su problema era demasiado trivial— No, sólo estaba pasando por aquí Iruka-sensei.

—Bueno. —El maestro pareció conforme— Pero recuerda que mi puerta siempre esta abierta.

Naruto le sonrió y continuó caminando, al doblar la esquina en el pasillo se topó con Hinata que parecía muy ansiosa.

— ¿Do-do-donde esta-estabas, Naruto-kun? —Preguntó Hinata mirando por encima del hombro del muchacho.

—Estaba en la oficina de Iruka-sensei

— ¿Te regañaron?

—No… Simplemente me gusta ir de vez en cuando a visitarlo. Es de los pocos que me solían apoyar cuando estaba en problemas.

—Ya, ya, ya no te metes en pro-problemas… —Hinata seguía viendo por encima del hombro de Naruto.

— ¿A quién estas buscando? —Preguntó Naruto un poco molesto.

Hinata sólo bajó la cabeza.

—Sakura es mi amiga. —Naruto lo entendió— Y además ella y el "teme" siguen saliendo, no esta muy feliz pero creo que la cosa entre ellos va para largo.

La muchacha de cabellos oscuros hizo un puchero. Naruto sabía que eso significaba que estaba molesta. Había aprendido a leer un poco mejor el escueto y silencioso código de emociones de la chica. Dio un paso para tomarla de los hombros y ella retrocedió, dejándolo con las manos extendidas.

—Quie… Quiero que de, dejes de verla… Naruto-kun, por favor…

—Esta en mi equipo de estudio. —Naruto trató de acercarse de nuevo a Hinata— Y ya había pedido que me cambiaran de equipo, pero solo cambiaron al "teme"

—No, no la quiero cerca, cerca de ti… —Ella volvió a retroceder un paso— Nun-nunca más.

—Pero… pero si Sakura-chan…

—Sakura aquí, Sakura allá… —Hinata miraba el suelo, tenía las manos en los costados, muy rígida apretando los puños, su cara estaba muy roja— Es muy, es muy, es muy molesto que solo hables de ella… ¡Yo estoy contigo, no ella!

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Esta vez Naruto no hizo el intento de acercarse— Yo no hablo tanto de ella como para que…

— ¡¡Baka, eres un Baka Naruto-kun!!

Dándose la vuelta se alejo corriendo dejando al muchacho rubio a medio pasillo con una expresión de desconcierto y frustración.

— ¡No te entiendo! —Gritó levantando las manos, ahora se sentía enojado— ¡¡DE VERDAD NO TE ENTIENDO, DATTEBAYO!!

—**0—**

Kakashi Hatake estaba sentado en la sala de urgencias del hospital general de Konoha, un poco después de clases Ibiki Morino le había hablado diciéndole que necesitaba verlo ahí.

—Me alegro ver que llegas a tiempo, para variar. —Morino apareció en ese momento.

—Este es lugar más extraño para tener una cita al cual he venido. —Dijo Kakashi con una ligera sonrisa.

—No bromees. —Morino le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera— No te lo quería decir por teléfono. Pero lo encontramos.

— ¿A quien? —Preguntó Kakashi poniéndose serio.

—Al agente Ebisu. —Morino le señalo una ventana que mostraba una cama de cuidados intensivos— Detrás de un basurero en la zona este, tiene ya una semana aquí.

Kakashi se asomó y solo pudo distinguir una figura acostada y llena de gasa y tubos.

— ¿Crees que pueda decirnos algo de lo que le pasó?

—Los doctores dicen que si despierta, hay pocas posibilidades de que recuerde como ir al baño. Quien le haya hecho lo que le hizo, era un profesional.

—Esto es lo más ceca que han estado en años. Tengo que decirle a Jiraya.

— ¿Crees que esto tiene que ver con el tal grupo Akatsuki? —Preguntó Morino.

—Es como si pudiera oler su peste rondándonos. Quizás es momento de pensar en esconderse en algún lugar fuera del país del fuego.

—Es lo que no puedo entender del todo. —Ibiki Morino miró a Kakashi, tratando de descifrar que pasaba— Jiraya no tiene ya ningún poder como fiscal, Minato Namikaze desapareció hace siglos. El caso contra esta organización fue archivado…

—Ellos buscan el legado de Namikaze. —Kakashi parecía sumido en sus pensamientos— Saben que él no se iba a deshacer de esa cosa tan fácilmente.

— ¿Deshacerse de que? ¿Porqué tanto misterio?

—Del Kyuubi. —Dijo finalmente Kakashi— Minato escondió al Kyuubi para que ellos no pudieran usarlo.

El inspector Ibiki no sabía que era eso, pero si Minato Namikaze, el legendario fiscal había arriesgado tanto para ocultarlo, entonces tenía que ser importante, razón mayor para saber más acerca de ello.

—Me parece que no puedo seguir por mi cuenta en esto, Morino —Kakashi parecía cansado— Creo que es mejor que hablemos sobre el asunto.

—Hay una cafetería discreta a unas cuadras de aquí. —Dijo Morino— Podemos tomar algo y tener privacidad.

—Insisto. Esta es la cita más rara que he tenido.

El inspector no pudo si no reír un poco por la expresión de Kakashi.

—**0—**

Naruto llegó a su casa y se fue directo a su cuarto. Se dejo caer en la cama y resopló enfadado. No había tenido problemas con Hinata y para ser la primera vez le resultaba desagradable.

Aquello había sido una escena de celos, lo sabía porque Anko le había hecho algo parecido a Jiraya una vez. Y un poco después vino la reconciliación. Quizás era algo normal… pero de todas maneras no le gustaba.

Jiraya no estaba en casa. En los últimos días él y Anko salían mucho. Lo cual a la larga le resultaba un poco triste. Pero podía superarlo.

El timbre del teléfono lo despertó. Estaba un poco atontado, miró la ventana, ya estaba oscureciendo, a rastras se acercó y descolgó la bocina.

—Más vale que sea importante. —Dijo, ese era su saludo habitual con la línea de la casa.

Hubo un momento de silencio y después un sollozo. Naruto se estremeció.

— ¿Hinata-chan?

—Perdón… No quería… No quería molestarte… Te prometo, te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Hubo una pausa más y después se cortó la comunicación.

Antes de que lo pensara bien, el muchacho saltó de la cama y tomando su chamarra salió corriendo de la casa, con un mal presentimiento latiéndole en el pecho.

—**0—**

El viaje en autobús se le hizo eterno pero finalmente estaba de pie ante el portón de la casa Hyuuga. Iba a tocar el timbre cuando recordó las posibilidades de encontrarse con Neji Hyuuga. Se maldijo a si mismo por hacer las cosas sin pensar cuando la puerta se abrió. Era Hanabi, acompañada de una sirvienta.

—Naruto-kun. —Dijo la niña un poco sorprendida— Que bueno es verte por aquí.

—Yo… etoo… Yo venía…

—Neji-niichan no esta, tiene práctica hasta tarde. Mi papá salio por una reunión en otro lado de la ciudad. —Dijo la niña como si recitara una lista— Y yo, pues. —Se abrió la gabardina que llevaba puesta mostrando un leotardo de color rosa— Tengo clases de ballet.

—Ah vaya… —Naruto parecía aliviado.

—No se queden hasta muy tarde. —Dijo Hanabi mientras la sirvienta la acompañaba a un auto estacionado frente a la calle— Nos veremos Naruto-kun.

Él le hizo una seña de despedida y entró a la casa. Era la segunda vez que llegaba ahí, aunque la primera que pasaba más allá del portón. Estaba impresionado por el tamaño de todo a su alrededor, de alguna manera le recordaba a los palacios que solía ver en las películas de samuráis.

Entró al salón principal y se quedó helado al ver al pie de la escalera un enorme cuadro pintado, era Hinata, o se le parecía enormemente, era una especie de versión más adulta de ella. La observó más atentamente y notó un brillo de seguridad en sus ojos que Hinata no tenía, una sonrisa dulce y un aura de gran carácter. Aquello era lo que la separaba de la Hinata que conocía.

— ¡Naruto-kun!

Hinata estaba cerca de la escalera, en la planta alta. Naruto la vio y le sonrió un poco más tranquilo. Pudo compararlas mejor y se dio cuenta de que salvo esos detalles, ella y la mujer del cuadro eran idénticas.

— ¿Es tu mamá, verdad? —Dedujo el muchacho— Era muy bonita, dattebayo.

Hinata se puso muy roja, Naruto aprovechó que ella había bajado la guardia para alcanzarla. Se quedó quieto a unos pocos escalones de distancia.

—No te enojes conmigo Hinata-chan.

—No estoy enoja… enojada contigo… —De repente Hinata comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, como la primera vez que habló con él.

—Que no te moleste Sakura-chan. —Naruto subió dos escalones— Ella es y será solo una amiga, nada más, te lo juro, dattebayo.

Dos escalones más y la distancia se hizo minima. A Hinata le estaba latiendo el corazón con mucha fuerza y Naruto se había puesto colorado también y ahora le acariciaba la mejilla.

Fue un movimiento natural, ella cerró los ojos y ladeó un poco la cabeza, él la tomó de la cara y se acercó un poco más. Hubo un breve espacio antes de que sus labios se encontraran. Fue una leve presión, un toque muy suave, ella sintió que aquello le robaba el aliento. Naruto presionó un poco más y ella entreabrió la boca.

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que hacían, simplemente dejaban que sus cuerpos reaccionaran ante el contacto. Hinata estaba abrumada por las sensaciones tan intensas, era como si todo el mundo, como si todo el tiempo se estuviera concentrando en ese único momento. Rodeo el cuello de Naruto con sus manos y sintió que él la tomaba de la cintura y la apretaba contra su cuerpo. Ella no protestó. De hecho intento provocar un contacto mayor. Cada célula de su cuerpo clamaba por una sensación más intensa, más cercana.

— ¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?!

El grito fue como un cañón que explotó entre ellos. Saltaron, rompiendo el contacto y Hinata vio con horror a su padre, todavía con el traje de calle parado al pie de la escalera.

— ¡¡Esto es un ultraje!! —Hiashi estaba rojo por la furia— ¡¡En mi propia casa, tu, no tienes vergüenza!!

Entonces Hiashi reparó en el muchacho, su furia se convirtió momentáneamente en desconcierto.

—Tu… Pero se supone… Él no dejó hijos… Tú eres, eres.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza sin entender. A pesar de que el miedo le tenía atenazado el estomago, no pudo evitar un gesto de curiosidad. Aquello pareció reavivar la furia de Hiashi.

— ¡¡LARGO DE MI CASA, MALDITO BASTARDO NAMIKAZE!!

Naruto bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, le dirigió una última mirada a Hinata pero ella estaba pálida, con los ojos fijos en su padre. Pasó como una exhalación el pasillo de la casa y pronto estuvo cerca del portón. Ahí se quedó quieto un momento mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"Esto apesta" pensó "Y ahora tengo que hablar con Jiraya oji-san, antes de que le quieran contar otra cosa"

Al abrir la puerta se quedó pensando en el grito de aquel hombre… Namikaze. Nunca había escuchado ese apellido ¿Con quien lo estaba confundiendo?

No pudo pensar en más. De improviso alguien salio casi de la nada y le puso un saco de tela en la cabeza, Naruto alcanzó a reaccionar y logró conectar un puñetazo pero una segunda persona lo derribo, cegado y en el suelo sólo alcanzó a cubrirse cuando lo golpearon en la espalda con algo muy duro. Casi de inmediato supo que era un bat de béisbol.

—Esta es la última vez que te metes con mi familia…

Era Neji. Trató de levantarse pero recibió un segundo golpe en la espalda, después un tercero. Se dio cuenta de que había más de una persona con Neji. Trató de memorizar las voces, de reconocerlas mientras un cuarto golpe le daba en la cabeza y todo se convertía en una bruma negra y húmeda…

**CONTINUARA…**

—**0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_Lamento el retraso, se suponía que subiría este capítulo al medio día y casi es hora de irme a trabajar cuando lo pongo en línea. En fin._

_Cosas interesantes y graves han pasado en este capítulo, pero no se preocupen. Hay Naruto para rato. En el siguiente episodio se revelara un poco más del pasado de los Namikaze, de los sentimientos de Hinata y veremos a Naruto llevar a cabo una pequeña pero merecida vendetta._

_Próximo Viernes: "Una flor entre las cenizas"_


	17. Una flor entre las cenizas

**Capítulo 16: "Una flor entre las cenizas"**

Anko se terminó su taza de café y cruzando las piernas se acomodó mejor en el sofá de Jiraya. Pasaban de las diez de la noche y ella, aunque tenía ganas de un poco de acción "madura" sabía que no iba a conseguir nada gracias a que el hombre se paseaba de un lado a otro, presa de una creciente inquietud.

—Pasan de las diez… El chico es bastante imprudente pero nunca me preocuparía de esta manera…

—Ya no es un niño, Jiraya. —Aunque era tierno ver a Jiraya en su papel de "papá" estaba empezando a resultar exasperante— Sin duda salió con esa chica de ojos perla de la que te hable.

—Me gustaría saber su nombre. —Dijo Jiraya enfurruñado— ¿Porqué tengo que enterarme de todo en el último momento?

—Ya, ya Jiraya. —Anko se levantó y comenzó a caminar de forma provocativa hasta él— Déjalo llegar un poco tarde, además, así habrá tiempo para nosotros.

Jiraya pareció meditarlo y estaba a punto de asentir cuando escucho llamar a la puerta. Anko estaba sonriendo aunque soltó una maldición entre dientes.

—Debe de ser el oportuno de Naruto. —Dijo ella— Ve a preparar café, yo le abro.

"Honestamente no pudo ser más inoportuno" Pensó Anko girando la perilla de la puerta "Espero que tenga mucho sueño y se vaya a dormir pronto"

La puerta se abrió y la mujer estaba frente a un pasillo vació. Había un silencio casi sobrenatural allá afuera. Nerviosa se llevó la mano a la cintura, sólo para acordarse de que no llevaba la pistolera ni el uniforme. Miró a ambos lados y no vio a nadie, entonces se dio cuenta de unas manchas oscuras en la puerta, las siguió hasta encontrarse con un bulto que de momento no había notado.

Era Naruto. El chico estaba hecho un ovillo, con la chamarra hecha jirones y sangrando de la cara y la cabeza.

—Creo… Creo que perdí mi llave, dattebayo…

Naruto no escuchó el grito de Anko, ni sintió que lo sacudían, todo se estaba tornando oscuro y el dolor se alejaba cada vez más y más…

—**0—**

Kakashi entró corriendo al hospital, era la segunda vez que estaba ahí. Hubiese tenido en mente alguna frase cómica al respecto, de no ser porque las razones eran graves.

Llegó a la sala de urgencias y no tuvo más que darle un vistazo para encontrar a Jiraya y Anko, sentados en unas sillas cerca de la central de enfermeras. El viejo sannin lucía preocupado. Y la mujer, la mujer parecía a punto de comerse a alguien vivo.

—Llegué en cuanto recibí tu llamada. —Kakashi hizo un saludo rápido— ¿Cómo esta?

—Los médicos lo están revisando. —Dijo Jiraya con voz ausente— Dicen que a simple vista no es nada serio pero…

—Voy a matar al que le hizo eso…

Kakashi y Jiraya voltearon a ver a Anko. Ella seguía sentada con los puños bajo la barbilla y mirando un punto en la pared de enfrente. No había lágrimas pero su voz estaba temblorosa.

—Tranquila, Anko-san. —Dijo Kakashi— Primero tenemos que saber como esta.

—… Les juro que deseará no haber nacido…

—Eso no ayuda mucho Anko-chan. —Dijo Jiraya muy serio.

— ¡Pero me ayuda a mí! —Exclamó la mujer poniéndose de pie intempestivamente— El muchacho siempre se mete en peleas pero se asegura de que sean justas. Nunca ha dado un golpe de más, nunca. —Se detuvo y tragó saliva con dificultad— Eso, eso fue totalmente innecesario…

Jiraya se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. Anko suspiró y lo abrazó con fuerza. Un momento más tarde apareció el doctor y los tres adultos lo miraron expectantes.

—Es un hueso muy duro de roer. —El doctor parecía tranquilo— Excoriaciones varias en la cabeza, algunos chichones y un par de puntos de sutura cerca de una ceja, pero no hay más daño. Los exámenes no muestran heridas internas pero aconsejaría que se quedara esta noche en observación.

Jiraya suspiró mientras sentía que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo. Anko se soltó de él y se recompuso mientras le mostraba su placa al doctor.

—Creo que necesito hablar con él referente al ataque ¿Cree que pueda verlo ahora?

—Esta dormido. —Dijo el doctor suspicaz— En calidad de policía no creo que pueda entrar ahora. Pero si es en calidad de madre… Puede verlo unos momentos.

—Yo… Yo no soy… —Anko abrió mucho los ojos y se puso roja, parecía enfadada, miró al suelo y después al doctor— Es decir… ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Cinco minutos. Le dimos un calmante y no creo que se de cuenta que esta ahí.

Anko miró a Jiraya y a Kakashi. Estaba muy roja pero no expresaba ninguna emoción más, asintió con la cabeza y se fue en dirección de cuidados intensivos.

— ¿Acaba de pasar lo que creo que pasó? —Preguntó Kakashi con un ligero tono de sorpresa.

—Creo que sí. —Contestó Jiraya cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo un poco— Pero si eres inteligente nunca le mencionaras esta escena a nadie. Digo aun tienes mucho por que vivir.

—**0—**

Anko se sentó al lado de la cama de Naruto. El chico dormía tranquilamente, tenía algunas vendas en la cabeza y en la mano, pero ya sin la sangre y las heridas visibles, en realidad no se veía tan grave.

Le pasó una mano por el cabello y sintió que toda la furia inicial se disipaba. Naruto se removió un poco en sueños y después se quedó quieto. Anko se dio cuenta de que no había mucho que hacer en ese momento, le dedicó una última mirada antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación.

Jiraya y Kakashi la estaban esperando, parecía que hablaban de algo pero guardaron silencio en cuanto la vieron llegar, de alguna manera presintió que se trataba de ese "Pasado secreto" del muchacho. Aunque tenía ganas de exigir ser parte del secreto prefirió esperar, Jiraya nunca hacía las cosas sin un motivo, por más extraño o disparatado que se pudiera ver.

—Parece que estará bien. —Dijo fingiendo que no los había visto— ¿Te vas a quedar con él, Jiraya?

—Sería lo más apropiado. —Dijo el hombre— Pero primero necesito regresar a la casa para recoger algo de ropa para el muchacho, no creo que le guste andar con las "garras" que quedaron después de esto.

—Vayan entonces. —Kakashi se sentó en una silla y saco un viejo librito anaranjado de su bolsillo— Yo me quedaré aquí para ver si no necesitan algo más.

Jiraya asintió con la cabeza y salió tomado de la mano de Anko. Ambos en silencio, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Llegaron al auto de Anko y el hombre se quedó viendo el viejo pedazo de tela anaranjada que estaba en el asiento trasero. La chamarra de Naruto finalmente había terminado con sus días de servicio.

—Creo que no le va a gustar esto cuando lo vea. —Dijo Jiraya sentándose en el lado del copiloto.

—Quizás tenga arreglo, un par de remiendos…

—Esta desgarrada, no creo que se pueda.

Anko arrancó el auto sin hacer ningún otro comentario. El viaje resulto demasiado silencioso. Por primera vez desde que empezaran su relación no tenían nada que decirse.

Justo antes de llegar al complejo de departamentos, Anko bajó la velocidad al notar la presencia de una enorme limusina color marfil, estacionada enfrente. Un hombre de aspecto elegante estaba parado al lado, custodiado por lo que a todas luces eran guardaespaldas. Jiraya entrecerró los ojos y parecía molesto.

— ¿La chica que veía Naruto no será de casualidad Hinata Hyuuga? —Preguntó Jiraya.

—Sólo la vi una vez. —Respondió Anko— Nunca pensé que… ¿Eso es malo?

—Eso es lo que estamos a punto de averiguar. —Jiraya salió del auto y Anko pudo ver que él se ponía su "Sonrisa para ocasiones sociales"

—Un extraño honor tener a tan distinguida persona en este humilde vecindario. —Dijo Jiraya de tal manera que no podía decirse que estaba siendo sarcástico— Mucho tiempo sin verlo Hiashi-sama.

—Déjese de esa repulsiva hipocresía, Jiraya-sama. —La voz de Hiashi era pura furia contenida— ¿Cómo se atreve a ocultar bajo sus faldas a semejante alimaña indigna?

Hubo una reacción, apenas un ligero tic en el parpado de Jiraya.

—No se de que me puede estar hablando, Hiashi-sama.

—El hijo de Minato Namikaze estaba en mi casa.

Anko se quedo petrificada. El nombre le era conocido, trajo a su mente muchos recuerdos, de sus días de estudiante, de los comentarios que hacían los adultos acerca de cosas que en su momento no entendió pero que sin duda eran importantes… Naruto, el pequeño "niño-zorro" el era…

—Creo que esta diciendo cosas sin sentido Hiashi…

— ¡No trate de engatusarme con esa asquerosa labia! —Dijo Hiashi interrumpiéndolo— ¡Y lo más indignante es que permite que ese bastardo se tome confianzas con mi hija!

—Hiashi-sama. —Dijo Jiraya con mucha calma— Si de verdad, de verdad el muchacho fuera (Y no estoy diciendo que lo sea) hijo de Minato-sama, no sería ningún bastardo. Y en cuanto a las confianzas… Me parece que ambos chicos ya están en edad de decidir a quien le dan permiso y a quien no…

—Jiraya, le advierto…

—No, yo le advierto a usted. —La voz de el viejo sannin se tornó amenazante al grado que los guardaespaldas tomaron posiciones— Mi muchacho fue atacado justo después de salir de su casa. Si llega a tener secuelas le juro por la memoria de mis antepasados y de los suyos que moveré todas las influencias que estén a mi alcance para llevar esta investigación hasta las últimas consecuencias y si su nombre aparece, tan solo como referencia en todo esto. Le aseguro que no habrá ni un solo rincón en la franja de los reinos donde no se sepa de usted.

—Mi familia no tiene porque…

—Hablaré con él referente a no meterse con los de su calaña, Hiashi-sama. Pero mientras será mejor que tome su perfumado trasero y lo saque de mi barrio… Ahora.

Hiashi estaba rojo. Permaneció un momento sosteniéndole la mirada a Jiraya, hasta que se diola vuelta y regresó a la limusina tan rápido que los guardaespaldas tardaron en reaccionar.

Jiraya no se movió hasta que el lujoso auto desapareció en la distancia. Suspiró cansado y miró a Anko que aún parecía estar en shock.

— ¿Naruto, es hijo de esa persona?

—Creo… Que hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

—**0—**

Naruto abrió los ojos y se quedó quieto mientras hacía un "inventario" mental de su estado actual. Le dolía casi todo el cuerpo, pero era algo muy leve, sin duda estaba medicado. Estaba en un lugar cómodo y a juzgar por el olor era un hospital, así que quizás si había alcanzado a llegar a su casa.

Recordó que justo en el momento en que salía de la casa de Hinata alguien lo cubrió con una manta o un saco, sin duda para ocultar su identidad o para dejarlo indefenso. Pero sólo funcionó para lo segundo. Las voces que había escuchado eran inconfundibles. Dos de ellas eran del patético grupo del equipo de fútbol y la otra. La otra era de Neji Hyuuga.

"Ahora si que se paso de la raya" Pensó Naruto mientras trataba de colocarse en una posición más cómoda "Pero no sabe con quien se ha metido"

Pero eso lo llevó a pensar en lo que había gritado el padre de Hinata. "El bastardo de Namikaze" ¿Significaba que él conocía a alguien llamado así? Tal vez se refería a su padre, pero el apellido de Naruto era Uzumaki… ¿Porqué la diferencia?

— ¿Ya estas despierto muchacho?

Era la voz de Anko. Naruto levantó la cabeza lentamente y se encontró con la novia de su padrino. El rostro de la mujer era severo. La clase de actitud que tomaba cuando estaba trabajando. Y claro el uniforme de policía.

—Ho… Hola Anko-san…

—Estuviste un día y medio dormido.

— ¿Me perdí de la escuela entonces?

—Iruka nos mandó toda tu tarea, no te preocupes, tendrás tiempo para ponerte al corriente.

Naruto gimió frustrado.

—Naruto… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Quiero que me digas la verdad.

El muchacho bajo la cabeza y parecía muy concentrado en recordar.

—Salí de casa de Hinata-chan… Llegué a la parada del autobús y todo estaba muy solo. No supe de donde aparecieron, me pusieron una manta en la cabeza y me golpearon…

—Entonces ¿No vistes quienes eran?

—No… Pero creo que me trataron de robar.

—Llegaste sin tu celular y billetera, creo que si te robaron ¿Dijeron algo, una voz que pudieras identificar?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Trataré de ver que puedo encontrar en el lugar. —Anko le puso una mano en el hombro— Ahora vámonos a tu casa, Jiraya te esta esperando.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, mientras llegaban a la salida del hospital. En la entrada estaban Shikamaru, Ino y Sakura. Estas dos llevaban un ramo de flores.

—Te trajimos algo. —Dijo Sakura ofreciéndole el ramo— Iruka no quiso contarnos bien que te paso, pero lo supimos.

—Meterse en la vida de los demás es problemático. —Shikamaru parecía aburrido, pero le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de saludo— ¿Cómo fue que te pescaron con la guardia baja, Uzumaki?

—Tenía la cabeza en otro lugar. —Miró alrededor como buscando a alguien— ¿Han visto a Hinata-chan?

—Así que por eso tenías la cabeza en otro lado. —Shikamaru bufó con desgano.

—No vino a la escuela tampoco. —Dijo Ino— Y no contesta su teléfono. —Parecía preocupada— A decir verdad… No quieren pasármela en su casa.

—Vi a su primo en las canchas de futbol. Quise hablarle pero me ignoró totalmente— Sakura estaba molesta por el recuerdo— Nunca vi a un tipo tan pedante.

—Bueno, chicos. —Interrumpió Anko— Naruto necesita descansar un poco y hacer su tarea. —Sonrió al escuchar al rubio gemir— Si quieren puedo darles un aventón a sus casas.

Los muchachos aceptaron gustosos y se encaminaron a la patrulla de Anko. Naruto se atrasó un poco haciendo que Shikamaru se fuera con él.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo entrena Neji?

—Como hasta casi las seis de la tarde. —Contestó Shikamaru, percibiendo el enfado de Naruto— ¿El tuvo algo que ver con la golpiza que te dieron?

— ¿Crees que puedas decirle a Kiba que nos vemos en las canchas?

— ¿Porqué no le dices a la policía y que ellos se encarguen?

—Porque eso sería demasiado problemático.

Shikamaru bufó. Naruto no supo si era por fastidio o una risa mal contenida.

—**0—**

Cuando Hanabi regresó de su clase de ballet se encontró con un ambiente tan hostil en su casa que no supo como reaccionar. Su padre estaba en su estudio, dando vueltas como león enjaulado, de improviso salió de la casa sin dar ninguna explicación.

Cuando su padre se fue, Hanabi llegó a la habitación de Hinata y con cautela tocó a la puerta.

—-A… Adelante…

La niña estaba nerviosa, esperaba ver a su hermana cortándose o llorando. O algo, la actitud de su papá le decía que había pasado algo muy importante.

Hinata estaba sentada frente a su escritorio y comía con avidez un paquete de galletas.

— ¿Pasó algo Onne-chan?

Por un momento la hermana mayor pareció no ver a la pequeña, pero después le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Na… Naruto-kun me be… besó…

Hanabi se puso roja y dejó caer la mandíbula.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Hinata le platicó un poco de lo que había pasado ese día, no dio muchos detalles pero se explayó al mencionar a Naruto llegando a la casa y al momento en que su padre los descubrió. Hanabi se sintió horrorizada pero le sorprendió más que su hermana estuviera tan tranquila.

—Papá podía prohibirte que lo vieras… O peor aún, podría cambiarte de escuela.

—Tendría que importarle. —La sonrisa de Hinata se volvió triste— Y las dos sabemos que eso va a estar un poco difícil.

—Corrió a Naruto-kun de la casa. —Dijo la niña pensativa—Puede que esta vez si le importe, onne-chan.

Hinata tan sólo meneó la cabeza y metió la mano en el paquete de las galletas, pero estaba vacío.

—Creí… Creí que tenía más…

— ¿Quieres ver la tele? —Preguntó Hanabi.

Un poco más tarde las dos chicas estaban sentadas frente al enorme televisor de la sala principal. Neji apareció en ese momento. Parecía haber hecho mucho ejercicio ya que estaba muy sudado y respiraba pesadamente. Les dedicó un saludo más bien escueto y se fue a su habitación.

Ya pasaba de la medianoche y ellas seguían en el sofá frente al televisor. Hanabi estaba dormida y Hinata miraba un viejo programa que en realidad no estaba viendo. Se llevó los dedos a su boca y recordó el beso de Naruto. Era una sensación que permanecía intensa en su mente, a pesar de la furia de su padre y de las consecuencias que pudiera tener. En realidad no entendía del todo la actitud del patriarca Hyuuga, era como si hubiese dejado entrar al peor enemigo de la familia ¿Pero como era posible? Naruto jamás había entrado en la casa.

¿El bastardo de Namikaze? Aquello también era extraño. Tan solo un par de veces había escuchado ese apellido y no fueron en circunstancias agradables. Una de esas fue en el funeral de su tío Hizashi. Cuando uno de los parientes de la rama secundaría lo culpó indirectamente de la desgracia que había caído en la familia.

¿Cómo era que Naruto estaba involucrado con una persona así? No podía preguntarle a su padre, era obvio que le acarrearía más problemas ¿Naruto sabría algo?

Un ruido cortó sus pensamientos. Hiashi Hyuuga estaba parado en el quicio de la puerta, un gesto severo en los ojos. Hinata hizo el ademán de levantarse pero Hanabi dormía en su regazo y no quería despertarla.

—Tu actitud de esta tarde fue reprobable. —Dijo el hombre de manera mecánica, como si hubiera ensayado el discurso— No quiero saber que ese muchacho entró a la casa de nuevo… Y sugiero fuertemente que evites su compañía.

Dicho esto, el hombre se dio la vuelta y se retiro. Hinata estaba sorprendida de la repentina declaración y ¿Preocupación? Paterna.

— ¿Era mi papá? —Preguntó Hanabi

—Yo… —Hinata parpadeó— No… no esto-estoy muy segura…

—**0—**

Al día siguiente no pudo ir a la escuela, su padre tenía planes y la involucraban a ella y a su hermana.

—Tenemos una visita importante. —Dijo Hiashi— Hay que recibir al invitado con el respeto debido.

—Pero… pero la escuela, padre… —Empezó a decir Hinata.

—Se te excusará por esta ocasión, igual que a tu hermana y a Neji. Los necesito aquí conmigo.

Hanabi y su hermana se miraron extrañadas pero no había mucho que hacer. El tono de voz de su padre era definitivo e inapelable. Neji, quien estaba parado cerca de la puerta, tampoco parecía muy conforme. Cuando Hinata se acercó a él, este le evito la mirada y se alejo. La chica sintió que algo no estaba bien.

Lo siguió hasta el patio trasero y ahí el se detuvo. Miraba fijamente un viejo abedul que casi se pegaba con la muralla.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo, Neji-niichan?

— ¿Su padre habló sobre la visita que hubo anoche?

Demasiado serio, demasiado formal.

—No… No hizo un comenta…Comentario de importancia. —Mintió la chica— Lo, lo conoces.

— ¿Entonces esta empecinada con seguir viendo a ese tipo?

—Naruto-kun es una buena persona. —Se sonrojó— Una gran persona.

—No tiene ni el apellido ni la posición para ser considerado digno. —Neji seguía viendo el árbol.

—Yo llevo el apellido y mi padre no me considera… Digna.

Neji giró para verla, era como si por primera vez escuchara esa frase.

—El permanecer al lado de alguien como ese "Naruto" No le ayudaría a recuperar su nivel.

—Tal vez… Tal vez no me interese…

Con estas palabras Hinata regresó a la casa, sin percatarse de la dura expresión en el rostro de Neji.

"Si piensa de esa manera… Tal vez en verdad no debería llevar el apellido Hyuuga…"

Un par de horas después Hinata, Hanabi y Neji estaban sentados en el salón del té. Esperando la llegada del invitado de Hiashi.

Por alguna razón, Hanabi no se sentía cómoda. No era normal recibir visitas justo a media semana y especialmente no era normal que ellas estuvieran presentes en una reunión de negocios.

Hubo un ruido en el pasillo, eran varias voces que se acercaban. Una era de su padre, la reconoció de inmediato. Las otras dos nunca las había oído. Aquello la puso más nerviosa y en un gesto inconciente se sujetó del vestido de Hinata. Como solía hacerlo cuando era más chica.

La puerta del salón se abrió. Hiashi entro junto con dos adultos más. Un hombre vestido en impecable traje sastre negro y una mujer en un blazer ejecutivo. Hanabi pensó que esa mujer era hermosa, de piel blanca, casi de porcelana, cabello azul, ojos grises. Lástima que no sonreía, era una mascara de seriedad que le hacía parecer un maniquí.

El hombre era extraño. Lo primero que vio la niña fue una mata de pelo anaranjado, tan intenso como una llamarada. Quiso verle los ojos pero una serie de "piercing" en su nariz y orejas le robó la atención ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre de negocios usara esas cosas? Finalmente pudo verle los ojos y sintió un escalofrío. No podía encontrar de que color eran, ni a quien estaban mirando, era fríos como la expresión de la mujer de azul, sólo que con algo… maligno.

—Mi familia. —Dijo Hiashi mostrando una muy forzada educación— Como ven todos estamos en Konoha…

—Me alegra saber que cumple con su palabra… Hiashi-sama. —La voz del hombre era profunda y modulada— Y le aseguro que cumpliremos con la nuestra, este es el último negocio que hacemos juntos.

El rostro de Hiashi se relajó momentáneamente y después recuperó su expresión habitual, les hizo una seña a los muchachos para que se retiraran

Los tres salieron del lugar. Hanabi fue la última y justo antes de cerrar la puerta del salón, vio que el hombre del cabello anaranjado le daba un sobre a su padre.

—**0—**

Las dos personas abandonaron la mansión Hyuuga tan sólo unos minutos después, hecho el negocio, parecía innecesario prolongar su estadía.

La mujer jugaba con el sobre que Hiashi les entregara a cambio. Una lista de posibles movimientos financieros que en realidad no deberían de ser vistos hasta dentro de dos meses. Información privilegiada que permitiría a su portador tomar ventaja en la bolsa de valores.

—Las ganancias con este movimiento serán muy altas. —Dijo la mujer guardando el sobre en su saco— Hiashi Hyuuga realmente fue de utilidad.

—Recuperó el control de su compañía… Y quizás recupere el control de su vida. —Dijo el hombre— Pero no recuperara el derecho de su alma.

La mujer lo miró atentamente.

—Hay más cosas que puede hacer por nosotros. Con la debida motivación.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Pein?

—Sus hijas. Han crecido y se han formado, fuertes y hermosas, como una flor que surge de entre las cenizas de un incendio… ¿Cuanto valdrán para él?

—Me imagino que todo ¿Las usaras?

—No. —Pein se mostró determinante— Es demasiado pronto para intentar algo más, dejemos que Hiashi respire tranquilo y nosotros nos ocupáremos después de eso.

La mujer aceptó estas palabras en silencio y subieron a un auto negro con vidrios polarizados.

**CONTINUARA…**

—**0—**

**Notas del Autor:**

_Nuestra vieja computadora (Paul) resultaba ya insuficiente para los escritos, Internet y otras cosas, asique ahora demos la bienvenida al nuevo sistema llamado "Enrique VIII" Esa es la razón básica para el atraso sufrido con el fic._

_Pues para las chicas que siguieron fielmente el fic de mi esposa les aviso que a partir del siguiente episodio ya habrá referencias más directas a él. Nos acercamos al final de la primera temporada y las cosas ya están listas para pasar al siguiente nivel de la historia._

_Acción, emoción y algunos besos furtivos en el próximo capítulo:_

"**Negando el destino"**


	18. Negando el destino

**Capítulo 17: "Negando el destino"**

La tarde se presentaba pacifica. Era uno de esos días en que las cigarras cantaban, arrullándose mientras el sol se ponía lentamente. Neji Hyuuga y dos de los muchachos que entrenaban con él estaban saliendo de las canchas deportivas. Había sido una práctica difícil y satisfactoria para la mayoría de los muchachos.

Pero Neji no se sentía satisfecho. Desde el día anterior traía esa extraña sensación, un desasosiego, como si todo su mundo fuera una farsa. Había visto a Tenten y a Lee. Juntos, parecía que la chica estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo.

Entonces eso le hizo pensar que quizás el destino no la tenía para él, pero no podía aceptarlo… Y eso era algo que estaba en contra de lo aprendido. También estaba Hinata, negando su herencia, aceptando a alguien de segunda clase como Naruto.

El destino era inexorable, inalterable. Cada lugar para una cosa y cada cosa en su lugar ¿Acaso no era la regla? La gente luchando contra su lugar en el orden natural de las cosas…

—Neji-san…

La voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sus dos acompañantes se habían detenido ya que la entrada de la cancha estaba bloqueada por tres personas. Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara… Y Naruto Uzumaki.

No estaba sorprendido, era obvio que una persona con su nivel intelectual no iba a entender a la primera. La golpiza del día anterior había sido una advertencia, una oportunidad de no recibir un daño mayor. Pero era obvio que el chico no lo aceptaría, tendría que aceptar su destino a manos de Neji Hyuuga.

—Sólo dejen que sea una pelea justa. —Dijo Naruto sin apartar la vista de su objetivo— Si ese idiota no entiende…

—Lo sabemos. —Kiba parecía muy emocionado— A penas puedo recordar cuando le pateé el trasero a alguien.

—Eres un maldito problemático, Kiba. —Shikamaru no compartía esa emoción— Tú sólo limítate a quitarlos del camino.

Aquello fue como si Shikamaru le hubiese soltado la correa a un perro de pelea. Kiba lanzó una especie de aullido y se abalanzó sobre el muchacho a la derecha de Neji. El chico apenas tuvo tiempo de meter las manos antes de ser brutalmente tacleado por el hijo menor de Tsune Inuzuka.

El otro chico dudo un momento y después pensó que el ataque era la mejor defensa. Era obvio que el chico rubio estaba centrado en Neji-san, así que se lanzó en contra del otro con cara de aburrido, al final parecía un contrincante más fácil.

Shikamaru esperó hasta que pudo ver al muchacho a los ojos entonces y sin ninguna advertencia lanzó un puntapié que dio directo en la entrepierna del muchacho quien cayó al suelo boqueando como pez fuera del agua.

—Eso fue muy poco deportivo, dattebayo. —Dijo Naruto sintiendo un poco de dolor empático.

—Yo vine a ayudarte, no a ponerme "deportivo" con un idiota que ni conozco. —Shikamaru agarró al muchacho del cuello de su playera y lo arrastro sin mucha ceremonia fuera del camino.

—Parece que te quedaste sin ayuda, dattebayo.

—Nunca la he necesitado. —Neji comenzó a caminar lentamente, rodeando a Naruto— Simplemente traté de darte una excusa válida para que abandonaras esta posición inútil en tu vida.

—No te entiendo…

—Estas buscando ser aceptado por alguien que es superior a ti en la línea de la vida. Alguien que le guste o no es mejor que tu… Y afectas su juicio con tus incesantes acosos.

—Eso suena demasiado estúpido. —Naruto bajo la pose agresiva y parpadeó honestamente desconcertado— ¿De veras te tragas semejantes idioteces?

—Alguien como tú nunca comprenderá…

—Sé que soy algo "lento" para entender algunas cosas. —Naruto parecía menos interesado en pelear— Pero toda esa mierda de las líneas de la vida y eso… Hasta yo se que cualquier humano es capaz de escoger su propio destino. Jiraya siempre dice: "Tu eres tu propio dueño"

Neji se quedó quieto con la misma expresión de alguien a quien acaban de abofetear ¿Cómo se atrevía ese hijo de nadie cuestionarlo de esa manera? Alguien había llenado esa mente simple con conceptos demasiado altos.

—Es obvio que no vas a entender por las buenas. —Neji tomo una pose de combate de artes marciales.

—Como dice Jiraya: "Fe y letras, con sangre entran" Dattebayo.

El chico rubio dio un ligero paso atrás, como un tropiezo, Neji lo interpretó erróneamente y se lanzó al ataque con un puñetazo corto. Pero Naruto simplemente giró un poco el cuerpo y el golpe pasó de largo, aprovechó eso y le propinó un manotazo en la nuca al muchacho de cabello negro, no fue propiamente un ataque, más bien algo que le haría a un niño.

Claro que eso enfureció a Neji y se giró rápidamente dando una patada circular que pudo haberle arrancado la cabeza a Naruto, sí él hubiera estado parado en ese punto. El chico cabeceó dejando que el pie del oponente apenas le rosara la cabeza y le conectó un efectivo derechazo. Que fue bloqueado mientras Neji le golpeaba la sien con el codo izquierdo.

—Buen intento… —Dijo Neji mientras Naruto caía en el suelo a un par de metros de él— Pero tu destino no es ganarme.

—No se trata de destino. —Naruto se levantó tambaleante— Es habilidad, y deseos de ganar. Y créeme, nadie quiere ganar más que yo.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de tomar una pose de boxeo y empezar a bailotear alrededor de Neji. Este de improviso no supo de qué se trataba, hasta que el muchacho rubio desato una verdadera ráfaga de puñetazos cortos al cuerpo. Varios de estos le dieron de lleno antes de bloquear el resto y alejarse un poco de él.

Pero Naruto cambio el balance y dio golpes más largos y fuertes. Uno de ellos rompió la guardia de Neji y lo lanzó al suelo.

—Me parece que tu destino es darle un beso al pavimento, dattebayo.

Neji se levantó de un salto y con el impulso dio una patada giratoria tan rápida que Naruto no lo vio venir, la recibió de lleno en la cara y cayó de espaldas.

Kiba estaba ocupado intimidando al chico que había derribado cuando vio el golpe. Sintió una terrible aprensión. Naruto se desmoronó en el suelo como si estuviera muerto. Shikamaru lanzó una maldición entre dientes y también se levantó.

Neji se sintió asustado por un momento, no era su intención golpearlo tan fuerte, pero después se empezó a relajar, si la patada fue así era porque él se lo había buscado al final de cuentas.

Vio a Kiba y a Shikamaru aproximarse. No le sorprendió. Que sus amigos lo llevaran de nuevo al hospital, a ver si así desistía de seguir con eso. Pero los dos muchachos se detuvieron y caminaron para atrás. El "prodigio" de los Hyuuga lentamente miró por encima de su hombro sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

Naruto Uzumaki estaba de pie y sonriéndole, mientras una línea de sangre se resbalaba por su sien.

—Si esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer… —Naruto se limpio la sangre— Estas en serios, serios problemas dattebayo.

La pelea se convirtió en un brutal intercambio de golpes. Cada puñetazo o patada que Neji lograba asestar era regresado con la misma fuerza e intensidad. Había estudiado con los mejores maestros de artes marciales, con los mejores entrenadores físicos que su tío pudo conseguirle. Naruto había aprendido en las calles, con una débil ayuda de su mentor con el boxeo ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera más que él? ¿Qué lo hacía tan endemoniadamente resistente?

Logró reponer su guardia, necesitaba encontrar una abertura en el ataque del muchacho rubio, el problema es que había aberturas por todos lados, era como si lo estuviera invitando a golpearlo…

Aquello no tenía lógica en el esquema del muchacho Hyuuga.

—**0—**

Hinata no pudo ir tampoco ese día a la escuela, se sentía enferma por todas las galletas que había comido y además por que repitió dos veces el plato de la cena, cosa que nunca había hecho antes.

Estuvo acostada en su cuarto. Pensando en el beso de Naruto, rememorando el instante una y otra vez como si fuera una película. Y a decir de la sonrojada chica, una muy buena.

Si estomago gruño, reclamándole el sobre peso de comida. Se levantó de la cama y con paso tambaleante fue al baño principal de la segunda planta. Un poco antes escucho a dos sirvientas que platicaban mientras hacían la limpieza del cuarto de su padre.

—… Aún así pienso que es muy estricto. —Decía una de ellas— Mira que no dejar que sus amigas le hablen.

—Por lo general Hiashi-sama tiene una actitud de que no le importa su hija. —Dijo la otra— Me sorprendió que pidiera que no le pasara mensajes a Hinata-sama.

Hinata se quedó helada al lado de la puerta de la habitación ¿Le habían llamado a su casa?

—Pero no creo correcto quedarnos calladas. —Una de ellas estaba consternada— La chica llamada Ino dijo que ese muchacho estaba herido o algo así ¿No crees que deberíamos decirle?

—Por desgracia no nos pagan por pensar en lo correcto y en lo que no… ¿Escuchaste algo?

La sirvienta más joven dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se asomó al pasillo. El lugar estaba vacío. Se estremeció un poco y regreso a su trabajo.

—**0—**

Hinata no supo muy bien como había salido de la casa, cuando se dio cuenta estaba poniéndose una chaqueta y sujetando su celular con la boca. Al llegar a la esquina de la calle tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Naruto. El celular marcaba como fuera de servicio. De cualquier manera lo intento de nuevo y obtuvo la misma respuesta. Entonces marcó el número de Ino Yamanaka y espero.

— ¿Hinata-chan? —La rubia se escuchaba sorprendida— Creí que estabas enferma o algo así.

—E-estoy bi-bien. —Dijo la chica mientras buscaba con la vista un taxi— ¿Naru… Naruto-kun?

—Sabía que ibas a preguntar. —Ino se puso un poco seria— Parece que lo robaron o algo así. Pero no te preocupes, está bien y en su casa me parece… Lo golpearon un poquito pero ya sabes que es un cabeza dura. —Hizo una pequeña pausa— ¿No quieres venir un rato a mi casa?

—Gra… gracias pero, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer… Te habló después.

Colgó el teléfono mientras se empezaba a sentir molesta. Ella sabía, sentía que no lo habían robado. Estaba segura de que Neji tenía algo que ver con lo que le paso al muchacho ¿Por qué esa obsesión en contra de Naruto? Su padre, su primo, la escuela… ¿Acaso era ella la única que podía ver lo que era de verdad? Un taxi se detuvo frente a ella y lo abordo. Tenía que ponerle un alto a todo lo que pasaba. Neji debería de estar todavía entrenando en las canchas de futbol de la escuela…

—**0—**

Kiba caminaba de un lado al otro, frustrado y a la vez emocionado, nunca espero que Naruto y Neji duraran tanto tiempo peleando, simplemente ninguno de los dos se iba a rendir y como diría Shikamaru "Eso era problemático" Shikamaru por su parte estaba sentado en las gradas, vigilando que los magullados "Amigos" de Neji Hyuuga no se fueran a levantar.

—Esto va a acabar mal. —Dijo Kiba— Si el profesor Gai regresa… O si cualquier maestro ve esto.

—Deja que termine. —Interrumpió Shikamaru— Nadie lo notará a menos que alguno de nosotros vaya con el chisme.

Neji recibió dos puñetazos en la cara y retrocedió.

—Estos no harán nada a menos que Neji les diga. —Continuó Shikamaru— Y Neji no dirá nada. Su orgullo no lo dejará.

Kiba no dijo nada. En el centro de la cancha, Naruto recibía una patada en el estomago y después un derechazo, parecía que iba a caer pero se recupero y contraatacó.

—Aun así… —El chico de los tatuajes se rascó la cabeza, preocupado— Creo que se van a matar.

—No lo harán, uno de ellos quedará inconsciente antes de eso.

—No ayudas Shikama…

El resto de la frase quedó en suspenso. Por el extremo opuesto de las canchas se acercaba Hinata. Shikamaru maldijo ante semejante variante. Podía significar que Naruto perdiera la pelea. Pero para su sorpresa la chica no hizo nada, se quedó de pie a una distancia prudente, retorciéndose las manos por la preocupación pero nada más.

— ¿Porqué? —Neji se tambaleaba— ¿Porqué simplemente no te rindes y se acaba esto?

— ¿Porqué no lo haces tú? —Naruto seguía preparado— Estamos pares, podrías decir que tu destino era perder y así de fácil se acaba todo.

—No puedes derrotarme…

De repente Naruto dejo su pose de guardia y se alejó un poco. Neji se quedo sorprendido pero alerta ante cualquier truco.

—De hecho… —Naruto ladeó la cabeza— No tengo porque hacerlo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tú dices que el destino es el que controla… Pues yo decido el mío y decido no pelear más.

¿Naruto se estaba acobardando?

—Puedes vivir creyendo que todo lo malo que te pasa es culpa del destino… Es más fácil que admitir que es culpa tuya.

Neji bajó la guardia.

—Vi a Tenten y a Rock Lee. —Naruto no apartaba la vista de Neji— Están saliendo juntos, me imagino que fue porque tú te portaste como el idiota que eres… eso lo provocaste tú. Enfréntalo.

Naruto espero pero Neji no se movió de su lugar, miro a su alrededor y se encontró con Hinata. Él le lanzó una sonrisa discreta que ella correspondió.

—Si salgo o no con Hinata-chan, al final es cosa de ella. —Naruto le dio la espalda— Y es porque tampoco ella le echa la culpa a esa mierda cósmica en la que crees, así que quédate aquí si te parece. Yo ya acabé contigo.

Naruto se fue en dirección de Hinata. Shikamaru y Kiba observaron la escena a lo lejos y alzándose de hombros se fueron por su lado. Era obvio que la pelea había terminado y que el ganador se retiraba en paz. Los muchachos que estaban con Neji se quedaron dudosos, en realidad no habían visto bien que había pasado ¿Quién ganó?

Neji estaba como clavado en el piso, la cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía indignado, furioso y más que nada incapaz de contestarle a Naruto ¿Acaso tenía razón? Toda su vida, todo lo que él creía ¿Era una mentira?

—Ne… Lamento no haberte hablado. —Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a Hinata— Tuve algunos problemas…

La chica se puso roja y asintió con la cabeza un par de veces, entonces estiró la mano y toco uno de los golpes en la cara de Naruto.

—Creo… Creo que se puede-puede inflamar… Y… Y esto-esto, hay que limpiar los, los cortes…

El muchacho sonrió como si lo hubieran encontrado haciendo una travesura. Hinata le paso la mano por su brazo y comenzaron a caminar fuera del lugar. En ningún momento miraron atrás.

— ¿Está bien Neji-san? —Uno de los chicos que lo acompañaban se acercó con cautela.

Neji de momento no le contestó, parecía ausente. Entonces su rostro se tornó enojado.

—No lo acepto. —Dijo de repente— No lo acepto ¿Escuchaste? ¡¡No lo acepto!!

Le dio un empujón al muchacho y se alejó cojeando en dirección opuesta a Naruto y Hinata.

—**0—**

"Regreso un poco tarde, no salgas después de la nueve de la noche… ¡Y por amor de Dios termínate tu cena! Jiraya"

Esa era la escueta nota que estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina. Naruto la leyó con calma y después la arrugo. El viejo sannin estaba saliendo mucho últimamente ¿Tendría algo que ver con los turnos dobles de Anko? En fin, mientras dejara comida en la nevera él no tenía inconveniente de que se ausentara tanto.

—No-no encuen-encuentro el botiquín, Naruto-kun…

—Está arriba de una repisa blanca en el baño.

Hinata salió del baño, llevando en la mano un pequeño botiquín blanco y la cara muy roja.

—Había… Había una, una, una tanga en el bababaño…

—Anko debería dejar su ropa en otro lado. —Gimió Naruto hundiéndose en el sofá de la sala—Disculpa.

—No te preocupes. —Hinata se sintió más relajada al ver a Naruto tan apenado— Creo que… Creo que suele pasar.

Naruto se alzó de hombros mientras la chica remojaba una gasa en alcohol. Después se acercó a él y comenzó a limpiarle la sangre alrededor de un golpe.

—Gracias por ir a apoyarme. —Dijo Naruto— No, no te ofendas, pero pensé que… Bueno, es tu primo…

—Él… Él ya hace tiempo que decidió hacer, hacer las cosas así. —Contestó ella con aire distraído— Me importa, pero a veces, bueno a veces…

—Se porta como un verdadero imbécil, dattebayo

—Suena, suena muy feo. —Hinata se sonrojó un instante— pero tú, tú no terminaste la pelea..

—Creo que era por llevarle la contraria… —Naruto se alzó de hombros— Estaba tan desesperado por acabar la pelea… Creo que incluso perdiendo él iba a ganar. —Suspiró y le dedico una sonrisa a la chica— Suena medio raro ¿No?

—Creo, creo que no… —Hinata se puso pensativa— Neji-niichan es muy… muy dado a ir a los, los extremos…

—Espero que esto no te cause problemas en tu casa.

—Sería algo, algo interesante. —Los ojos de la chica se tornaron tristes un momento— Pero no creo… Ahora deja, deja que termine, termine de limpiarte, Naruto-kun

Ella estaba muy concentrada en hacerlo con cuidado y no lastimarlo, tanto que no había notado que estaba sentada sobre el regazo del chico y que este estaba nervioso y sudando.

Naruto quería fingir que no pasaba nada, que todo era algo normal, pero tenía a una chica muy bonita, sentada en sus piernas y sus pechos se pegaban a él. Le sudaban las manos, no sabía qué hacer con ellas. Finalmente tomó una decisión y con un poco de miedo las puso en la cadera de Hinata. Ella dejó de limpiarle los golpes lentamente mientras veía a Naruto a los ojos y se empezaba a sonrojar.

— ¿E-estás cómoda? —Preguntó Naruto con la boca seca.

Ella sólo bajo la cabeza y la recargó en su hombro mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos, él subió las manos por su talle y la abrazó. Se quedaron así, unos momentos y después él se separó un poco, buscando la cara de la chica, cruzaron las miradas un momento y ella cerró los ojos, entregándose al beso qué él pedía sin palabras.

Fue algo diferente a la primera vez. No había prisas, ni presiones, ni miedo. En ese momento estaban los dos solos, en un lugar tranquilo, entregándose a la sensación de algo nuevo y excitante. Las manos de Naruto rompieron el abrazó y comenzaron a explorar la espalda de Hinata, descubriendo lo delgada que era en realidad la blusa que llevaba, la levantó lentamente, dejando su espalda descubierta, ella no protestó, quizás un ligero respingo, pero nada más.

Hinata sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas, jamás había estado tan agobiada, pero no tenía miedo, parecía que su cuerpo respondía automáticamente a las caricias del muchacho, las manos de él pasando por su espalda, librando el pequeño obstáculo del sujetador, acariciando su espalda desnuda y después, con mucha timidez, tocando sus senos que quedaban expuestos. Poco a poco dejó de pensar, simplemente era demasiado…

De repente todo se detuvo, ella se sintió desconcertada, Naruto la miraba ahora, tan rojo y nervioso como ella.

—Creo… creo que estari… estaríamos mejor en mi cuacuacuarto…

De no ser porque Naruto la sujetaba se hubiese ido de espaldas ¿Decirle que no? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? En realidad se estaba muriendo de la pena… Pero rechazarlo… No, si quería que la relación se fortaleciera era el momento. Tenía que tomar valor, después de todo, esto era en lo que acababan todas las relaciones… ¿No?

—… Pero te digo que deberíamos de preguntar los precios en otro lugar y…

La puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe y Anko y Jiraya entraron juntos, venían discutiendo de algo y estaban tan enfrascados en ello que no se dieron cuenta de los dos adolecentes que saltaban detrás del sofá. Anko creyó distinguir el movimiento pero cuando los miró, ellos ya estaban de pie tras el mueble, sonriendo y mostrándose más culpables de lo que se pudiera expresar.

— ¿Y a que se debe esa cara? —Preguntó Anko sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos.

Jiraya los vio pero no hubo una sonrisa en su cara.

—Hinata Hyuuga… —La voz del hombre denotaba molestia— ¿Sabes que tu padre no está de acuerdo con tu relación con Naruto?

La chica palideció y bajó la cabeza. Naruto la vio a ella y después le lanzó una mirada de indignación a Jiraya.

—Lo… Lo sé. —Dijo ella mientras se retorcía las manos, nerviosa— Pero no, pero no me importa…

— ¿De verdad?

—Oye Oji-san… —Comenzó a decir Naruto pero se quedó callado a una señal de su tutor. La mirada de este permanecía atenta a la reacción de Hinata.

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad, no podía levantar la cabeza y sentía un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Entonces sintió que la mano de Naruto le rozaba la suya, miró discretamente y se dio cuenta de que el muchacho le trataba de sujetar los dedos. Entonces levantó la vista y se topó con el rostro del muchacho, expectante, nervioso.

—Yo… Si Naruto me quiere, me quiere a su lado… Yo puedo… Es decir si él quiere… —Tragó saliva— Mi, mi, yo…

—Ella me gusta. —Dijo Naruto sujetando la mano de Hinata— Y si a ella no le importa a mi menos.

La sonrisa de Anko desapareció y miró alternativamente a Jiraya y a los muchachos, sabía que la discusión con Hiashi había dejado al viejo sannin con un mal sabor de boca ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar entonces? Naruto era tan tozudo como él y la niña… De alguna forma parecía decidida.

—No quiero problemas con tu padre. —Jiraya abandonó su actitud de molestia, ahora parecía cansado— Así que será mejor que regreses a casa. Después de todo tú y Naruto se podrán ver mañana en la escuela.

Hubo un momento de silencio ¿Acaso Jiraya estaba dando su aprobación?

—Acompáñala cerca de su casa. —Dijo el hombre sentándose en el sofá— Pero no te acerques mucho. No quiero problemas.

— ¿Entonces? —Naruto estaba un poco desconcertado— ¿Está bien que sigamos juntos?

—No regreses muy tarde. —Fue toda la respuesta de Jiraya.

Naruto asintió y tomando de la mano a Hinata salieron del departamento. Anko pudo ver como la chica trataba de ocultar algo en su mano. Sonrió un poco al recordar que ella misma había usado ese movimiento para esconder su sujetador en un momento incomodo.

Después dirigió su atención a Jiraya. El hombre había tomado el control remoto y ahora parecía ver la televisión sin mucho interés.

—Eso fue demasiado fácil.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Jiraya parecía interesado en un infomercial.

—Creí que te opondrías al noviazgo de Naruto, o que le dirías algo para hacerlo desistir. No sé…

—Tú conoces al muchacho, decirle que no es una invitación para que lo haga a escondidas.

— ¿Y darle tu bendición va a cambiar las cosas?

—Por lo menos sabré que está haciendo y si algo sale mal puedo intervenir más directamente.

—¿Qué hay de Hiashi? —Anko se sentó al lado del hombre— Parece que él sabe muchas cosas ¿No temes que pueda decirle algo a alguien incorrecto?

—Hiashi es un asno pero no es tan estúpido. —Jiraya suspiró y paso su brazo por los hombros de Anko— Además que Naruto sea quien es no le afecta directamente.

—Me suena a demasiadas complicaciones para un muchacho. —Anko se recargó en Jiraya.

Permanecieron así un buen rato. Jiraya no estaba viendo la televisión en realidad. Entonces se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

—Kakashi tenía razón. —Dijo deteniéndose finalmente— Tarde o temprano esto se va a salir de control. Y necesitare ayuda.

Anko se enderezó en el sofá, sentía que venía algo importante.

—No puedo decirte aún lo que pasa con Naruto. No del todo. Pero creo que es necesario que estés al tanto de ciertas cosas, que pasaron hace once años…

**Continuara…**

—**0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_Tarde pero sin sueño. Entre las fiestas navideñas, el fin de año y todo eso se nos fue el santo al cielo y esa es la causa mayor de este enorme retraso en la entrega del fic._

_Y hablando de este. Primero que nada agradecer de nuevo a los lectores que siguen esta trama derivada y animan con sus comentarios y reviews._

_El próximo episodio será un viaje al pasado. Jiraya recordará algunos sucesos que desencadenaron la tragedia y como es que terminó a cargo de Naruto. No todos los secretos serán revelados pero habrá una carga interesante de información. Y esperen un poco más, ya que no es lo último que sabremos de Neji._

_Siguiente capítulo: "Investigación criminal"_


	19. Investigación criminal

**Capítulo 18: "Investigación Criminal"**

Procuraduría de Justicia de Konoha. Once años en el pasado.

Minato Namikaze, el procurador general, abandonó el edificio, hacía malabares con una enorme cantidad de carpetas y documentos mientras trataba de encontrar las llaves de su auto en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Llevas mucha prisa, Minato.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con Jiraya, su viejo mentor.

—Quiero estar lo más lejos de la oficina el día de hoy. —Contestó con una sonrisa en los labios— Kushina y yo saldremos de viaje.

— ¿Y todos esos papeles son para no aburrirte en el viaje? —Jiraya se rascó la cabeza— Honestamente, si Kushina-san te ve con todo eso, dormirás una semana en el sofá, te lo aseguro.

—No me los voy a llevar al viaje. —De improviso Minato se puso serio— Necesito guardarlos en otro lugar, eso es todo.

— ¿No estarán más seguros en una de las cajas del departamento? —Preguntó algo suspicaz el hombre.

—Preferiría que no fuera aquí. —Minato tomó una actitud un poco esquiva mientras abría el maletero de su auto— Tengo demasiadas cosas que arreglar después, dattebayo.

—Estas extraño. —Jiraya se cruzó de brazos— ¿Seguro que todo esta bien?

—Podría estar mejor. —Minato fue al lado del conductor y abrió la puerta— De cualquier manera si algo sucede yo te hablare.

Ambos hombres se despidieron sin decir más. Jiraya se quedo viendo partir el auto del procurador y después entró al edificio mientras algunas dudas rondaban por su cabeza. Minato no era tan esquivo con su trabajo, de hecho a veces le agobiaba con cosas y detalles sin importancia, quizás para recordarle que a pesar de todo, seguía siendo su alumno. Alguien se le acercó. Un hombre delgado, vestido en un traje sastre negro que contrastaba notoriamente con lo pálido de su piel.

—Minato ha estado actuando raro últimamente. —Dijo Orochimaru de forma escueta.

—Ya lo noté. —Respondió Jiraya sin voltearlo a ver— Se llevó un montón de archivos para "trabajar en casa"

—Eso ha estado haciendo desde hace una semana. —Orochimaru se despidió de su colega— Honestamente nunca había visto a alguien tan dedicado.

Jiraya asintió, tal vez era sólo imaginación suya, pero era mejor hablar directamente con el joven y habilidoso procurador de Konoha.

**—0—**

— ¡Jiraya-sensei, que gusto!

Jiraya había tocado un par de veces a la puerta de la casa de Minato, no tardo mucho en aparecer una mujer joven, radiante y con una sonrisa capaz de derretir el hielo.

—Hola Kushina-chan. —Saludó Jiraya— Me preguntaba si Minato estaba en casa…

El hombre notó que algo se escondía tras la falda larga de la mujer. Una pequeña cabecita rubia se asomó tímidamente y un par de desconfiados ojos azules se posaron inquisidores sobre él.

—Parece que el renacuajo todavía no confía en mí.

—No le digas así. —Dijo Kushina en un tono de regaño juguetón mientras se agachaba para tomar al niño en sus brazos— Por eso no confía en ti, le pones sobrenombres. —Suspiró y después miró en dirección al interior de la casa— Falta una semana para que salgamos de vacaciones y él sigue enfrascado en cosas de trabajo, no lo entiendo. Está en su estudio. Encerrado a cal y canto.

Jiraya hizo una pequeña reverencia y entró a la casa. Era de corte occidental, así que no había necesidad de quitarse los zapatos pero igual lo hizo, era una costumbre muy arraigada en él, caminó por un amplio corredor hasta detenerse frente a una puerta que estaba adornada con un Uzumaki (remolino) de madera tallada. Tocó un par de veces y espero antes de volverlo hacer, hasta el tercer intento escuchó un apagado "adelante" desde el interior.

Era un cuarto pequeño, rodeado por estanterías llenas de libros y documentos. Sólo la luz de una pantalla de computadora iluminaba débilmente el lugar. Minato estaba sentado ante el monitor y no parecía notar a su visita.

—Es muy temprano para comer, cariño. —Dijo sin darse cuenta de que no era su esposa— ¿Porqué no sacas a Naruto a dar una vuelta?

—Creo que tu esposa no estaría muy de acuerdo, corazón…

Minato se giró rápidamente. Jiraya se sonrió al notar que el otro hombre se había puesto muy rojo.

—¡¡Jiraya-sama, no era mi intención!!

—Ya, ya, que pareces novato. –Con calma buscó un lugar donde sentarse y vio un pequeño banco cerca del escritorio— Por lo general no suelo pedirte cuentas de lo que haces, digo, ya eres más importante que yo…

—Usted debió de tener la promoción primero. —Empezó a decir Minato pero Jiraya lo calló con un ademán.

—Deja eso. Yo no hubiese podido sólo con el paquete. —Jiraya le dio un pequeño vistazo a los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio, cerca de la computadora— ¿Por qué tan esquivo con ese caso?

Minato guardó silencio un momento antes de levantarse y dar un vistazo fuera de la habitación.

— ¿Recuerda el caso de la estafa del pueblo de la cascada?

—Muchas personas demasiado importantes y demasiado dinero perdido en un solo lugar. —Jiraya se cruzó de brazos— Pero eso fue hace años…

—Diez millones de ryos que nunca aparecieron. —Minato regresó al escritorio— Sólo un sospechoso sin apellido y muchos suicidios "por honor" o tal vez… para ocultar algo más.

El viejo sannin hizo una seña para que Minato continuara.

—Desde entonces me pregunté qué era lo que en verdad había pasado. El viejo Sabutori trató de llevar el caso pero la cantidad de intereses y devaneos políticos que estaban implicados hacían imposible señalar gente sin implicar a alguien de "más arriba" finalmente por petición de ciertas familias el caso fue sobreseído y el dinero se tomó como una perdida "calculada"

—Conozco el caso, muchacho. —Dijo Jiraya sin entender— Pero no existe una investigación criminal acerca de eso.

Minato sacó un recorte de periódico y lo puso ante su viejo maestro.

—Izuna Uchiha fue una de esas muertes "por honor" del escándalo, pero la policía no pensaba así en un principio. Alguien olvidó archivar correctamente algunos papeles del caso y di con ellos por accidente.

Le extendió también una carpeta vieja que Jiraya tomó con cierta desconfianza, en ella había reportes y dictámenes médicos que señalaban muchas dudas acerca de la muerte del mencionado Izuna, detalles que bien podrían haberse investigado más a fondo.

—Madara Uchiha, su hermano se encargo de "cubrir" los detalles. Tal vez sólo para evitar un escándalo mayor o…

—Un momento, señor procurador. —Jiraya se dio cuenta de a dónde iban los pensamientos de Minato y no le estaba gustando— ¿Estas queriendo reabrir un caso en contra de Madara Uchiha?

—Creo que hablar con el señor Uchiha podría desentrañar muchos misterios.

—Y podrías terminar sin trabajo también ¿Te das cuenta la clase de problemas que vas a traer con eso?

—Lo único que sé es que un crimen quedo impune, nadie está por encima de la ley. Nadie.

Los dos hombres se sostuvieron la mirada un momento y finalmente Jiraya pareció desistir. Minato sonrió.

—Solo puedo decirte lo imprudente que son tus acciones, pero si vas a seguir con esto entonces ni hablar… ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Quiero ir a la mansión Uchiha. —Minato guardó los papeles— Y ver la reacción de Madara cuando se entere de que el caso puede ser reabierto.

—Y que dios nos proteja. —Jiraya se levantó—Bien, usaremos tu auto, el mío no esta tan presentable como para ir hasta un lugar tan elegante.

— ¿Me va a acompañar, señor? —preguntó Minato sorprendido.

—Primero ya te dije que dejaras de llamarme señor. Tenemos mucho rato de conocernos para que sigas con esas formalidades, me enferman. Y segundo, necesitas saber acercarte a gente como Madara Uchiha, no es cosa de ir y saludar, hay un protocolo a seguir.

—En ese caso, seguiremos el protocolo, dattebayo.

**—0—**

_Uchiha ad Works. _El imponente edificio de cristal y concreto se alzaba en el punto más importante de la creciente ciudad de Konoha, rodeado por otro centenar de estructuras colosales era la joya de la corona del distrito empresarial.

— ¿Por qué nos citaría en sus oficinas? —Minato descendió de su auto, mirando el edificio— Creí que sería más cómodo en su casa.

—Porque nos está demostrando su poder. —Le respondió Jiraya poniéndose a su lado— Esta es la manera de avisarte que nada puede detener a los engranes de su mundo.

—Una simple astilla de metal puede detener toda una maquinaria. —Dijo Minato ajustándose la corbata— Será mejor que él haya considerado esa opción.

Jiraya mantuvo una cara neutra Pero estaba orgulloso de ver a su pupilo entrar en acción.

—Minato Namikaze, nuestro nuevo y radiante procurador de justicia. —Dijo Madara dándoles la bienvenida.

Namikaze sólo había visto a la cabeza de la familia Uchiha en fotos y algunas entrevistas grabadas, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba muy lejos de lo que pensaba de él, era como estar frente a un puma a punto de saltarte encima.

—Muy buenas tardes, Madara-sama. —Dijo Minato con el respeto apropiado— Espero que esta visita no se alargue más de lo necesario.

—El tiempo es un lujo muy caro. —Respondió el Uchiha sentándose tras su escritorio— pero gracias a Dios yo puedo darme todos los lujos que me plazcan.

Jiraya tenía razón, aquella cita era un desplante para demostrar lo poderoso que podía ser. El problema es que al procurador de justicia no le impresionaba en lo absoluto.

—Permítanme ofrecerles algo de tomar. —Dijo el hombre mientras oprimía un botón de un tablero en su escritorio.

Un muchacho bastante joven (dieciséis o diecisiete años) entró en ese momento, de cabello negro, alborotado y mirada nerviosa, al notar a Minato y a Jiraya, se quedó paralizado, como si estuviera ante una aparición.

—Obito, por favor trae el servicio de café. —Dijo el hombre si voltearlo a ver, entonces se dio cuenta de que el chico no respondía— Trae el servicio… ¡Ahora!

La orden imperativa hizo que el muchacho reaccionara y saliera de inmediato, Jiraya y Minato intercambiaron una mirada, pero apenas fue algo pasajero.

—Bien, bien. —Madara se relajó— ¿Qué es tan importante, Minato-san?

—Estamos en proceso de abrir una investigación criminal. —Dijo Minato en un tono casual— Y agradeceríamos mucho su ayuda… Especialmente porque se trata de la muerte de su hermano.

Madara congeló su sonrisa y después dirigió su atención exclusivamente al Jiraya.

—Por favor… dígame que esto es alguna clase de broma.

— ¿Le parece el asesinato de su hermano un chiste? —Minato se puso muy serio.

—Lo que me parece un chiste. —Dijo regresando su atención al hombre más joven— Es hablar del lamentable suicidio de mi hermano como un crimen.

—El informe forense detectó algunas heridas que no debían estar ahí… Heridas defensivas.

—Esto es absurdo…

—También se encontró rastros de lucha en el lugar, su hermano ciertamente tenía muy pocas intenciones de morir ese día.

— ¡Está tocando terrenos que no le incumben, señor procurador! —Madara se levantó intempestivamente— ¡Mi familia ha tomado el duelo y la muerte de mi hermano como debe de ser!

—Nombrándolo a usted albacea de la fortuna hasta que se designe un nuevo sucesor… Claro, aprobado por usted.

El viejo sannin apretó los dientes y miro a su pupilo, aquel movimiento era demasiado temerario. Pero Madara pareció relajarse.

—Su atención a los detalles es molesta, pero la situación no estaba planeada en lo absoluto. Mi nombramiento como albacea ya era un hecho, con o sin mi hermano yo debía de tomar el control de la situación. Nuestra empresa se tambaleaba por una mala decisión y me parece que eso es todo lo que tenemos que hablar.

Por un momento pareció que Minato iba a decir algo más pero se limitó a hacerle una reverencia a Madara. Jiraya se levantó y lo imitó. El Uchiha asintió con gesto severo y ambos abandonaron el lugar.

— ¿Qué cuernos estabas pretendiendo? —Jiraya estaba molesto— Eso no fue lo que te enseñé.

—Algunas cosas que he aprendió en el camino. —Le sonrió y después miró a su alrededor— ¿Viste al mensajero?

—Sí, creo que es el sobrino de Madara o algo así ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

—Creo que sabe algo... Adelántese, Jiraya-san. Tengo que hablar con ese chico.

**—0—**

—No supe bien que fue lo que paso con ese muchacho. —Jiraya interrumpió un momento su relato— Pero un par de días después se presento en casa de Minato. Llevaba una carpeta que parecía importante. Estaba muy nervioso pero… decidido, o eso es lo que pensábamos.

**—0—**

Kushina había salido de compras con el pequeño Naruto, así que en ese momento solo estaban Jiraya, Minato y el muchacho que se removía nervioso en el sillón de la casa.

—Yo… Yo no debería… —El muchacho apretaba la carpeta contra su pecho— Madara… Madara-sama no siempre es una buena, buena persona.

—Eso es lo que creemos. —Minato permanecía serio, tranquilo— Pero si estás aquí es porque hay algo malo ¿Verdad?

El muchacho asintió levemente la cabeza y después le extendió la carpeta, Minato la tomó mientras Jiraya se ponía detrás de él para ver de qué se trataba.

Eran números, muchos números, datos y diagramas de algo. Jiraya se sentía un poco desconcertado pero por la reacción de Minato eso no podía ser bueno.

— ¿Cuándo empezó con esto? —Preguntó Minato al muchacho, pero este se empezó a remover nervioso en la silla— No te preocupes, yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad.

El chico tragó saliva, estaba sudando y se apretaba las manos compulsivamente.

—No debería… Fue… Fue un error traerlo aquí…

—No te preocupes. —Repitió Minato en un tono más suave— Hiciste lo correcto… Eres un buen chico.

El rostro del muchacho cambió por completo al escuchar esa frase, una extraña sonrisa ilumino su cara.

—Es… Es verdad, Madara-sama dice eso, dice que Tobi… Que Obito es un buen chico…

—Sí, es verdad y como eres un buen chico dejarás que los adultos nos entendamos con esto ¿Verdad?

Obito los miró por casi un minuto antes de asentir lentamente.

—Madara-sama no sabe que tomé esa carpeta. —Dijo ya en un tono serio— Y se enojará mucho conmigo si se da cuenta de que no está…

—Te prometo que regresaremos esto antes de que él se dé cuenta. —Minato se levantó para acompañarlo a la salida— Te daré para que llames un taxi, a si Madara-sama no te verá llegar con nosotros.

Jiraya se quedó en el despacho de su alumno mientras este llevaba al joven informante fuera de la casa. Un poco después Minato regresó, se veía nervioso y sostenía con fuerza la misteriosa carpeta.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene esa cosa? —Preguntó Jiraya.

— ¿Recuerdas la leyenda del Kyuubi?

—Un demonio de nueve colas… —Jiraya no entendía la relación— Un zorro legendario, malicioso y destructivo… Pero eso es un cuento para niños.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Minato se sentó en el escritorio y extendió los papeles de la carpeta en el— Pero así le llaman a este… proyecto o lo que sea…

—Pero sigo sin entender de que se trata. —Jiraya se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose algo frustrado— Hay números, diagramas. —Una idea cruzó por su mente— ¿Una bomba?

—Eso… Pero aun así es demasiado complicado. Los números… Son cuentas bancarias.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Estos son los primeros números de la cuenta de la familia Nara… Los recuerdo porque tuvimos algunos negocios de recién.

—Maldita sea… —Jiraya tomó el papel y lo vio— ¿De qué demonios se trata todo esto entonces?

Minato estaba escribiendo algo en otro papel. Parecía un dibujo…

—No creo que deba regresar estos papeles… pero por otro lado sin una idea clara de lo que se trata, tenerlos aquí me podrían meter en un lío…

— ¿Los vas a copiar entonces?

—Necesito saber un poco más. —Minato parecía my concentrado— Trata de averiguar un poco más sobre la muerte de Izuna, de alguna manera siento que están conectados con esto… Sea lo que sea…

**—0—**

Hubo un momento de silencio en la historia de Jiraya, Anko estaba pensativa, viendo el fondo de la taza de café que se había preparado y que no podía terminarse.

—Pero… pero esto ¿Cómo afecta a Naruto? No entiendo…

—No vi a Minato hasta dos días después. —Jiraya se sentó a su lado— Cuando me llamó al hospital…

**—0—**

—Baja la velocidad, Jiraya. —Orochimaru trataba de conservar la calma ante las temerarias vueltas que daba su automóvil— Esto es un auto, no un avión.

Jiraya no respondió, estaba demasiado preocupado por llegar al hospital. Minato le había hablado a su casa y sólo había dicho que Kushina estaba en el hospital. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al presentir que las cosas eran más graves de lo que parecían. Y ese presentimiento se confirmo cuando Orochimaru se presento en su casa.

No había muchos detalles, algo sobre un ataque. Orochimaru tenía el informe preliminar en su maleta y Minato quería verlo.

Llegaron a la entrada de emergencias del hospital y después de solo unos pasos se encontraron a Minato, vestido de playera y mezclilla. Jiraya sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver a su alumno favorito en ese estado. Junto a él descansaba el pequeño Naruto, envuelto en la chamara de su padre.

—Jiraya-san. —Dijo a modo de saludo mientras se acercaba— Orochimaru-san ¿Qué averiguaron?

Jiraya apretó los labios y miró a su acompañante, en realidad el no sabía bien que estaba pasando.

—No hay mucho… —Orochimaru saco un documento de su maleta— Dos policías uniformados llegaron primero, atendiendo una llamada anónima, claro que averiguamos que se trataba de una vecina de la cuadra… En fin, los policías eran. —Miró el documento— Zabusa Momochi y Kisame Hoshigaki. Ellos acordonaron el lugar y esperaron a los refuerzos.

—De acuerdo a las reglas. —Dijo Jiraya pensativo. Los nombres de esos policías le resultaban familiares, creía recordar un informe sobre abuso de autoridad o algo así.

—Sí, de acuerdo a las reglas. —Repitió Minato entrecerrando los ojos— El nombre de Kisame ya lo había escuchado antes, lo que significa que no es bueno, hay que averiguar más sobre él.

El hombre parecía estarse sosteniendo tan solo por el impulso, Jiraya le puso la mano en el hombro y este se sobresalto un poco, como si no lo hubiese esperado.

—Tienes que descansar. Te llevaremos a un hotel y pondremos una guardia permanente.

—Quiero esperar. —Dijo Minato negando con la cabeza— Llévate a Naruto, él necesita descansar en algo que no sea la silla de un hospital.

En ese momento se acercaban dos personas más. Jiraya reconoció a Tsunade y a su asistente personal Shizune, ambas tenían una expresión muy tensa en el rostro. Hubo un leve intercambio de saludos. Jiraya estaba preocupado al ver el rostro de la mujer rubia, sabía que algo grave estaba pasando, después de todo, cuando estuviste casado con una persona por dos años aprendes a conocer casi todas sus expresiones.

—Logramos detener las hemorragias. —Dijo Tsunade— Perdió demasiada sangre pero la estabilizamos, aún falta revisar los daños a su hígado y pulmones, pero está demasiado delicada para otra intervención.

—Pero ella ¿Se pondrá bien? —Jiraya notó el temblor en la voz de Minato, parecía que finalmente toda la tensión emocional le estaba pasando la factura.

—Todavía no logro entender cómo es que llegó viva al hospital. —El rostro de Tsunade reflejaba escepticismo— No puedo darte esperanzas, Minato. Los daños a su cuerpo son demasiados... yo... yo esperaría lo peor.

Ella bajó la cabeza, en verdad las cosas estaban mal. Minato se fue con su hijo sin decir nada más. Entonces Jiraya aprovecho para ver el informe preliminar de la policía.

Alguien había irrumpido en la casa de Namikaze, aparentemente para robar pero Kushina estaba ahí, junto con Naruto que en ese momento jugaba en el jardín. Aparentemente la mujer se defendió y recibió no menos de quince cuchilladas, a pesar de eso estuvo consiente para informar que había herido al agresor en la cara, que casi le había desprendido un ojo. El resto era una descripción del estado de la casa y aparentemente solo habían revuelto el lugar sin encontrar nada. Jiraya apretó el documento mientras una idea le aguijoneó la nuca.

—Minato. —Dijo acercándose al hombre que ahora levantaba a su hijo dormido— ¿Qué paso con los documentos que te dio el sobrino de Madara?

—Tienes que prometer. —Dijo Minato sin voltearlo a ver— Que pase lo que pase cuidaras a mi hijo… Por favor Jiraya.

—Oye, muchacho…

—Por favor promételo. —Minato volteó a ver a su maestro— Pase lo que pase lo protegerás…

—Tú lo cuidaras, él es tu hijo.

—Y lo protegeré, aunque eso signifique hacer cosas de las que no estaré muy orgulloso…

— ¿De qué hablas? —El tono fúnebre de Minato lo preocupó.

—Minato…

Los dos voltearon. Shizune estaba de espaldas a ellos, pero se podía notar que estaba llorando. Orochimaru se veía muy afectado y Tsunade permanecía impávida, aunque una indiscreta lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla. Minato no necesito que le explicaran que había pasado.

—Quiero… Quiero verla…

Esta vez necesito apoyarse en Tsunade para poder caminar. Jiraya tomó al adormecido niño en sus brazos y les siguió lentamente, preocupado por las últimas palabras de su alumno.

**Continuara…**

**—0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_Primero que nada me disculpo por la enorme tardanza pero estuve enfermo un buen rato y entre el dolor y la medicina me habían dejado totalmente inutilizado para escribir. Afortunadamente mi querida mujercita (La sin igual Higurashi-sama) estuvo ahí para darme una manita de angel y curarme con todo su amor, fue lento, fue doloroso. Pero finalmente está listo este capítulo y me imagino que aunque algunas dudas quedaron despejadas, algunas más han surgido._

_En el siguiente episodio: Jiraya termina su relato, dejando a Anko con muchas más preguntas que al principio. Regresamos para ver como Naruto y Hinata tienen más problemas que alegrías y a neji en un vórtice de dudas y equivocaciones. Además Naruto da por accidente con una pieza de su pasado…_

_Proximo capítulo: "Dos tumbas"_


	20. Dos tumbas

**Capítulo 19: "Dos tumbas"**

Anko descansaba en la cama de Jiraya. El viejo sannin roncaba, profundamente dormido, sin notar que su compañera de alcoba permanecía despierta, contemplando el cielo raso mientras sentía una desazón en el pecho.

La plática con Jiraya la había dejado en ese estado. Mucho de lo que había platicado tenía lógica, pero los espacios vacios que dejaba "Por seguridad" Tan solo le dejaban la desagradable sensación de que el misterio alrededor de Naruto era más extraño de lo que parecía en una primera instancia.

Primero estaba el shock de saber que el pequeño rubiecito era hijo de Minato Namikaze. El nombre del cuarto fiscal era famoso pero también era un misterio, muchos de sus casos, de sus archivos, habían sido borrados o sellados por ordenes del consejo principal del Konohagakure. Y eso era lo que más le inquietaba.

Bostezó y se dio cuenta de que tenía más sueño del que creía, se dio la vuelta y abrazando a Jiraya se quedó dormida.

—**0—**

Naruto regreso a la casa un poco después de las nueve de la noche. Las luces apagadas y el relativo silencio le dieron a entender que se habían acostado temprano. No era problema, Anko a veces tenía que madrugar y se acostaban temprano, claro que también sabía que no iban a dormir precisamente, así que agradeció que el cuarto de su mentor fuera a prueba de ruidos.

Encontró su cena preparada en la barra de la cocina. Un poco de ramen y carne, se sentó y comenzó a darle pequeñas mordidas a su alimento mientras su mente viajaba al momento que tuvieron Hinata y él en el departamento. Y la larga sesión de besos antes que ella entrara a su casa.

La chica había mostrado un nuevo rostro. Y este, a diferencia de lo que había visto anteriormente, era más agradable, con más iniciativa. Estaba contento, por ella y por lo que podía salir más adelante.

De hecho en su furor había olvidado que Neji vivía en la misma casa y que un encuentro con el intenso muchacho era inevitable.

—**0—**

Hinata cerró con suavidad la puerta de la casa principal, suspiró profundamente y sin poderlo evitar sonrió un poco, recordando todo lo que había pasado con Naruto ese día. Incluso se había atrevido a besarse con él en plena calle, cobijados bajo la sombra de una farola.

Estaba sonrojada, no tanto como antes, era más bien la emoción de saber que Naruto la necesitaba, que de verdad la necesitaba.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba parada frente a la puerta de la cocina, inconscientemente había ido allá quizás para tomar un bocadillo, pero en realidad no tenía hambre, ni ganas de acercarse a ese lugar. Pero escuchó un ruido, era como un sollozo, o una tos contenida. Hanabi y su padre estaban ya en sus alcobas y sabía que los sirvientes se retiraban temprano ese día…

… Neji…

Era obvio que se trataba de su primo, y tuvo miedo de encontrarse con él, pensó en darse la vuelta y regresar a su habitación.

"Naruto no dejaría las cosas así, él enfrentaría el problema"

Con un poco más de firmeza, pero con las piernas temblorosas, entró a la cocina. Sentado en la barra del desayunador estaba Neji, tratando de aplicarse torpemente un ungüento sobre una herida en el hombro. No la notó de primer momento y ella se quedó ahí, pensando que sería buena idea regresar sobre sus pasos, Neji bufó cuando la venda que intentaba ponerse cayó de sus manos.

Entonces la chica se acercó a él y tomo la venda caída. El muchacho mantuvo la vista en ella sin atinar a entender que estaba pasando.

—Déjame revisar eso… —Dijo Hinata en voz apenas audible— Si no lo arreglas bien se podría infectar.

Neji permaneció pasivo mientras ella le curaba, pero en ese momento se levanto de su asiento y dio dos pasos atrás.

—No entiendo que pretendes. Ya escogiste. Traicionaste a tu destino.

La expresión de Hinata era neutra. Tomó aire y lentamente lo dejó salir, como tratando de calmarse.

—Esa… Esa… Es una… Idio-idiotez…

El muchacho alzó las cejas.

—Yo… Yo esco… Escojo mi-mi propio destino, no pue-puedes vivir así, Neji-niichan.

—Esas son las palabras de Naruto Uzumaki. —Dijo Neji con desprecio.

—Pe-pe-pero son verdad… Y de alguna, alguna manera lo sientes… Por eso estas molesto.

Neji no respondió, se veía ultrajado ante semejante sugerencia… pero tampoco parecía dispuesto a responder.

—Te… Te extraño. —Hinata bajó la cabeza y suspiró— Extraño a mi primo, al que me cuidaba, que espanta… Espantaba los mo-monstruos bajo mi cama… ¿Sería mucho pedir que regresara?

Neji tragó saliva, el tono de voz de Hinata lo estaba lastimando, no en una forma física, pero era fuerte, como si le estuvieran arrancando las costras de una vieja herida. Apretó la boca y tomando las cosas de curación salió de la cocina.

Hinata tuvo el gesto de detenerlo pero se contuvo. No por miedo, era más bien la sensación de que no debía presionarlo. Después de todo ella sabía perfectamente como era sentirse así. Decidió al fin de cuentas, tomar un vaso de leche antes de regresar a su habitación, no era muy tarde pero había que ir a la escuela al día siguiente.

—**0—**

Naruto se levantó como zombi aquella mañana, pero se levantó sin que nadie le avisara. Llegó al baño, se lavó y después se sentó a la mesa de la cocina. Jiraya aun no acababa de preparar el desayuno.

—Buenos días. —Dijo Naruto aun adormilado.

—Me alegra ver que tus peleas no intervienen en tu rutina diaria. —Respondió Jiraya muy serio mientras echaba dos huevos a la sartén.

¿Esto? Naruto se puso la mano en la cara, cerca de un golpe ligeramente marcado No es nada Oji-san. Estaba jugando con Akamaru y ya sabes que es un perro muy grande...

—No sabía que los perros de ese tamaño pudieran dar puñetazos.

El chico se puso muy rojo y bajó la cabeza. Jiraya le sirvió jugo en un vaso y se sentó a su lado.

—¿La chica Hyuuga tuvo algo que ver en esto?

—No. —Contestó Naruto con firmeza y después sonrió un poco— Fue culpa de mi encanto natural con las personas incorrectas, dattebayo.

Jiraya estuvo a punto de soltar la carcajada. Pero tosió un poco y recuperó su actitud seria.

—Escúchame bien, hijo. —Dijo mientras se levantaba a revisar el desayuno— Si tienes cualquier problema con la familia de tu... "chica" no dudes en decírmelo. Vas a tener una temporada algo difícil.

—Sí, está bien. —Dijo Naruto no muy convencido— Es mejor que me vaya, quiero llegar temprano…

—No hasta que comas. —Jiraya le sirvió un par de huevos estrellados.

El muchacho comió un poco desganado pero termino su plato y se tomo un segundo vaso de leche antes de levantarse. En un movimiento inconsciente busco su chamarra en el respaldo de la silla pero recordó que Neji y sus amigos le habían destrozado esa prenda.

—Rayos —Dijo— Creo que iré por una sudadera o algo así.

Jiraya lo miró un momento y después fue a su habitación. Naruto extrañado lo escuchó revolver varios cajones antes de salir con una prenda en sus manos.

—Creo que ya te queda. —Dijo ofreciéndosela— Te la tenía guardada desde hace un tiempo.

Era una chamarra de cuero negro, del tipo motociclista. Con líneas en naranja en los brazos y un remolino dibujado en la espalda, Naruto la tomó con cierta emoción y se la puso, le quedaba un poco grande, pero para él estaba perfecta.

—Genial. —Dijo— Gracias Oji-san.

—Descuida. —Jiraya le sonrió— Ahora vete a clases, llega temprano para no perder la costumbre.

El muchacho fue por su mochila y antes de irse le dio un abrazo rápido a Jiraya. Este se quedó sorprendido, después que el chico salió dando un portazo, se sentó en una silla cercana, sintiéndose más viejo que de costumbre.

—La chamarra favorita de Minato. —Suspiró— Debo de estar rematadamente loco.

—**0—**

Anko estaba, literalmente, "Hasta las narices" en periódicos viejos y otros documentos.

Al regresar a su trabajo había pedido permiso para hacer una "Investigación especial" en la biblioteca del estado, en cuanto llegó pidió todo lo que tuviera que ver con "Minato Namikaze".

Le sorprendió que el encargado se mostrara receloso y revisara su identificación un par de veces antes de llevarla a una oscura y húmeda oficina en los sótanos del lugar. Un poco después regresó con varias cajas de archivo. Todas con el sello de la procuraduría de Konoha.

—Creo que es usted la primera que viene a pedir esto. —Dijo el encargado mientras salía de la oficina— Desde que el viejo Sabutori guardó aquí toda esta basura… Creo que a la gente le da vergüenza recordar ciertas cosas.

Anko se quedó seria, pero en cuanto la puerta se cerró le sacó la lengua, de verdad odiaba a los burócratas pretenciosos.

Un par de horas después le dolía la cabeza eran demasiadas cosas.

Después del asesinato de Kushina Namikaze la policía había descubierto cuentas bancarias "fantasmas" a nombre de ella y de Minato, el caso fue turnado a ANBU y después todo se convirtió en chismes de tabloides y escandalosas notas al pie de página.

El peor de todos era una declaración del ex fiscal Orochimaru donde de forma velada pero bastante clara parecía involucrar al "intachable" relámpago amarillo de Konoha con gente de "dudosa honorabilidad" aquello generó la desaparición del aclamado buffet "Konoha no sannin" y la renuncia de Tsunade como directora del hospital general de la ciudad. Anko posó su mirada en una foto del pálido hombre y apretó los labios al darse cuenta de que a pesar de los años todavía le dolía el verlo.

Aquello apestaba a mentiras y trampas. Aquello tenía la firma de alguien poderoso metiéndose en la vida de Minato… Desgraciadamente nunca hubo manera de comprobarlo. El procurador de justicia renuncio un año después y el viejo Sabutori tuvo que dejar su retiro para ocupar su lugar de nuevo.

Vio los sellos en las cajas y empezó a entender lo que el encargado le había dicho. Sabutori había enterrado el asunto. De la manera más literal posible.

"Pero es demasiado injusto" Pensó mientras seguía viendo os papeles de la caja "Debería de haber una manera de limpiar el nombre de Minato-san"

Siguió leyendo. Informes de finanzas, reportes de investigaciones, todo apestaba a cosas prefabricadas, pero demasiado superficiales para probarlas. Era un entramado de mentiras bien hechas… Y algunas parecían tener un común denominador.

Encontró una foto del periódico donde estaba la barra de abogados de Jiraya. El hombre sonriente, con Orochimaru a su lado y algunas jóvenes promesas de aquel entonces. Y detrás de ellos una chiquilla, una diminuta pasante que veía con adoración al pálido abogado y ex fiscal. Sin darse cuenta apretó aquel papel hasta convertirlo en una pequeña bolita. De forma más bien brusca metió todo de regreso a sus cajas y salió de la biblioteca mientras pensaba cuánto costaría un boleto de ida y vuelta a la llamada "aldea del sonido"

—**0—**

Naruto se paseaba como león enjaulado frente a la reja del colegio. Miraba furtivamente a la calle y después continuaba su paseo. Se sentía nervioso, preocupado.

— ¿Naruto Uzumaki llegando a tiempo? Eso sí que es una novedad.

El chico vio que Ino se acercaba a él, tomada del brazo de Sai. El pálido y enfadoso compañero de clases. A pesar de estar pensando en otras cosas pudo notar la manera en que ambos caminaban juntos. Trató de decir algo pero la rubia lo detuvo.

—Sí, sí. Estamos saliendo juntos y no te lo imaginas. —Ino parecía haber dicho eso un montón de veces— No lo hagas más grande de lo que es en realidad ¿A qué se debe que hayas madrugado?

—Yo… Esperaba ver a Hinata-chan…

—Pues parece que ahí viene una limusina. —Dijo Sai señalando un auto que daba la vuelta en ese instante.

Naruto se tensó mientras daba unos pasos atrás y no quitaba la vista de la limusina blanca que se detuvo frente a la escuela. Tras un pequeño instante, la puerta se abrió y Neji Hyuuga salió del auto. Hubo una especie de chispazo entre ellos, como una bomba que amenaza con explotar, pero al final Neji tomo su mochila y pasó de largo sin darle una segunda mirada al muchacho rubio. Hinata salió justo después y el estrés de Naruto desapareció con una cálida sonrisa.

—Hola. —dijo él.

—Ho… Hola, Naruto-kun…

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos mientras se miraban a los ojos.

—Y nosotros estamos pintados, como siempre. —Dijo Ino en voz alta, indignada— Parece que la grosería de Naruto es contagiosa.

Hinata se puso muy roja y empezó a tartamudear una disculpa mientras Ino se acercó a ella y le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro mientras sonreía.

—Tal vez no sea el cambio que esperaba, pero por lo menos es un cambio… Y eso es bueno.

Con esto tomó a Sai de la mano y se lo llevó al interior del colegio. Naruto y Hinata se quedaron un poco más en la puerta.

—Las mañanas son raras, dattebayo…

—Y deberías de llegar en limusina. —Suspiró Hinata. Se quedó sorprendida al notar que Naruto se empezó a reír.

—Esa fue buena, Hinata-chan.

De momento no entendió, Naruto se estaba riendo ¿De ella? No, él no haría eso… Entonces…

— ¿Hice un chiste? —Preguntó ella.

Aquello provocó que Naruto se riera más fuerte y la abrazara. Ella se desconcertó pero comenzó a reírse con él, la campana de la entrada les hizo reaccionar y corrieron a clases.

—**0—**

—Pues creo que tu chamarra se ve muy bien. —Dijo Ino.

—Y es de cuero… Debió costar un buen dinero. —Opinó Kiba.

Un pequeño grupo de amigos se había reunido a almorzar en el jardín. Kiba, Shino, Ino, Sai, Hinata y Naruto. Era un extraño remanso de paz despuès de una temporada bastante agitada. Los chicos habían llevado almuerzos para alejarse un poco del bullicio del comedor y tratar de ponerse al corriente entre ellos.

—Jiraya oji-san dijo que me la estaba guardando. —Naruto estaba bastante orgulloso de su nueva prenda— Creo que… Perteneció a mi padre.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… —Kiba estaba hablando con la boca llena— Nunca has mencionado nada sobre tu viejo.

—Porque quizás no es asunto nuestro. —Dijo Ino fulminándolo con la mirada.

—En realidad no hay mucho que decir. —Naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata y tomó su caja de almuerzo— No lo conocí y Jiraya ha sido mi tutor desde que tengo memoria.

— ¿Y nunca has tenido curiosidad de saber quien era?

—E… Esa actitud no, no es correcta, Kiba-kun. —Dijo Hinata enchuecando un poco la boca— El pa… Pasado es algo muy, muy personal.

Todos asintieron algo sorprendidos mientras Kiba parecía haber sido atropellado por un tráiler.

—Me ha regañado Hinata-chan… El mundo se acerca a su fin…

—Que Hinata demuestre interés en defender a su compañero. —Dijo Shino— Es un acto reflejo perfectamente natural. No creo que eso demuestre indicios de alguna catástrofe. —Después abrió su caja de almuerzo y miró a Naruto a través de sus gafas oscuras— Pero aun así hay un punto valido. El conocimiento del pasado siempre enriquece nuestra existencia.

— ¿Eh? —Naruto ladeó la cabeza.

—Que no tiene nada de malo que averigües algo sobre tu familia. —En ese instante apareció Shikamaru y se acostó en el suelo cerca de ellos—Siempre es bueno saber algo de tus propias raíces.

—Pero tú no lo harías porque es demasiado problemático. —Dijo Ino con ironía.

—Yo ya tengo un árbol genealógico del tamaño de un rascacielos. Y es bastante divertido ver quienes fueron mis antepasados.

Ino pareció con intenciones de contestarle pero se concentró en su comida.

Todos se dedicaron a comer, lanzando algún comentario de tanto en tanto. Naruto terminó primero y se quedó recostado mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos, sintió algo extraño. Era un pedazo de papel, parecía estar en el forro. Se sentó y comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos interiores, encontró un pequeño hueco, sin duda el papel se había colado por ahí y como nadie la había usado por un rato pasó desapercibido. Hinata se dio cuenta y lo miró con curiosidad.

Finalmente sacó el papel, era un pequeño cuadrado doblado en cuatro partes, lo abrió con mucho cuidado ya que era bastante viejo y estaba muy desgastado.

— ¿Qué es, Naruto-kun? —Preguntó Hinata mirando discretamente sobre su hombro.

Naruto estaba serio, aquel papel era un recibo. Del cementerio de la ciudad, no estaba muy claro pero se distinguía el número y la ubicación de una tumba.

—Oigan chicos. —Dijo parándose de repente— Recordé algunas cosas que tengo que hacer… Los veré un poco más tarde.

Extrañados lo vieron levantarse. Hinata les hizo una reverencia a todos y fue tras el muchacho rubio que ahora parecía tener una inusual prisa.

—Naruto-kun. —Le dijo mientras intentaba ponerse a su paso— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

El chico se detuvo. Miró nervioso a ambos lados del pasillo y le mostró el papel a Hinata.

—Mira… No estoy seguro, pero. —Naruto suspiró nervioso— Podía tratarse de la tumba… De alguno de mis padres.

Hinata miró el papel y después a él.

—Po-podríamos ir a averiguarlo…

—No se… —El chico de repente se mostró inseguro— Aún tenemos como cuatro horas de clases.

—Le diremos a Iruka sensei que es una emer-emergencia familiar…

— ¿Mentirle a Iruka-sensei? —Naruto estaba entre divertido y horrorizado al escuchar esa proposición de los labios de Hinata.

—Tec… Te-técnicamente no es una mentira. —Hinata se había puesto roja— Después de todo se… se puede tra-tratar de tú familia.

—Te estás juntando mucho conmigo, dattebayo. —Naruto estaba sonriendo, le tomó la mano y ambos fueron al salón del orientador vocacional.

—**0—**

Ambos estaban ahora de pie ante la entrada del cementerio de Konoha. Naruto había entrado un montón de veces, pero ahora sentía que los pies se negaban a obedecerle ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando encontrar adentro? Tragó saliva intentando armarse de valor.

Hinata lo tomó tímidamente de la mano y le presiono con suavidad. Podía sentir su nerviosismo y en cierta manera lo compartía. Ella tampoco estaba muy contenta de estar ahí. Sólo iban una vez al año al aniversario de su madre… Y nunca era agradable.

Naruto suspiró de nuevo y le dio una mirada de soslayo a Hinata. Si ella se había arriesgado tanto por él entonces no era momento de acobardarse. Respondiendo al contacto de la chica comenzó a caminar mientras repetía mentalmente las direcciones del recibo.

Avanzaron a través de diferentes secciones y pasillos, acompañados siempre por el intenso y extraño silencio del lugar. Finalmente llegaron a un rincón del cementerio. Donde había unas pocas tumbas marcadas con nombres y otras dedicadas a los desafortunados que llegaron ahí sin nombre ni familia.

—De… Debe de ser un error… —Dijo Hinata— Aquí no hay nadie más que… Los… Los ignorados…

—Las direcciones están bien. —Naruto caminaba azorado— Debe de ser aquí cerca.

Caminaban entre lapidas sin nombre, tan solo una referencia numérica o el consabido "Fulano de tal" inscrito en la piedra, hasta que el muchacho se detuvo. Frente a él estaban dos tumbas diferentes. Llenas de suciedad y pintas con toda clase de insultos, era como si odiaran a la gente que estaba enterrada ahí.

— ¿Naruto-kun? —Hinata de repente tuvo miedo. La expresión de Naruto era algo que nunca había visto antes— ¿Estás bien, Naruto?

El muchacho no le respondió. Fue como si todo a su alrededor se convirtiera en un sueño, en algo que le estaba pasando a otra persona.

"Zorra" decía una "Traidor" decía otra "Vende patrias" "Ramera" "Corrupto" Naruto estaba sintiendo que le faltaba el aire y trataba de respirar sin conseguirlo. Alguien le tocó el hombro pero él se soltó. ¿De eso lo estaba protegiendo Jiraya, de saber la verdad? Bajo los insultos pintados y la mugre aun se podía distinguir las letras grabadas: "Kushina Uzumaki" y al lado "Minato Namikaze"

Entonces la reacción de Hiashi Hyuuga tenía sentido, las miradas extrañas de algunos adultos, los secretos de Jiraya. Pero aún así quedaba una pregunta.

— ¿Porqué? —Musito en voz baja y luego más alto mirando hacia Hinata— ¿Por qué?

—Tran-tranquilízate… —Hinata estaba asustada ante la fiereza del muchacho— Debe de haber… Debe de haber algu-alguna explicación…

—La hay, la tiene que haber, la voy a conseguir…

Naruto parecía eufórico, una extraña e inusual furia se estaba apoderando de él. Sin mayores miramientos se quito la chaqueta y la arrojó al suelo mientras caminaba decidido a la salida. Una temblorosa Hinata fue tras él, después de levantar la prenda del suelo, tratando de seguirle el paso.

**CONTINUARA…**

—**0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_Bueno, me he atrasado como siempre a pesar de que llevaba buen ritmo en la publicación pero como le ocurrió a mi esposa "Higurashi" hemos tenido algunas subidas y bajadas en la rutina de nuestro matrimonio y algunas trabas aquí y allá pero afortunadamente nada que no se enderece con esfuerzo, plática y amor._

_Por lo pronto les aviso que este es el penúltimo capítulo de la primera temporada. Después del próximo Higurashi nos dará un "Bonus chapter" y comenzaremos con la segunda temporada y cosas que los mantendrán al filo del ordenador._

_En el siguiente capítulo a Jiraya se le cae el mundo a pedazos, Anko sale a enfrentar un fantasma de su pasado, Naruto saca a relucir la verdad y su vida cobra un nuevo sentido, Hinata está dispuesta a lo que sea para reanimarlo y Una nueva sombra parece rondar este conflictivo Naruhina._

_**Próximo Capítulo: "Evolución"**_


	21. Evolución

**Capítulo 20: "Evolución"**

Jiraya miró con enfado el teléfono de la casa, en realidad no era culpa del aparato pero era más fácil echarle la culpa a un objeto que a una persona

Anko no había aparecido en todo el día y no contestaba su celular. En la comisaría no supieron darle información y el inspector Morino no parecía tener intenciones de soltar prenda. Aquello era molesto, especialmente porque toda la mañana había tenido la sensación de que las cosas no estaban marchando como deberían.

Bueno, aun quedaban algunas horas antes de que Naruto regresara de la escuela y podía dedicarlas a localizar a su adorada "chica de las serpientes"

La primera idea fue contactar a Kakashi pero lo pensó mejor, sería un desperdicio de recursos ir con el ANBU retirado sólo para eso, pero había algo en esa ausencia que le estaba dando mala espina y él sabía que no podía ignorar esas cosas.

Así que cuando Naruto entró a la casa intempestivamente, seguido de una Hinata con el miedo pintado en el rostro, supo que algo andaba bastante mal.

— ¿Naruto? —Jiraya se acercó un poco a él y notó su respiración agitada y un temblor leve en su cuerpo.

El muchacho no respondió, estaba viéndolo fijamente, sus ojos tenían una expresión confusa y enfadada.

—Yo… Yo… Lo sé. Lo he visto…

— ¿Qué has visto, muchacho?

— ¡Las tumbas, las malditas tumbas! —Estalló Naruto.

Jiraya sintió que el suelo se abría a sus pies.

—Encontré esto en la maldita chamarra que me diste. —Naruto le arrojó el papel a Jiraya— Vi las tumbas, lo que escribieron en ellas ¿Por qué?

—Na… Naruto…

—Los adultos me odian, siempre ha sido así. —El muchacho estaba lívido— ¿Fue por culpa de ellos? ¿Estoy pagando algo que hicieron ellos?

—Nadie sabe quiénes son tus padres. —Las alarmas en la cabeza de Jiraya sonaban como locas, no podía pensar correctamente ante la urgencia de calmar al muchacho— Yo… Gente que le importa…

—Gente que se avergüenza de mí…

—No digas eso muchacho… Nadie… —Jiraya trató de acercarse y tomarlo por el hombro.

Naruto dio un manotazo alejándolo de él, estaba enfadado, eufórico, una tonelada de cosas estaban pasando por su cabeza y el contacto físico era lo que menos necesitaba. Se dio la vuelta y casi empuja a Hinata al salir del departamento.

—No lo pierdas de vista. —Dijo Jiraya— Va a necesitar a alguien cerca de él.

Hinata sólo pudo asentir rápidamente y después salió tras Naruto. Jiraya los vio partir sintiéndose desolado, la edad y el silencio empezaron a dolerle como nunca antes.

—**0—**

Anko bajo del taxi que la había sacado del aeropuerto de Kusagakure. Cuando pregunto por la ubicación de la aldea del sonido u Otogakure le miraron extrañados. Parecía que nadie había escuchado tal nombre, no fue sino hasta mucho después que algunas personas le mencionaron que había una propiedad muy grande a unos pocos kilómetros de la capital de la hierba que posiblemente sería lo que estaba buscando.

Frente a ella se alzaba un portón estilo occidental y una enorme barda que parecía rodear por kilómetros y kilómetros. En la entrada, tallado en roca estaba un letrero que decía: Instituto Correccional Juvenil de la Villa del Sonido. Un poco dudosa jaló una cuerda que colgaba en un lado y escuchó una campana sonar a lo lejos. Unos minutos después el enorme portón se abrió y un hombre un poco más joven que ella, de cabellos plateados salió a su encuentro.

—Bienvenida, soy el doctor Kabuto Yakushi ¿En qué podemos ayudarla?

La mente de Anko empezó a trabajar rápidamente al escuchar ese nombre.

— ¿Algo que ver con el doctor Yakushi que fue arrestado hace tres años en Konoha?

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro del hombre y su mirada se torno glacial, aunque fue sólo un instante antes de recuperar el gesto amable.

—Malos entendidos y chismes que no vienen al caso. —Dijo— Pero aun no se con quien estoy hablando

—Mitarashi… Oficial Anko Mitarashi de la policía de Konoha.

— ¿No está un poco lejos de su jurisdicción oficial Mitarashi?

—En realidad solo vengo a ver al señor Orochimaru.

—Si… Orochimaru-sama estaba esperando verla… un día de estos.

La sonrisa de Kabuto le heló la sangre a Anko y de forma muy discreta se llevó la mano a la cintura, donde debería de estar su pistola, desafortunadamente no podía llevarla consigo en un vuelo entre países sin causar un problema así que estaba desarmada.

Desarmada y sola delante de un tipo que había sido acusado de tráfico de órganos.

—Bien. —Dijo fingiendo un aplomo que estaba lejos de sentir— Entonces no hagamos esperar mucho a Orochimaru-sama.

Caminaron por una vereda de piedra rodeada de árboles y flores. Era como una caminata por algún parque muy bien cuidado, pero estaba vacío. Tan sólo se escuchaban los discretos cantos de algunas aves aquí y allá.

—Que silencio hay aquí. —Dijo Anko, sin hablarle a nadie en especial.

—Es hora de la escuela. —Contestó Kabuto— Tenemos un horario estricto en este lugar. Después de todo… No es un centro recreativo.

Anko levantó la vista y vio que al final de la vereda se alzaba un edificio de muros grises, sobrio y austero, que contrastaba mucho con el alegre entorno. Más parecido a un reclusorio que a un albergue.

Al entrar al edificio no pudo evitar un escalofrío. El lugar estaba inusualmente helado, como si hubiesen entrado a una hielera o algo parecido. Los pasillos pintados de gris exactamente iguales, se extendían en todas direcciones como las entrañas de una serpiente muerta. Anko estaba temblando, no sólo por el frío que había en el lugar, sino porque también podía sentir la presencia de él, cerniéndose a su alrededor, como una aura maligna.

—Él está aquí. —Dijo Kabuto deteniéndose frente a una puerta—Puede pasar, yo traeré un poco de té.

Anko se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que le estaban temblando las manos, era un movimiento que parecía independiente a su voluntad. Haciendo un esfuerzo logró tocar de manera firme.

—Adelante. —Dijo una voz sedosa que le produjo un escalofrío por la espalda.

De alguna manera sus piernas se movieron y entró a la oficina. El interior era lujoso, con un extraño aire exótico. Parecía más bien el despacho de algún representante de estrellas. Las paredes llenas de fotos, artistas, políticos, empresarios… Era como un muestrario de influencias. Pero eso no impresiono tanto a la mujer como la figura que se encontraba recargada en el escritorio de caoba oscura que dominaba la vista.

Recordaba a Orochimaru. Como un hombre maduro, con los rastros de juventud todavía tratando de brillar en su rostro, un cabello negro con ligeros tonos grises y una mirada penetrante y ligeramente reptiloide… Pero lo que ahora tenía enfrente parecía más bien una caricatura de aquel hombre. Muchas cirugías, demasiado botox... Incluso tenía un aire femenino que resultaba perturbador.

—Cuanto tiempo, Anko-chan. —Dijo aquel hombre, canturreando las palabras— ¿A qué debo el honor?

— ¿Qué, que fue lo que le paso? —A pesar de todo no podía evitar el preguntarle.

—La guerra contra el tiempo, querida, la guerra contra el tiempo. —Con un gesto dramático regreso a su lugar tras el escritorio y se sentó— No me mires así, eso es tener ignorancia.

"_asco_" Fue la palabra que llegó a la mente de la mujer pero prefirió no hablar de eso.

—He visto los expedientes Namikaze. —Dijo sin rodeos. Como esperaba la expresión de Orochimaru se endureció y por un instante se vio de la edad que se suponía debía de tener.

—Sabutori enterró eso. —Orochimaru busco en un cajón y después sacó una cigarrera, le ofreció una a Anko pero ella se negó. Él simplemente se alzó de hombros y encendió el suyo— Hay muy buenas razones para eso.

—Todo el asunto apesta a trampas, a engaños… Y tiene su firma por todos lados.

—Anko, corazón. —Orochimaru rió sin muchas ganas— Me das más crédito del que me merezco. Yo tan sólo…

El movimiento fluido de Anko fue la única advertencia, pero el hombre ya estaba poniendo el escritorio como una barrera.

—Maldito bastardo… —Siseó Anko mientras controlaba sus ganas de saltar y romperle el cuello— Asquerosa, ruin y miserable…

—-Deja los halagos, querida, que me sonrojó. —A pesar de la aparente calma en su voz, los ojos de Orochimaru analizaban las posibles vías de escape— No has venido aquí sólo para tratar de matarme.

— ¿Qué estabas buscando? —Anko dio un paso atrás— ¿Qué pretendías atacando así al procurador Namikaze?

—Yo… Nada, en realidad. —Orochimaru se relajó un poco y se volvió a sentar— En esa época estaba mezclándome con muchas personas, aprendiendo, tu sabes, conociendo el mundo…

Anko se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con furia.

—Había muchos interese en la muerte de Izuna Uchiha. El no iba a heredar el liderazgo del clan, eso no era el punto. Pero él sabía.

— ¿De qué está hablando?

—Jiraya y algunos de sus amigos están investigando algo llamado "Akatsuki" —Orochimaru parecía mucho más relajado— No están tan lejos de la verdad. Pero yo sugeriría que mantuvieran ese perfil bajo. Aún hay poder detrás de ese nombre… Mucho poder.

— ¿Y qué hay de la esposa de Namikaze? —Anko comenzó a sentir una desagradable sensación en el estomago. Los ojos de Orochimaru no se separaban ni un milímetro de su cara— ¿Qué tuvo que ver su muerte?

—Un accidente. Con consecuencias. —La voz del hombre se volvió dura— Tan sólo tenían que recuperar un archivo y dejar algunas pruebas aquí y allá, que ella estuviera en casa ese día fue desafortunado. Pero resultó útil al final. Y antes de que pienses otra cosa. —Orochimaru levantó un dedo— Nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso y tampoco declararé nada ante nadie más. No puedes hacer nada al respecto.

—Lo que ha dicho podría reabrir el caso.

—Y matarme a mí en el proceso. Además de exponer el "secretito" de Jiraya y quizá matar a otras personas en el proceso. No mi querida niña, esto va más allá de lo que tu ley o las reglas pueden hacer. —Dicho esto el hombre hizo una señal dando por terminada la entrevista.

—No… No hemos acabado.

—Ya lo hicimos. —El hombre estaba ahora leyendo algunos archivos— Escarbaste mucho en el pasado de otros y no tengo humor para hablar de "nuestro pasado"

Anko tragó saliva con dificultad, tenía un nudo en la garganta y el estomago endurecido.

—Lograste que me quitaran mi licencia, casi término en la cárcel, creo que el daño fue bastante….

— ¡Trataste de violarme! —Estalló la mujer— ¡Era una niña que te admiraba más que a cualquier persona en el mundo! ¡Te aprovechaste de mí!

Orochimaru no contestó, bajó la carpeta que tenía en sus manos y miró a la mujer. Anko se estremeció ante la gélida mirada de su antiguo tutor, no había nada en esos ojos más que indiferencia. Kabuto abrió la puerta lentamente. Rompiendo el momento. Anko respiró hondo y salió de ahí empujando al otro hombre con el hombro. Kabuto trató de seguirla pero notó como su jefe le hacía una seña.

—Déjala. —Dijo— Ella no es el problema ahora… necesito que vayas de regreso a Konoha

— ¿Nuestras operaciones están en riesgo, señor? —Preguntó Kabuto con un dejo asesino en su voz.

—Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con lo que Pein o su gente estén preparando. Pero aún así, no estaría de más mantenernos con un ojo sobre eso.

Mientras Anko había logrado de alguna manera llegar a la salida y abrir el portón, camino unos pasos fuera, tambaleándose hasta que tuvo que recargarse en la pared. Trató de tomar aire pero una arcada se le vino en ese instante y sin poder contenerse, vació el contenido de su estomago en el pavimento.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba temblando, era como aquella vez, asco, miedo, confusión. Se quedó un rato más de rodillas mientras el resto del mundo comenzaba a recuperar sentido.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Las piernas aun le temblaban, respiró un par de veces más y un poco del aplomo perdido regresó a su lugar. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había ido a buscar información sobre el pasado de Naruto, aquello había sido una bravata de su inconsciente, un intento de cerrar cosas de su pasado. Al final sólo consiguió información y la sensación de estar caminando en aguas pantanosas…

—**0—**

Hinata estaba sentada en una pequeña banca, aun lado de los sacos de arena para golpear. Naruto estaba parado frente a uno de ellos, dándole con tal fuerza que parecía que se iba a romper en cualquier momento. Llevaba así casi una hora y no parecía querer detenerse. La chica miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que casi no había clientes. De hecho algunos ya estaban recogiendo sus cosas ¿Acaso era tan tarde? Miró su reloj. Apenas iban a dar las cinco de la tarde. El muchacho había estado dando vueltas por la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo y actuando como si ella no estuviera ahí. Pero Hinata se mantuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, hasta que llegaron al gimnasio y él se puso su traje deportivo.

—Disculpa. —La voz la sobresaltó. Era el dueño del lugar— Vamos a cerrar un poco temprano…

—Cla-claro. —Dijo ella—Le diré… Le diré a Naruto-kun que…

—Oh, no hay problema. —Dijo el dueño— Naruto-kun y Jiraya-san son muy buenos clientes. Y amigos así que se pueden quedar un rato más. —Miró a Naruto— Veo que ha tenido un mal día.

Hinata solo se alzó de hombros tímidamente.

—En fin, él sabe donde están las llaves. Asegúrense de cerrar bien.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y se alejó. La chica lo siguió con la vista. Él y otros clientes ya estaban saliendo. Suspiró y volvió a centrar su atención en Naruto, que ya había dejado de aporrear el saco de arena y permanecía de pie, con la cabeza recargada en el inmóvil objeto. Él último cliente abandonó el gimnasio.

—Lo siento. —Dijo Naruto después de un buen rato— Lo siento de verdad Hinata-chan. Por arrastrarte a todos mis problemas.

—No… No te preo-preocupes… Naruto-kun.

—No quiero que mis problemas se conviertan en los tuyos. No quiero arrastrarte, a lo que sea que se convierte mi vida.

No estaba segura de lo que quería decir. Pero las palabras se oían ominosas.

—Es mejor terminar con esto. —Naruto no la miraba a los ojos— Tu padre tenía razón al no querer que me acercara a ti…

—No es verdad, Naruto… —Dijo ella mientras la sangre se le congelaba en el pecho.

—Es verdad. Y yo, yo no creo que sea correcto. —Naruto pasó a su lado sin mirarla— Mejor… mejor vete a tu casa, dattebayo.

Hinata se quedo de pie, con la cabeza baja sujetando la chamarra que no había soltado desde que salieran del cementerio.

Naruto sintió que lo detenían del brazo, con firmeza, quería voltear pero sabía que si lo hacía se encontraría con los ojos de Hinata. Y sabía también que no resistiría verla, si quería seguir firme… Entonces escuchó el sollozo.

Giro la cabeza aun antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y vio a Hinata, sujetándolo con una mano mientras seguía con la bendita chamarra en la otra. Los ojos de ella llenos de lágrimas, sin apartarse de él.

—No. —Dijo con voz trémula.

—Hi… Hinata-chan.

— ¡No! —Exclamó ella soltando la prenda y agarrándolo con las dos manos— ¡No puedes hacer esto, no puedes! —Hizo un esfuerzo para controlarse pero las lágrimas caían con voluntad propia— Me dices cosas… Me haces sentir… Bien, mejor, diferente… Y luego, luego, luego simplemente te-te vas ¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¿Cómo quieres que pretenda que nada paso?

Naruto abrió y cerró la boca incapaz de contestar, temeroso de que su voz no saliera con la determinación necesaria.

Ella le tiró un golpe al pecho, más bien un manotazo sin nada de gracia o fuerza, pero él se quedó quieto, ella le dio otro y otro y otro más, pronto se convirtió en una andanada de manotazos.

— ¡Ego, ego, egoísta, insensible, i-i-idiota! —La chica lo golpeaba sin dejar de llorar— ¡Yo también lo arriesgo todo, yo también soy una molestia! —Aspiro fuerte. El pecho le temblaba— Nadie me quiere… Si tú, tú, tú me dejas… ¿Quién me va a querer?

Naruto se quedó inmóvil, tratando de pasar un poco de saliva por su garganta reseca. Él sabía que las cosas en casa de ella eran malas. Recordaba a Hiashi-sama y al idiota de Neji… En realidad nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso. Despacio le detuvo las manos, ella no hizo más movimientos. Inseguro, la acercó a él, temía hacer el gesto incorrecto pero la chica lo abrazó y se recargo en su pecho.

—Tienes razón… Lo lamento. —Le susurró Naruto— No estoy… No estoy muy acostumbrado a que la gente… Bueno tu sabes, este tan cerca.

—No vuelvas a decir que me vas a dejar… Por favor…

—No lo haré, es una promesa, dattebayo.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Ella levantó la cabeza y él sonrió un poco, limpiándole las lágrimas de los ojos. Hinata los cerró al contacto con las manos de Naruto, Se acercó un poco más a ella y la besó. Hinata se estremeció, como si de repente no quisiera que eso pasara. Pero en vez de alejarse puso las manos en la nuca del muchacho y respondió.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío cuando Hinata se pegó más a él. Los pechos de la chica se comprimían contra su torso y a pesar de la ropa podía sentir perfectamente su consistencia.

Hinata sentía que la sangre se le empezaba a agolpar en las mejillas. No era la primera vez que estaba así con Naruto, pero estaba muy nerviosa, no estaban en su casa, ni en la escalera de la mansión, era un lugar nuevo, estaban solos… Y esta vez no había nadie que los pudiera interrumpir ¿De verdad quería llegar tan lejos? Las manos de Naruto se movieron, una de ellas quedó cerca de sus pechos ¿Debía dejarlo? Si no lo hacía era posible que él se molestara, acababan de tener un conflicto, si ella no cooperaba lo iba a perder. Si Naruto quería, eso, entonces se lo daría…

Naruto comenzó a retroceder con la chica en sus brazos, hasta que dieron contra la pared. Tenía la cabeza embotada, la cercanía de ella le había bloqueado cualquier otro pensamiento, sus manos se movían sobre la muchacha con mente propia. Él comenzó a deslizarse en la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso con ella sobre su regazo, el beso se hacía cada vez más intenso, las sensaciones aumentaban, demandando más contacto. Hubo un ligero forcejeo por parte de ambos y la blusa de ella cayó al suelo. Rodaron por el suelo hasta que Naruto quedo encima, había dejado de besarle el cuello y ahora pasaba sus labios por el cuello de la chica, mientras ella sentía un hormigueo en el vientre, con las manos trataba torpemente de levantar la camisa del chico, pero sus dedos no coordinaban. Había un espacio en su mente, la vergüenza inicial, los nervios, pronto todo eso pasó a segundo plano cuando sintió a Naruto, besándola por encima del sujetador.

Algo, muy, muy en el fondo de Naruto le estaba gritando que se detuviera, que aquello era una locura. Pero su cuerpo no respondía a ese clamor apagado, el aroma de Hinata lo estaba volviendo loco, no era un perfume o algo así, era el aroma de ella, como si lo estuviera guiando y era algo que agradecía porque en realidad no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo. La chica respiraba con dificultad y cuando beso sus pechos por encima del sujetador, por un instante pensó que la había lastimado pero ella lo sujetó del cuello para que no se apartara, forcejearon un poco más, mientras de alguna manera trataban de quitarse los pantalones. Naruto maldijo la tela elástica que las chicas usaban para su ropa mientras que Hinata parecía no tener la menor idea de cómo manejar una bragueta; el pantalón de él cedió primero y el de ella llegó debajo de la cadera cuando ambos dieron un traspiés y cayeron al suelo sin mucha gracia.

Hinata cerró los ojos asustada, pensando que se iba a dar un golpe pero cayó encima de Naruto. Sus pantalones se habían resbalado hasta los tobillos y se estremeció al sentir contra sus muslos expuestos, la piel desnuda de Naruto.

El chico tragó saliva al sentir la entrepierna de Hinata contra la suya, era un calor agradable que lo estaba haciendo temblar. Al tratar de moverla hubo un roce que le mando una descarga eléctrica por la espina dorsal. Ella también se estremeció y lanzó una especie de gritito ahogado. Naruto estaba moviéndose sin pensar levantando y bajando su cadera, Hinata estaba muy roja y comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, el roce estaba empezando a producirle un cosquilleo que nunca había experimentado, ya no importaba la vergüenza, ni el miedo, sólo era esa sensación que parecía aumentar y aumentar y…

Naruto sintió una especie de explosión en su cuerpo una luz blanca que lo cegó mientras una oleada de placer le provocaba un espasmo muy intenso, en las brumas del clímax escuchó que Hinata gritaba y le apretaba las caderas con sus piernas. El instante desapareció casi de golpe y el muchacho se sintió desfallecer. Hinata cayó encima de él respirando con mucha dificultad, Naruto puso sus brazos temblorosos alrededor de ella y se quedaron en esa posición durante un buen rato.

Hinata se incorporó lentamente y se separó de Naruto, cubriéndose púdicamente. El muchacho también se sentó en el suelo, sintiendo una extraña mescla de tranquilidad y culpa. La chica parecía asustada, como si acabara de despertar sin saber donde estaba. Naruto se puso a gatas y se acercó. La chica miró al suelo, evitando su mirada, pero Naruto la tomó de la barbilla y le levantó la cara. Se sostuvieron las miradas un momento y luego la besó, ella parecía reluctante al principio pero se fue dejando llevar, hasta que terminó en el suelo con Naruto arriba de ella. Parecía que iban a comenzar de nuevo pero una extraña sensación en su ropa interior los detuvo. Al mirar en esa dirección vieron que su ropa estaba cubierta de fluidos, de ambas partes.

Se separaron. Naruto se quedó sentado con las piernas cruzadas mientras ella se hacía un ovillo. Hubo un momento de silencio, los dos sonrojados sin mirarse a la cara.

—Creo que Jiraya Oji-san le llama a esto "tercera base" —Murmuró Naruto

— ¿di-dijiste algo, Naruto-kun?

— ¿Eh? No… No, nada. En serio, dattebayo. —Respondió el chico poniéndose más rojo todavía.

Hinata sonrió un poco. Naruto se veía lindo con esa cara.

—Ne… Necesito bañarme. —dijo Hinata— Y ro-ro-ropa lilimpia…

— ¿Hinata-chan? —Dijo Naruto con un hilo de voz

— ¿Si? —La respuesta de Hinata salió intempestiva, como si fuera hipo.

—Yo… Yo quería… Es decir… ¿No te, te sientes incomoda con todo esto?

Hinata bajó la cabeza y lo pensó un poco antes de hacer un gesto negativo. A pesar de su miedo inicial, de la vergüenza. Había sido con Naruto y aunque no habían llegado a mayores… La experiencia había sido agradable.

Muy agradable.

—Yo estoy bi-bien… De verdad.

—Creo que aun hay agua caliente en las regaderas. —Dijo Naruto incorporándose— Las de mujeres están del otro lado… Espero que no te incomode, pero creo que nuestra ropa interior no quedo en buen estado…

—E-Está bien, no creo… creo que lo noten. —Aunque Hinata se preguntó como explicaría la ausencia de sus pantaletas si alguien llegaba a descubrirla.

Se levantó y caminó a la puerta de las regaderas de mujeres y se dio cuenta de que Naruto no se había movido, estaba de pie y parecía esforzarse por decir algo.

—Hinata-chan… Yo quiero decirte… A lo que quiero llegar… Es decir… Nosotros… Yo… Lo que yo siento… Lo que yo…

—Yo… Yo también Naruto-kun. —Hinata se adelantó a la idea del muchacho— Y no… No estoy arrepentida… —Hizo una pausa mientras recordaba la palabra que quería decir— da… da… dattebayo…

Naruto sintió que el pecho le iba a estallar de pura alegría.

—**0—**

—Nos estamos aproximando a la última semana de estudios. —Dijo al alumnado— Los exámenes de fin de curso han finalizado y me alegra informarles que todos han pasado de año. —Hizo una pausa mientras algunos chicos vitoreaban— eso demuestra que el esfuerzo y la determinación son la mejor herramienta para labrar su futuro. —Miró el reloj y suspiró— No tiene caso que les prolongue la tortura… Presidente de clase por favor.

Shikamaru se levantó como si se le fuera la vida en ese movimiento y después miró a todo el salón.

—Atención clase. —Los alumnos se pusieron de pie— Saludar. —Una reverencia al maestro y otra a la bandera del país del fuego— Clase terminada.

— ¡Arigatou gosaimasu! —Exclamaron los muchachos antes de salir del salón de clases.

Naruto estaba terminando de empacar sus cosas cuando Ino se acercó a él.

—Necesito que me prestes a Hinata por un momento. —Miró a la chica que estaba sentada en su pupitre— Hay una persona que trae un catalogo de zapatos y quiero su opinión.

—Bueno… —Naruto se mostró cauto— Si a ella no le importa…

— ¡Claro que no le importa! —Ino le dio una palmada en la espalda— ¡Son zapatos!

La ruidosa rubia tomó de la mano a una desprevenida Hinata y casi se la llevó en volandas fuera del salón. Ella le dirigió una mirada de apuro a Naruto y él le hizo una señal, de que la esperaba en la azotea de la escuela, ella entendió y asintió antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Con un poco más de calma salió del salón. Había visto a Sakura y Sasuke discutir algo a sus espaldas pero no hizo nada por indagar más. Al fin y al cabo eran temas que no le importaban.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que viera las tumbas, Jiraya no lo riño al regresar a la casa y el tema no volvió a ser tocado. Hinata tampoco parecía muy entusiasmada en recordarlo, aunque al llegar a lo sucedido en el gimnasio su cara adquiría un adorable tono rojizo y una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios. Algo bueno había salido de todo eso. El pesado de Neji había desaparecido casi totalmente del radar Uzumaki y las cosas se tranquilizaban un poco.

Subió rápidamente a la azotea, esperaba encontrarla vacía y poder tomarse una pequeña siesta. Pero se detuvo cuando vio a una figura recargada en la barda, contemplando el paisaje.

Por un instante pensó que Hinata se había adelantado. Misma estatura, misma silueta. Pero aquella chica era rubia y llevaba un vestido blanco con flores muy diferente al uniforme o a cualquier cosa que Hinata le gustara usar.

La chica al sentirse observada se dio la vuelta y Naruto dio un paso atrás mientras contenía la respiración. Era como ver a Hinata a través de algún extraño cristal de colores. El tono de piel, el cabello, los ojos de color lila…

— ¿Se te ofrece algo?

La voz impositiva y distante de la chica rompió la ilusión. Podría parecerse, pero definitivamente no era Hinata.

—Yo… Eh… Lo lamento, pensé que no había nadie.

—No importa. —La chica volvió a darle la espalda— Sólo vine a ver como es la ciudad. Mi oadre me transfirió aquí para el siguiente año.

Naruto se sentó en la jardinera, sin saber que decir. En realidad le sorprendía que una desconocida le hablara de esa manera.

—Es verdad. —La chica se volteo a verlo— No me presenté. Me llamo Shion. Shion de Onigakure.

—Yo… Soy Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki

—Mucho gusto en conocerte… Uzumaki-san. —Dijo ella mientras sonreía un poco— ¿Podrías ser mi guía y mostrarme la escuela?

Sonaba un poco a Ino. No pedía las cosas, era más bien como si ella estuviera haciendo el favor de pedirlas

—Me encantaría. —Dijo Naruto usando el mismo tono que usaba con Ino— Pero tengo una cita pendiente.

—Bien. —La chica no parecía molesta— Me imagino que estarás más desocupado cuando regreses a clases.

Hubo un cruce de miradas, Shion sonreía discreta y muy segura de si misma, Naruto nervioso trataba de apartar la vista de esos ojos Lilas. Finalmente se estremeció y haciendo un esfuerzo tomó su mochila y se dio la vuelta.

—Sí, sí… Cuando regresé a clases. Mucho gusto en conocerte Shion-san.

La chica no le contestó. Lo estuvo observando hasta que desapareció en las escaleras y después soltando una risita volvió a prestarle atención al paisaje.

—Naruto Uzumaki. —Canturreó el nombre— parece que Konoha puede ser un lugar muy interesante para vivir…

**FIN**

**Primera temporada**

—**0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_Pues llegamos al punto intermedio de este fic y finalmente ¡Finalmente! Acabé este capítulo que me estaba sacando canas verdes. Y no por la dificultad en escribirlo si no más bien por elementos externos que me mantuvieron en jaque, amén de un enorme lapso en que sufrí un bloqueo mental de aquellos…_

_En fin. Próximo capítulo: Iniciamos la segunda temporada con los problemas de Sakura y su relación. Naruto se siente acosado y Hinata enfurece. Hiashi se da cuenta que los tratos con el diablo nunca terminan y Jiraya considera que ya no puede mantener tantos secretos ah y casi sin notarlo descubrimos el paradero del kyuubi…_

_Sigue: _**Entre dos aromas.**


	22. Entre dos aromas

**Capítulo 21 "****Bonus**** chapter"**

**Entre Dos Aromas**

La habitación estaba en completo silencio y una semi oscuridad que era casi tan deliciosa como el callado entorno. Ocho de la mañana…

No. Era un poco más temprano. Sakura lo sabía, porque tenía por reflejo levantarse diez o quince minutos antes de que sonara la odiosa melodía monótona de su despertador. Eran alrededor de las siete y media, y esta vez el despertador no sonó, por la simple razón de que ella no se hallaba en su habitación.

La joven entreabrió un poco más los ojos, todavía con el resto del cuerpo inmóvil y adormecido por ese peculiar cansancio que va más allá del sopor. Vislumbró de reojo el entorno, sin apartarse siquiera las sábanas.

Paredes blancas, un escritorio lleno de libros y cuadernos de la escuela; amontonados y arrumbados como si en semanas no se hubiesen usado. Algunas hojas desperdigadas sobre ellos, ropa acumulada sin ningún orden sobre una silla. No, no era su habitación.

Ahogó un bostezo, sin moverse giró únicamente la cabeza y entonces le escuchó. De reojo, su vista encontró la silueta de su compañero, descansando a su lado. Sasuke le daba la espalda, sumido en un sueño profundo y roncando débilmente. Sin moverse en absoluto a pesar de que Sakura se irguió levemente en la cama.

Ella le contempló en silencio, y su semblante aun expresaba aquella ensoñación con que solía verle…desde la primera vez que pasó la noche en su casa.

¿Cuánto hacía de aquello? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos quizá?

Una y media, aunque el tiempo vuela cuando una se enamora…adjudicó aquella tenue vocecilla mental. Sakura suspiró hondo, sabiendo que parte de aquella premisa interior era casi totalmente cierta. Había más de un año de convivencia con Sasuke, más de un diálogo intercambiado –aunque con el "señor-monosílabo" como solía llamarlo Ino, no era un dialogo propiamente- más de una simple cita después de la escuela; y sin embargo, aun tenía el aplomo de aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas, casi como si fuese la primera vez que le veía.

"Su" Sasuke.

Sí, pero a qué precio. Un año, y vaya que habían pasado cosas. No sólo entre ellos sino también en todo su entorno.

Naruto.

Y ahí se detuvieron sus pensamientos. Si, él rubio escandaloso, el "baka" entrometido, el cual había sido su mejor amigo desde la secundaria, y ahora…

Ahora también había franqueado una pequeña barrera. Los malentendidos se arreglan, cosa que solía decir su madre mayoritariamente y Sakura no dudó en ponerlo en práctica. Pese a lo que ella sentía por Naruto, que era casi como el hermano que siempre quiso tener, había melladuras que no deseaba que se solidificasen. Un amigo así solo se encuentra en un millón de años y ella no quería perderle, pese a que Sasuke se había interpuesto, según pensaba ella. También estaba Hinata, sin embargo, ese era un asunto que sólo incumbía a Naruto. Sakura al igual que Ino, sólo tenían la obligación de toda amiga: aconsejar hasta donde se pueda. Y lo mismo hacía con ella, como el asunto trivial de "la primera vez".

Su mente y su atención volvieron de nuevo a Sasuke y las circunstancias del día anterior. Segunda semana de vacaciones y la oportunidad de fugarse a casa del Uchiha por segunda vez era algo que ambos tenían en mente desde el lunes. La primera vez fue una ocasión que bien pudo tomarse la oportunidad como muy pocas; habían salido repentinamente temprano de clases, ella le acompañó a casa con el pretexto de pasar el rato viendo televisión…y simplemente ocurrió.

No fue algo que tuviesen preparado o con minuciosos detalles. No, simple y pura espontaneidad. Aquellos besos y caricias que habían comenzado a incrementar de intensidad hacía meses. Las contadas ocasiones en la escuela, durante los cortos recesos en que ella le acompañaba detrás de las gradas de la cancha en sus cortos lapsos totalmente a solas, sentía las manos de Sasuke recorrer cada rincón de ella. Aun con el uniforme, el calor del tacto del chico se acrecentaba. Ella no podía ocultar y menos fingir que esa premura era casi asfixiante. Sofocante y exigua.

Inclusive, la última ocasión en que aquello estuvo a punto de ocurrir. Hacía dos semanas, tras una hora larga y tediosa de literatura; una hora de clase que ellos eludieron con el objetivo tan usado por Sasuke.

"Quiero estar a solas contigo, Sakura".

Nada romántico. Nada sensible o profundo. Un comentario "tan Uchiha", como solía decir Ino a modo de sorna.

Y Sakura simplemente accedió, como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía meses. Desde lo de Naruto y puede que un poco antes, habían acordado que no querían "dar imagen pública", exhibirse, mejor dicho. Era demasiado incómodo terminar siendo la comidilla del resto del plantel, y más si en el enunciado se mencionaba a Sasuke Uchiha.

Claro, los rumores eran ocasionales pero nunca permanentes. La vida seguía y la rutina apacible era algo cómodo en la vida tanto del Uchiha como en la de Sakura. Y esa tarde contaría como una de tantas, a no ser del fuego acrecentado. Una situación que parecía que se les iría de las manos…al menos para Sakura.

Del mismo modo que las tardes anteriores, el tacto comenzaba a subir de nivel. Más aun, cuando ella le permitió a Sasuke el contacto aun más cercano…por debajo de la pertinente tela de la blusa...y de la falda.

Más cercano. Más cálido. Y las profundas embestidas de la lengua del chico en su boca tampoco ayudaban. Sintió que Sasuke pasaba una mano sobre uno de sus muslos, separándolo un poco. Ella se lo permitió, inclusive al momento en que éste se acomodó entre sus piernas, acrecentando aquel peculiar movimiento que arrancaba uno que otro suspiro en Sakura.

Con la espalda tumbada contra la pared, sentía como él le empujaba con las caderas y sus manos armaban un duelo inminente contra su sostén por debajo de la blusa del uniforme. Y los pantalones de Sasuke estaban entreabiertos. Sakura jadeaba, articulando monosílabos inconexos. Un debate entre la razón mental y lógica; y el apuro de su entonces virginal cuerpo. Permitir o no permitir.

Sakura, aun dudosa, prefirió lo segundo. A la larga, la espera se postergó a un par de días. Pero para ella, eso parecía haber sido lo más propicio. No quería desperdiciar el momento, no uno como este. Primeras veces solo hay una…y según la opinión de Ino, eso era lo más permisible por hacer.

—Haberlo hecho detrás de las canchas hubiera sido tan bajo e impropio como en el armario del conserje —había dicho Ino al día siguiente, cuando una temblorosa Sakura la sacó de sus ensimismados pensamientos justo a la hora de la salida. —al menos si fuese en su casa…

Ignorando las otras frívolas sugerencias de Ino, lo otro estaba más al alcance. Sasuke no objetó nada y ella quería que las horas avanzaran más rápido hasta llegar a ese ansiado viernes.

Repetir aquel torbellino de sensaciones en una entrega total, aquella magia que había entre el contacto de sus cuerpos…

Nada de eso ocurrió. Al menos no como ella hubiese esperado. Para una primera vez, las cosas pudieron haber sido menos…tensas. Tal y como habían acordado, las dos y media horas faltantes de clase, las pasaron en casa de Sasuke. El lugar lo conocía de mera entrada por las últimas ocasiones en que le había llevado a presentar y veces en que acordaban para ir a terminar los deberes por la tarde. Fuera de eso, el haber pasado la noche en la habitación de Sasuke, puede que fuese uno de los pocos aspectos memorables.

Bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara de mesa y el silencioso ambiente, el calor había iniciado al igual que en otras tantas ocasiones, sin embargo, había "algo" que lo había hecho descender. Ella estaba aun insegura, a pesar de las anécdotas y comentarios que previamente Ino había advertido en sus tantas charlas improvisadas. No había nada que Sakura no hubiese oído mencionar, sin embargo…faltaba "algo".

El contacto de Sasuke era más marcado, más seguro. El dolor inicial era inminente, pero pudo tolerarlo mientras el chico se adentraba pausadamente. Ella se había acoplado jadeantemente a su ritmo e inclusive comenzaba a disfrutarlo. El vaivén fuera y dentro también, inclusive más con la textura resbaladiza del preservativo. El movimiento subía de nivel, más y más hasta llegar al deseado clímax, del cual, Sakura sólo pudo sentir un leve temblor en su intimidad, producido por el pulso del Uchiha en una última y entrecortada estocada. Sólo eso y el vago calor producido por Sasuke al eyacular.

No hubo aquel cielo plagado de colores estrambóticos ni música de fondo. Nada, salvo esa extraña sensación. Porque era extraña, no apacible ni explosiva. Sólo _extraña_.

Una primera vez que ella seguía recordando hasta el más mínimo detalle, porque era eso; _su_ primera vez.

Segunda vez. No había variado mucho, inclusive con haber cambiado de lugar. Ésta vez él le permitió llevar la iniciativa y ahora Sakura estuvo encima de él. Llevar el ritmo ahora fue placentero, durante breves y escasos minutos. Justo antes de preverse aquella deseada explosión, Sasuke le tomó de las caderas y sin separarse en absoluto, la giró u quedó el tumbado sobre ella. Empujó dos veces y todo terminó.

Dos veces y ninguna enteramente para ella.

"No había prisa. Aun somos demasiado jóvenes". Ésta idea era una pronta disculpa para ella misma, y una exoneración para él.

Volvió a mirarlo. Dormido y ajeno a todo el torbellino de ideas. Tan típico de él, tan…Sasuke.

Recorrió la sábana con cuidado, vislumbrando hacia dónde había quedado su ropa. Encontró parte de ella en el suelo, sin embargo, no quería armar ruido y despertarle, así que tomó lo primero que encontró; una larga camisa deportiva de él. Se la puso, cubriendo su total desnudez, levantándose con cuidado bajo el crujir del colchón y salió al pasillo, rumbo al baño.

En el reflejo del marco del espejo sobre el lavabo, avistó su rostro, aun somnoliento y con el cabello revuelto. Nuevamente aquella ensoñadora media sonrisa, en conjunto con ese brillo peculiar en sus ojos verde esmeralda.

Sasuke.

Sasuke. Aquel que ni en broma sería un galancete como los que aparecían en las telenovelas que ella y su madre veían de vez en cuando, ni siquiera sería de los que dicen algo profundamente sentimental. No sería ni siquiera un extrovertido Naruto, pero sin embargo, ella le quería, así nada más.

Pese a lo que dijesen todos, la sola idea de imaginarse con alguien más, para ella en este momento era algo risible y tan ficticio como terminar saliendo con Naruto.

Sasuke está bien tal y como esta…aunque, si fuese más expresivo, mas como…

El nombre le asaltó de repente, como esas ocasiones en que sin más te acuerdas de alguien en el momento menos preciso. Ella rio para sus adentros y rehuyó la idea.

Itachi.

¿Y qué demonios hacía acordándose del nombre del hermano mayor de Sasuke?

No venia al caso, sólo lo recordó porque fuera de Sasuke, era el único Uchiha con el que había intercambiado más de un simple saludo. Sólo hablaba un poco más de lo que hacía Sasuke y no denotaba aquel gesto hostil tan cotidiano de ver en los Uchiha, a excepción de la madre de Sasuke.

Solo eso y nada más.

Sakura salió, tras acomodarse levemente el flequillo y sin percatarse de la puerta entreabierta de la habitación contigua a la de Sasuke, hasta que casi tropezó con él.

Hasta encontrar una mirada eludida por parte del Uchiha mayor, Sakura recordó su estado actual; despeinada y ataviada únicamente con una playera de Sasuke. Sus mejillas instantáneamente se pusieron tan rojas como un tomate, y bajó la mirada al instante.

—Oh…buenos días…Itachi-san —No esperó respuesta y pasó de lado hacia la habitación de Sasuke, cerrando tras de sí.

Itachi, inmóvil y con la mirada clavada en la puerta cerrada, solo espetó un suspiro, un suspiro largo y apagado.

—Buenos días, Sakura-chan –dijo a la nada.

—**0****—**

Bajo la tenue luz de la habitación un grupo de figuras se movían con la comodidad de quién está acostumbrado a la penumbra. El lugar era amplio y se distinguían varios asientos que pronto fueron ocupados por los misteriosos personajes. Uno de ellos se sentó ante un enorme escritorio oscuro que dominaba la vista.

—Los plazos se están venciendo. —Dijo con voz profunda— Nos ha tomado demasiado tiempo llegar a esta parte del plan, necesitamos acelerar las cosas… A como dé lugar.

—A pesar de tener a un miembro tan importante del comité directivo como aliado. —Dijo otro— No hemos podido penetrar el blindaje de _Uchiha ad Worx._

—Los nuevos códigos de seguridad y cuentas fueron cambiados por los miembros más jóvenes del comité. —Replicó otra figura con tono de incomodidad— Y actualmente sólo una persona tiene acceso a ellos.

—Lo que nos obliga a trabajar más sobre él. —Dijo la figura desde el escritorio— Le extenderemos una atenta invitación a que se una a nuestro equipo de trabajo. Sasori y Deidara se encargaran de hablar con él

—Siempre me ha gustado relacionarme con gente nueva, unh. —Dijo uno de ellos mientras se sobaba las manos.

—No vas a intentar nada extraño. —Le amenazó la persona a su lado— Me molesta que seas tan impulsivo.

—Sólo decía… —Deidara respondió como un niño regañado.

—Dejar a esos dos encargados de algo así sólo nos causara problemas. —Dijo una figura recargada en una pared— Aún no nos recuperamos del desastre que causaron con Sabaku no Gaara.

— ¡Eran muchos guardias, unh! —Protestó Deidara— Y los "juguetes" de Sasori-sama no sirvieron.

—Es suficiente. —Dijo la persona tras el escritorio, con voz calmada pero firme— Kisame, tú te encargaras de que no se vaya a cometer ningún acto "impropio" con nuestro futuro miembro.

—Y ahora tenemos niñero…

La figura recargada en la pared se movió, dejando ver a la media luz las inconfundibles facciones de Kisame Hoshigaki.

—Ya oyeron al jefe. Pórtense bien o los castigare.

Aquel comentario podría sonar inicuo en labios de otra persona, pero en él, siempre quedaba flotando aquella sensación de amenaza. Los dos aludidos tan solo tosieron nerviosos para el beneplácito de Kisame.

—Para mañana Itachi Uchiha habrá recibido nuestra atenta invitación.

— ¿Y si se niega? —Una de las figuras era la de una mujer que permanecía recargada en el escritorio.

—Tus iras a tratar de contactarlo primero. Asegúrate de que reciba una tarjeta. Veremos si es lo suficientemente listo para aceptar.

—No lo hará. —Alguien se levanto y fue a la puerta. Por entre las sombras se distinguía a un hombre ya mayor— Tiene un sentido del honor y la decencia que da asco.

—Entonces lo haremos a nuestro modo. —Dijo la figura en el escritorio— Sólo nos falta un pequeño detalle…

—Kyuubi —Dijo la figura que se alejaba— Jiraya ha cometido algunos errores últimamente… ¿El hombre que capturaron dijo algo más?

—Parece que sabía menos de lo que esperábamos. Tan sólo era por los papeles de una adopción.

—Adopción… El hijo de Minato desapareció después de la muerte de su madre. Quizás sea momento de prestarle un poco más de atención a los movimientos del viejo "sannin"

—Zetsu se encargará.

—Eso espero, Pein. —Dijo la figura abandonando la habitación— Por tu bien eso espero.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Siguiente episodio: "Mentiras"**

—**0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_No ha sido fácil salir de tantas cosas. Problemas familiares y emocionales, pero finalmente veo la luz al final del túnel y finalmente el bonus chapter ya está en línea._

_La primera parte da un atisbo a las cosas que se iban desarrollando en torno a Sakura e Itachi que al final tendrán un papel preponderante en la línea de la historia (No daré mas spoilers) Esta parte escrita por la mano de mi esposa y creadora de "Rosa de dos aromas" Higurashi-fanfiction. Más que nada también como un regalo para aquellas lectoras (Y alguno que otro lector) que se entusiasmaron leyendo ambas obras._

_Sin más me despido._

_En el siguiente capítulo: Naruto ante una situación para la cual no esta preparado. Hinata experimentando cosas nuevas y no muy agradables y Anko haciendo algo que nunca espero hacerle a Jiraya… Estén atentos._


	23. Mentiras

**Capítulo 22: "Mentiras"**

Naruto se detuvo ante la puerta trasera del restaurante Ichiraku, eran un poco antes de las ocho de la mañana y aunque el lugar ya estaba abierto, aún faltaba para que se empezara a llenar. Tomó una bocanada de aire y sacando el pecho entró al lugar.

—Justo a tiempo Naruto. —Teuchi, el gerente y cocinero parecía muy aliviado— Me alegro que decidieras regresar.

— ¿Y por qué no regresaría? —Preguntó Naruto mientras buscaba su mandil— La paga es buena… Y el ramen es gratis.

Teuchi rio bastante mientras le daba unas palmadas al muchacho que parecía muy serio con su trabajo.

—Es raro encontrar a jóvenes que de verdad estén interesados en el trabajo, Naruto. —El hombre dio un suspiro— Todo se les va en juegos, internet y esas cosas.

—Pues si quiero internet y esas cosas debo de comprarlas, dattebayo. —Naruto sonrió con fiereza— Y nada en la vida es gratis.

—Así se habla. —Muy a su pesar el dueño del restaurante se sentía impresionado por la determinación del chico—Ve a limpiar las mesas y asegúrate de que la ingrata de mi hija no esté con… —Teuchi hizo una pausa como si tragara una píldora amarga— Con su novio.

— ¿Ayame-neechan? —Naruto se sorprendió— ¿Con novio?

—Ya tienen rato. —Teuchi lo acompaño a la cocina— Sólo que ahora parecen más "encariñados" que antes. Temo, temo que esto sea el principio del fin…

Naruto no entendió bien porque era tan malo que Ayame tuviera novio. Tal vez eran pensamientos de adulto, aunque no había visto que Jiraya tuviera esa clase de ideas. Quizás porque, después de todo, él era un chico.

La hija de Teuchi estaba limpiando la caja mientras platicaba con un hombre joven enfundado en un traje sastre, algo en él le resultaba familiar a Naruto, le parecía recordar vagamente a alguien, pero era demasiado disperso para tener una idea clara. Aparte de él, sólo estaba una mesa con dos personas, un hombre de rostro severo y una chica que reconoció como la que conociera en la azotea de la escuela antes de salir de vacaciones. Un poco dudoso se acercó a ellos.

—Bu… Buenos días ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

—Dos ramen de puerco, grandes y té helado. —Dijo el hombre sin prestarle mucha atención.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza creyendo que la chica no le quitaba los ojos de encima pero ella no dijo o hizo nada más. Poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando y Naruto olvido a la chica y se concentró totalmente en el trabajo que iba llegando.

— ¡Hay pedidos, Naruto! —Exclamo Teuchi desde la cocina— Las direcciones habituales ¡Tienes media hora!

— ¡Con quince minutos me bastan, dattebayo! —Exclamó el chico con firmeza mientras tomaba unos paquetes de la barra.

Salió a toda prisa del restaurante sin darse cuenta que lo seguían. Al detenerse en una esquina algo lo hizo darse la vuelta y se encontró con la chica rubia que se parecía mucho a Hinata.

—Hola. —Dijo ella acercándose mientras sonreía.

—Eh… Hola. —Naruto vio el semáforo y estaba en alto. Después a la chica mientras trataba de recordar su nombre— ¿Shion-san?

— ¿Trabajas de repartidor?

Naruto se sintió un poco desconcertado, aquella pregunta era demasiado tonta, lo suficiente como para que el lo notara ¿Acaso le estaba tomando el pelo?

—Eh… Se supone…

Ella le sonrió mientras acomodaba un cabello tras su oreja. Naruto vio el gesto embelesado y sintió un extraño ardor en las mejillas.

—Mi papá me dejo sola después del desayuno ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

—No… No creo que sea correcto. —Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba tartamudeando y se sentía incomodo. O algo parecido, en realidad no estaba seguro, la actitud de aquella chica le agradaba pero al mismo tiempo lo ponía nervioso ¿Porqué no dejaba de verlo a los ojos? Era como si quisiera hipnotizarlo o algo parecido— Mira… Yo… Yo estoy trabajando. Va contra… Contra las reglas llevar acompañantes. — ¿Contra las reglas? No supo de dónde sacó eso pero parecía una buena idea.

Shion parecía un poco decepcionada pero se recuperó al instante.

—Bueno… ¿Y si te veo cuando salgas a comer?

Dentro de la cabeza de Naruto comenzó a sonar una alarma que no solía estar ahí. Pero fuera lo que fuera no era nada bueno. Generalmente y con muy, muy honrosas excepciones, las chicas lo solían evitar, a menos que fuera, como en el caso de Ino, para sacarle algún favor o como Hinata… Y en ese momento Shion no parecía querer algún favor en especial… o tal vez si…

La imagen mental se esfumó casi al instante mientras maldecía a Jiraya y a Anko desde el fondo de su corazón.

—Mira… Yo… Tengo cosas que hacer… mejor… mejor otro día.

La chica pareció meditarlo antes de sonreír de nuevo.

—Entonces será mañana. Tendremos una cita, Uzumaki-san.

Shion se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar mientras Naruto terminaba de procesar la conversación.

— ¡Yo nunca dije eso! —Exclamó mientras casi dejaba caer los pedidos— ¡Espera, nunca quedamos en nada!

Pero la chica ya había desaparecido entre la multitud.

— ¿En qué momento dije que si? —Naruto se apuró a llevar los pedidos mientras pensaba en voz alta— Esa chica es la reina de las rarezas, dattebayo.

No estaba molesto, o tal vez un poco, en realidad que una chica se portará así con el era extraño. Podía recordar a Sakura y su "cerca, pero no demasiado" y a Hinata y su "A mi lado pero no me atrevo" Shion acababa de entrar a una categoría nueva y sólo la había visto un par de veces. Aquello le estaba empezando a asustar.

—**0—**

—De verdad estoy sorprendida. —Dijo Tenten— Pensé que tu padre no te iba dejar regresar.

La chica le hablaba a Hinata mientras ambas caminaban entre los cubículos de la exportadora de su familia.

—Creo que sabe… Que nunca estaré lista para mi deber como Hyuuga, si no empiezo a aceptar mis responsabilidades. —Dijo Hinata con aire ausente— Tengo un compromiso con tu padre y debo de cumplirlo, Tenten-sempai.

Hubo un silencio muy largo y Hinata se dio cuenta que la muchacha más grande la miraba con asombro.

—Muy bien. —Dijo Tenten después de un momento— ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Hinata-chan?

La chica Hyuuga la miró sin entender, preguntándose si la había ofendido o había faltado a alguna norma que no conociera.

—La Hinata de hace un año no podía soltar una palabra sin empezar a tartamudear, o mencionar a su padre sin asustarse. —Tenten la miraba de frente con los brazos cruzados— Estoy… Muy contenta con este cambio.

Hinata se sonrojó hasta tomar matices alarmantes, desde que Naruto se le declarara nunca se había sentido así de extraña.

—Mejor ve a trabajar antes de que te desmayes. —Dijo Tenten buscando la manera de reducir la tensión emocional de Hinata— Hay pedidos y detalles que no se han corregido en unas semanas.

—Bien. —Dijo Hinata recuperando el color normal de su rostro— Me encargaré ahora mismo.

—**0—**

Un poco después del mediodía Hinata y Naruto comían tranquilamente en una banca del parque cercano. Aquel lugar se había vuelto su sitio favorito desde que se encontraran ahí la primera vez.

—Ya paso mucho… —El chico dejó su comida y miró al cielo—Desde que comimos aquí la primera vez.

Hinata sonrió, sorprendida al notar como había pasado el tiempo. Tomó un bocado más de su bento y este nunca llegó a la boca. Se quedó en su tenedor mientras veía una limusina estacionarse frente al parque, un nudo se hizo en su estomago.

El nudo se desvaneció al notar que era Hanabi quien salía de ella. Venía con el abrigo que solía usar cuando asistía a las clases de ballet y por la expresión en su rostro, no estaba muy contenta.

—Tenten-san me dijo que te iba a encontrar aquí. —Dijo sentándose sin más ceremonia en medio de ellos— La profesora Irina canceló las clases y me quede como con una hora de no hacer nada, quería ir a comer contigo y cuando llego a la oficina de Tenten no te encuentro por ningún lado…

Naruto permanecía un poco pasmado con la hermana de Hinata, la niña simplemente no paraba de hablar, no resultaba enfadoso, simplemente era extraño ver un comportamiento tan diametralmente opuesto.

_Parece que ya se quien es el consentido de la casa Hyuuga, dattebayo_

—Es suficiente. —Dijo de repente Hinata— Te… Acompaño al auto.

—Pero, acabo de llegar.

—Te acompaño al auto.

El ambiente festivo se torno tenso de repente. Naruto pensó en decir algo pero una sospecha le hizo permanecer callado. Hanabi primero se vio afectada, después, tomando una pose digna se levantó y sin mediar palabra regreso a la limusina. Hinata se limpió las manos en una servilleta antes de seguir a su hermana menor.

—No tenías que hablarme así. —Hanabi caminaba con la cabeza baja.

—No tenías que venir…

La niña levantó la cabeza para ver a su hermana, nunca la había escuchado hablarle en ese tono. Tragó saliva y sintió que se atoraba en su garganta.

—Así suena padre cuando te habla a ti. —Dijo en un murmullo quebrado mientras cerraba la puerta del auto de golpe.

Hinata se sacudió como si hubiera despertado de un mal sueño, solo atino a ver como el auto de la familia se alejaba. Por un momento pareció meditar lo que había pasado y después regreso al lado de Naruto.

— ¿Todo está bien, Hinata-chan? —Preguntó Naruto con cautela.

Hinata pareció dudar un momento, antes de ocultar su rostro en una máscara de tranquilidad.

—Todo está perfectamente. —Dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa— ¿Recogemos la basura Naruto-kun?

—**0—**

Jiraya daba vueltas como un león enjaulado. Dos semanas sin saber de Anko y cuando finalmente ella se aparecía en el departamento…

—Se que estos panqueques son tus favoritos. —Dijo ella desde la cocina— te apuesto a que te come una docena como mínimo.

Esa no era ella. Por lo menos no en la forma que sabía que solía ser. Era un poco… Ridículo por decirlo de alguna manera, era como una caricatura, como si ocultara algo.

Y esa no era la peor parte.

Durante esas dos semanas Naruto se había convertido en una sombra en la casa, pocas conversaciones y muchas ausencias, pero cuidando de no sobrepasar los límites de la disciplina. Demasiado tiempo fuera pero nunca como para tener una excusa para reprenderlo. Jugando siempre en la delgada línea de la paciencia del viejo Sannin. "Se está volviendo más listo de lo que le conviene" Pensó en su momento el hombre.

Miró el reloj, calculando que Naruto estaría por llegar del trabajo, después escuchó un sonido extraño que venía de la cocina, algo más que la sartén y los movimientos habituales de alguien cocinando. Era una voz femenina entonando algo…

Anko Mitarashi estaba canturreando. Aquello fue el colmo. Haciendo acopio de valor entró a la cocina y se sentó en la barra, justo a espaldas de la ahora desconocida mujer que le preparaba panqueques.

—Anko-chan… ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras platicar? —Preguntó, pasó un momento y al no obtener respuesta aguijoneó un poco más— Nunca me dijiste a donde habías ido de viaje.

—Cosas de la policía. —Contesto ella— Investigaciones menores, tu sabes.

—Pero ¿A dónde?

Ella movió la mano dándole a entender que no tenía importancia. Jiraya suspiró y trato de tomarlo con calma.

—Puedo preguntarle al inspector Morino a donde fuiste.

— ¿Y porque habrías de hacer eso? —Anko dejo de cocinar y se volteó para mirar al hombre— Yo nunca he cuestionado tus… cosas de abogado.

—Mis cosas de abogado nunca me sacaron de la ciudad de forma misteriosa.

—Pues mi trabajo si… —Anko regresó a atender la estufa— Es misterioso y lleno de secretos.

Jiraya entrecerró los ojos cuando escucho la forma en que ella había dicho "secretos"

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que paso el día que Hiashi Hyuuga apareció por aquí?

—Esto parece uno de tus interrogatorios criminales…

Cuanto enfado había en su voz, el hombre se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros, Anko reaccionó saltando y empujando a Jiraya lejos de ella.

El hombre se quedó recargado en el desayunador mientras ella permanecía a la defensiva sujetándose el cuello con una mano, como si tratara de evitar que el la agrediera.

Jiraya conocía esa pose… Cuando encontró a una Anko de diecisiete años con las ropas desgarradas y una fea mordida en su cuello, tratando de ocultarse en el armario del conserje, el día en que Orochimaru había demostrado la clase de serpiente que era en realidad.

—Fuiste a Otogakure. —Aquello no era una pregunta— ¿Qué tenías que hacer en ese lugar?

—El estuvo detrás de todo. —Dijo ella con la voz controlada— De las mentiras, de las difamaciones, le arruinó la vida a un gran hombre… ¿Qué hiciste tú? —Dio dos pasos adelante— ¿Qué hiciste para ayudar a ese hombre que decías querer como un hijo?

Jiraya no contestó.

—El hablo de personas detrás de esto, de hombres poderosos, de algo llamado "Akatsuki" ¿Qué pasó? Las cosas que dijo, era como… Como si tú hubieras permitido…

—Yo no permití nada. —Dijo Jiraya cruzándose de brazos y bajando la mirada— El te dijo la verdad en algunos aspectos, tenía que permanecer como si ignorara las cosas, para poder protegerlo.

—Creo… que pudiste hacer más.

—He hecho más de lo que te imaginas. Tuve que mentir, ocultar y aceptar culpas que no son mías, tuve que vender a clientes que confiaban en mi para distraer la atención, Tsunade se divorció de mi, enfadada, enojada, pensando que yo no era más que un viejo libidinoso y que el niño que adopté solo era para aliviar algo de mi culpa. —Jiraya se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina— Honestamente no tengo ganas de panqueques… Voy a algún bar a emborracharme.

El hombre salió del departamento azotando la puerta tras de sí, Anko dio una especie de suspiro, casi parecido a un gemido, antes de darse la vuelta y tirar todo lo que había cocinado al bote de basura.

—**0—**

Naruto y Jiraya se cruzaron justo en la esquina, sin dirigirse la palabra. El chico notó que su mentor estaba particularmente molesto pero no se sintió con ánimos de pensar que ocurría, era un día bastante bueno como para arruinarlo recordando las razones por las que estaba enfadado con él.

En vez de llegar a su casa siguió caminando en dirección opuesta a la de su mentor y después dio la vuelta en la esquina, justo en dirección a la escuela, al único lugar en donde no lo buscarían.

No pensaba esconderse ahí, tan sólo necesitaba estar un poco más de tiempo fuera de la casa. Tenía tantas cosas en la mente cuando veía a Jiraya, tantas cosas que preguntarle pero sabía que el viejo se portaría esquivo. Y eso era lo que le molestaba, necesitaba respuestas.

Se detuvo frente a la verja del colegio y suspiro pensando en que era muy mala idea tratar de saltarse la barda. Siempre tratando de saltarse clases para salir temprano y ahora estaba tratando de entrar por la fuerza. Pensó en lo ridículo de la situación y dejó escapar una risita.

— ¿La escuela te causa gracia, Naruto-kun?

Naruto dio un salto y se dio la vuelta. Shion de Onigakure estaba parada detrás de él, llevaba un vestido de algodón muy delgado y corto, calzando unas sandalias que dejaban ver sus pequeños dedos pintados de rosa, ella notó que la veía fijamente y le sonrió con picardía.

— ¿Me estas siguiendo? —Preguntó él. En realidad esperaba que no respondiera, aquello era demasiada coincidencia.

—Claro que no, tonto. —Dijo ella riéndose— Mi papá y yo vivimos en el edificio de enfrente. —Señaló una construcción frente a la escuela, cruzando el pequeño parque— Te vi cuando te acercabas. —Dio dos pasos hacía él— Esa cabellera rubia es difícil de esconder ¿Sabes?

Naruto se rascó la cabeza, sintiéndose algo apenado.

—Bueno ¿Y qué haces aquí? Es un poco tarde.

—Salí a pasear… —Lo pensó un momento antes de agregar— Necesitaba un lugar donde estar un rato.

—Ya veo… —Dijo ella pensativa, entonces sonrió— ¿Por qué no vas a mi casa? Esta cerca y tengo gaseosa.

—No quisiera molestar a tu papá… Es algo tarde.

—Padre no está. —Dijo ella alzándose de hombros— Es sacerdote Sintoísta y se queda en el templo hasta el amanecer. —Volvió a sonreír— Estoy sola toda la noche.

Algo en la cabeza de Naruto le susurró que era una mala idea, pero algo le gritó que eso era mejor que estar parado frente a la escuela.

—Está bien, después de todo tengo algo de sed, dattebayo.

Shion se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar seguida por Naruto. El chico se puso un poco nervioso al notar que aquel vestido era más delgado de lo que pensaba ya que a contraluz dejaba ver la silueta de la chica ¿Ella se daría cuenta de eso? Prefirió no pensarlo y tratar de mantener su mente ocupada en otras cosas.

—Es aquí dijo ella abriendo la puerta de un departamento de la planta baja. —Creo que no voy a necesitar mucho para llegar pronto a la escuela.

—Yo también vivo cerca de aquí. —Dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba los tenis para entrar a la casa— Pero me cuesta mucho trabajo levantarme temprano.

-Creo que es cosa de tener la actitud apropiada para levantarse. —Dijo ella mientras de un saltito se descalzaba y entraba a la casa— Después de todo estamos en la primavera de nuestras vidas y… ¿Por qué te ríes?

—No… No, nada. —Dijo él mientras se controlaba— Es que sonaste igualito que Rock Lee-sempai

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza.

—Un compañero de grado superior. —Naruto trató de ignorar ese gesto. Era igual al que solía hacer Hinata— Yo… Este… Mira tengo que decirte algo…

—Ya sé. —Dijo Shion mientras lo llevaba a la sala de la casa—Tienes novia y esto te incomoda un poco.

—Sí, exactamente ¿Cómo lo sabías?

Shion se quedo detenida a medio camino provocando que Naruto casi se tropezara con ella. La chica se dio la vuelta con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro.

—Yo… Yo estaba bromeando.

—Creo que esto es lo que llaman "Una situación incómoda" —Naruto se rascó la cabeza— Me parece que mejor me voy.

—No, espera. —Ella lo detuvo, sujetándolo de la manga de su chamarra— Esta bien, además sólo tomaras algo de gaseosa y me harás compañía un rato… Nada raro ¿Está bien?

De nuevo aquella vocecita susurrando que era una mala idea, pero era sólo una chica, no era como si fueran a robarle o algo así.

Tomo asiento en la sala mientras Shion iba a la cocina. Era un departamento ligeramente más grande que el de Jiraya y él, un poco más lujoso también, podía ver en un estante varias fotos y premios, se acercó con curiosidad y vio que eran reconocimientos de diversas disciplinas. Escritura tradicional, matemáticas, concurso de historia…

—La chica es una matada, dattebayo. —Murmuró al ver una foto de ella junto con el club de shogi de su escuela anterior.

Entonces vio otra foto de ella, sin duda tomada en la playa donde usaba un pequeño bikini. Naruto enrojeció y decidió mejor irse a sentar. Verla a ella era como tener una versión diferente de Hinata ¿Pero era mejor o peor? Shion era definitivamente más desenvuelta (Incluso un poco intimidante) pero no parecía una mala persona. Si Hinata fuera un poco más así…

—Por fortuna había hielos en la nevera. —Dijo Shion entrando en ese momento, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos— La gaseosa no estaba fría ni de broma.

Le dejó un vaso frente a él y después se sentó a su lado cruzando las piernas. Naruto tomo su vaso y después de tenerlo un momento en sus manos le dio un sorbo. Paso un minuto completo antes de que hablaran.

—Por alguna razón esperaba que fueras más divertido, Naruto-kun.

— ¿Qué? —El chico alzó las cejas sin entender y después negó con la cabeza— Ah, lo siento, es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, no siempre estoy así de callado.

—Me imagino que tu novia te tiene ocupado.

—Son otras cosas…

La chica dejó el vaso en la mesita de centro de la sala y le prestó más atención a Naruto. El simplemente le negó con la cabeza.

—Mira… Mejor olvídalo, es complicado, demasiado. —Naruto suspiró— Incluso creo que ni los adultos que lo saben lo entienden del todo.

Shion se acercó un poco a él y con cierto nerviosismo lo tomó de la mano. Naruto miró los dedos de ella y pensó que las manos de las chicas siempre eran muy reconfortantes. Pero…

—No debería de estar aquí. —Naruto se levantó de golpe.

Shion lo imitó y ambos quedaron a pocos centímetros uno del otro. Viéndose fijamente. La chica retuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos mientras Naruto se estremeció, sabía lo que iba a pasar pero aún así no hizo nada; sus labios se encontraron mientras ella se estrechaba contra él y caían de nuevo en el sillón.

Era tan extraño no tener control de la situación. Shion le acariciaba la espalda mientras sus labios se presionaban mas contra los suyos, obligándolo a abrir la boca y aceptar la entrada de su lengua. Fue una sorpresa descubrir lo excitante que era esa caricia ¿Hinata haría lo mismo? La chica metió las manos por debajo de su camisa y la levantó, aquello provocó que se separaran por un momento y Naruto pudo ver los ojos de la chica, notó deseo, determinación, cosas que no tenía Hinata.

Simplemente porque ella no era Hinata.

Shion tenía mucho sin sentirse tan emocionada por algo, el chico de los ojos azules le había gustado desde el primer momento que lo vio y ahora estaba ahí, sentada en su regazo, besándose, metió las manos bajo su camisa y sintió un vientre plano y duro, quería ver, le levanto la camisa y le miró a los ojos por un momento, entonces el pareció enfriarse.

—Tengo novia. —Naruto la tomo de la cintura y la quitó de encima de él con suavidad— No es correcto, en verdad esto no está bien. Mira, eres bonita y eso, pero…

—Me gustas. —Dijo ella haciendo un esfuerzo por no dejar salir su frustración— No es un crimen.

—Que directa. —Naruto se rascó la punta de la nariz— Pero eso no cambia nada, yo tengo novia y la quiero mucho. No debí…

—Está bien. —Dijo ella levantándose con la camisa de él en las manos— Me supongo que tengo que aceptar que algunas veces no se puede ganar, pero. —Levanto la camisa— Por lo menos tengo un trofeo.

—Oye. —Dijo él tratando de alcanzar la camisa pero ella la puso a sus espaldas

—Tendrás que quitármela, Naruto-kun. O darme otro beso

Él estiró la mano pero se detuvo, la chica sostenía aquella prenda a su espalda y tenía esa mirada de determinación que lo estaba poniendo nervioso

—Bien. —Naruto se levantó y sin camisa fue hasta la entrada— Por lo menos tengo mi chamarra. —Tomo la prenda mencionada y se la puso, subiendo los cierres hasta casi el cuello.

—Como dije. —Shion lo veía sonriente desde la entrada mientras jugaba con la camisa robada— Unas veces se pierde y otras se gana.

Naruto solo rio un poco sin ganas antes de abrir la puerta y salir de ahí. Shion espero a que él se hubiera ido antes de tomar la camisa y olerla con deleite.

—**0—**

— ¿Castigado? —Hinata se quedo con la comida a mitad del camino a su boca.

—Por lo menos esta semana. —Dijo Naruto terminando de comer su bocado— Del trabajo, directo a la casa… Por lo menos podremos hablar por teléfono. Jiraya oji-san me permitió conservar el celular.

—Ya veo… —Hinata se quedó pensativa— ¿Crees que puedas estar en el cumpleaños de Sakura-chan?

Naruto la miró con sorpresa, Hinata sólo se alzó de hombros.

—Tenías razón al decirme que exageraba con ella. —La chica parecía un poco apenada— Y además es de las pocas… personas que me hablan.

Por una vez, Naruto prefirió no decir nada, aunque estaba contento al ver que los celos de Hinata habían disminuido.

Por ahora.

— ¿Porqué te castigaron?

A Naruto se le atragantó el ramen mientras la respuesta instantánea saltaba a su mente. "_Estuve en la casa de una chica hasta que se me hizo demasiado tarde_"

—Yo… Yo… Me quede caminando por la calle por mucho rato… Y no me di cuenta de la hora.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, aparentemente satisfecha con esa respuesta. Naruto suspiró aliviado y regresaron a comer en silencio.

Hinata no lo expresó, estaba acostumbrada a decir una cosa y sentir algo diferente. Y lo que sentía era que Naruto no había sido honesto con ella, pero no podía preguntar, aun no podía tener el valor para hacerlo.

**Continuara…**

—**0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_El gran Kaiosama reportándose y actualizando lo más rápido posible, bien ahora hay una cuña en el Naru/Hina ¿Acaso se avecina una tormenta o sólo un chubasco? Por lo pronto es cosa de esperar._

_En el próximo capítulo: Sakura tiene un amargo cumpleaños que la lleva a una increíble sorpresa. Naruto descubre más cosas acerca de la familia Hyuuga de una fuente inesperada y eso le provoca un sentimiento de culpa, Jiraya decide que es momento de poner fin a los secretos pero Anko no está preparada y menos el chico rubio. Y Akatsuki comienza a moverse en la ciudad._

_Sigue: _**Verdades incomodas.**


	24. verdades incomodas

**Capitulo 23: "Verdades incomodas"**

Naruto y Jiraya habían hecho una especie de tregua, los silencios incómodos se habían acabado y cambiado por frases pequeñas y algún comentario aislado. No una victoria en la relación, pero sí, un pequeño avance para mejorar las cosas. La semana de castigo había pasado muy rápido, incluso había podido ver a Hinata sin muchos problemas

Ahora estaba parado frente al espejo de su habitación poniéndose una camisa de vestir blanca mientras pensaba que una muñeca barata de porcelana no había sido el mejor regalo para Sakura-chan.

"Por lo menos la fiesta sorpresa va a estar divertida" Pensó Naruto cuando recordó que su misión era llevar a Sakura a la casa de Ino con cualquier excusa. Tanto la chica rubia como Hinata habían estado preparando algo para la festejada.

—Tu semana de castigo acabó, Naruto. —Jiraya apareció en la puerta de su cuarto— Espero sepas ser más correcto la próxima vez.

—Si… Lo prometo, dattebayo. —Naruto tomó el regalo de la cómoda— Voy a ir a casa de Ino a dejar esto y después iré por Sakura-chan.

—Muy bien, muchacho. —Jiraya se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar— Me alegra… que tu y la chica Haruno se hayan vuelto amigos de nuevo.

Naruto se quedó quieto cerca de la salida, extrañado por el tono de tristeza de Jiraya, lentamente se volvió para verlo a la cara.

—Ella… Bueno ella y su madre tampoco han tenido una vida fácil, es bueno que tenga gente que la entienda.

Naruto lo pensó un momento y asintió.

—Creo que si… Tengo que irme, regreso en la tarde.

No hubo más palabras entre ellos, Jiraya simplemente asintió y Naruto cerró la puerta al salir.

—**0—**

—Pues créelo o no, es un buen regalo de cumpleaños, Naruto-kun. —Ino miraba la pieza que Naruto había traído— La pondré con los demás regalos.

Hinata se seco las manos en el mandil que Ino le prestara y le sonrió con aprobación a Naruto, esto provocó que el chico se sonrojara. Pero su atención se centró pronto en el pastel de chocolate que estaba en la mesa.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra, Naruto Uzumaki! —Ino pareció presentir las intenciones del chico rubio y se asomó desde su cuarto— Un "impropio" dedo tuyo en ese pastel y comerás piedras en la fiesta.

Naruto lanzó un gemido de frustración y se metió las manos en la bolsa del pantalón. Sai estaba ahí también, sentado en la sala dibujando sobre una lamina de papel.

El muchacho pálido levantó la vista de su trabajo y le sonrió a Naruto, mostrándole lo que estaba haciendo.

Era un dibujo de Ino y Hinata decorando el pastel, el trazo era a grafito y las sombras se veían muy naturales, a pesar de la reluctancia que le causaba el pálido novio de su amiga, tenía que admitir que era un buen dibujante.

—Se ven muy naturales, dattebayo. —Naruto se acercó para observar mejor el trabajo del chico— Las expresiones son de ellas y… —Miró más detenidamente el dibujo— Oye… Hinata parece, muy triste…

—Oh. —Sai le dio una segunda vista a su dibujo— ¿Qué no es así?

—Claro que no. —Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

—Tengo la sensación de que en realidad no la has visto bien, Naruto-kun. —Dijo el muchacho mientras seguía dibujando— Y me sorprende, después de todo eres… Su novio.

Naruto bufó enfadado por el comentario de Sai y se alejó de él, era imposible que alguien, alguien, pues tan raro fuera capaz de notar cosas así. Además ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que él no era un buen novio?

"_Y en realidad, no soy un buen novio, dattebayo_" Pensó en ese momento al recordar lo que había pasado en casa de Shion. Pero lo tenía que callar, moriría primero antes que ella supiera la verdad.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que haces Naruto Uzumaki? —Ino lo sacó de sus pensamientos con aquel grito.

—Yo… ¿Eh? —Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de meter un dedo en el merengue— Bueno, tengo hambre.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra meter tus dedos impropios en ese pastel! —Dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos— Mejor ve por Sakura-chan para empezar la fiesta.

—Está bien. —Naruto se metió las manos en el bolsillo— ¿Vamos Hinata-chan?

—Hay que arreglar la mesa y traer las gaseosas. —Dijo la chica sonriendo— Ino va a necesitar más ayuda.

Naruto se acercó a ella y la besó. Esta vez Hinata no se puso roja o extraña, simplemente rio un poco y le dio un empujoncito.

—No te tardes.

—Claro que no… —Contestó él mientras caminaba de espaldas— Estaré aquí en un… —Se estrelló contra la puerta dándose un cabezazo. Lanzó un gemido de dolor y tratando de simular que no fue tan grave salió del departamento.

—**0—**

—Sakura, te buscan abajo.

Sakura levantó la vista de su libro y vio a su madre asomándose por el quicio de la puerta. Asintió mientras dejaba su tarea casi terminada y salía de su habitación. No bien había bajado las escaleras cuando se dio cuenta de que era Naruto. Y por la cara que tenía sólo podía significar una cosa.

"_Ino me preparó una fiesta sorpresa_" Sakura agradeció internamente que su amigo fuera tan obvio como un anuncio de neón. No se sentía particularmente lista para las sorpresas ese día.

—No espera que hubiera una reunión hoy, Naruto. —Mintió Sakura mientras buscaba su abrigo— crei que estarías haciendo la tarea.

—Bueno. —Naruto se rascó la cabeza— Hinata-chan me ayudó a terminarla pronto, tu sabes, cada que nos reunimos en el parque a comer.

—Sí, me imagino.

Salieron de la casa en silencio. Naruto no hablaba para tratar de no arruinar la sorpresa, Sakura porque estaba pensando en la enorme diferencia entre la relación de su amigo y la de ella con Sasuke.

No, no había un punto de comparación y le molestaba pensar que Naruto estaba "mejor" simplemente quería pensar que las cosas eran diferentes… Pero ver que él y la chica Hyuuga eran tan unidos, le hacía notar la extraña y tensa situación que era estar con Sasuke.

— ¿Pasa algo, Sakura-chan? —Preguntó Naruto al sentirla tan callada.

—No… nada. —Dijo ella saliendo de sus pensamientos— Me… me pregunto que estará planeando Ino.

Naruto tosió nervioso y comenzó a reírse para tratar de cambiar de tema. Sakura sonrió un poco al notar lo transparente que era Naruto, tan fácil saber que pensaba.

"Ojalá así fuera Sasuke" y aquella idea le ensombreció el rostro una vez más.

—**0—**

La verdadera sorpresa vino cuando la fiesta recién empezó.

—Ne, esto no lo puedo creer, dattebayo –Naruto apoyó los codos en la mesa. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una curiosa mueca de berrinche— ¡¿Cómo es posible que el teme no vaya a venir?

Sakura simplemente asintió con la cabeza, mientras desviaba su atención de la certera incriminación de Naruto, removiendo ruidosamente los hielos de su vaso de limonada.

—Pues yo a eso lo llamo una completa falta de sensibilidad y cortesía. ¡Qué impropio! – Correspondió Ino—Si Sai me hiciera eso en _mi_ cumpleaños, lo mandaría de un puntapié directo a la luna.

Un muchacho tan pálido como la cera de una vela, estaba sentado junto a ella.

—Yo nunca haría eso –respondió el aludido Sai, con una voz escueta y una sonrisa plana.

Ino simplemente sonrió mientras pasaba su mano por el hombro del muchacho.

—¡Pues si yo llegó a ver al teme, lo agarro del cuello y le pateo las…!

El resto de la frase murió cuando Hinata lo tomo con delicadeza y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo, el chico se había levantado en una pose de desafío, como si el mencionado fuera a entrar en cualquier momento.

—Lo lamento. —Le susurró a Hinata mientras se sonrojaba.

—Yo también me molestaría. —Dijo ella también en voz baja— Menudo idiota ¿No crees?

El muchacho rubio sonrió ante la fiereza de ella.

—Bueno, no dejemos que eso nos quite el sueño. —Ino jugaba con el dial de la radio— Hay gaseosas, botanas, pastel… —Se detuvo un momento mientras escuchaba la noticia de un asalto a un autoservicio cercano— Noticias, que aburrido… —Siguió jugando con el dial y se detuvo al escuchar una canción conocida— _long kiss goodbye_. Bueno eso ya es otra cosa.

El resto de la fiesta transcurrió con tranquilidad, algunos amigos más llegaron y pronto la música y las pláticas dominaron el lugar.

Un poco después de las cinco de la tarde Sakura discretamente fue por sus cosas y se despidió de los reunidos en la casa de su amiga.

—Quedamos en vernos en el restaurante. —Le dijo a Ino— Apenas tengo tiempo de llegar a la casa y cambiarme.

—Claro. —Ino parecía dudosa— me imagino que te estará… Esperando.

Hubo un lapso de silencio entre ellas, una especie de incomodo entendimiento, finalmente Sakura se dio la vuelta y salió del departamento.

—**0—**

No era muy tarde pero se sentía cansada.

Anko había estado atendiendo el robo a la tienda de autoservicio Taro, uno de los asaltantes le había disparado en la pierna al dependiente sin razón alguna y eso le preocupaba. Significaba que esos asaltantes podrían llegar a matar a alguien la próxima vez.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y arrojó las llaves en el pequeño recipiente al lado de la puerta, entonces escuchó que caían sobre otro juego de llaves. Solo podía significar una cosa.

—Bienvenida a casa, Anko-chan.

Jiraya estaba sentado en un sillón frente a la puerta, estaba vestido con sudadera y sandalias, parecía relajado pero se podía sentir el ambiente pesado a su alrededor.

—Creí que no me volverías a hablar. —Dijo ella tratando de dar un tono casual a su voz— Ya pasó una semana desde que me dejaste colgada con tu comida.

—Tú nunca cocinas para mí…

— ¡Estaba tratando de hacer algo lindo por ti! —Estalló la muchacha dando un manotazo en la mesita cercana a la puerta.

—Lo estabas haciendo porque te sentías culpable, porque te sentías mal contigo misma. —Jiraya se levantó del sillón— pero, pero tienes razón en algo. Nunca he sido muy honesto contigo.

Anko bajó la vista, sentía que Jiraya se acercaba a ella y eso la estaba asustando. El recuerdo de cómo fue atacada la sacudía, no podía olvidar. Levanto un poco la mirada y se dio cuenta de que el hombre se había detenido.

—Después de que te encontré escondida, cuando Orochimaru te atacó me enfurecí. Como nunca. —Jiraya la miraba directamente a los ojos— La muerte de Kushina-san, los rumores, los problemas con la firma de abogados, todo se acumuló en ese instante. Pensar en que aquel hombre al que llamaba amigo… —Tragó saliva antes de continuar— Dios sabe que si Tsunade no hubiese estado ahí lo habría matado. Eras una niña, una inocente niña que admiraba al hombre equivocado… Claro que cuando te volví a ver ya no lo eras, me… Me sorprendió mucho darme cuenta que eras una mujer fuerte y hermosa.

Anko hizo una especie de puchero y bajo la vista de nuevo, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—Ya estoy muy viejo y cansado, ya no puedo cargar con esto solo… Pero no quiero que otra persona comparta conmigo esta responsabilidad. No quiero obligarte.

—No me obligarías. —Dijo ella en apenas un murmullo— Yo quiero ayudarte.

Hubo silencio, casi un minuto entero. Entonces Jiraya regresó a su sillón y poniendo las manos en las rodillas tomó aire.

—Después de la muerte de Kushina, Minato se obsesionó con el Kyuubi, y las razones para que Madara estuviera involucrado. La carpeta que le diera el chico ese, bueno, jamás fue encontrada. Porque él la había memorizado, todos los datos estaban en su cabeza… O por lo menos eso pensé.

Anko sintió que la mortificación cedía paso a la curiosidad.

—Naruto no sólo debe permanecer oculto por ser el hijo de Minato… También guarda un secreto, algo que ni él sabe…

—**0—**

Shion salió de la tienda con su bolsa llena de víveres, lo suficiente para tener una cena de una persona. Su padre seguía tramitando los engorrosos papeles para establecer el templo Sintoísta y darse de alta en el registro de practicantes del país del fuego, aquello la dejaba sola en casa por días.

No le molestaba mucho en realidad, ya se había acostumbrado desde que su madre decidiera abandonarlos, solo que ahora esta nueva ciudad ofrecía aspectos muy interesantes, entre los cuales se encontraba un muchacho rubio llamado Naruto Uzumaki.

No era un capricho, por lo menos no era algo como los que recordaba. La mayoría de los chicos siempre parecían estar detrás de ella, un simple gesto de su parte y cualquiera de ellos se lanzaría al vacio. Pero no Naruto, él era diferente, eso era lo que ella buscaba, necesitaba.

Un auto se detuvo estrepitosamente a media calle sacándola de sus pensamientos. Por un momento pensó que hubo un choque, pero el auto aparentemente se había detenido de la nada. Entonces descendió una persona. Un muchacho de veinte o veinticinco años, impecablemente vestido. Shion se apartó un poco, pudo apreciar ansiedad en su rostro, remarcado por unas líneas cerca de sus ojos que asemejaban ojeras. Pasó a un lado de ella sin siquiera verla, la curiosidad la hizo seguirlo con la mirada, hasta que él se detuvo frente a una chica de cabello rosa que caminaba un poco más adelante; él le empezó a hablar, ella parecía triste, como esquivándolo, finalmente ella respondió y parecía a punto de llorar. Shion solo podía suponer ¿Se trataba de una reconciliación? Él la rodeo con sus brazos y ella lentamente aceptó el gesto, permanecieron abrazados un momento; una isla de calma en el ir y venir de la gente por las calles. Shion se sintió ligeramente maravillada ante aquel incidente en medio de la calle, sin duda algo para recordar después, pero por lo pronto había que llegar a su casa paras preparar la cena.

—**0—**

Naruto llegó a su casa un poco después de las ocho de la noche. Como había prometido. Dejó a Hinata cerca de su casa y mientras se despedían pensó en que sería agradable no estarse escondiendo de su padre… O de aquel idiota que se decía su primo, o dejar de sentirse como un paria… Y ya que estaba en eso, deseó la paz mundial.

Fue directo a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de leche, ya tenía casi toda la tarea terminada así que podía ir a su cuarto y terminar de jugar "ninja sangriento cuatro" que había comprado con su último pago. Escuchó risas y susurros del cuarto de Jiraya, sólo podía significar algo. Él y Anko habían hecho las paces, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que había pasado. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo distrajo. Anko apareció en la cocina, vestida con su diminuta bata de casa y sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacía.

—Buenas noches renacuajo ¿Pasaste una bonita velada?

—Sí, creo que es así.

—Me alegra oírlo. —Dijo ella sentándose en una silla. Miro el envase de leche y tomo un tragó directo de la botella— Tu padrino y yo tuvimos algunos problemas… De comunicación.

—No es cosa mía. —Dijo Naruto alzándose de hombros— Ustedes ya están bastante grandes para saber lo que hacen, dattebayo.

—Naruto… —Anko miraba la punta de sus pies— Nunca te he pedido nada en serio ¿Verdad?

—Pues, pues no. —Dijo el extrañado— En realidad solo bromeas conmigo todo el tiempo…

— ¿Puedo pedirte que tu y Jiraya hagan las paces?

El chico se irguió, sintiéndose ofendido.

—El calla por una buena razón, no te había dicho todo lo que pasó con tus padres por una muy, muy buena razón y no es la que te imaginas.

Naruto se dio la vuelta para irse pero sintió que lo jalaban de la camisa, se dio la vuelta y quedó a pocos centímetros de la cara de Anko; ella se veía muy seria.

—Si a alguien le importas y te quiere es él… Y yo. Te pido que confíes en él.

Naruto bajó la mirada, pensativo, nervioso, en realidad el no quería seguir enojado con Jiraya, pero no sabía cómo terminar con todo eso.

—Solo háblale de forma normal. —Dijo ella guiñándole un ojo— No tiene caso que hagas más grande.

—Creo que eso haré. —Dijo el chico levantando la mirada— Gracias por ayudarme Anko-chan…

Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos un breve instante antes de que Anko sin mayor ceremonia le diera un beso en los labios.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, dattebayo? —Naruto estaba tan sorprendido que casi se va de espaldas contra la mesa de la cocina.

—Porque me dieron ganas. —Dijo ella con la mayor naturalidad del mundo— Y porque creo que has estado fantaseando con eso desde que me viste la primera vez. —Naruto iba a protestar pero ella le guiño un ojo mientras ponía un dedo en sus labios— No, no, cualquier cosa que digas será usada en tu contra renacuajo. Buenas noches.

Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta en una mida replica mientras la mujer regresaba a la habitación. Finalmente se recargó en la mesa de la cocina mientras se apretaba la frente con una mano.

—Esa mujer me va a sacar canas verdes, dattebayo. —Luego suspiró— Y como van las cosas se va a convertir en mi madrina.

Y dando tumbos como borracho regresó a su habitación.

—**0—**

—Naruto, atiende la mesa tres.

—Sí señor.

—En cuanto acabes saca la basura y lleva unos pedidos.

—Si, Ayame nee-chan.

Naruto se movía de un lado al otro del restaurante, atendiendo con rapidez. Ya eran pocas mesas y pronto tendría tiempo de ir a comer con Hinata como lo venían haciendo desde que empezaran las vacaciones.

—Naruto. —Dijo entonces Teuchi, el dueño— Olvida la entrega, la señorita Yoru pasó por su orden, tienes suerte, iras más temprano con tu novia.

— ¡Gracias Teuchi-san! —Dijo Naruto— Entonces solo voy a lavarme las manos.

El hombre vio a su empleado modelo entrar al baño y se sintió bastante satisfecho. Pero esa sensación desapareció cuando la puerta del local se abrió y la enorme silueta de Kisame Hoshigaki se apareció en la entrada.

—Muy buenas tardes, Teuchi-sama. —Dijo el hombre mientras entraba pavoneándose por el lugar, mostrando una sonrisa plagada de dientes que lo hacían lucir aun más amenazador— Por si no recuerda hoy es día de paga.

Teuchi bajó la mirada, conteniendo su furia, entonces vio a su hija, asustada y después a los pocos clientes que estaban ahí, todos mirando al policía con desagrado.

—Ni un centavo más. —Dijo entonces irguiéndose— Eso de la protección se acabó hoy. Señor Hoshigaki.

La sonrisa no desapareció del rostro, ni la falsa amabilidad.

—Señor mío, No creo que esté en condiciones de…

—Usted es el que no está en condiciones de nada. —Teuchi fue al mostrador y descolgó el teléfono— Voy a llamar al cuartel para reportarlo, ya he tenido bastante de su…

El resto de la frase murió cuando vio al policía parado justo frente a él, apuntándole con su pistola de cargo.

—Si oprime un solo numero más…

—No se atrevería.

— ¿De verdad quiere tentar su suerte? —La sonrisa de Hoshigaki había desaparecido, ahora hablaba con una calma mortal— Yo tengo menos que perder de lo que se imagina.

Entonces casi de la nada apareció un chico rubio, corriendo en su dirección mientras lanzaba una especie de gruñido. Kisame giró para apuntarle pero el muchacho le dio un manotazo y la pistola se escapó de sus manos, nadie, nunca en su carrera alguien había hecho algo tan descabellado. Kisame trató de reaccionar y fue recibido con dos cortos y consistentes ganchos al estomago, pegaba duro, pero por desgracia no lo suficiente. Lo sujetó del cuello y lo levantó para verlo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué pretendes, muchachito idiota? —Dijo mientras Naruto pataleaba y trataba de alcanzarlo— No eres nadie, podría arrestarte por esto, con todo y lo que paso ¿Acaso crees poder ganar asó de fácil?

Entonces Naruto levanto la vista, sus ojos azules cargados de furia y convicción enfrentaron a las pequeñas pupilas del policía corrupto.

—No sabes de lo que soy capaz…

Kisame tuvo una regresión. Diez años atrás, cuando un hombre rubio de ojos azules lo arrinconó contra la pared, amenazándolo con esas mismas palabras, con esa misma expresión, cosa que era imposible, el hombre rubio estaba muerto, nadie podía tener ese rostro… A menos, a menos…

Bajo a Naruto y lo empujó para alejarlo un poco de él. Se acomodó la camisa y con calma recuperó su pistola, regresándola a su funda.

—Hablaremos de esto después, Teuchi-sama. —Dijo mientras abandonaba el lugar— tiene suerte de que sus empleados sean tan valientes.

No supo que pasó a sus espaldas después de que salió del lugar. Subió a su patrulla y avanzo algunas manzanas antes de detenerse en una esquina y tomar su teléfono celular. Lo miró atentamente mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decir, en realidad sonaba extraño. Pero de cualquier manera oprimió el número de su contacto. El teléfono sonó tres veces antes de que le contestaran.

—Buenas tardes, Pein-sama… ¿Recuerda esa cosa que dijo que nunca íbamos a encontrar? Bueno, resulta que acaba de golpearme… No, literalmente me golpeó, el viejo Jiraya nos vio la cara estos años…

**CONTINUARA...**

—**0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_Estamos avanzando cada vez más en esta trama y para los que siguieron "Rosa de dos aromas" sin duda se encontraran con guiños y cada vez más frecuentes a esta obra._

_Por lo pronto en el próximo capítulo veremos una reunión de emergencia con Akatsuki, Shion queriendo conseguir lo que quiere a cualquier precio y muy, muy de pasada les aviso que en el siguiente capítulo habrá una escena lemon._

_Sigue: _**"Vientos de tormenta"**


	25. Vientos de tormenta

**Capitulo 24: "Vientos de tormenta"**

Dolor… Era como si toda su vida, toda su existencia se redujera a esa palabra, a esa prisión que le apartaba de cualquier otro sentimiento. Estaba sólo y eso lo enloquecía ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Las ventanas cerradas con gruesas cortinas oscuras no le permitían saber si era de día o de noche. Pero daba lo mismo, el dolor no se iría así de fácil.

Konan abrió la puerta con mucha cautela, sabía que el efecto de la droga ya había pasado, que Pein estaba teniendo una migraña. Lo distinguió sentado en un sillón justo en medio del cuarto vacio, era el único mueble en aquella habitación, los demás habían sido destrozados en su momento por sus arranques de furia. Ella llevaba en sus manos una hipodérmica, camino sin hacer ruido hasta él, después se sentó sobre su regazo, pasándole la mano delicadamente por la cabeza, Pein suspiró y puso las manos en el talle de la mujer, sus dedos encontraron la línea de botones de su blusa y comenzó a abrirlos. Ella deslizo su dedo por el cuello de él buscando una vena, mientras Pein le deslizaba la blusa abierta por los hombros, dejándola expuesta, tan solo con pequeño y vaporoso sujetador.

Ella esperó un momento, había localizado la vena adecuada, puso la punta de la aguja en el cuello de Pein mientras este hundía la cara en sus pechos, Konan suspiró e insertó la aguja en un movimiento rápido, asegurándose que toda la sustancia se vaciara. Pein lanzó una especie de gemido mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la espalda de ella y se metían bajo su falda. Ella sacó la jeringa y la arrojó lejos de ellos. Lo tomó por la cara y le besó, fue algo instintivo, salvaje, una lucha tratando de beber el aliento del otro. Las manos de Pein se movían bajo la falda de ella haciendo que girara sus caderas cada vez más rápido, hasta que en un instante todo se detuvo. Se separaron, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, sus rostros estaban ligeramente ruborizados, pero eran impasibles, ni un solo rastro de emoción en ellos.

Konan se incorporó lentamente mientras arreglaba sus ropas. Pein la observaba intensamente.

—Nos están esperando abajo. —Dijo ella con un tono neutro en su voz.

— ¿Vinieron todos? —Preguntó él levantándose del sillón

—Todos están aquí.

Ella se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta, esperando a que él la alcanzara. Pein se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla, un gesto casual antes de que abandonara la habitación y Konan le siguiera en actitud sumisa.

—**0—**

Ocho figuras permanecían sentadas en una sala a media luz; en la semi-penumbra se podía distinguir la enorme figura de Kisame Hoshigaki, moviendo los dedos nerviosamente; la cara de Kakuzu, brillando fantasmalmente por la luz mortecina de su celular, a su lado Hidan, pasando por centésima vez el peine sobre su cabello platinado, Sasori y Deidara sentados juntos en un sofá, tratando de permanecer despiertos, con la vista fija en la tenue luz que se colaba por entre las persianas de las ventanas frente a ellos.

Y en un rincón dos figuras más permanecían en absoluto silencio, vigilando a los ocupantes del lugar.

La puerta de la sala se abrió dando paso a un rejuvenecido Pein y a su acompañante, caminaron en silencio hasta el escritorio de caoba que dominaba la vista del lugar. Pein tomó asiento en el sillón ejecutivo y Konan se recargó en el borde del escritorio, cruzando las piernas.

—Son las seis de la mañana. —Kakuzu fue el primero en hablar— espero que esta reunión sea realmente así de importante.

—Kyuubi. —Fue la única palabra que salió de los labios de Pein.

Se produjo una tención en el lugar, ahora Pein gozaba de la total atención de todos.

—El hijo de Minato Namikaze está vivo. Lo que puede significar que algunos de nuestros secretos pueden estar expuestos.

—Yo no entiendo, uhn. —Deidara hizo una mueca de fastidio— ¿Qué tiene que ver un niño en todo eso?

—El Kyuubi solo puede ser despertado por un orden único de números. —Una de las figuras en las sombras se levantó— Una copia de esa clave desapareció el día del "desafortunado" accidente de la esposa del procurador y al mismo tiempo el único hijo de ellos se esfumó en el aire.

—Jiraya adoptó a un niño. —Kisame sacó una carpeta con papeles de su gabardina— Un huérfano, refugiado de la desaparecida aldea del remolino… Creo que fuimos muy estúpidos al no relacionar ambas cosas.

—Esconder las cosas justo en el primer lugar donde uno buscaría. Eso es bastante inteligente. No lo relacionamos simplemente porque era demasiado obvio. —La figura entre las sombras se cruzó de brazos— Pero eso implica que debemos acelerar las cosas, el cambio de nuestros negocios a… Praderas más verdes

— ¿Cómo va el reclutamiento de Itachi Uchiha? —Preguntó Pein.

—Ya no tiene muchas opciones, señor. —Sasori parecía satisfecho— Lo veremos en este lugar a más tardar mañana.

—Habrá que agradecerle al tal Ebisu que nos diera una pequeña pista. —Dijo Kisame— ¿Qué haremos por lo pronto con el niño?

—Quiero a ese tal Ebisu muerto. —Dijo la figura en las sombras— Podría alertar a nuestros enemigos.

—No podrá. —En ese momento apareció un personaje que parecía haber estado ahí desde el principio— los informes médicos dicen que no volverá a levantarse.

—Y nosotros pensamos que nunca encontraríamos al hijo de Minato. No, Zetsu, no quiero más "milagros" en esta operación. —La figura en las sombras hizo una señal y la otra persona tras él se levantó— Haremos algunos movimientos para evitar más errores. Deidara tú te encargarás de silenciar al señor Ebisu.

—Será un placer, uhn.

—Tobi ira contigo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, entonces Kisame ahogó una risita dejándola salir como un curioso ruido de garganta. Hidan tosió mientras se tapaba la boca para disimular la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios. Deidara hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Yo… —Dijo tratando de ser lo más educado posible— Yo puedo con eso sólo, no necesito que alguien me acompañe.

La segunda persona en las sombras se acercó, dejando ver a un hombre joven de cabello desordenado, vestido de traje sastre y usando unas gafas color naranja.

—No es una opción, Deidara. —Dijo Pein mirándolo fijamente— Él se asegurará de que tu entrada al hospital no sea detectada, en cualquier caso Zetsu les apoyará con el auto.

—Como usted ordene Pein-sama. —Dijo Zetsu impávido.

Los tres salieron de la habitación en silencio. Pero todos notaron la expresión de fastidio e incomodidad de Deidara.

—Necesitáremos más dinero si queremos iniciar el proyecto de cambio. —Dijo Kakuzu, casi de una manera casual— Mantener en secreto al Kyuubi ha tomado demasiado de nuestros fondos.

—Contactaremos de nuevo con Hiashi Hyuuga. —Dijo Pein— Aun nos puede ser útil.

— ¿No cree que se puede negar, Pein-sama? —Preguntó Kakuzu mientras guardaba su celular en un bolsillo de su saco— Sabemos que es un hombre muy orgulloso.

—Soberbio es la palabra. —Konan finalmente habló— Pero como todo hombre en su posición tiene un punto débil.

—Búsquenlo mañana. —Dijo la figura en las sombras— Estará en una reunión con algunos de sus asociados en la zona comercial.

Y con aquellas palabras la reunión se dio por terminada.

—**0—**

Hinata estaba tirada boca abajo en el césped del parque, sintiendo chocar dos cosas muy diferentes en su interior. Una era la vergüenza y decoro que le gritaban que lo que hacía era escandaloso y fuera de contexto, que si su padre o cualquier persona se dieran cuenta tendría muchos, muchos problemas. Pero por otro lado estaba la sensación de Naruto a su lado, besándola, acariciándole la espalda, la cintura. Ella le abrazaba el cuello con ansiedad, mientras el beso se hacía más y más intenso.

—Na… Naruto-kun. —Ella logró separarse, con un esfuerzo que consideró sobrehumano— Debe… deberíamos parar…

El chico estaba algo atontado, por un momento no pareció entender pero se compuso.

—Si… Sí, disculpa. —Dijo finalmente— Creo que es un poco difícil controlarse.

—No te disculpes. —Dijo ella sintiendo que su pulso aún estaba acelerado— Yo también me… me siento un poco descontro… Descontrolada. —Miró a Naruto y este tenía una sonrisa enorme que la puso más nerviosa— ¡No me mires así, por favor!

—Lo lamento. —Dijo él sin sonar muy honesto— Deberíamos hacer algo en grupo ¿Sabes? Las vacaciones se están acabando muy rápido.

— ¿En grupo?

—desde la fiesta de Sakura no hemos visto a los amigos, dattebayo.

—Bueno… —Hinata lo pensó, quizás era una manera de ocupar su mente en algo que no fueran tantos besos y caricias… Caricias, se estremeció involuntariamente y después le habló al chico— Podríamos ir al cine mañana.

—Excelente idea, Hinata-chan. —La cara de Naruto se iluminó— le hablaré a los chicos de inmediato.

Naruto sacó su celular y se puso a marcar varios números mientras Hinata hacía lo mismo. Vio que aun tenía el numero de Sakura Haruno en su lista y pensó que era curioso que no lo hubiese borrado después de todo lo que había pasado, pero como decía el padrino de Naruto "el pasado al pasado"

—Hola, Hinata-san. —Dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Hinata no contestó al instante, el tono de voz de la chica le sugería que había pasado algo malo, bastante.

—Hola, Sakura-chan… ¿Pasa algo malo?

Hubo un momento de silencio, casi pudo escuchar un suspiro lastimero.

—No, no pasa nada ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—Este… Naruto-kun y yo queríamos organizar una salida al cine con los amigos y… Pensamos que si querías ir.

Algo le decía a Hinata que Sakura iba a decir que no.

—Seguro ¿En la plaza central?

—Sí… De ahí podríamos escoger la función

—Bien, entonces nos veremos mañana en la plaza…

Hubo un momento más de silencio y finalmente la comunicación se cortó. Hinata miró el teléfono, sintiendo un poco de desasosiego, la relación con Sasuke Uchiha debería de estar peor de lo que la gente se imaginaba.

—Lo que mal empieza… —Susurró la chica.

—Shino-kun también esta apuntándose para salir, dattebayo. —Naruto se acercó a ella— Y dijo algo como "perfecta oportunidad para ir en parejas" ¿Qué habrá querido decir?

—Me imagino que él tiene una cita. —Sugirió Hinata guardando el teléfono.

—Eso sí sería una novedad.

Una suave brisa sopló entre las ramas del árbol. Hinata se acomodó el cabello y se puso un poco seria.

—Escuche algo, Naruto-kun, algo de una pelea contra un policía…

Naruto se puso ligeramente pálido y sonrió un poco nervioso.

—La gente siempre exagera un poco las cosas. —Dijo.

Recordó entonces que en la mañana Anko lo había llevado al trabajo y ella estaba algo molesta.

—_La única razón por la que no le digo lo que pasó a tu padrino es porque finalmente hay un poco de paz en tu casa. —Anko miraba al frente y apretaba el volante de la patrulla— Pero espero que te des cuenta de lo cerca que estuviste de terminar arrestado… O con un tiro en el cuerpo._

—_Iba a lastimar a Teuchi-san. —Dijo Naruto por toda defensa._

—_El oficial Hoshigaki fue reportado… No entiendo de qué privilegios goza pero el inspector Morino se limitó a cambiarlo de zona. Y darle una muy clara advertencia. —Anko detuvo la patrulla frente al Ichiraku— Una parte de mi está orgullosa pero la otra me hace que me den ganas de patearte._

—_Prometo no volver a hacerlo. —Naruto salió de la patrulla y antes de entrar le volvió a mirar— Ya estas sonando como si fueras mi mamá._

_Anko se puso muy, muy roja y balbuceó algo parecido a "no digas tonterías" mientras arrancaba el auto y casi se estrellaba al dar la vuelta. Naruto sonrió, pensando que con eso se desquitaba por el sorpresivo beso del otro día._

—Sólo fue una discusión. —Mintió Naruto viendo a Hinata— Además Teuchi-san fue el que corrió al tipo ese, creo que era un payaso disfrazado de policía o algo por el estilo.

La chica lo meditó un momento y asintió con la cabeza, después de todo, su novio no tenía porque mentirle. Miró su reloj de pulsera.

—Tenemos que regresar al trabajo.

—Cierto. —Naruto se levantó de golpe y se estiró— ¿Pasó por ti?

—Si… —Hinata también se levantó— Mi padre salió a un negocio y regresara tarde.

Naruto se despidió de ella preguntándose porque era tan relevante que el señor ese llegara tarde.

—**0—**

— ¿Redoblar la vigilancia?

Kakashi estaba recargado contra una de las blancas paredes del pabellón privado del hospital de Konoha. Dos policías vigilaban una habitación y el inspector Morino Ibiki estaba parado frente a él.

—El doctor me menciona que hay buenas posibilidades de que Ebisu se levante de esta. —Morino se cruzó de brazos— Y los que le hayan hecho esto pueden querer "terminar" el trabajo

—Entiendo. —Dijo Kakashi— ¿Pero qué tengo que ver en esto?

—Tu ayuda sería muy apreciada para este caso.

—Sólo soy un humilde maestro de literatura. —Dijo alzándose de hombros— En realidad no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

—El mejor agente de ANBU en la historia de Konoha ¿De verdad esperas que crea que lo olvidaste todo lo aprendido?

—A veces olvido que debo de vestirme antes de salir de casa. —Dijo Kakashi— Estoy un poco fuera de forma.

Morino simplemente se cruzó de brazos y alzó mucho las cejas.

—Sí, ya sé, ya sé. —Kakashi pareció darse por vencido— De acuerdo, estaré por aquí un rato, de cualquier manera faltan algunos días para que regresemos a clases.

—**0—**

Naruto se despidió de Teuchi mientras el hombre terminaba de cerrar el local. Hinata, como siempre lo esperaba en la esquina, el chico le sonrió y tomándola de la mano se fueron de ahí.

—Vamos a pasar un momento a mi casa. —Dijo Naruto mientras le mostraba una bolsa— Es una orden extra-grande de ramen de pollo para Anko-san.

—Claro, no hay prisa. —Dijo ella— Hanabi y Neji están en casa de un pariente y mi padre regresa hasta mañana.

— ¿Te dejaron sola? —Naruto la miró sorprendida.

Hinata simplemente se alzó de hombros, en un gesto de resignación que le supo amargo al chico rubio. Caminaron un buen rato en silencio, tan sólo tomados de la mano hasta que llegaron al departamento donde vivía Naruto con Jiraya.

Al entrar Hinata se sentó en la sala mientras el muchacho dejaba la comida en el refrigerador. Pegado en la puerta de este estaba una notita:

"Asuntos viejos, llegaré mañana ¡No hagas destrozos! Te quiere Jiraya"

Naruto suspiró, esa nota significaba que las cosas estaban empezando a tomar el curso normal en su casa. Aunque tal vez no del todo. Tenía demasiadas preguntas en su mente y no sabía cómo expresarlas sin iniciar una pelea o por lo menos un momento incomodo. Aún así esperaba tener la oportunidad de aclarar todas esas dudas.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, no sabía bien la razón pero algo en el ambiente le inquietaba. No era la primera vez que estaba con Naruto a solas. Pero de alguna manera sentía que las cosas podían ser diferentes.

Estaban solos. Ella y su novio. La sola frase tenía una renuente idea que interiormente quiso apartar al instante.

Sintió algo de calor y se quito la sudadera que solía llevar después del trabajo, llevaba una blusa blanca de manga corta.

Y aun sentía calor.

Naruto se sentó al lado de ella y le pasó un dedo por el brazo desnudo. El tacto fue totalmente sorpresivo para la joven de ojos perla; ella se rió y lo apartó un poco con actitud traviesa. Naruto se acercó y le dio un pequeño mordisco en el hombro. Hinata dio un gritito y se levantó, Naruto fue tras ella, corrían de un lado al otro del departamento, riéndose.

Hinata trató de entrar en el cuarto de Naruto y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella pero el chico fue más rápido y la tomó de la cintura, ambos trastabillaron y fueron a caer en la cama.

La risa de Hinata se apagó cuando Naruto comenzó a besarla. Sus labios rozaron las suaves comisuras de la joven, primero en un movimiento travieso, juguetón; después más intenso, más ansioso. Ella se dejaba llevar como las veces anteriores, sólo que había menos nerviosismo y más expectación por lo que pasaría después.

Las manos de Naruto se tornaron levemente inquietas; le comenzó a subir la blusa y sus dedos rozaban los costados de la chica provocándole escalofríos, que derivaron en un ataque de risas.

Había sentido las manos del rubio contra su piel, antes. Abrazándole. Sujetándole. Ya la había acariciado así antes, pero esta vez había una sensación diferente, más seria, más decidida.

Estaba nerviosa, aun cuando él no había dicho o insinuado nada aun.

Naruto se detuvo, quedándose un poco desconcertado mientras ella trataba de calmarse. Le miraba un tanto confundido, pero sin decir nada. Embelesado en aquel leve rubor en las mejillas y el brillo de la mirada ansiosa de su compañera.

Ella sonrió levemente. Finalmente, suspirando, ella misma se quitó la prenda, indecisa entre quedarse así o tratar de cubrirse con las manos. Naruto la abrazó y volvió a besarla despacio, tratando de regresar al punto en donde estaban un momento atrás, mientras sus manos se deslizaban con más cuidado para no provocarle otro ataque de risa. Encontró el broche del sujetador; pronto la prenda se deslizo por los hombros de la chica y cayó al suelo junto a su blusa.

Naruto se levantó un poco para verla, era la primera vez que realmente podía admirarla, a pesar de los toqueteos y besos en el parque o en algunos momentos de paz en el departamento, nunca había visto a Hinata así de expuesta. Ella se sonrojó y se cubrió un poco, sólo un poco.

—No… No es justo, tú estas vestido aún… —musitó la joven en un susurro nervioso.

El chico lo pensó un instante y se quitó la camisa y se desabrochó el pantalón. Los dedos se movían con pulso trémulo mientras se despojaba de la última prenda.

Sin desviar la vista de sus ojos, le besó las yemas de los dedos y ella sonrió dulcemente. Entonces, su rostro cambió; se puso serio, parecía que estaba esperando algo ó dudando sobre algo. Tal vez sólo estuviese evaluando las emociones del rubio…o las suyas propias.

Una visión acudió a él: vio cómo la besaba en los labios con desenfreno pero con ternura, como si me estuviese proponiendo seguir adelante. Ahí frenó automáticamente las imágenes que seguían acudiendo a su acalorada mente, porque no quería verlo; sólo quería vivirlo, sentirlo…

Entonces, antes de que él actuase, Hinata se incorporó un poco, puso una mano en su mejilla y lo besó suavemente en sus labios carnosos. Él le devolvió el beso de buena gana y sus lenguas se acariciaron suavemente. Se separó de la boca de la joven lo suficiente para poder susurrarle.

– ¿Entonces quieres qué...? –preguntó.

Él volvió a dirigirle aquella mirada, llena de sentimientos que ella nunca había experimentado y le acarició la cara. El semblante de Hinata parecía ruborizarse, pero no al grado de aquellas socorridas y apremiantes sofocaciones. No, esta vez era un rubor cálido… dulcemente soporífero.

Excitante.

–Naruto-kun…—le besó suavemente en los labios–. Si

Reconoció que estaba nerviosa, ya que nunca en su vida había tenido este tipo de experiencias, más bien ni de estas ni de ningún tipo, y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Pero esos miedos desaparecieron en cuanto Naruto puso una mano sobre su cintura y, al tiempo que la besaba en los labios casi urgentemente, la recostó lentamente en la cama. Se puso encima de ella y su boca descendió desde los labios de la joven hasta la barbilla, donde dio un suave mordisco, hasta su cuello; donde deslizaba sus labios una y otra vez.

Hinata enredó sus manos en su rubio cabello mientras jadeaba en busca de un aire que no necesitaba respirar, pero veía en la extraña necesidad de hacerlo. De vez en cuando, Naruto le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de una forma que hacía que ella se excitase cada vez más. La chica de perlados ojos también quería darle aquella sensación, pasó sus uñas por el pecho del chico y él se estremeció un poco, aunque aquello hizo que se separaran.

— ¿Pasa algo Naruto-kun? —Hinata sintió pánico al pensar que aquella caricia había roto el momento.

—No… —Naruto se rascó la cabeza, se veía incomodo— Sólo recordé algo… Importante. —Se levantó un poco y sin apartarse de ella estiró la mano y abrió un cajón de su cómoda. Pareció buscar algo y finalmente le mostró a Hinata un pequeño envoltorio que ella no reconoció de momento— Oji-san siempre dice que esto es muy importante.

El enrojecido rostro de la chica se volvió casi brillante al darse cuenta de que se trataba de un condón.

Naruto se terminó de desnudar. Y Hinata reprimió una exclamación, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo y en ese estado de excitación, lo había imaginado, incluso comentado con Ino y Sakura, pero nunca creyó que se sentiría tan… Ansiosa.

Le temblaban las manos, eso ya no era una fantasía, estaba a punto de hacerlo. Hizo un esfuerzo para concentrarse y logró colocar el preservativo sin equivocarse, levanto la vista y vio a Hinata desnuda, esperándolo. Se acostó al lado de ella y después con cuidado se puso encima; ella abrazó y el sintió aquel agradable calor de su entrepierna, con delicadeza la empezó a penetrar, ella suspiró y le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas en un gesto inconsciente, hubo un instante de resistencia y después ambos gimieron ante la intensa sensación en sus cuerpos. Naruto comenzó a moverse, primero despacio, tratando de no lastimarla, pero pronto la demanda de placer fue más allá, ya no era dueño de su cuerpo. Hinata se olvidó del miedo, del ligero dolor que aquel roce le provocaba, se vio superada por la urgencia de que él se moviera más rápido, de que fuera más profundo…

Hubo un estremecimiento, Comenzó en sus partes baja y se extendió por todo el cuerpo como una onda explosiva, Naruto ahogó un grito mientras sentía que el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor y Hinata lo abrazaba con más fuerza, lanzando una especie de gritito que murió cuando ella le mordió un hombro.

Naruto rodó lentamente a un lado, dejando un brazo sobre la chica en un mudo y torpe intento de abrazo. Espiraba con mucha dificultad, se sentía exhausto y a la vez extrañamente satisfecho. Tenía dudas, aquella había sido la primera vez, tenía la idea de que el momento había sido muy ¿corto? Entonces otra idea vino a su mente ¿Y si ella no estaba satisfecha? ¿Y si él había hecho un mal papel en aquella primera vez? Con cautela se volteó para mirarla, ella parecía como en trance, mirando un punto indefinido en el techo.

— ¿Hinata, Hinata-chan?

La chica se estremeció, como si despertara de un sueño profundo y sin más acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto, se quedaron así un rato y ella soltó algo parecido a una risita o un hipo, el muchacho la miró extrañada y ella levanto la vista, sonreía y estaba colorada, con el pelo revuelto.

—Quiero quedarme un poco más… Por favor.

Naruto sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras la abrazaba y se acomodaban para dormir.

—**0—**

Kakashi estaba tratando de leer un poco más de su libro favorito pero no era posible. Estar de guardia en un hospital no era su idea de un sitio para leer.

Pero aun le quedaban ocho horas antes de que alguien lo relevara.

Era más o menos la una de la mañana, Ebisu estaba en un piso privado, así que Kakashi era la otra única persona en el lugar.

Miró su reloj y calculó que la enfermera vendría a revisar a su paciente dentro de poco. Escuchó la campanilla del ascensor y tal como esperaba una mujer rubia, vestida de uniforme apareció empujando un carrito con material de curación, llegó en silencio hasta donde él estaba y esperó a que revisara el material. Kakashi le dedicó una mirada a medias a ella y después se aseguró que solo había medicina y material curativo en el carrito, se alzó de hombros y se volvió a sentar, dejando que ella entrara a la habitación.

"Siempre vienen las feas" pensó "Esta esta delgada pero demasiado hombruna para mi gusto"

Leyó un par de párrafos tratando de olvidarse de su desilusión cuando algo comenzó a repiquetear en su mente, era una visión o detalle que su inconsciente había captado. Era la una de la mañana, estaba cansado, en realidad no tenía importancia que la enfermera fuera rara o que tuviera las manos…

…Las manos de un hombre.

Kakashi virtualmente salió volando de su silla mientras desenfundaba su pistola Glok y entraba a la habitación, justo para ver a la "Enfermera" sacar algo de lo que debería de ser su pecho. Un simple vistazo y se dio cuenta de que era una bomba.

Deidara lanzó una maldición al sentir al guardia saltar en la puerta, ya tenía la bomba, hubiese sido cuestión de colocarla bajo la cama y detonarla antes de abandonar el hospital, pero la situación tuvo un giro que no esperaba.

De la otra copa del sostén sacó su pistola modificada y disparó el único tiro de la recamara aun antes de apuntar, sabía que no iba a acertar pero le daría tiempo suficiente para sacar la carta de emergencia de sus zapatos de tacón.

"Estúpido Tobi" Pensó mientras se daba cuenta de lo ridículo que se veía lanzándole un zapato, aunque también le daba una ventaja.

"¿Piensa matarme a zapatazos?" Kakashi se había refugiado tras la puerta cuando la bala pasó muy cerca de su cabeza, ahora un zapato de tacón caía cerca de él, la cosa había pasado de peligrosa a ridícula… Hasta que noto el detonador pegado en la suela.

"¡Mierda, es una bomba!"

No había suficiente explosivo en aquella cosa como para matarlo pero la detonación lo lanzó contra la central de enfermeras y activó la alarma contra incendios. Deidara maldijo su suerte, la pistola solo tenía una bala, así que sujetó al inconsciente Ebisu por el cuello y comenzó a apretar, sólo sería cuestión de unos instantes, hasta que sintió el dolor en su hombro derecho. Kakashi aun estaba despierto y con suficiente puntería.

— ¡Mierda! —Exclamó Deidara mientras corría a la ventana, justo en ese momento el andamio que usaban para limpiar ventanas venía bajando. Una segunda bala accidental rompió el ventanal y Deidara pudo saltar a la seguridad del aparato que bajaba.

— ¡Nos están disparando, sempai! —Tobi estaba agachado, controlando los botones del elevador.

—Cállate y baja más rápido ¡Unh!

Kakashi trató de levantarse, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba seguro que tenía algo clavado en las costillas. La visión se le empezó a nublar justo en el momento en que un comando de policías y agentes llenaban el lugar.

—**0—**

—Mierda, mierda ¡Mierda! —Deidara estaba en la parte trasera de un automóvil oscuro que abandonaba el hospital de forma conspicua, se checó el brazo, tan sólo un rozón, nada que una gasa y algunos puntos no curaran pero había otra cosa que le preocupaba— Pein-sama me matara si el maldito tipo sobrevive.

—No se preocupe, Sempai. —Tobi se limpiaba las lentillas naranjas con un pañuelo— Esta clase de cosas suelen pasar… Además se veía tan bien con ese uniforme de enfermera.

Deidara le lanzó una mirada asesina al muchacho y después miro al frente donde Zetsu manejaba impávido, con la vista fija en el camino. Aunque algo le decía que el extraño hombre se reía por dentro.

—Hasta Buda tiene un límite para su paciencia, Tobi. —Dijo Deidara con desgano— Es mejor que no hables o te juro que te matare…

Zetsu simplemente levanto una ceja al saber lo que se iba a venir.

—Deidara Sempai podría ser tan bella como la reina del desierto si se lo propusiera…

El auto dio un brinco cuando el hombre rubio saltó sobre Tobi, apretándole el cuello con la mano sana.

— ¡SOFOCACIÓN!

**Continuará…**

—**0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_De nuevo lamento el retraso y eso, pero bueno, aquí el capitulo que había prometido y claro tuve que cambiar la clasificación del fic para este propósito._

_No hay spoilers para el siguiente capítulo pero les aseguro que las cosas van a ponerse… Interesantes._


	26. Pánico en el cine

**Capitulo 25: "Pánico en el cine"**

Morino Ibiki cerró la cortina alrededor de la cama y le dedicó su atención al paciente que descansaba en ella. Kakashi Hatake estaba recostado. Con una venda cubriendo su ojo izquierdo.

—Creo que si estabas oxidado.

El comentario salió en voz baja, casi como una disculpa. Kakashi simplemente suspiró sin abrir los ojos.

—Si te ayuda, Ebisu no tiene más que un par de rasguños y lo trasladamos a un hospital cerca de nuestro centro de operaciones… No volverán a intentar nada, por lo menos no así de disparatado…

—Ya no tiene caso. —Kakashi se tocó la herida de su cara— Sin duda ya saben que nosotros tenemos una pista. A estas alturas o se largan de Konoha o… —Hizo una pausa, pensando en lo que podría pasar— O van a adelantar sus proyectos.

—Intentaré averiguar que van a hacer. —Dijo Ibiki— Por fortuna tenemos un hombre dentro y no creo que tengan ni la menor idea de quién se trata. Descansa Hatake, habrá mucho que hacer más adelante.

—**0—**

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente y notó esa suavidad recargada contra él. Hinata dormía apaciblemente a su lado, sonrió y pasó la mano por su pelo, con cuidado para no despertarla. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que ya entraba la luz de la mañana por la ventana, un poco adormilado se levantó y poniéndose unos pantalones cortos y una camisa sin mangas salió de la habitación, después de todo la naturaleza llamaba.

Al salir lo primero que vio fue a Jiraya sentado en la cocina, los brazos cruzados y una muy severa mirada en su rostro. Al lado Anko removiendo su café con una cucharilla, ella parecía muy ocupada en no mirarlo, las cosas se ponían feas.

—Espero que tengas la más mínima idea de lo que hiciste. —La voz de Jiraya era una amenaza, como una enorme roca a punto de caer.

Naruto alzó los hombros, como dando a entender que no sabía de que estaba hablando, hasta que vio que el hombre tenía el suéter de Hinata en su regazo.

—No necesito de mucho para saber que si entro en tu cuarto me voy a encontrar a la señorita Hyuuga. —Jiraya entrecerró los ojos— Naruto, independientemente de nuestros problemas esto no es apropiado.

— ¿Más apropiado o menos apropiado que Anko-chan entrando a tu cuarto con traje de enfermera?

Anko escupió todo el café y Jiraya se puso rojo fulminante. Naruto sonrió un poco pensando que había ganado algo de tiempo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. —Jiraya trataba de no gritar— Nosotros somos adultos y estamos en una relación estable y…

—Y me enseñaste a tomar en serio mis propias relaciones. Incluso me dejaste una tira de condones en mi cuarto por si alguna vez "pasaba algo"

Jiraya se atragantó y paso del rojo al blanco en segundos, lentamente giró la cabeza y vio a Anko, que le estaba lanzando puñales con los ojos.

"Anko-chan no lo sabía" Pensó Naruto sonriendo al darse cuenta que Jiraya le había dado la clave para ganar esta.

—Creo que no estás entendiendo el punto… —"Mierda" Pensó Jiraya "Voy a dormir solo el resto del mes"

—Yo creo que si lo entiendo. —Naruto se puso serio— Y jamás haría nada que la lastimara o que ella no quisiera.

Ahora Anko le dedicaba toda su atención, el rostro impávido, pero fijo en él, Naruto se puso rojo, sintiendo los ojos de Anko como si lo traspasaran.

—Creo que eso zanja el asunto. —Dijo la mujer levantándose— Me imagino que habrá que hacer de desayunar antes de que vayan al trabajo ¿Unos panqueques con miel estarán bien?

Jiraya se sorprendió al sentirse desplazado en su autoridad sobre el chico pero se refrenó de opinar al respecto, si quería que Anko confiara en él entonces debería de hacer concesiones al respecto.

—Vamos a comprar leche y café, muchacho. —Dijo Jiraya levantándose como si le pesaran todos los años— Evidentemente yo debo de callar esta vez.

El muchacho no comprendió muy bien, Anko le guiño un ojo y por el momento eso bastaba. Tomó su chamarra y salió junto con el hombre a la tienda.

Una vez que los dos salieron, Anko se estiro, como una gata que se acaba de levantar y con mucha calma se dirigió al cuarto de Naruto, como esperaba. Hinata estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, vestida y con cara de mortificación. Ella simplemente se sentó a su lado y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Tranquila, nadie te juzga. —Dijo Anko sin mirarla— Yo creo que fue algo lindo… Estar con alguien que amas ¿Verdad?

Hinata sólo asintió un poco con la cabeza.

—Bien. —Anko se cruzó de piernas— Pues mientras nuestros hombres llegan creo que es momento de que tú y yo tengamos la muy necesaria, interesante y educativa charla de mujer a mujer.

Hinata miró a la mujer. Había algo en su tono de voz que no le inspiraba nada de confianza.

—**0—**

El desayuno fue nutritivo aunque curiosamente silencioso. Jiraya mascullaba algo de ser precavido y Hinata miraba su comida como si fuera la cosa más interesante de la historia, sólo Anko y Naruto parecían animados y conversando de cualquier cosa. Al final los dos chicos se despidieron de los adultos y se fueron a sus trabajos de verano. Caminaron en silencio, tomados de la mano. Naruto no estaba muy seguro de que decirle, pero también sentía que este "silencio cómodo" era bueno.

—Anko-san… —Dijo de repente Hinata— Anko-san es una mujer muy lista… Y da miedo…

Naruto volteó a verla.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡No, nada! —Dijo ella alarmada— Solo decía que Anko-san es muy… Es decir ella sabe muchas cosas… Quizás demasiadas…

—No te entiendo…

—Es… Es mejor así Naruto-kun. —Le contestó ella apretando suavemente su mano— Yo… Yo creo que tampoco yo debería de entender ciertas cosas.

Se puso roja hasta la punta del pelo y bajó la cabeza. Naruto prefirió dejar las cosas de ese modo. Si Anko estaba involucrada en eso, era mucho mejor no indagar más.

—**0—**

Llegó el día del cine.

Naruto y Hinata fueron los primeros en llegar al centro comercial. Para el chico rubio era raro ser el primero en una reunión pero Hinata consideraba aquello como imperativo.

—Un "elegante retraso" es solo una manera de justificar tus faltas… —Le había dicho ella

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que habían llegado incluso con algunos minutos adelantados. La chica de los ojos perla parecía muy relajada, bastante más que en otras ocasiones, aquello lo hizo sentirse mejor.

—Vaya que sorpresa, Naruto Uzumaki llegando temprano.

Kiba Inuzuka venía llegando en ese momento acompañado de una muchacha parecida a él, cabello ligeramente desordenado, vestida con mezclilla y un tatuaje en el rostro parecido al del muchacho.

—Ella es mi prima Akita. —Dijo Kiba presentándola— Estará un par de días en nuestra casa.

La chica sonrió e hizo un saludo con la mano, sin duda reflejaba todo el espíritu de la familia Inuzuka. Hinata devolvió el saludo mientras sacaba el teléfono celular y marcaba un número.

"Sakura-san no contesta" Pensó Hinata mientras esperaba un poco más. Finalmente escuchó la señal para dejar mensaje y colgó, si la chica no estaba de humor para reuniones entonces era mejor dejarla en paz

— ¿Y quien más va a venir? —Preguntó Kiba, mientras su prima se colgaba de su brazo.

—Shikamaru y esa chica de Suna. —Naruto se rascó la cabeza— No suele hablar mucho de ella pero ya lo conoces, le ha de gustar un montón. Ah y Shino…

— ¿Va a traer a alguien? —Kiba se mostraba sorprendido— Eso sí que es novedad.

— ¿Shino no es ese muchacho de los lentes que habla de insectos todo el tiempo? —Preguntó Akita metiéndose en la plática— Es un poco escalofriante…

—Se nota que lo conoces muy bien, dattebayo. —Naruto sonrió ante el comentario— Oh miren, Shikamaru.

El mencionado iba llegando, acompañado de una chica rubia alta y bonita, tenía una sonrisa fiera que a Naruto le recordó un poco a Anko. Shikamaru levantó una mano a modo de saludo y la muchacha le dio un codazo.

—Chicos ella es Temari…

—Sabaku no Temari. —Hinata le hizo una reverencia— Es un placer verla de nuevo.

—El placer siempre es mío, Hinata-san. —Respondió la muchacha un poco azorada.

Kiba abrió mucho los ojos y señaló a la acompañante de Shikamaru

— ¿No eres la hermana del multimillonario Gaara de la arena?

Naruto miró a Kiba y después a la chica.

—Espero que eso no sea un problema. —Dijo ella un poco incomoda.

—Claro que no. —Dijo el muchacho sonriendo y mostrando sus colmillos— ¿Me prestarías un millón de Ryo?

Akita y Shikamaru le dieron un palmetazo en la nuca al mismo tiempo.

—Tenía que intentarlo —Se quejó Kiba sobándose.

—Tan impropio como siempre Kiba Inuzuka. —Ino y Sai iban llegando— Tengo toda la mañana hablándole a Sakura… ¿Alguien sabe algo?

—Pues yo también le hable un par de veces. —Naruto se rascó la cabeza—Pero me manda a buzón.

Hinata miró discretamente el teléfono en su bolsa y no dijo nada.

—Bueno, después del cine iremos a comer un helado. —Ino parecía ya haber decidido como sería la salida— Será divertido llegar en parejas múltiples.

—Como una orgia pero sin el sexo. —Dijo Sai "inocentemente" antes de que Ino lo sentara en el suelo de un golpe a la cabeza

—Por lo que veo, la diversión empezó sin nosotros.

Shino apareció en ese momento, con una persona tomándole el brazo, Kiba y Shikamaru dieron una muy discreta mirada de aprobación, pero Naruto se quedó helado, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

La pareja de Shino no era otra si no Shion de Onigakure.

—Mi padre tiene el templo Sintoísta al lado del criadero Aburame. —Explicó la chica a modo de saludo— Shino-kun dijo que estaría bien si los acompañaba.

—No, ningún problema. —Dijo Kiba un poco emocionado y a punto de ganarse otro manotazo por parte de su compañera.

—La función empezara en poco tiempo. —Dijo Shino acomodándose sus gafas oscuras— Creo que sería adecuado anticipar nuestros asientos comprando las entradas a tiempo justo.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Shikamaru.

—Que compremos los boletos de una vez. —El chico giró los ojos con exasperación— ¿Alguna vez vas a hablar como una persona normal?

—Gracias a tu presencia semejante acción no es requerida.

Hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y el y Shion caminaron a la taquilla.

— ¿Es mi imaginación o acaba de tomarme el pelo? —Preguntó Shikamaru muy desconcertado.

—Las chicas nos hacen hacer cosas muy extrañas. —Kiba le palmeó la espalda.

Todos caminaron a comprar los boletos, todos menos Naruto quien estaba parado exactamente en la misma pose y con la misma cara de terror.

—Esto debe de ser una pesadilla. —Murmuró— Y una muy, muy mala, dattebayo…

— ¿Naruto?

El chico dio un brinco mientras Hinata retrocedía un poco.

— ¡Hinata-chan! —Dijo como si fuera la primera vez que la viera— ¡Vamos a comer unas palomitas en la casa!

—Pero… Venimos al cine con los muchachos…

—Ellos viene con sus novias, es una cita de parejas. —Dijo el guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo.

—Nosotros somos una pareja. —El reproche de Hinata era evidente, Naruto sintió un poco más de pánico.

— ¡Claro que lo somos, claro que si, dattebayo! —La tomó del brazo— Tenemos que comprar nuestros boletos o no podremos llegar a la cita. —Naruto llegó a la taquilla con una idea desesperada en la cabeza— Dos boletos para "Luna de miel en Yukigakure"

—Pero, Naruto. —Hinata le sacudió la manga— Nosotros no vamos a ver esa.

—Shion-san y yo compramos los boletos de todos. —Shino apareció detrás de Hinata mostrando los boletos— No hay necesidad.

—¡Pero qué buen amigo eres, Shino! —Naruto le dio dos manazos en la espalda— ¿Te mencione que Shino es uno de mis mejores amigos?

—Tu actitud resulta preocupante. —Shino trató de ignorar el dolor de los golpes en su espalda— ¿Hay algo que te inquieta, Uzumaki Naruto?

El muchacho miró a Shino y después a Hinata, quien empezaba a lucir preocupada. Suspiró tratando de relajarse y tomo una actitud más normal.

—Solo estoy un poco nervioso porque es la primera vez que tenemos una salida así…

El Aburame arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada más. Hinata tomó a Naruto del brazo y él le sonrió tratando de minimizar las cosas. Aunque empezaba a alarmarse de nuevo. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar que Shion no le quitaba la vista de encima…

Tomaron sus asientos, todos en la misma fila. Unos minutos después la película empezó y al cabo de un rato todos se concentraron en sus propios asuntos. Shikamaru y Temari se besaban sin interesarse de verdad en la pantalla. Naruto Vio que Ino y Sai se murmuraban cosas al oído y por lo roja que estaba la chica, sin duda lo encontraba muy divertido. Akita y Kiba estaban de verdad absortos en la película, apenas parpadeaban y comían sus palomitas sin fijarse en otra cosa que no fuera la pantalla. Por su parte Naruto y Hinata estaban tomados de la mano compartiendo el enorme bote de palomitas, disfrutaban la película y la compañía mutua, por lo menos la muchacha, Naruto estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no mirar al lado de Shino, sabía que Shion lo estaba viendo a él.

Podía sentirlo, casi como una fuerza física que le jalaba la cabeza, obligándolo a voltear, se resistió lo más que pudo, pero finalmente giró hasta que ambos se vieron fijamente. Ojos azules contra ojos verdes.

"¿Porque?" Dijo Shion moviendo los labios solamente "¿Por qué ella?"

Naruto dijo que necesitaba más palomitas y salió de la sala.

Antes de salir tiró la mitad del contenido de su bote y fue a la dulcería para hacer valer su "relleno gratuito"

Le dolía la cabeza. Era un latido constante en sus sienes que lo empezaba a fastidiar, no podía entender como las cosas se estaban complicando tanto y tan rápido, era como si tener un poco de felicidad fuera malo para él.

—Tienes unos gustos muy interesantes… Naruto-kun.

Se giró lentamente, sabiendo de antemano quien le estaba hablando.

—Ella es muy importante para mí, Shion-san.

— ¿Shion-san? —La chica puso una cara de fingida molestia— Cuando me estabas besando no me llamabas…

—Fue un error. —Naruto dio dos pasos a ella— Y créeme que me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, no quería darte ideas a ti… O lastimarla a ella.

—Tú me gustas mucho Naruto. —El tono de voz de ella se volvió bajo, dolido— Yo… Yo no soy la clase de chicas que se enamora y esas cosas. Por alguna razón, por algo que no puedo entender… —Levantó la vista, sus ojos brillaban con emoción— ¿Es que de verdad no me puedes dar una esperanza?

—No me gusta mentirle a la gente. —Naruto recogió su bote de palomitas— Y decirte algo así es malo. Pero también me duele decirte que nunca va a pasar algo entre nosotros…

— ¿Y si ella no se interesara en ti?

El muchacho no respondió. Apretó un poco el bote de palomitas contra su pecho y regresó a la sala. Shion se quedo en la dulcería, sintiendo que las lágrimas iban a sus ojos y un sabor amargo le llenaba la boca.

Pero no lloró. Ella era Shion de Onigakure y si algo le gustaba lo tomaba y ya. Irguió la cabeza tratando de serenarse y pensó que esa batalla aun no estaba perdida.

—**0—**

—No contesta… —Naruto miró su teléfono celular. Apretó la tecla de remarcar y después espero un poco— ¿Dónde te has metido Sakura-chan?

Le había estado hablando desde la mañana, tanto él como Ino y la propia Hinata, pero no habían tenido éxito ninguno de ellos. Resignado cerró la tapa de su celular y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Estaba confundido, ansioso. No entendía muy bien la mente de las chicas y Sakura parecía la única dispuesta a explicarle un poco las cosas. Ino simplemente sonreía y salía con aquella frase de "Ámanos, pero no nos entiendas"

Tonterías…

Tal vez y como había sugerido imprudentemente Sai, Ella y Sasuke se habían "fugado" un rato para arreglar sus diferencias, él de momento no entendió pero al ver a Ino sonrojarse y darle un codazo a su pálido compañero supuso que la "fuga" tenía algunas oscuras y pervertidas implicaciones.

Pensó en llamar a su casa, después de todo eran amigos… pero si la señora Haruno no estaba enterada de la "Fuga" entonces las cosas se podrían poner muy feas para la chica y no deseaba hacer eso.

Resignado volvió a sacar el celular de su bolsillo y estaba dispuesto a marcarle de nuevo cuando vio algo por la acera de enfrente que casi le hace soltarlo.

La calle estaba poco iluminada, eran un poco más de las ocho de la noche pero pudo reconocer a Sakura caminando con alguien, No iban tomados de la mano, ella le sujetaba el brazo con dulzura y parecía abstraída en su propio mundo, el también, ropa formal andar desenfadado. Una actitud muy típica del "Teme" Sasuke

"Pero el teme no tiene el pelo largo"

La pareja pasó frente a él sin notarlo y se alejaron mientras al pobre muchacho rubio le empezaba a dar un ataque cardiaco.

"¡Ese no era Sasuke! ¡Era Itachi Uchiha!" Entonces las cosas se volvieron más alarmantes "¡Sakura está saliendo con el hermano de Sasuke!"

**Continuara…**

—**0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_Pues bien finalmente las publicaciones no quedaron tan espaciadas y el fic regresa al buen camino. Este capítulo fue corto por que en realidad no hay mucho que decir por esta vez pero en el siguiente veremos una escena completa de "Rosa de dos aromas" que tiene mucho que ver con lo que paso y como las coasa se pueden poner peor..._

**Proximo episodio: **"De mal en peor"


	27. De mal en peor

**Capitulo 26: "De mal en peor"**

— ¡Sakura-chan!

Alguien llamó estruendosamente, golpeando repetidas veces la puerta del domicilio Haruno.

Eran las ocho y media de la noche, cuando a Naruto Uzumaki se le ocurrió la conveniente idea de hacer una de sus cordiales visitas a casa de su mejor amiga. Siempre ignoraba el momento o la hora propicios, simplemente porque creía que para un consejo o plática entre amigos no había mejor tiempo que el presente...aunque el presente fuese después de las ocho de la noche. Además de que la razón que lo había motivado era la preocupación que no manifestó hacia ella, respecto a la peculiar ocasión en que la había visto tomada del brazo de aquel tipo que no era otro más que el hermano mayor del teme.

Naruto era curioso y entrometido por naturaleza, y estaba acostumbrado a que todos los "porqués" deberían ser respondidos de una manera u otra. Y desde ese día, la curiosidad le escocía más que una picadura de mosquito. Quería asegurarse de algo antes de pegar el grito en el cielo.

— ¡Ne, Sakura-chaaaaan!

Finalmente, tras el último grito y cuatro golpes airosos en la puerta, ésta se abrió, y Naruto se encontró con el rostro de una Sakura Haruno nada contenta. Mostraba una expresión de fastidio que el chico Uzumaki asoció con el desagrado de su inoportuna visita, quizás. Y llevaba en la mano derecha un rollo de papel higiénico, el cual había estado a punto de reemplazar del cuarto de baño de la planta inferior de su casa.

—Naruto, casi son las nueve de la noche –suspiró arqueando una ceja—¿Qué demonios es tan urgente como para que…?

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que estés saliendo con un viejo? ¡Dattebayo!

Y Naruto lo dijo.

Sabía que era mejor no andarse con rodeos…claro que el resultado no siempre tenía que ser positivo.

Sakura espetó una acerada mueca de desconcierto, la misma que haría un ladrón al encontrársele _in fraganti _con las manos en el botín. Y con ese aire nervioso e impávido sólo acertó a hacer una cosa; clausurar la entrometida boca de Naruto con el rollo de papel.

Un movimiento muy adecuado en el momento en que su madre apareció en escena.

— ¿Porqué tanto escándalo?—Hanako Haruno se asomó desde la puerta de la cocina, la cual daba directamente hacia el pasillo del vestíbulo—Ah, Naruto-kun, buenas noches. ¿Quieres pasar a cenar?

En cuanto Naruto se disponía a asentir con la cabeza, Sakura lo tomó de uno de los bordes de las orejas.

—No es necesario, mamá –la joven de cabello rosa mostró una sonrisilla de complicidad. La voz le temblaba un poco y comenzaba a dudar de su capacidad para fingir—Naruto sólo venía de paso, ya se va, ¿verdad Naruto?

Las pupilas esmeraldas se posaron en el rostro del muchacho con la frialdad de una daga.

—_Sigh_ –asintió éste, aun con el rollo en la boca—_Ghbueghnas ghnochesghs._

Después de su indescifrable despedida, traducido como "Si, buenas noches", salió opcionalmente obligado por Sakura, y ésta cerró la puerta, quedándose en el pórtico de la entrada en compañía del contrariado joven rubio.

— ¿Quién demonios te dijo semejante cosa? ¡Naruto-baka!

Él se sacó el maltrecho papel de la boca.

— ¡Te vi el otro día, cuando faltaste a la salida que habíamos planeado para ir al cine! –alegó Naruto—Regresaste a tu casa acompañada del _hermanote_ del teme. ¡Estás saliendo con un viejo solterón! ¡Dattebayo!

Sakura se cruzó de brazos. Bien, ya había "aparecido el peine".

—El que tenga cinco años más que yo no lo convierte en un anciano. —los rasgos de la joven se tornaron serios. Pensativos, mejor dicho— Y no es tu asunto.

Naruto escondió las manos en los bolsillos.

—No es correcto, Sakura-chan… ¿el teme ya lo sabe?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

El comentario y lo que precedía a la charla con el hiperactivo rubio había adquirido tintes severos. No era muy típico de él meterse en el papel de "amigo preocupón", ésa era la faceta de Ino y si acaso de Hinata, pero no podía negar que el aire indagatorio de Naruto se viera mortificado. Y si Sakura hubiera estado de otro humor -como el del día en que Sasuke la botó como una goma de mascar insípida- habría mandado al Uzumaki derechito a su casa por cortesía de "patadas-Haruno", pero ahora todo era distinto, así que decidió encarar las cosas.

Había asuntos que no podría esconder a los ojos del mundo por siempre. Podía eludir olímpicamente los comentarios y sospechas de su madre, pero en cuestión de sus amistades, sentía que había algo que debía decir y de una maldita vez.

—No, supongo que ni siquiera tiene la menor idea de ello. De seguro debe de estar demasiado ocupado con su propia vida como para suponerlo —reiteró Sakura. Expresó una reacción de extrañeza—Y a todo esto, ¿Qué quieres decir con que no es correcto?

Si Naruto deseaba hablar, ella no quería perderse ni un detalle de sus observaciones. Tenía pensado decírselo después, pero ya que había caído la cosa antes de tiempo, no era momento de desaprovechar la oportunidad.

—Hum...es más grande que tú, es el hermano del teme, y como diría Shikamaru; sería demasiado problemático.

Y un poco de razón, no estaba de más.

—Yo no lo veo de ese modo —la voz de Sakura era sólida, y Naruto creyó que hasta sonaba radiante. Había que admitirlo, nunca había visto ese aire tranquilo y calmado en Sakura, por lo menos en mucho tiempo—. Tal vez si sea problemático, y no quiero ni pensar en lo que ocurriría si Sasuke se entera ahora. —Apoyó la espalda en la pared y exhaló un leve suspiro—La edad no me importa.

Si, definitivamente había algo totalmente distinto en la Sakura a la que el revoltoso Naruto estaba acostumbrado. Podía aseverar que no tenía ni un ápice de falsedad en la sonrisa que irradiaba en sus labios, y el brillo de sus ojos era muy inusual. Pero la preocupación de Naruto iba un poco más allá del mero argumento de que "el teme-mayor" no le convenía -o así lo pensaba-, sino el cómo lo tomaría Sasuke si por azares del destino se llegase a dar cuenta.

Sí, esa era la piedrita en el zapato de Naruto Uzumaki.

—Neeeh...sigo pensando que eso es meterse en un lío —Naruto se rascó la nuca—. Si Ino-chan lo supiera, estaría dándote uno de esos sermones aburridos.

—Ni se te ocurra decírselo —la respuesta de Sakura no era una amenaza, ni siquiera se oía como tal. Era más bien un comentario común—. Si ella tuviese la oportunidad, sería capaz de publicarlo en el periódico escolar.

—Nop, sé que si se lo digo me matarías, dattebayo. —el chico esbozó una sonrisa tan pícara como la de un zorro.

—Naruto, es en serio —esta vez la voz de Sakura apremió a una modulación un poco más recta.

—Ya lo sé...—alzó una mano, imitando un infantil juramento—Yo nunca diría algo así y menos a tus espaldas, Sakura-chan.

—Aja...—Sakura se llevó una mano al mentón, en ademán pensativo—¿Cómo aquella vez que me desmayé en la clase de biología cuando nos pidieron disecar a esa pobre rana? ¡Naruto, hasta Sai terminó enterándose!

El rubio sólo atinó a evadir la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Este...yo no se lo dije. Fue Ino-chan, dattebayo.

—…Si tú lo dices…

La joven se acomodó un mechón del flequillo, el cual se movía debido a la brisa de la noche.

—Quiero darme la oportunidad —dijo Sakura, retomando el tema—. Sé que Itachi no es igual que Sasuke, y yo...—bajó un poco el rostro y se encogió de hombros con sutileza—...yo sólo quiero intentarlo.

—Bleeeh, hasta el nombre que tiene es horrible y bizarro —éste apremió con una mueca burlesca al más puro estilo Naruto Uzumaki—. Y con esas ojeras, parece que no ha dormido en meses. —Sacó su teléfono para consultar la hora y alzó la voz repentinamente— ¡Rayos! Debí haber regresado a casa desde hace rato, dije que iba por una taza de ramen instantáneo ¡Jiraya me va a matar!

Ella meneó la cabeza. Naruto se despidió escandalosamente corriendo calle arriba.

—No tienes remedio, baka —rió un tanto divertida por el gesto.

—**0—**

Jiraya apenas levantó la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo cuando Naruto entró como una tromba y balbuceando alguna clase de excusa. Miró de soslayo el reloj y le restó importancia, el chico no se había tardado como para llamarle la atención, además estaba más ocupado en hacer algo de espacio en su archivero.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Oji-san? —Preguntó Naruto asomándose por encima de su hombro.

—Sólo me deshago de algunas cosas viejas. —Dijo tirando unos papeles a la bolsa de basura— Ya no son útiles y van a acabar siendo nido de algún bicho…

La mayoría eran simplemente documentos muy viejos que por olvido o nostalgia estaban guardados, finalmente encontró un álbum de fotos de pasta negra. Naruto se adelantó y miró por encima de su hombro con curiosidad. Jiraya sonrió un poco y abrió el álbum. Eran fotos de sus días de abogado, cuando él, Tsunade y Orochimaru eran los temidos "Sannin" el equipo jurídico más efectivo de la franja de los reinos.

—Tsunade-san no ha cambiado nada. —Dijo Naruto— ¿Ese tipo raro es el tal Orochimaru?

—Uno de los mejores investigadores legales de su momento. —Dijo Jiraya con el gesto adusto— Podía encontrarle los trapos sucios al más santo de los hombres.

—Da miedo, dattebayo…

—Esa era la idea.

— ¿Y esa foto? —Naruto señaló una en particular.

Jiraya la vio. Era él, más joven, junto con tres chicos vestidos de traje, uno de cabello rojizo anaranjado, muy parecido al de Naruto, incluso sonreía de esa manera tan desenfadada, a su lado otro muchacho de cabello largo con una actitud más sombría y una chica de cabello azul, que a pesar de estar vestida como muchacho se veía muy femenina.

—Mis tres pasantes del país de la Lluvia. —Dijo Jiraya— Habían llegado a Konoha con la esperanza de aprender leyes y poder dar un cambio radical al gobierno de Hanzo "la salamandra"

— ¿Quién? —Naruto alzó las cejas.

—Por el amor de Dios, muchacho. —Jiraya lo miró con desaprobación— ¿Qué te están enseñando en la escuela?

Un poco avergonzado Naruto bajó la cabeza y pensó

—Hubo un conflicto con Amegakure… Incluso se habló de una guerra entre países… Hanzo el dictador de Amegakure, derrotado hace unos años por una fuerza rebelde… ¿Verdad?

Jiraya asintió un poco más satisfecho.

—Creo que estos chicos iniciaron el movimiento, por lo menos en lo que a lo político se refiere… En verdad eran un grupo muy especial. —Jiraya lo pensó un momento y puso el álbum sobre la mesa— Basta de memorias tengo hambre.

—**0—**

—Eh, jefe… ¿Pasa algo?– Suigetsu estrujó la lata de cerveza entre su mano derecha y la arrojó desmañadamente hacia uno de los rincones del cuartucho que ocupaba como habitación— Llevas toda la mañana más callado que de costumbre

— ¿Acaso te importa? –Sasuke estaba sentado en una de las raídas sillas, con el respaldo inclinado contra la pared y los pies cruzados sobre la mesa. Dio el último sorbo a su tercera cerveza de la mañana.

Suigetsu frunció el seño y gruñó burdamente.

—Perdóname la vida, sólo preguntaba. –dijo irónicamente.

Juugo también estaba allí. Se hallaba en uno de los rincones del raído cuarto, sentado en el suelo y jugando al solitario con una descolorida baraja.

—Ayer terminé con Sakura –dijo Sasuke de pronto. No había ninguna emoción en la frase.

—Vaya….razón de más para que Karin no te deje en paz –comentó Suigetsu con una tosca sonrisa que mostraba una hilera de puntiagudos y desiguales dientes— Ahora más que nunca va a querer exprimirte como un limón.

—Pues que se joda. Tengo cosas más serias en qué pensar que en mujeres –Sasuke abrió otra lata.

El joven de pelo blanco platinado le dedicó una mirada indagadora.

—Je…pues no decías eso exactamente la semana pasada. Caray, ¿qué carajos tragaste para aguantar tanto?…—Suigetsu calló de pronto al sentir el aura iracunda del Uchiha escrutarle. Cambió rotundamente de tema—Lo del viernes estuvo genial, aunque siento que "te pasaste" con ese imbécil del autoservicio. Creo que estuvo de más que le dispararas, el pobre diablo estaba tan aterrado que parecía que iba a mojarse en los pantalones.

Sasuke ya llevaba tres cuartos de la cerveza engullida, a pesar de que estaba casi congelada y el temple del líquido le punzaba en las sienes.

—La compasión es para los débiles y los idiotas –dijo, apurando un sorbo—Deberías tenerlo en mente para la próxima.

— ¿Próxima? –Suigetsu alzo ambas cejas—Es algo pronto, ¿no crees?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Un brillo cansino y fulminante se leía en sus ojos sin sentimiento.

—Hmp… ¿Recuerdas ése negocio que está a tres calles después de la escuela?

— ¿La farmacia?...debes estar loco, siempre está lleno a todas horas.

—Siete de la noche –esta vez quien habló fue Juugo. Las palabras sonaban de su garganta ronca como procedentes de una caja de voz, carentes de emoción, como un autómata. Habló sin levantar la mirada de su mazo de cartas—De las siete a las siete y media está casi solo. Hay un cajero. No tiene vigilancia de cámaras.

—Quizá sea demasiado fácil –convino Sasuke, pero no había duda o indecisión en su voz—Da lo mismo, podría hacerse en un par de semanas.

Nadie dijo nada en un rato. Juugo seguía inmerso en su juego como un autista y Suigetsu trituraba un mondadientes entre sus serradas mandíbulas.

—Linda manera de pasar el verano –dijo a modo de sátira.

No hubo respuesta. Sasuke se había terminado la lata, sintiéndose levemente mareado. Aun así, abrió otra. Su mente estaba casi en blanco; en breves instantes recordaba la inexpresiva charla con Sakura y en otros comenzaba a plantearse la estrategia para el siguiente atraco. Todo carecía de importancia primordial, era un simple pasatiempo y nada más. Al igual que las chicas.

Sólo algo para pasar el rato.

Eso le llevó a pensar que tal vez tomase en cuenta el comentario de Suigetsu, y si no tenía nada más importante que hacer por la tarde, pasase un par de horas con Karin, si es que no se sentía demasiado ebrio, claro. Aunque le daba igual. A veces un poco de sexo desinhibido después de una ronda de cerveza barata bastaba para subirle un poco los ánimos y para bajarse la borrachera.

Tal vez lo haría. Y si no, no importaba.

Tenía todo el día y la tarde a su disposición.

Estaba libre.

—**0—**

Hinata entró a su casa tranquilamente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sentía esa angustiante sensación de ahogo al estar en aquel lugar, había otras cosas que la tenían distraídas. Cosas que tenían que ver con escenas al lado de cierto muchacho rubio.

Se sentía escandalizada al intercalar las cosas que le había platicado Anko con cosas de su propia imaginación. Pero estaba lejos de aquellos ataques de vergüenza del pasado, ahora había una necesidad de cumplir con aquellos sueños, ahora había manera de hacerlo.

Se quedó un momento de pie ante el cuadro de su madre, admirándola detenidamente y tratando de recordar algo más allá de esas difusas imágenes de su infancia. Pero era difícil, tan sólo estaba la cálida sensación de que ella siempre estaba a su lado, después sintió algo de vergüenza al darse cuenta con qué facilidad había cambiado sus pensamientos ligeramente obscenos por los de su madre… Soltó una pequeña risita y estaba por ir a su cuarto cuando escuchó el rumor de voces en el estudio de su padre. No le interesaba, o por lo menos esa era la idea, un poco insegura cambió de rumbo y se recargó en la puerta del estudio conteniendo la respiración.

—…Ni la mitad de lo que se estaba pidiendo originalmente… —Captó la conversación a la mitad, era una voz desconocida, profunda y amenazadora— Debería de estar agradecido de que le demos esa oportunidad.

—La única cosa que veo aquí es la falta de dignidad por parte de su jefe. —Era la voz de Hiashi en una indignación contenida— Di todo lo que se necesitaba para finiquitar el trato original. Tenía la palabra de ustedes de que ya no iba a ser molestado.

—Aquí hay un pequeño errorcito, señor mío. —Era otra voz, petulante y ligeramente melodiosa— Usted hizo un trato con el diablo y nadie sale bien librado de eso, mejor dejémonos de tonterías y empiece a firmar cheques.

—Llamaré a la policía si es necesario. —Dijo Hiashi— Tengo suficientes contactos para meterlos a ustedes en el rincón más apartado de la última prisión del mundo. Y mi nombre nunca aparecería en el proceso.

—Tenga mucho cuidado con lo que dice. —Habló de nuevo la voz petulante— Mi señor Jashin es cruel con aquellos que muestran soberbia.

Hinata se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo que las cosas estaban muy mal. Su padre estaba amenazando como pocas veces había escuchado y aquellas personas parecían muy tranquilas, como si la influencia política de su padre no les afectara… O no les importara.

—Es su decisión, Hiashi-sama. —La voz profunda habló con mucha calma— Somos simplemente los mensajeros, y como ya cumplimos, nos retiramos. El tiempo es dinero.

Hinata hizo un movimiento silencioso y rápido para alejarse de la puerta, escondiéndose tras unas gruesas cortinas de terciopelo. Se quedó ahí sintiendo que el corazón le latía muy aprisa. Las puertas se abrieron y casi de inmediato llegaron dos empleados de la casa, era obvio que su padre hizo sonar la alarma silenciosa, para asegurarse que aquellas personas salieran de la mansión.

— ¡No me toquen, hijos de puta! —La obscenidad dicha por el de la voz más joven se escuchó aun peor en los oídos de Hinata— Conocemos la salida de este cuchitril de mierda.

Hubo murmullos y roce de ropas que indicaban un intento de lucha, pero finalmente el sonido de pasos alejándose hizo que Hinata saliera de su escondite. Alcanzó a ver a alguien de pelo plateado salir por la puerta principal.

Se quedó un instante sin saber qué hacer y después miró al estudio. Su padre estaba parado en el umbral, vestido con un kimono de casa y una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

— ¿Padre?

Por un instante Hiashi la vio como si no la conociera, después su rostro se dulcificó un instante antes de volver a su mascará de dureza e indiferencia.

—No es ni el lugar ni el momento para ti. Regresa a tu habitación.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza sin acabar de entender que fue aquella mirada. No podía preguntar así que se dio la vuelta y fue a su habitación.

Hiashi cerró los ojos y sintió que las manos le temblaban. Por un momento, al ver a Hinata pudo recordar el rostro de Hioshi, su dulce Hioshi ¿Acaso aquella fue una advertencia? No, no podía pensar en eso, era el momento de permanecer firme, de salvar el honor de la familia y preservarlo como una joya, no iba a permitir que semejantes rufianes le trataran así, si ellos jugaban sucio, el podía hacerlo igual…

**CONTINUARA...**

**—0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_Aclaremos que la parte de Sakura y Naruto y la de Sasuke son extractos del fic de "Rosa de dos aromas" que estan ligados, muy ligados con la trama. Ah si Hioshi lo invente para el nombre de la madre de Hinata ya que el venerable Kishimoto creo no a dicho nada al respecto del nombre de la mujer._

_Pues bien el inicio de clases esta a la vuelta de la esquina y pronto Naruto va a enfrentarse a las cosas cotidianas y a algunas para las cuales honestamente nadie está preparado, Tambien veremos a Hiashi flaquear y cometer algunas tonterías y para los que la esperan, Shion esta de vuelta._

**Proximo capítulo: **"Terreno inseguro"


	28. Terreno inestable

**Capítulo 26: Terreno inestable**

—Ya veras, la familia de Chouji es genial, dattebayo.

Naruto y Hinata caminaban en dirección a la casa de la familia Akimichi. Iban vestidos un poco formales, Naruto usaba una camisa de vestir y Hinata un vestido discreto en tonos claros. Choji iba a cumplir años ese día y una gran cantidad de personas fueron invitadas. No era una reunión social como lo harían los Uchiha o los Hyuuga, pero según se acercaban podía ser un evento muy grande.

—Hay mucha gente aquí, Naruto-kun.

—Las fiestas de los Akimichi son legendarias por la comida que sirven. —Naruto estaba bastante contento— Y siempre me invitan.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces y cuando se abrió fueron recibidos por una marejada de ruido y una mujer rolliza que a gusto de Hinata parecía Chouji pero con un escandaloso vestido de tafeta.

—Naruto-kun ¡Que gusto! —La mujer virtualmente levantó en vilo al chico para plantarle dos sonoros besos en cada mejilla— Siempre es un placer ver a un jovencito tan atento… Oh, y sin duda esta es tu hermosa noviecita.

Hinata levantó el regalo que llevaban a manera de escudo, aunque estaba acostumbrada a toda clase de saludos, la idea de que la levantaran como una muñeca no era muy agradable.

—Tra-trajimos un presente para Chouji-kun.

—Perfecto. Pasen y pónganlo en la mesa. Hay ponche y botanas, sólo algo frugal mientras termino la cena, la barbacoa tardara sólo un poco más —La señora se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Al pasar a la sala Hinata tragó saliva al ver la enorme mesa que se extendía virtualmente a lo largo de todo el salón principal.

"¡¿Esto es frugal?"

Enormes platones llenos de frituras de queso, cacahuates asados, queso en trocitos, jamones, tostadas cubiertas de carne y queso derretido, brochetas, camarones cocidos, panes al vapor, salchichas asadas, cocteleras, tipo Frankfurt y Viena, tocino asado y tres gigantescos barriles de cristal repletos de ponche. Ella casi podía asegurar que había más platos que comensales.

—Parece que esta vez fueron más medidos que el año pasado. —Dijo Naruto en un tono de decepción que la hizo mirarlo asustada— Estoy bromeando Hinata-chan, siempre tiran la casa por la ventana.

En realidad no sabía porque eso debía de ser tranquilizador pero decidió aceptarlo.

Una media hora después había perdido a Naruto, en algún momento entre los viajes a la mesa de los bocadillos el chico había desaparecido, estaba un poco ansiosa pero también suspiró aliviada, cada que su novio llegaba con una tanda de comida, le llevaba una cantidad similar a ella. Y eso la estaba empezando a enfermar, especialmente porque sabía que aun faltaba la cena principal. Cualquiera diría que iba a ser un desperdicio de comida, pero notó que la mayoría de los invitados eran familiares de Choji, personas enormes y robustas que comían cantidades casi industriales sin que les afectara demasiado… Como a ella.

— ¿Hinata-chan? —Sonó una voz familiar a sus espaldas. Al girar descubrió que se trataba de su maestra Yuuhi Kurenai.

—Kurenai-sensei. —Dijo ella sorprendida y trató de hacerle una reverencia que fue detenida por la mujer— ¿Qué hace aquí?

—La señora Akimichi era muy amiga de mi madre… Así que a veces me pide un poco de ayuda con algunas cosas. —La mujer de cabellos oscuros le lanzó una mirada traviesa— ¿Viniste con Naruto-kun, verdad?

—Sí. —La chica se ruborizó un poco pero se repuso rápidamente— Lo… Lo perdí de vista hace un momento… ¿No lo ha visto, sensei?

—No… Pero vi a Kiba y a Shino hace un momento. De hecho Shino parecía un poco apagado.

Que el joven Aburame demostrara algún tipo de emoción era notorio. Hinata lo pensó un momento.

— ¿Dónde estaban?

—En el patio central de la casa por esa puerta. —Dijo Kurenai señalando el camino— No te preocupes si veo a Naruto le diré que estas allá.

La chica le hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento y se marchó. La joven maestra sonrió y suspirando regresó a la cocina. Tsuki Akimichi no iba a poder sola con esa barbacoa, aunque dijera lo contrario.

Hinata llegó al lugar donde sus compañeros de clase estaban. Vio al gigantesco Akamaru echado, royendo un hueso casi tan grande como él y a su lado estaba Kiba, acompañado de una silueta de aspecto gris y siniestra que sin duda era Shino.

Kiba levantó la vista y la vio acercarse, se alzó de hombros dándole una mirada de lado al sombrío personaje sentado a su lado. La chica suspiró y fue a sentarse al lado de Shino. Pasó un minuto entero antes que ella le tomara la mano con suavidad y lo hiciera levantar la cabeza.

—Shion… Ella dijo que no estaba… Interesada… En mi participación como compañía sentimental…

—O sea que la rubia esa lo mando al diablo. —Dijo Kiba. Se escuchaba molesto.

—No la culpo. Su apreciación sobre mis capacidades sociales y defectos más evidentes… Demostraron que no soy un buen ejemplar para compañía.

El chico lanzó un suspiro lastimero, más elocuente aún que el discurso que acababa de dar. Hinata frunció el seño, cosa que Kiba encontró interesante ya que nunca había visto esa expresión en su amiga.

—Si ella sólo juzga a las personas por su apariencia entonces… que… que… —Dudó ante la palabra que estaba en la punta de su lengua, era algo que Naruto diría, no ella, pero sintió que era lo más correcto de decir aunque se estaba poniendo muy roja por la pena— ¡Entonces que se joda!

Kiba se fue de espaldas como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la cara y Shino se enderezó totalmente sorprendido. Incluso Akamaru dejó el hueso que disfrutaba y alzó las orejas dando un gemido de desconcierto. Hinata simplemente se puso rojo semáforo y se cubrió la cara.

Entonces Kiba estalló en carcajadas, tirado de espaldas y pataleando al aire. Shino lo miró y después a Hinata que estaba tratando de hacerse muy pequeña y desaparecer. Su cuerpo tembló como si tuviera un escalofrío y después comenzó a hacer un ruido que nadie estaba preparado para oír.

Shino Aburame se estaba riendo.

Hinata y Kiba estaban con la boca abierta y veían al sobrio Aburame reír de manera abierta, con una mano sujetándose el estomago y otra en una rodilla. Akamaru gimió y se escondió detrás de su dueño, temeroso ante la imagen. Finalmente el chico se detuvo y se quitó sus eternas gafas oscuras. Unos ojos color café miel se posaron en los ojos de Hinata.

—Empiezo a creer que la venida del apocalipsis no es una posibilidad lejana, Hinata Hyuuga. —Shino bajó la vista— Tengo que considerar que tu apreciación sobre mi persona es más acertada.

Hinata lo tomó de la mano y el la apretó con suavidad. Kiba se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Oye. —Kiba tuvo una repentina inspiración— Acabo de recordar que mi prima Akita tiene una de esas enormes arañas de mascota… Pero creo que no sabe cómo hacerse cargo de ella ¿Por qué no le das algunos consejos?

—Una mascota exótica requiere ciertamente cuidados especiales.

Los dos chicos se encaminaron al interior de la casa mientras el enorme perro olfateaba un lugar donde enterrar el resto de su aperitivo, Naruto iba llegando en sentido opuesto, saludo a los dos muchachos antes de ver a Hinata y sonreírle. En sus manos llevaba un plato con comida.

—Mira Hinata-chan. —Dijo muy contento— La señora Akimichi nos mandó un poco de la barbacoa para que la probáramos.

La chica miro el guiso de carne y caldo espeso y de repente sintió un nada agradable espasmo en su estomagó.

—Naruto-kun… —Dijo tapándose la boca para evitar un desagradable eructo— Creo que no me siento bien.

—**0—**

—No te preocupes Hinata-chan, no todos nos acostumbramos a comer así. —Dijo Naruto hablando a su celular— Tu quédate en el cuarto que te ofrecieron, yo no tardo con la medicina.

Se sentía culpable, no pensó que Hinata no estaba preparada para semejante festejo. Por lo menos solo tenía un leve malestar y sin duda un poco de antiácidos serviría.

Entró a la farmacia tranquilamente, solo había dos personas más ahí comprando así que no tardaría demasiado. Estaba tan concentrado viendo las medicinas que no se dio cuenta de la entrada de un grupo de encapuchados hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

— ¡Esto es un asalto, que nadie se mueva!

Las personas se tiraron al suelo y Naruto lo hizo también instintivamente. Pudo ver tres enmascarados en el interior del lugar y uno más que cuidaba la puerta.

— ¡Saque el dinero de la maldita caja, ahora! —Demandó uno de ellos. Por la voz se dio cuenta que era una chica.

El encargado estaba nervioso, con las manos temblorosas trataba de abrir la caja. Naruto estaba de rodillas cerca del encapuchado y quizás era una estupidez pero no estaba dispuesto a quedarse como un simple espectador. Sin moverse más de lo necesario le dio un fuerte golpe con el antebrazo a la pierna de la chica encapuchada, estaba seguro que Jiraya le perdonaría golpear a una mujer por esa ocasión.

— ¡Maldito hijo de puta! —Gritó mientras caía de rodillas. Naruto aprovechó el momento para correr a la salida hasta que fue derribado por otro de los enmascarados. Al tratar de voltear para responder el golpe se encontró con el oscuro y siniestro cañón de la pistola apuntándole a la cabeza, el arma no temblaba, él supo que la sujetaba una persona que no tenía dudas en usarla. Entonces enfrentó a su captor con la mirada. Sus ojos azules se posaron justo en los orbes negros del encapuchado.

Ojos oscuros y un rastro de piel blanca que él conocía muy bien, podía haberse puesto mil mascaras diferentes y aún así sabría que era él.

"_Sasuke" _Dijo apenas moviendo los labios, entonces el arma tembló por primera vez, una repentina duda apareció en esos ojos que un momento antes parecían anunciar su muerte.

— ¡La policía! —Gritó uno de los enmascarados apareciendo en la puerta— ¡Esto se fue a la mierda, vámonos!

Los tres asaltantes que estaban en la tienda salieron corriendo. Naruto vio como Sasuke le dirigía una última mirada antes de salir de la farmacia. Se quedó tirado en el suelo tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado cuando escuchó un disparo proveniente del exterior y el rechinar de las llantas de un auto que salía a toda prisa. Se levantó y después sin pensarlo mucho fue a ver si las personas necesitaban algo de ayuda.

—**0—**

—En realidad fue demasiado rápido. —Dijo Naruto con calma— Los tipos entraron y había un auto de policía cerca así que no pudieron hacer nada, dattebayo.

Hinata lo sujetaba del brazo, honestamente preocupada. Estaban sentados en una banca en el pórtico exterior de la casa Akimichi. Chouji y Shikamaru también escuchaban la historia.

—Aun así creo que eres un tipo muy afortunado. —Shikamaru suspiró— Pero es lamentable que en un barrio como este se den esta clase de cosas… Qué problemático.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y abrazo a Hinata sin decir nada más. No mencionó el hecho de que conocía a uno de los asaltantes. Eso era algo que tenía que arreglar…. A su manera.

—Te acompaño a tu casa. —Naruto besó la cabeza de Hinata— Es mejor que descanses.

La chica asintió con un poco de alivió y después de despedirse de sus amigos emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa.

Bajaron del taxi cerca de la mansión Hyuuga. Naruto se quedó parado en la puerta del vehículo, viéndola a ella llegar a la puerta de su hogar. Aunque la familia de Hinata se había portado curiosamente hermética esas semanas era mejor no buscarle tres pies al gato.

—Lléveme a la zona de los muelles por favor. —Dijo Naruto regresando al taxi— Sólo a la entrada cercana.

—**0—**

Karin estaba en una esquina, con el semblante cenizo y tratándose de quitar las manchas de sangre que seguía viendo en su mente. Suigetsu destapaba una botella de licor con manos temblorosas, estaba muy serio, intentando mostrar un poco de aplomo ante lo sucedido…

Sasuke Uchiha permanecía indiferente a las reacciones de sus cómplices. El mismo le había quitado la billetera al cadáver de Juugo antes de arrojarlo al camino. Estúpido. Sólo tenía que mantener el auto encendido y en lugar de eso salió a enfrentar a la policía. Recibió un balazo en la cabeza y él un rozón en el hombro por su culpa. Eso era el resultado de no seguir los planes como él los preparaba. Ahora la célula estaba incompleta.

—Tenemos que encontrar a un sustituto y pronto. —Sasuke caminó hasta Suigetsu y le arrebató la botella— Mientras las cosas se enfrían.

Suigetsu lo vio con desconcierto y después con odio, simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió del cuartucho donde se habían escondido. Sasuke dio un trago largo a la botella y después le dedico una mirada a Karin, ella no hizo ningún movimiento así que la dejó ahí y salió.

Suigetsu ya no estaba a la vista pero no importaba, en algún momento iba a regresar, no tenía las agallas para andar por su cuenta. Estaba a punto de darle un trago al licor cuando alguien se lo tiró de un manotazo. Trató de defenderse pero un par de manos lo sujetaron de la solapa de su camisa y lo estrellaron con fuerza contra la pared, el rozón en su hombro le mando un escalofrío de dolor.

—Teme…

La voz era casi un gruñido, pero la reconoció, miró a su atacante y se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había visto así de enojado. Pero aun así no se sentía particularmente preocupado.

—Ya me tienes ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Naruto gruño y oprimió el hombro herido de Sasuke, el apretó los dientes, no le daría el gusto de quejarse.

—No puedo entender que cuernos tienes en la cabeza. —La ira inicial se desvanecía— Sería muy fácil llevarte a la cárcel en este momento, dattebayo.

—Pero no lo harás. —Sasuke sonrió victorioso mientras lograba alejar a Naruto con un movimiento suave— Porque no quieres hacer un escándalo de esto.

— ¡No lo hago porque somos amigos! —Dijo el chico con énfasis— O al menos… o al menos eso es lo que yo… —Las imágenes de Sasuke besando a Sakura regresaron a su mente—… A ti nunca te ha importado ¿Verdad?

Sasuke no supo que decir en ese momento porque tampoco sabía bien que era lo que sentía.

—Tal vez a ti no te importe, pero a mí sí. —Naruto le dio la espalda— Considera esto como él último gesto de amistad. Si te vuelo a ver haciendo algo así de estúpido, o me vuelves a amenazar… Te secaré el culo a patadas.

El chico se alejó sin mirarlo ni una sola vez. Sasuke estaba con la mano dentro del bolsillo donde guardaba la pistola, hubiera sido tan fácil sacar el arma y dispararle en la cabeza. Pero su brazo simplemente no obedeció. Tampoco pudo dejar de observar al muchacho rubio alejarse de él. Pateó la botella caída y sintiendo un extraño vacio en el pecho regresó al cuartucho donde se ocultaba.

—**0—**

—Nosotros debimos de haber continuado con la misión del Uchiha. —Deidara estaba hundido en su asiento— No es justo que nos quitaran esa misión…Uhn.

—Deja de llorar como una nenita. —Sasori estaba mirando con unos binoculares la entrada de la mansión Hyuuga— Él ya está de nuestro lado, ahora solo necesitamos enfocar nuestros esfuerzos en disuadir a Hiashi Hyuuga. De una manera sutil.

— ¿Volándole los testículos con una bomba personal?

—Idiota… —Murmuró Sasori sin voltearlo a ver— Mmmhhh. —Ajustó sus binoculares—La hija mayor acaba de llegar, no viene acompañada…

—Ella podría ser lo que necesitamos para convencerlo de que coopere. —Deidara se acercó a la ventanilla del automóvil para observar a la chica— Parece una presa fácil.

—Ese es el problema, es demasiado fácil. —Sasori bajó los binoculares— La chica va y viene sin protección, es como si a este hombre no le importara. —Deidara asintió en silencio— Sin embargo la hija menor esta siempre vigilada y va con ella un guardaespaldas y una dama de compañía, creo que ella es más importante.

—Pero sería un blanco más difícil… Uhn.

— ¿Y eso es acaso un inconveniente? —La sonrisa de Sasori se tornó siniestra— Entre más ruido se haga mejor.

Deidara asintió lentamente comprendiendo la idea de su compañero. El hombre pelirrojo se dio por complacido con eso y encendió el automóvil.

—Es más divertido cuando trabajamos en terreno inestable…

**Continuara…**

—**0—**

**Notas de autor:**

_Un capítulo más a la trama de nuevo algo corto pero con temas más consistentes. Las clases están a la vuelta de la esquina y no sólo los Akatsuki serán el enemigo en esta trama. El Naruhina se tambalea, la trama se enreda, las cosas no salen como uno espera…_

_Próximo capítulo: _**Desgarrando un corazón.**


	29. Desgarrando un corazón

**Capítulo 28: Desgarrando un corazón**

Iruka Umino estaba parado frente a la ventana de su oficina viendo el intenso movimiento un par de pisos más abajo. Las clases empezaban ese día y se podía respirar un cierto aire de caos y desorden en el ambiente.

"Todo lo que empieza mal…" Meneó la cabeza para espantar ese pensamiento. No era apropiado que un maestro de orientación vocacional fuera tan deprimente.

Vio a Mizuki entrando por la puerta principal, fresco y confiado, como si todo el escándalo que lo rodeaba hubiese desaparecido. Se sintió impotente al pensar como el dinero podía mover así al mundo. Sobre su escritorio estaba el alta de trabajo de él y firmada por la directora Tsunade. Sin duda la mano de Fugaku Uchiha estaba detrás de todo eso pero no había manera de probarlo. Bien, el daño estaba hecho y ahora solo quedaba estar atento para las cosas que podían venir con esto.

Naruto Uzumaki estaba parado frente al portal de la escuela sintiendo que las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde el último año. No estaba seguro si era bueno o malo pero definitivamente era un cambio.

Estiró el cuello de su chamarra y sacando el pecho entró con un poco más decisión. Las cosas que habían pasado en el verano (El último de su generación) fueron muchas y confusas, algunas alegres, otras tristes.

Tenía novia, eso era bueno, había aprendido un poco más sobre su pasado y eso era algo que aun no terminaba de decidir si era bueno o malo… Había perdido un amigo, no pudo evitar un nudo en la garganta al pensar en Sasuke y como las cosas habían tomado un espiral descendente tan brutal y rápida.

También pensó en Sakura y como ella se había metido en algo que, a su modo de pensar era "más de lo que podía masticar" Después de descubrirla saliendo con el hermano mayor de Sasuke (¿Cómo rayos se llamaba el tipo ese?) Casi no volvió a tener contacto con ella, por medio de Jiraya se enteró de que la castigaron, aparentemente la señora Haruno se había enterado del pequeño cambio de hermanos y no fue de su agrado. Un poco antes de ir por las fichas de inscripción a la escuela le habló pero al escucharla tan triste no supo como confortarla y decidió dejarlo por la paz.

— ¡Naruto-kun!

Ha, la dulce voz de su novia…

Al darse la vuelta vio venir a Hinata acompañada por Ino, ambas chicas estaban estrenando ropa, eso era tan evidente que Naruto supo que tenía que decir algo agradable, rápidamente busco algún cumplido en lo que él llamaba: "El repertorio de vanidades de Jiraya"

—Dos bellezas al mismo tiempo… debo de estar de suerte, dattebayo.

Se mordió la lengua al notar lo ridículo y cursi que se escuchaba pero las dos chicas se ruborizaron.

—Hasta que finalmente dices lo correcto en el momento justo, Naruto. —Ino se compuso rápidamente— Parece que la compañía de Hinata te esta despejando un poco la cabeza.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza, un poco apenado al pensar que la rubia tenía razón.

—Creo que eso es bueno… ¿No?

—Creo que eso es muy bueno. —Ino sonrió— Pero no será bueno si no llegamos a tiempo a clases.

—La pizarra con los horarios está allá. —Dijo Hinata señalando un lugar al fondo del pasillo pero se interrumpió al notar a una persona pasar por enfrente de ellos— ¿Sakura?

—¡Sakura-chan! —Exclamó Naruto levantando la mano.

La chica volteo a verlos y por un momento pudieron notar lo triste que estaba, pero la imagen duró poco. Ella sonrió y Hinata se sintió un poco enferma al pensar que eso era lo mismo que ella solía hacer a veces.

—Hola chicos. —Dijo ella acercándose— Lamento que no nos hayamos visto mucho este verano. —Suspiró— Pero a veces esas cosas… pasan.

Ino resopló un poco enfadada pero no hizo nada más. Naruto se dedicó a comentar y platicar de su trabajo de medio tiempo y de lo genial que era regresar a clases. De pronto la campana del colegió timbró y los estudiantes corrieron en tropel a los salones de clase.

Un poco más tarde en la cafetería de la escuela los muchachos se reunían como en los viejos tiempos, todos ellos con una honrosa excepción. Nadie lo mencionó especialmente porque parecía que Naruto y Sakura estaban muy consientes de esa ausencia. Había cierta aura deprimente flotando entre ellos.

— ¿Sakura?

La voz detrás de ellos los hizo casi saltar. La chica de cabello rosa se giró para encontrarse de frente con el dueño de aquella voz.

—Sasuke…—ahora el tono de Sakura no dudaba. No había miedo tampoco, sólo una ligera extrañeza que ella misma no se podía explicar.

Naruto abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Hinata desvió la mirada y Sai se levantó con el pretexto de ir por una ronda más de soda, hasta que Ino le tomó del brazo obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo. Shikamaru hizo un ruido sordo con la pajilla del vaso.

Todo se quedó en silencio en esa mesa. Ojos expectantes en sólo dos personas: Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno. El joven de cabello negro tomó la palabra. El porte de su figura parecía más de un dictador que de un muchacho de preparatoria.

—Sakura, quiero hablar contigo –la oración sonó como una orden retrógrada de alguna especie de parlamento. Su rostro no reflejó ningún gesto o emoción, luciendo más gélido que de costumbre.

Se oyó un lejano chasquido, pero nadie atendió al origen o motivo de aquel sonido.

Sakura seguía contemplándolo detenidamente. Sentía las miradas de sus amigos sobre ella, pero esa no era la razón que la hacía sentirse como parte de un sueño. Un sueño raro en los que sabes que despertarás en cualquier momento, sintiéndote aun más cansada que antes.

No sentía nada efusivo. Veía a Sasuke y la sensación de emotividad o siquiera agrado o empatía, había desaparecido. Le veía, con la misma manera en que alguien ve a un simple conocido de años atrás. No había nada más…Nada.

Aspiró levemente y en cuanto apenas abrió la boca, advirtió el destello desafiante de los ojos de Sasuke. El brillo de su orgullo, manifestándose en sus penumbrosas pupilas.

— ¿Para qué, Sasuke? –inquirió Sakura. El jade reluciente de sus orbes le encaró. Un acto sostenible, no con amplia valentía, pero con una seguridad que Sasuke no había visto, al menos en mucho tiempo.

El Uchiha ladeó levemente la cabeza, ocultando la contrariedad con la careta de desinterés. Notó algo en particular desde que Sakura le había hablado. Sasuke…sólo Sasuke. ¿No solía llamarlo Sasuke-kun?

—Sólo hablar…—y ahora el mismo Sasuke Uchiha comenzaba a dudar en el argumento. No por ella, sino por esa pregunta. Sólo era el impulso de hasta dónde podía llegar—…de nosotros.

Y los recuerdos de Sakura volvieron a varias escenas a la vez. Su último cumpleaños. Las flores…las malditas flores…y la visita determinante de Sasuke. El lazo se había roto ya, la cadena perdió un eslabón y no había ni cómo unirla ahora. No quedaba ni un ápice de aprensión, ni amor…ni ira. Sólo un vacío que comenzaba a llenarse, y no por Sasuke. Sakura conocía la respuesta.

—No –cortó ella. Dejó su vaso sobre la mesa, sin desviar el contacto visual. Y habló—Ya no hay un nosotros. Tú lo dijiste antes.

El sonido, similar al clic de una cámara volvió a escucharse. Nuevamente nadie prestó atención.

Sasuke no entendió. No porque no había escuchado, sino al contrario. Escuchó demasiado, aun más de lo que pudo asimilar.

—Hmp…—bufó Sasuke, teniendo las manos en el interior del bolsillo y sin quitar el aire prepotente de su semblante. Una máscara, una vil e hipócrita máscara que ocultaba el desconcierto que apenas sentía—Nunca dije exactamente que…

—Es que…—Sakura volvió a interrumpir.

Quiso decir más, pudo haberlo hecho pero el sonido fluctuante del timbre de su teléfono móvil interrumpió. Lo tomó de la pretina del estuche y sin siquiera mirar a Sasuke, se puso de pie. La mirada y el gesto formal eran únicamente para sus amigos. Como si no hubiese nadie más.

El teléfono seguía sonando

—Ya vuelvo –dijo levantándose y pasando por un lado de Sasuke.

Él seguía allí…mientras el timbre de regreso a clase se oía a sus espaldas y la gente pasaba a su alrededor. Sus ojos mostraban el dejo de preocupación de alguien que ve caer una avalancha y se queda sin moverse, mirando como las toneladas de nieve arremeten contra su físico.

Si, ésa era la sensación. Una avalancha caía sobre él y Sasuke no podía ni siquiera argumentar algo. No podía, simplemente _no podía_.

El clic volvió a escucharse y tampoco Sasuke se preocupó por los comentarios de los entrometidos que le observaban, ni la sutil expresión de Sai y Shikamaru ni por la cámara de un maldito celular a tres metros de él…y a un Naruto muy entretenido en enfocarla.

—…el "teme" ha sido bateado… ¡dattebayo!

En un último intento de dignidad Sasuke Uchiha se dio la vuelta ignorando por completo a la gente de la mesa. Naruto había soltado aquella puya como un arponazo, en espera de una reacción de que realmente le importaba, no hubo ningún gesto, pero no se conocía tanto a una persona como para no reconocer ciertos signos. Miró una vez más la foto que había sacado con su celular y se dio cuenta de la mirada de Sasuke.

"Realmente la herida tocó el hueso"

—Chicos. —Sakura regreso de atender su llamada— Tengo algunas cosas que hacer más tarde… ¿Está bien si nos reunimos otro día?

Hubo un asentimiento general en la mesa, no muy convencidos y era en parte por los extraños estados de ánimo que Sakura estaba demostrando en esos días, era difícil saber en qué momento estaría con ellos siendo la vital y alegre chica que conocían o la extraña y deprimente muchacha que solía verse con mayor frecuencia en ella. Cuando ella se retiró Naruto dio un vistazo a su teléfono y se felicito por haber podido captar tan bien la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke.

—No deberías de hacer eso, Naruto-kun. —Hinata le dio un suave codazo— Disfrutar con el dolor ajeno.

—No es disfrute. —Naruto guardó su celular— Simplemente es un poco de retribución.

Naruto se puso serio y miró a otro lado. Hinata no comprendía muy bien ese sentimiento, retribución… ¿Ella también debería sentir algo así?

— ¿Hinata? —Naruto la estaba viendo de nuevo, se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos— Es casi hora de ir a clase.

Se levantaron de la mesa y fueron en dirección a los casilleros.

Shion de Onigakure caminaba en dirección a los casilleros, llevaba en sus manos la camisa que le quitara a Naruto aquel día en su casa. Se sentía un poco pervertida al pensar que había dormido con ella y que realmente la había excitado. Hasta que llegó el día de regresar a la escuela y darse cuenta de que él en realidad nunca estaría a su lado.

Era triste e injusto a su parecer, pero tendría que aceptarlo, regresarle su camisa era una manera personal de hacer ese "cierre" y tratar de comenzar de nuevo. No bien llegó al área de casilleros cuando lo vio venir, estaba a punto de saludarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que no venía solo, una chica de cabellos negros venía con él, tomados de la mano. Él estaba sonriendo y parecía feliz.

Y Shion de Onigakure sintió una punzada de celos como nunca antes en su vida.

Dio unos pasos atrás hasta quedar oculta entre dos casilleros y pudo ver como ellos hablaban y no paraban de mirarse a los ojos, apretó la camisa contra su pecho mientras las mejillas se le encendían. Naruto beso a la chica de cabellos oscuros y se fue, ella se quedó un momento más acomodando algunas cosas de su casillero y Shion se aproximó a ella, sintiendo un molesto tic en su cara.

—Tú eres la novia de Naruto.

Aquello no era una pregunta, era una declaración bastante agresiva. Hinata levanto la vista y sus ojos chocaron con los de Shion, dándole una desagradable sensación de dualidad.

— ¿Perdón?

Shion no sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente quería deshacerse de esa terrible presión en su pecho.

—Solo quiero que le regreses esto. —Sin más le aventó la camisa a la cara— Dile que nunca deje estas cosas en la casa de una chica si no va a quedarse a dormir.

Se dio la vuelta y camino sin mirar atrás, sin ver lo que sus acciones estaban a punto de provocar…

La primera señal que tuvo Naruto de que las cosas no estaban bien fue el repentino silencio que inundo el salón de clases. Faltaban varios minutos antes de que el primer profesor se presentara y sin embargo pudo sentir que alguien de mucho peso acababa de entrar. Dejó su historieta en su pupitre y levantó la vista. Hinata estaba parada en la puerta, su cabello desarreglado y respirando con mucha dificultad, como si hubiera corrido mucho, tenía la cara encendida, pero no en el modo normal en el que se solía sonrojar, era una cara de… ¿Furia?

— ¿Hinata? —Al levantarse pudo sentir que las cosas estaban definitivamente mal.

— ¡¿Es tuya? —Hinata virtualmente le restregó la camisa en la cara— ¡¿Esta es tu camisa?

Todo el salón quedo en un estado de conmoción. La pequeña y noble princesita Hyuuga estaba gritando como una posesa.

—Hinata…

— ¡Claro que es tuya, todavía huele a ti, te la he visto cientos de veces puesta! —Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a humedecerse— ¡¿Por qué esa rubia tenía tu camisa?

Naruto sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies. Trató de acercarse a ella pero fue recibido por una sonora bofetada que lo hizo retroceder. Dentro del salón nadie se atrevía a pestañear o respirar.

—Yo… Yo creía en ti, creí que eras diferente… Me… Me aferré tanto a que podía ser de otra manera- —La chica uso la manga de su sudadera para secarse las lagrima— Soy una estúpida, mi padre tenía razón, mi primo tenía razón, solo soy un estúpido pedazo de nada… Nunca, nunca debí… Debí de fijarme en ti…

Ella se dio la vuelta para irse pero Naruto la detuvo, sujetándola del brazo con firmeza pero Hinata giró y lo volvió a abofetear, después comenzó a dar de manotazos y Naruto comenzó a retroceder hasta que la pared del pasillo detuvo su huida.

—¡Maldito don nadie, maldito zorro, nunca vuelvas a acercarte a mí! —La chica se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo— ¡TE ODIO!

El muchacho rubio vio la camisa que ahora estaba en el suelo. La misma que le había quitado Shion aquella noche. Por instinto miró sobre su hombro y vio que cada puerta y ventana de los salones de clase estaban abiertas y que todo mundo, incluidos los profesores le miraban estupefactos. Él los ignoró, tomo la camisa y se fue en dirección de la salida, caminando sin prisa y envuelto en el silencio más abrumador que la escuela hubiese experimentado jamás.

Al llegar al área de casillero vio otra conmoción, el casillero de Hinata estaba abierto de par en par y sus cosas tiradas, parecía que hubiera tratado de arrancarlo de la pared. Al lado la profesora Kurenai estaba sujetándose un brazo. Cuando la mujer vio a Naruto caminó directo a él, el chico retrocedió un poco pues tenía una mirada algo parecida a la que viera en Hinata.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Naruto Uzumaki? —Preguntó ella en un susurro cargado de enfado— No espera, no me lo digas, lo que sea que hayas hecho tienes que encontrar la manera de repararlo.

Ella se enderezó y acomodó un mechón de su cabellera, tratando de recuperar algo de compostura.

—Nunca creí ver ese rostro en Hinata. Estaba virtualmente destrozando su casillero y cuando trate de detenerla me golpeo. —Por un momento parecía que iba a sonreír— Solo dime una cosa ¿Tiene que ver algo con otra chica en el camino?

No necesitó una respuesta, la cara de angustia del muchacho era más que elocuente.

—Chico… Estas jodido.

Kurenai se alejó del ajetreó, que los prefectos de piso se encargaran del desorden. No fue la actitud más apropiada para un "adulto responsable" eso lo sabía pero en casos como esos era mejor que los muchachos aprendieran en cabeza propia.

Varios metros más atrás Shion observaba toda la escena sintiendo que había cometido el peor error de toda su vida.

—**0—**

Hanabi Salió de la clase de su profesor de francés, llevando sus libros contra su pecho. Deseaba llegar a su casa y poder encerrarse en su cuarto un rato para poder olvidarse de todas las obligaciones que dependían de ella. Tenía doce años, tan solo quería poder hacer cosas divertidas.

El problema es que lo divertido no existía en el vocabulario Hyuuga.

Tokuma y Kö, sus guardaespaldas estaban esperándola en la limosina. Tokuma, el más joven le abrió la puerta y le dedico una sonrisa, a ella le encantaba que su primo le sonriera así, era de las pocas cosas que podía tener.

Pero entonces la sonrisa desapareció y se convirtió en un rictus de alerta mientras estiraba el brazo y la jalaba, obligándola a bajar la cabeza. Escuchó una especie de chasquido apagado, sintió algo húmedo caer sobre su cara y vio Tokuma caer al suelo con una flor escarlata manchando la tersa piel de su frente.

Kö salió con la pistola desenfundada, ya listo para disparar cuando Hanabi volvió a escuchar aquel chasquido y el hombre se llevó las manos al cuello, un chorro obscuro y viscoso salió de su garganta y mancho los pies de la chica, ella finalmente lo entendió, lo que tenía en la cara, en la frente de Tokuma, en el cuello de Kö, en su zapatos….

Era sangre.

Primero vino un estertor en su pecho y después se liberó como un grito agudo de pánico, inmóvil, parada entre dos personas agonizantes sólo podía gritar. Entonces alguien la levantó de suelo y la arrastró lejos de ahí mientras le colocaba un pañuelo con un olor desagradable en la cara. Pudo ver a un hombre rubio que la cargaba, sonriendo como un animal salvaje y a un hombre pelirrojo en un auto, con una mirada fría y demoniaca.

Y el desagradable olor de aquel pañuelo le nubló los sentidos y no supo más de sí.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de autor:**

_Y despues de años y felices días de no escribir una simple linea regreso al mundo de los fics con una obra que es sin duda la más larga que jamás haya escrito. Espero que les siga gustando y comenten mientras en un par de semanasa (Sin falta) traere el siguiente episodio de esta serie Ah y por cierto, busquen el fic "Una rosa sin aroma" de Kusubana Yoru que tambien es un spin-Off de la aclamada "Rosa de dos aromas"._

_Mientras me despido y no se pierdan el siguiente episodio de este fic: _**La princesa en peligro**


	30. Rescatando a la princesa

**Capitulo 29: Rescatando a la princesa**

Naruto avanzaba a toda prisa por las calles, después del choque inicial pudo organizar un poco mejor sus ideas y salió de la escuela para tratar de alcanzarla.

Hinata se había vuelto sorprendentemente rápida para su gusto.

Escuchó un claxon a sus espaldas pero lo ignoró, bastante tenía con su problema como para tener que soportar el genio de algún conductor despistado, pero el claxon se volvió a escuchar más fuerte y esta vez tuvo que mirar a sus espaldas.

No le sorprendió ver un ford charge mustang de los setentas a su espalda, lo que le sorprendió fue ver quien lo estaba manejando.

— ¡¿Kiba?

—Sube. —Dijo el muchacho— Hinata tomó un taxi así que nunca la vas a alcanzar.

— ¿Cómo es que tú tienes esta cosa? —Preguntó Naruto mientras subía al asiento trasero.

—Muchos meses de podar pastos, un permiso de manejo provisional y que mi madre no sabe que lo saqué de la cochera. —Respondió el muchacho alzándose de hombros.

—Eres valiente. —Dijo Shino desde el asiento del copiloto— Tomar sin permiso el auto preferido de tu madre y salirte de la escuela a media clase… Sonará muy bien en tu epitafio.

Kiba solo dio un aullido de victoria y piso el acelerador a fondo.

—**0—**

Sasori y Deidara permanecían en su auto vigilando a cierta distancia la mansión Hyuuga. El hombre rubio jugaba nervioso con los binoculares y miraba cada dos segundos la fachada del lugar como si algo fuera a aparecer en ese intervalo.

—La escuela no termina hasta dentro de cuatro horas. —Dijo Sasori que ya empezaba a fastidiarle su actitud— Deja de hacer eso o te cortaré los dedos.

—No se enoje conmigo "Danna" —Deidara ni siquiera miró a su compañero— Vigilo que nuestro regalito en la entrada no se estropeé.

—Cuando la chica Hyuuga cruce la puerta simplemente activamos el interruptor y obtendremos un poco de atención del señor Hyuuga. Una hija muerta y otra desaparecida, eso le hará ser un poco más comprensivo con su situación para con nosotros.

—Aun creo que debimos meter a la niña en la cajuela.

Recostada en el asiento trasero estaba Hanabi, aún inconsciente por el cloroformo y atada de pies y manos.

—Le pusiste demasiado cloroformo a ese trapo y ella se puede asfixiar allá atrás. —Dijo Sasori bastante molesto— Tenemos que tenerla aquí hasta asegurarnos que no le va a dar un paro respiratorio, idiota.

Deidara se encogió de hombros, le molestaba ese tono de voz, especialmente cuando su compañero tenía razón.

Escuchó un auto detenerse cerca de ellos. De forma inconsciente se llevó la mano a la funda de su pistola pero no hizo ningún otro gesto de estar enterado de que alguien iba a pasar cerca de su auto. Sasori también se preparo, todo con un aire distraído como si realmente no le importara.

Entonces escucharon una exclamación de sorpresa, una voz femenina. Tuvieron que mirar y darse cuenta que Hinata Hyuuga estaba parada al lado del auto, mirando con horror a su hermana inconsciente.

Hinata había tomado un taxi en un extraño reflejo de propiedad, permaneció en silencio mientras el conductor la dejaba cerca de su casa. Se bajó un poco antes, para tomar un poco más de tiempo para calmarse, la cabeza le daba vueltas y todo parecía tan irreal, incluso su hermana atada dentro de un auto desconocido.

Aquella imagen la hizo detenerse como si un auto la hubiera atropellado. Se llevó las manos a la oca para no gritar con fuerza, sin poder apartar la vista de aquella extraña y aterradora escena, sin notar que un hombre rubio de pelo largo se bajaba para tomarla del hombro.

Siendo una Hyuuga ella y su hermana siempre habían estado expuestas por la posición social y el apellido que cargaban, su padre, había contratado a instructores de defensa personal para que en caso de que hubiese una emergencia ellas fueran capaces de defenderse solas, Hinata sentía que aquello era para simplemente una formalidad para decir que se preocupaba por ella. Pero al momento que Deidara le puso una mano encima el instinto entrenado la hizo sujetarlo por la manga y aplicando una llave de judo lanzarlo por encima del capote del auto.

"Será estúpido" Pensó Sasori saltando de su asiento mientras sacaba algo de su chaleco "Será mejor que me encargue antes de que quiera usar sus malditas granadas de mano"

Hinata sintió a otra persona acercarse a ella y se giró en una pose de defensa, solo para aspirar el vapor de un atomizador, era un fuerte olor a amoniaco o algo parecido, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, el aroma la envolvió en una sensación de entumecimiento y quedó inconsciente antes de tocar el suelo.

— ¡Estúpida perra malnacida! —Deidara apareció del otro lado del auto ya con la granada en la mano y el seguro del explosivo en la otra—Te voy a volar hasta la luna ¡Unh!

Tras un instante de silencio vio a Sasori con la chica inconsciente en sus brazos.

—Ponle el seguro a esa cosa. —Dijo el pelirrojo con mucha calma— O juro por mis ancestro que te la meteré por el culo para que explote ahí.

El rubio simplemente le dedico una sonrisa de fastidio y volvió a asegurar el dispositivo.

Escucharon el rechinido de un auto al frenar bruscamente. Sasori maldijo por aquel día tan particularmente transitado. Un chico rubio descendió del vehículo y corrió directamente a ellos.

— ¡Suéltenla, malditos! —Exclamó Naruto.

Sasori estaba harto, sin soltar a la chica sacó su arma de la funda y le disparo dos veces al impetuoso mocoso que corría a él.

Para su sorpresa ambos disparos fallaron, el muchacho se había movido apenas lo necesario para esquivarlos, pero eso lo hizo tropezar y caerse; en ese momento Deidara encendió el vehículo y arranco, dándole a su compañero apenas el tiempo de arrojar su carga al asiento trasero y saltar el mismo al interior del carro que ya se alejaba a gran velocidad.

— ¡Arranca, arranca! —Gritó Naruto al tiempo que corría de regreso al auto de Kiba— ¡No dejes que se pierdan de vista!

El Charger arrancó quemando las llantas mientras Kiba daba un aullido de guerra y Shino se aseguraba de tener el cinturón de seguridad bien colocado.

El auto de los Akatsuki pasó como una exhalación por las calles de la zona residencial, seguidos muy de cerca por Kiba quién derribo un par de buzones al dar una vuelta demasiado amplia.

—Es bueno, Danna, unh. —Dijo Deidara mirando por el espejo retrovisor— No puedo sacudírmelo.

Sasori sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla y también su arma, apunto con cuidado y disparó, pero solo logró volarle un espejo retrovisor al auto que los perseguía.

— ¡Imbécil! —Gritó Kiba sacando casi medio cuerpo fuera del auto— ¡Esto es un jodido auto clásico, las refacciones no las regalan!

De no ser porque Naruto lo metió de nuevo al auto, el siguiente disparo le hubiese dado en la cabeza.

—Van hacia la vieja zona industrial. —Dijo Naruto— Fue ahí donde hicimos explotar ese viejo auto ¿Recuerdan?

—Honestamente he tratado de bloquear ese recuerdo de mi memoria, Naruto-kun. —Dijo Shino mientras se aferraba al tablero del auto.

—Tenemos que detenerlos antes de que descubran a donde vamos. —Sasori estaba pensando— ¿Aun tienes esa cosa infame bajo el asiento?

Deidara simplemente dio una de sus sonrisas más escalofriantes.

Naruto vio que botaban algo fuera del carro. Por un momento pensó en una especie de muñeco de plástico, un muñeco muy raro. Entonces notó que aquel objeto lanzaba un destello rítmico… La palabra "bomba" vino a su mente casi al mismo tiempo que aquella cosa explotaba a escasos centímetros del vehículo…

Sasori vio por el espejo retrovisor como el extraño aparato de Deidara estallaba en una ola de fuego y el auto de sus perseguidores salía disparado por los aires dando varias vueltas antes de caer en el pavimento con las llantas hacía arriba. No parecía haber movimiento en el interior así que Deidara bajó la velocidad y dieron vuelta en la siguiente calle.

Naruto salió primero, un poco magullado pero no parecía ser nada grave. Shino le siguió, había perdido sus lentes y tenía una línea sangrante en la frente. Kiba emergió del otro lado, su brazo izquierdo colgaba de una forma extraña y tenía muchos raspones en la cara.

—No te preocupes por nosotros, Uzumaki Naruto. —Shino fue a ayudar a Kiba— Si ellos van a la zona industrial vieja, ya sabes que camino es el más corto.

Naruto asintió rápidamente y comenzó a correr hasta la barda de una casa, la saltó sin mayor problema y desapareció de la vista de sus dos amigos.

El chico rubio atravesó el patio de varias casas, en algunas los dueños lo miraron entre alarmados y sorprendidos, pero él ni siquiera los notó, tenía la vista fija en el siguiente obstáculo. Llegó hasta un terreno abandonado y después de subir una pequeña colina vio la zona industrial vieja de Konoha extenderse delante de él. Sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba aun más cuando desde su posición elevada pudo ver el auto que perseguía dirigirse a una fábrica abandonada. Se tronó los huesos del cuello y comenzó a descender

—**0—**

Deidara y Sasori bajaron del auto llevando a sus víctimas. El lugar apestaba a viejo y a quemado. Lleno de maquinas ennegrecidas por el hollín y la falta de uso. El rubio arrojo a Hinata sin mayor ceremonia a un montón de trapos sucios en el suelo. Sasori fue más cuidadoso con Hanabi.

—Bueno. —Deidara se estiró— Podemos presionar un poco más si le mandamos pequeños pedazos de esta mocosa a su padre, unh.

—Cierto. —Sasori sacó su teléfono celular sin voltearlo a ver— Aunque también podríamos vendérsela a Hidan para su pequeño prostíbulo del país de la Ola, así todos saldríamos ganando.

—Usted siempre piensa en todo Danna… —Dijo Deidara sin mucho ánimo— Que mierda de lugar es este.

—Se lo llevó el diablo porque los aspersores nunca funcionaron. —Sasori señalo una red de intrincadas tuberías a lo largo del techo del lugar— No hay señal aquí adentro, voy a tener que salir para informarle a nuestro jefe de la ganancia inesperada y de una vez al señor Hyuuga…

Se dio la vuelta y entonces notó que Deidara estaba mirando con mucho interés a la inconsciente muchacha, al caer la falda de la escuela se le había enrollado dejándola expuesta.

—Haz lo que quieras, mientras no tenga que limpiar tu cochinero. —Dijo Sasori con fastidio mientras abandonaba el edificio.

Deidara le miro y pensó en lo divertido que sería llegar a sus espaldas y apuñalarlo, abrirle los pulmones y dejar una granada ahí adentro. Pero era un pensamiento peligroso. Sasori era muy rápido y era más seguro que él terminaría con una bala en la cabeza antes de acercarse lo suficiente.

—Soñar no cuesta nada, unh. —Murmuró mientras volvía su atención a Hinata. Se arrodillo a su lado y comenzó a pasar la mano por las piernas de la chica, era una piel suave y blanca, sin tatuajes ni marcas extrañas como el de algunas mujerzuelas que solía frecuentar. Toda una nueva gama de posibilidades se abrían ante él.

—Oye, imbécil…

Esa no era la voz de Sasori. Se dio la vuelta mientras se llevaba la mano la mano a la funda de su pistola, pero fue recibido por un violento puñetazo que lo mando en dirección opuesta a la de su arma.

Dolió bastante y estaba seguro de que se había cortado las encías. Escupió un chorro de sangre y se levanto. Al lado de la muchacha estaba el chico rubio que había visto perseguirlo.

—Olvídate de la pistola. —Dijo Deidara— Te voy a hacer pedazos con mis propias manos, unh.

Cargó contra el muchacho que ya lo estaba esperando, hubo un intercambio relámpago de puñetazos y Naruto cayó al suelo sujetándose un costado, no dolía como una costilla rota pero definitivamente iba a necesitar vendajes. Deidara se dio cuenta de que el chico tenía una oportunidad de noquearlo si se lo permitía, se agacho por su pistola y le apuntó.

—Lo siento pequeño parasito. Cambie de opi…

Hubo un ruido de algo metálico golpeando algo blando y Deidara cayó al lado de Naruto como un fardo. Hinata estaba de pie, sujetando un tubo de cobre y con una mirada de desconcierto. Naruto se levantó rápidamente ignorando el dolor de su costado y sacando una pequeña navaja de su chaqueta comenzó a cortar la cintilla de plástico que aprisionaba las manos de Hinata.

— ¿Naruto-kun? —La chica pareció darse cuenta de que él estaba a su lado— Viniste… Viniste por mí.

—Soy un idiota, no merezco que me perdones. —Dijo él sin mirarla— Pero jamás te dejaré sola, ni permitiré que pienses que eres menos que los demás. —Tragó saliva y la miró a los ojos— Te amo, es la verdad…

Por un pequeño instante ella olvido donde estaba y todo lo que había pasado, por un pequeño instante le pareció que el día no podía ser más perfecto. Entonces escuchó una tos infantil y un leve lloriqueo.

—¡Hanabi-chan!

Ellos corrieron a donde la niña parecía haberse despertado. Aun estaba demasiado confundida. Naruto estaba comenzando a cortar el plástico que la aprisionaba cuando dos disparos pasaron muy cerca de sus cabezas. Hinata y el saltaron a cubrirse tras una maquina quemada, cargando con la niña. Sasori entraba al edificio, caminando tranquilamente.

—Tengo la mejor puntería en la franja de los reinos. —Dijo mientras recargaba su arma— Esos disparos son simplemente porque me encanta verlos correr como conejos asustados. —Miró el cuerpo de Deidara y le propinó un puntapié en el costado. Al escucharlo quejarse hizo una mueca de fastidio— El señor Hyuuga tiene ya la certeza de que ha perdido una hija, así que puedo divertirme con dos de ustedes.

Naruto miró con desesperación a su alrededor, buscando algo para defenderse pero en realidad toda esa basura no serviría contra un arma. Agarró un montón de tuercas y tornillos que estaban en el piso y comenzó a arrojárselos a Sasori por encima de la maquina en la que se escondían. Los primeros no cayeron ni cerca de él, después esquivo un tornillo que le rozó la cabeza, la siguiente tuerca la pescó en el aire, la situación era cómica, pero el pelirrojo en realidad se estaba enfadando. Al ver una tuerca más volar hacía él, le apunto y la desvió en el aire de un disparo, lanzándola contra el techo del edificio, el objeto pegó con fuerza contra la vieja tubería y esta gimió como un animal que acaba de despertarse…

Entonces literalmente comenzó a llover dentro de la fábrica abandonada. Sasori miro al techo y después soltó una risotada demencial.

— ¡Y estas jodidas cosas no funcionaron cuando debían! —Sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a caminar a donde los chicos estaban mientras entonaba una melodía en otro idioma.

—Esa es "Cantando bajo la lluvia" —Murmuró Hinata al reconocer la melodía— Era la favorita de mi madre.

Sasori saltó por encima del escondite con el gatillo listo para ser presionado pero se encontró con que ya no estaban ahí. Cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto, controlando su respiración para captar cualquier ruido extraño.

Ahí por abajo del caer del agua escuchó unos pasos rápidos y cortos a su espalda. Se giró y disparó. Los mocosos salían del edificio por la parte de atrás, la bala paso tan cerca de la cabeza de la chica que esta gritó asustada.

—Allá están los generadores de electricidad de la zona. —Murmuró sonriendo— No pueden escapar ahora.

Naruto y Hinata se detuvieron al ver el área cercada y llena de generadores y cables de alta tensión. Si querían escapar era saltando la reja y con Hanabi aun en ese estado era muy difícil. Naruto vio una placa de metal en el suelo y tuvo una idea, ajó a Hanabi al suelo para que ella tratara de mantenerse en pie con la ayuda de su hermana y levantó el objeto.

—Llévate a tu hermana al fondo del patio. —Le dijo a Hinata— En cuanto veas que hay una oportunidad ayúdala a salir de aquí.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer, Naruto-kun?

El muchacho le sonrío, con una férrea determinación en los ojos.

—Todo lo que sea necesario, dattebayo.

Sasori caminaba con mucho cuidado entre los cables y aparatos de energía que estaban a su alrededor, podía escuchar a la electricidad zumbar y retorcerse como una serpiente escondida. Algo más captó su atención, frente a él estaba el chico rubio, con los brazos cruzados en una pose desafiante.

—déjate de esa pistola y enfréntame como un hombre de verdad.

Sasori sonrió ante esa desfachatez pero igual y le apuntó.

— ¿Y perder el tiempo mientras tus novias se escapan? —Sasori negó con la cabeza— No cabe duda, eres como me contaron que fue tu padre, un idiota que piensa con el corazón.

Pese a todo Naruto se estremeció al escuchar a aquel hombre halar de su padre. Se bajo el cierre de su chamarra y tomo una pose de defensa.

—Como sea, igual y tendrás que pasar por encima de mi si quieres llegar a ellas.

Sasori se alzó de hombros y jaló el gatillo, Naruto dio un brinco hacia atrás y quedó de espaldas, por un instante parecía que iba a moverse pero quedó inerte.

—Ahora es cosa de ir por las niñas. —Sasori se acerco al cuerpo del muchacho, notando que no salía sangre de la herida. Eso le hizo volverle a apuntar pero fue tarde, Naruto le propinó una contundente parada en la entrepierna. El pelirrojo retrocedió envuelto en un dolor intenso, dándole tiempo al muchacho de levantarse y sacar de su camisa la placa de metal que lo había protegido, la blandió y le dio con ella en el brazo para que soltara el arma, después le dio en la cara y lo remató con una patada en el pecho que arrojo al pelirrojo contra unos cables expuestos que colgaban demasiado bajo.

Hubo un pequeño segundo de silencio antes de que los cables comenzaran a lanzar chispas y pequeñas explosiones a los generadores contiguos. Una luz azul clara envolvió el cuerpo del hombre mientras su cabello se encendía en llamas, Naruto retrocedió cubriéndose cuando otro generador exploto a espaldas de Sasori y el cuerpo de este enrojecía y después empezaba a ennegrecerse.

Hubo una última explosión y los generadores dejaron de producir electricidad. Dejando sin energía a toda aquella parte del distrito.

Y el cuerpo chamuscado de Akasuna No Sasori finalmente se desplomó como un títere sin vida.

—**0—**

Anko Mitarashi vio el cadáver bajó la manta y se retiró para que los médicos forenses hicieran su trabajo. Había médicos, policías, bomberos, casi cualquier servicio de emergencia que se pudiera contar. Caminó de regreso a la salida y vio ahí a Morino Ibiki leyendo los papeles de una carpeta.

—Naruto dijo que eran dos tipos.

—El otro escapo durante todo la confusión, pero tenemos su descripción. —Morino seguía leyendo— El chico tiene buena memoria para las caras.

—Ese tipo casi lo mata. —Anko se acercó más— ¿Quién era la barbacoa humana?

—Sasori de la Arena Roja. —Morino le extendió la carpeta que estaba leyendo— Fabricante de armas ilegales, El y su familia tenían órdenes de aprensión en tres reinos, parece que finalmente se detuvo.

— ¿Algo que ver con Akatsuki? —Anko vio la cara de sorpresa de su jefe y bufó fastidiada— Por el amor de Dios, soy la mujer de Jiraya ¿Cree que no me iba a enterar?

—Esto se va a convertir en el secreto peor guardado en Konoha. —Dijo Morino quitándose la pañoleta de la cabeza— El chico ya no puede permanecer oculto. Ellos saben quién es.

Anko miro a la ambulancia donde estaba Naruto. El muchacho estaba sentado en un banco mientras le colocaban unas vendas en las costillas, a su lado Shino con una venda en la cabeza y Kiba con un cabestrillo en su brazo izquierdo, Hinata estaba parada al lado de la camilla donde atendían a su hermana menor.

—Significa que ya no pueden seguir ocultándole su pasado. —Anko no miraba a su jefe— A partir de este momento Naruto tiene que saber toda la verdad…

Una lujosa limosina se detuvo cerca de la ambulancia y Morino fue a su encuentro. Se interpuso entre los chicos que estaban siendo atendidos y el vehículo. Hiashi Hyuuga bajó de él seguido por Neji. El hombre se dirigió a Morino.

—Tenga seguro que mañana a primera hora tendrá toda la documentación que necesita para la investigación… Si mi presencia es requerida para declaraciones estaré a disposición.

—Si está demasiado involucrado puede terminar en la cárcel también, Hiashi-sama. —Espetó Morino.

Hiashi se quedó quieto un momento, no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando con la vista fija en una sola persona.

Naruto se dio cuenta de Hiashi y sintió una punzada de furia, que desapareció al instante en que vio al orgulloso hombre car de rodillas frente a Hinata y abrazarla con fuerza.

Hinata simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar o que sentir. Su padre, el hombre aquel que parecía ignorarla estaba ahí, arrodillado, abrazándola, temblando como si fuera a soltar el llanto en cualquier instante. Se separo de ella, mostrando unos ojos enrojecidos y una expresión de alivio que nunca había visto en él.

—Dijeron, Dijeron que estabas muerta… —Hiashi hablaba con un nudo en la garganta— Yo… Yo… Lo siento tanto… Debí, debí de prestarte más atención, debí de decirte tantas cosas y… —Hiashi se levantó del suelo y suspiró mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura— Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, hija. —Hiashi finalmente notó a Naruto— Tiene el agradecimiento eterno de mi parte por lo que ha hecho. Y la promesa de que jamás volverá a ser difamado en mi presencia, joven amigo.

Naruto estaba sin habla pero logró hacer una pequeña señal de agradecimiento. Shino iba a decirle algo cuando escucharon a una mujer que se aproximaba gritando.

— ¡¿DONDE ESTAN MI HIJO Y MI AUTO? ¡QUIERO VERLOS DE INMEDIATO!

Shino Aburame puso la mano sobre el hombro de un pálido y aterrado muchacho.

—Fuiste un gran amigo en verdad, Inuzuka Kiba…

**CONTINUARA…**

—**0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_Terminado en dos semanas y un día por causa de un pequeño problema de logística pero aquí está el capitulo, regresando a mi viejo estilo de acción._

_En el siguiente episodio veremos y sabremos finalmente muchos, muchos secretos tras la familia Hyuuga y tras el apellido Namikaze, las puertas del pasado se abren develando verdades y secretos que costaron vidas y familias…_

_Próximo: _**"Esqueletos en el armario"**


	31. Esqueletos en el armario

**Capitulo 30**

"**Esqueletos en el armario"**

Hinata estaba cómoda y asustada, sentada en uno de los sillones del estudió privado de su padre, un lugar al cual ni siquiera Neji Hyuuga había estado.

El hombre estaba de pie frente a su pequeño servibar, puso hielos en un vaso y se sirvió lo que parecía ser whisky. La chica notó un pequeño temblor en sus manos. También sacó una gaseosa y la puso en otro vaso extendiéndosela a la chica. Hinata aceptó muy nerviosa, mientras su padre movía una gran silla y se sentaba justo enfrente de ella.

Le dio un trago muy largo a su bebida y dejo el vaso casi vacío en una pequeña mesa a su lado. Miro la alfombra del cuarto y finalmente se dirigió a su hija.

—No espero que puedas perdonarme ni entender completamente mis razones. —Dijo— Posiblemente ni yo las entiendo y me avergüenza pensar en mis acciones… —Suspiró un poco— Primero que nada… estaba un poco asustado de ti. Tu parecido con Hioshi… Tu madre, es más que notable. Un recordatorio de mis errores y mis propias debilidades. —Se irguió, poniéndose más serio aun— Eso no significa que tú seas responsable, solo yo. Yo y mi ceguera. —Se relajó un poco— La sensación de perderte… Me abofeteó con fuerza, me hizo considerar mis errores y las cosas que no hubiese podido hacer.

Se hizo un momento de silencio. Hinata sentía la garganta muy seca. Le dio un trago a su bebida y después de dudar un momento se atrevió a preguntar.

—Padre ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres?

Hiashi la miró fijamente y asintió.

—Tienes razón de preguntarme eso, ellos son el peor error de toda mi existencia…

—**0—**

Naruto vio con deleite la enorme hamburguesa sobre la mesa y agradeciendo de antemano los alimentos la tomó con ambas manos y le dio un par de voraces mordiscos. Jiraya y Anko estaban sentados frente a él, el hombre con una taza de café y ella con una orden de papas fritas.

—Jamás en toda mi vida creí que fuera a estar orgulloso de alguna de tus idioteces. —Dijo Jiraya con firmeza— Y aquí me tienes, henchido de orgullo solo porque no terminaste con un balazo en la cabeza.

—Lo más probable es que la bala le rebotara en esa roca que tiene arriba del cuello. —Dijo Anko muy ocupada en "ahogar" sus papas en salsa de tomate.

Jiraya dio una risita sin muchas ganas y suspiró. Naruto no dejaba de devorar su hamburguesa gigante pero mantenía la vista fija en su mentor.

—El tipo que se electrocuto se llamaba Akasuna No Sasori "El escorpión de la arena roja" Un traficante de armas muy buscado en varios reinos… El otro era un disidente de una célula terrorista, tan solo sabemos que viene de el reino de Piedra y se llama Deidara…

— ¿Por qué se llevaron a Hinata-chan y a su hermana? —Preguntó Naruto dejando su comida en el plato.

—Aparentemente Hiashi Hyuuga estaba dándoles mucha información clasificada…

Naruto ladeó la cabeza sin entender.

—Hiashi les decía que acciones comprar y cuales no, eso es ilegal ya que afecta a la bolsa de valores, en otras palabras, los estaba haciendo ricos. —Anko dijo esto mientras se llenaba la boca con papas ensopadas en salsa de tomate.

Naruto asintió lentamente, empezando a entender la gravedad de la situación.

—**0—**

—Después del gran fraude de la aldea de la cascada… —Dijo Hiashi viendo el fondo de su vaso— Muchas grandes casas de Konoha estábamos en una situación precaria. Madara-san y su hermano Izuna-san habían presentado un pequeño proyecto de salvación, algo un poco irregular pero viable… Sólo que por esas fechas Izuna Uchiha murió dejando a la cabeza a Madara quien sentó sus reales en Uchiha Ad Worx. Las condiciones que impuso entonces para el rescate económico fueron… absurdas.

Hinata asintió en silencio.

—Aquello nos llevó a la desesperación, tu madres estaba con mucho estrés ya que era la representante de la compañía ante los sindicatos. —El hombre vio el rostro de sorpresa de su hija y esbozo la primera sonrisa honesta en mucho tiempo— Tenía siete meses de embarazo y se negaba a abandonar su puesto. Dormí tres semanas en el sofá después de que logre que le dieran una licencia por embarazo.

Hiashi le dio un trago más a su bebida y suspiró.

—Mi hermano era el más afectado, siendo él la imagen de nuestra compañía, Pero era yo quien debía dar la cara ya que yo soy el presidente mayoritario pero…

—El contrato del ave enjaulada. —Dijo Hinata con amargura, su padre asintió, esta vez con más pesadumbre.

—El ministerio de hacienda iba sobre un embargo a la compañía cuando él… Tu tío optó por desviar la a tención a su persona… cuando el entonces Fiscal Minato y sus agentes llegaron a nuestra casa… —Hiashi finalmente sintió que su garganta se le cerraba. Se bebió el contenido de su vaso de un golpe— Su suicidio no fue cobardía, aquello nos generó tiempo y limpió el nombre de la compañía.

—Porque todos pensaron que el tío Hisashi era el responsable. —Hinata estaba horrorizada ante la idea de tal fidelidad ¿Eso provocaba firmar ese infame contrato?

—Madara ya no estaba interesado en hacer el plan de ayuda, pero hubo otros que parecían dispuestos a auxiliarnos, a cambio de que cubriéramos ciertas operaciones…

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Pein dio el dinero que necesitábamos, yo… simplemente tenía que darla un poco de información a cambio, primero fue algo inocente, tan solo donde invertir, cuando parar. Pero después me exigieron números de cuentas, fechas. —Hiashi se levantó de su asiento—Le di demasiado poder a las personas equivocadas…

—**0—**

— ¿El papá de Hinata es un criminal? —Naruto no estaba muy seguro de entender pero las cosas sonaban de esa manera.

—Eso lo decidirán en un proceso legal, Naruto. —Explicó Jiraya— Si secuestraron a su hija fue sin duda porque no estaba cooperando realmente, eso puede ayudarlo.

—Pero mientras es sospechoso de vender información privilegiada a terceros. —Anko miró su última papa frita— Así que quizás tenga que ser arrestado.

—No necesariamente. —Jiraya se dedicaba a hacer pequeños trozos de su vaso de café— Con un buen abogado y mucha cooperación de su parte puede que esto no pase a mayores.

—Y me supongo que yo no conozco a ese abogado… ¿Verdad? —Anko le dio una mirada de molestia— Prometiste que estarías alejado de estos problemas.

—Desgraciadamente ya no estamos en posición de huir… Naruto. Los hombres con los que te enfrentaste están relacionados con lo que tu padre investigaba. El descubrió algo, algo muy importante y peligroso. —Jiraya lo miraba con seriedad— Era tan importante que nunca me reveló en su totalidad de que se trataba. Tan importante que dejó que mancharan su nombre para protegerte a ti y la única clave que puede detenerlos….

Naruto estaba con la cabeza baja, pensando en las palabras de su tutor y tomando aire levantó la cabeza y lo miró directo a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué la gente odia a mi padre?

—Lo acusaron de proteger a un grupo de criminales de otro país. Tras la muerte de tu madre aparecieron "pruebas" y él se negó a defenderse, eso podía dejar al descubierto… Lo que tenía en mente.

Naruto se quedó callado mientras sentía que un montón de cosas se agolpaban en su cabeza, aquello empezaba a ser más de lo que podía asimilar. Se puso las manos en el pelo y hundió el rostro entre los brazos. Jiraya y Anko se miraron un momento.

—Te contaremos más cosas después, por lo pronto me parece que es mejor que regresemos a la casa y descanses. —Jiraya se tronó la espalda— Solo fui por ti y siento que estoy molido.

El chico asintió en silencio y se levantó de la mesa. Anko llegó hasta él y le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro. Los tres salieron del restaurante sin decir una palabra más.

—**0—**

—Tu madre se molestó mucho conmigo. —Hiashi iba ya por su tercer trago— Me culpo por la muerte de Hisashi y por no limpiar su nombre, pero yo… yo no podía, tenía que mantener la compañía, la familia, el apellido. Sólo logré crear una pantalla de humo… Y perder cosas que debían importarme. —Suspiró de nuevo— demasiado alcohol y emociones por este día. Creo que es necesario descansar, mañana con la cabeza despejada tú y yo seguiremos hablando.

No hubo más palabras. Hinata se levantó y haciéndole una reverencia a su padre se dirigió a la puerta del estudio

—Naruto. —Dijo su padre sin moverse de su lugar— Te quiere ¿Verdad?

Hinata se puso roja por primera vez en mucho tiempo y algo de su antiguo ser regresó momentáneamente.

—Un… Un… Un poco… Bueno, si, si me quiere.

—Ya veo. —-Hiashi suspiró—Buenas noches hija.

Hinata espero un poco en la puerta pero ya no hubo más palabras, en silencio se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Caminó hasta la escalera de su casa y ahí fue donde se dio cuenta de lo increíblemente cansada que se sentía.

—**0—**

—Si no supiera que es verdad jamás lo hubiera creído. —Dijo Ino.

El grupo usual estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol en el patio de la escuela, habían pasado un par de días y contra la mejor opinión de sus tutores, tanto Hinata como Naruto habían decidido ir y estar con sus amigos. Aunque había faltas bastante notables en ese momento.

Shino llegó sin Kiba, el chico estaba hospitalizado después de la volcadura y después serían tres semanas de castigo leve y dos meses más después de que se hubiese recuperado. Según palabras de Shino Aburame.

—Tiene suerte de que el castigo no seas peor.

—Siento que es un poco excesivo. —Ino se acomodó un mechón de cabello— Después de todo gracias a eso pudieron detener a esos maleantes.

—Aun así fue imprudente. —Shino se sentó en el suelo y miró a su alrededor— Noto la ausencia de Sakura Haruno…

—No ha venido a clases ni me ha llamado ni nada. —Ino mostró preocupación— Creo que la voy a tener que ir a buscar a su casa.

Naruto bajó la cabeza. Conocía un poco de las razones por las que la chica de cabello rosa no se había presentado pero Jiraya le había dicho claramente que no debía mencionar nada de lo que supiera al respecto.

—Hablando de desapariciones. —Dijo Shino en un tono casual— Shion de Onigakure presentó su baja para esta escuela.

Hinata se estremeció, Naruto simplemente se dedico a seguir comiendo su bento sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Shino pensó en que el chico se estaba volviendo inusualmente reservado.

—Algo menos de lo que preocuparse, dattebayo…

Casi reservado…

—**0—**

Konan retrocedió un poco tratando de mantener su apariencia desinteresada, pero tenía que sujetarse las manos tras la espalda para disimular el temblor en ellas, Deidara estaba muy tranquilo, era obvio que no conocía a Pein como ella.

El hombre de cabello naranja se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a la silla donde Deidara descansaba en aparente calma, el resto de la organización estaba atrás, observando silenciosamente la escena.

—Un chico. —Dijo Pein entonces deteniéndose— Un muchacho pequeño los detuvo a ti y a Sasori…

—Si lo dice de esa manera suena un poco ridículo, unh.

—Hiashi Hyuuga era nuestra fuente de dinero más confiable, por no decir que nos permitía acceder a los números faltantes para nuestro plan. —Pein se levó las manos a los bolsillos— Ahora puede ir a la policía sin miramientos y delatarnos.

—Pero el acabaría en la cárcel también, unh.

—Es un hombre de honor, lo único que mantenía su silencio era la amenaza contra su familia.

—Fue… fue un accidente, unh.

Sin ningún aviso Pein tomo a Deidara del cabello y lo arrojó con fuerza contra la pared. El rubio en un movimiento trató de hacerse de su pistola que guardaba, pero fue muy lento. Pein sacó su propia arma y le golpeó en la cara con ella, cayó de cara al piso y el hombre lo volteó de una patada metiéndole el cañón de la pistola violentamente en la boca.

—Accidente sería que si jalo del gatillo tus sesos no explotaran en toda la habitación, accidente sería que la pistola no funcionara y tuviera que matarte a golpes ¡Eso es un jodido accidente! —Se levantó del suelo dejando que el rubio escupiera una bocanada de sangre y tratara de recuperarse, puso el arma en el escritorio al lado de Konan— Conoces el plan, encárgate tú de esto.

Salió de la habitación y esta permaneció en silencio, solo el gemir de Deidara se escuchaba. Konan suspiró y acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

—Kisame, ve por el aparato que dejamos en casa de Sasori. Lleva a Itachi contigo, después tiene que ir a recibir al constructor de puentes y recordarle que tiene que respetar nuestros acuerdos. —Miró a Deidara que estaba sentado en la silla limpiándose la sangre con un pañuelo— Tú y Zetsu irán a conectar el resto del cableado bajo la ciudad, como habíamos planeado originalmente.

—Pero el Kyuubi aun duerme. —Dijo Zetsu con una voz mecánica.

—Tenemos algunos números listos. Con los datos que pueda ingresar el joven Uchiha podremos empezar. El resto será cuestión de que el viejo Jiraya hable con nosotros.

— ¿Quieres que me encargue de eso también? —Preguntó Kisame sonriendo.

—No. —Konan caminó alrededor del escritorio, recogiendo el arma que dejara Pein— Jiraya es un asunto personal, Pein y yo nos encargaremos. Ustedes vayan a cumplir sus ordenes, nos reuniremos en tres días.

Todos salieron en silencio dejando a la mujer sola en la habitación, ella se sentó en el mullido sillón tras el escritorio y sacó una foto que estaba guardada en uno de los cajones. En la toma se podían ver tres muchachos vestidos de traje acompañados por un hombre mayor de pelo lanco y muy largo. Konan pasó los dedos por el cristal deteniéndose en la cara de los muchachos varones. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, tratando de espantar los recuerdos que asaltaban su mente.

—Vamos a desempolvar los esqueletos del armario… —Murmuró mientras volvía a guardar la fotografía en su lugar.

**CONTINUARA..**

**—****0—**

**Notas de autor:** _Y asi llegamos a lo que yo considero es la parte pico de esta historia, las cosas de pareja parecen haberse normalizado, Hiashi se a librado de sus cadenas pero las cosas en la trama criminal se intensifican. Los siguientes capitulos estaran llenos de un poco más de acción y de drama ya que muchas cosas estan a punto de derrumbarse alrededor de nuestro rubio favorito._

_Siguiente capítulo, el pasado alcanza a Jiraya, ASnko pelea por su vida y Naruto se entera de un secreto de Sakura._

_No se pierdan: _**"El camino del dolor**


End file.
